For The Good of the Village: Wave Arc
by MistressWinowyll
Summary: Hinata temporary replaces Sakura on the Wave Mission due to an accident that requires her to stay behind. Secrets unfold: Why do the Hyuuga's hate Hinata? The nuke nins of Wave seek to capture the prized bloodlines of Konoha. Suitors come seeking marriage from the prized Hyuuga Clan. Will Hinata be able to express her feelings to Naruto before it's too late? Book 1 of ?
1. Ch 1 A visit down memory lane

AN: Greetings! I am your Mistress.

Welcome to a story that I wish to replace with one that I've already written. From those who may remember A Dark Influence, I want to let you all know that this was the direction I had wanted to go from the beginning, but I got too involved with trying to include my OC Shade. For that, again, I apologize.

So, what have I done?

I've cut the 'fat', per se.

What does that mean? No Shade. She will not be included in this story and I will use proper canon characters instead. Also, no fifty chapter 'Wave Arc'.

With that said, I want to thank you all for reading! Now, let the story begin!

It all starts before the Wave Arc with the history of Naruto and Hinata meeting when they were very young. It was introduced during the episode 'Confessions' anime. I SWEAR no overdrawn story this time around.

Your Mistress.

* * *

><p>For The Good Of The Village<p>

Ch 1 Going Down Memory Lane

"No way! I'm not doing another D rank!" A voice accused from behind the Hokage's door.

That outburst was soon followed with a harsh lecture by Iruka about being disrespectful to the Hokage. A tirade was in full swing to the dismay of the visiting Hyuuga Hinata.

_Naruto-kun?_

A messenger had sent for her to report to the Hokage's office for an urgent matter regarding an upcoming mission.

Just as her hand was poised over the door to knock, a very familiar and loud voice stopped her. Slowly...carefully she walked backwards till she felt the wall on the other side of the hall press against her back. The dejected heiress felt like her breathing was too loud, her heart was thundering like an elephant stomping, and she was sure the trembling fingers were making some kind of racket that she must be scolded for. When she waited long enough to be sure she was about to be banished for embarrassing herself yet again, she decided it safe enough to tap her fingers together...quietly.

Still, what would it hurt to listen to the door a little closer?

Taking a tentative step forward, the indigo haired Hyuuga was positive that as soon as her foot touched ground, Naruto and everyone else in that room were going to laugh at her for being so nosy, pathetic, and weak. Large lavender hued eyes closed tight, shoulders hunched, and hands covering her mouth to keep that darn breathing under control, she put her full weight on her first step.

Nothing happened.

In the next room, Naruto was in a deep debate with his team mates about ramen while Iruka was scolding him, yet again, for not paying attention.

She giggled into her fingers, braving yet another step.

_ Naruto-kun, you're being silly._

Finding an insurmountable amount of bravery, she took several steps at a time. The shy, young teen wanted to hear his voice again.

Pressing her cheek against the plain yet heavy door, her fingers tracing a knot in the thick wood. Naruto's voice, though boisterous and loud, was full of energy and confidence. Knuckles and fingers covered her mouth again, stifling a chuckle that Uzumaki Naruto would get so excited about something like a mission or ramen.

"Fine. I think it's safe to give your Team a C rank mission, Kakashi, however there will need to be a substitute included since Sakura has been injured..." Sarutobi said in his gruff but fatherly tone.

What was that? Had she heard correctly? Naruto-kun is going to be on a C rank? Sakura was injured? What happened to her?

She had to hear more. Pulling her hair away from her ear to press her cheek even closer to the door to hear better, the fabric of her jacket brushed ever so lightly against the frame when the door opened quickly, causing her to spill flat on her face with a startled "Eeep!"

Gathering herself up inside the threshold of the doorway, she looked up to see Kakashi still had the knob of the door in one hand and the naughty book Kurenai had warned the boys in her team about. It was rather amusing to watch Kiba squirm when those scarlet eyes of her sensei narrowed on him about what would happen if she ever saw that book in her presence.

He smiled down at her with his one visible eye and called out, "Yo!"

"It-itai," she squint one eye and rubbed the front of her of her head with the heel of her hand. Bracing herself into a more dignified position, she felt _him_ squat down next to her. She didn't dare turn her head, however her eyes had more courage and their own mind to do what she was consciously unwilling herself to do.

There they were...that kind of blue, that perfect mix of dark and light that held so much strength, so much courage, and so much willingness to give and care. Those eyes had hypnotized her so often that she felt like she was being cruelly jested upon by some deity for giving her such a weak heart and even weaker spirit to talk to him, approach him, just anything to let him know she liked him so much.

Especially after that time a few years ago when he protected her from those bunch of boys that forced her to the ground, yelling at her to apologize for spilling one of their ice creams.

What had happened again?

Now she remembered...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

She had lost horribly to Hanabi that day, and with her father quietly walking away in disappointment in front of her caretaker Ko, there were no words were said, but it was enough to be so mortifying that she could taste the loathing in the Clan Head's demeanor.

So she ran.

Fast, far, and blindly as her feet could go, Hyuuga Hinata put one foot in front of the other, breathing hard with her arms pumping to the beat of her steps with a scorching pain in her chest that just wouldn't let up.

Ko had called out to her but she didn't care. No matter how she tried, no matter how much she attempted to put her mother's death behind her, getting beat up by her sister so savagely and easily, and then the glaring dismissal of her father seared into her memory.

All she wanted to do was flee.

When she bumped into the boy with the ice cream cone, she really did feel bad that she had ruined his treat. The way him and his friends eyed her was just proof, yet again, she was loathsome and needed to be scolded.

Wasn't there a limit to how horrible people could treat her? Didn't the universe have enough fun taunting her at her every step? Wasn't it enough that the people who she loved and cherished above herself hated her?

She just wanted to run away.

No, she was not allowed to escape. They held her to the ground, speaking terrible things to her, calling her haughty and arrogant, like her cousin. She wasn't like her nii-san and they were so wrong about him. They didn't understand what he had been through and, yet, they didn't stop mocking her. Hyuuga Hinata just wanted to go, to run and she couldn't.

On her knees, their filthy ice cream covered fingers digging into her smooth indigo locks so she could lower her head even more, they continued to reprimand her till she cried with tears falling from her lavender eyes with her heart stuck in her voice.

Yet all she could do was say it over and over again...

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

But for what?

For them, it was a simple ice cream cone.

For her, it was more. So much more...

She was sorry she was a failure. She was sorry, her mother, Hatsumi, was gone from the world and she couldn't stop thinking about her smiling face or gentle voice. She was sorry her father thought more of the recycled trash then her when she wanted to prove to him, with all her heart, that she was a worthy daughter to receive his love and his attention. She was sorry Hanabi didn't have a strong enough sister to show her the ways of the Hyuuga and maintain the standings of the Clan for her sake as well as her family. She was sorry Neji nii-san's father died because he had protected her when she was little and left his soul so full of hate for her when they used to be so close.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

She was sorry for everything and to everyone for being so unsightly. So very, very sorry...

Then _he_ came, drawing their attention and their wrath. With his dark blue eye'd glare, his firm bark to leave her alone. He turned their attention from her to him.

Young and sprightly, bold and unafraid, Naruto scolded them, telling the trio of bullies to leave her alone.

The young heiress couldn't believe what she was witnessing. This person she had been told to avoid at all costs because he was beneath her notice and would only cause trouble was here.

Protecting her, defending her, fighting for her...

WACK! WACK!

...taking a few punches for her.

That didn't stop him. Getting back to his feet, he seemed all the more enticed to take that challenge head on.

And he did.

How?

By making a horrible bushin...

When did he learn how to do that? He wasn't even a gennin in school yet, right?

...he distracted them enough to make them laugh so hard they never saw him coming full force with a tackle that knocked the breath out of the one who hit him.

"I'm going to be Hokage someday! Don't you forget it!"

Naruto's rain of punches was finished as soon as it began. The other two boys jumped him quickly, subduing him with kicks and flailing knuckles.

It was so unbelievably wretched to watch!

This violence was so horrible. There was no coach, no proctor to call point. This was a different type of fighting she was not used to. No rules, no boundaries...

...and blood.

The spikey haired blond boy was bleeding and they were still hurting him!

Hinata couldn't move and she knew if she could just get on her feet she could help him. The young heiress knew how to fight better then all three of these boys, but all she could hear was the sound of flesh meeting bloody flesh, the jovial laughter the young rogues took in dishing out pain for their pleasure, and she couldn't find it in herself to protect this boy, no, this young man that put himself in harms way for her!

She was so scared!

Ko, her guardian, arrived, calling her name and scaring the boys into fleeing.

When he arrived at her side, Byakugan flared, he appraised what was left of 'that boy'.

Bleeding, unconscious, and vulnerable, Ko was already pulling her home and away from what she was exposed to. No matter how much she protested, no matter how much it even surprised her that she could voice so firmly that the he needed help her blond savior, she was dragged back despite her attempts.

When she walked around the village and saw him again, stumbling down his lonely life of mischief and antics, she saw the one thing in him that no one else did.

He was _NOT_ going to be torn down. This boy, Uzumaki Naruto, would show them all that _he_ was alive! He existed and he mattered! Oh did he take their jeers, their taunts, and their accusations with a stiff upper lip.

The boy's will was indomitable.

A part of her was just so in awe at how little he had and, yet, how easily it came to him to feel so much pride in himself and his ability to want to protect those that would easily mock him.

Years later and after only a few brief times crossing each other at the Academy, his desire to pull pranks and annoy Iruka sensei left a legacy of laughter that was sure to be talked about for years.

For her, these weren't pranks so much as a point to show he, Uzumaki Naruto, needed to be recognized because when he became Hokage, and she was sure he would, they all could sleep safely in their beds because he would be there to protect them.

* * *

><p>From that first day he protected her, to those years at their remedial Academy, till now, Hyuuga Hinata found herself desperate to talk to him and let him know she thought of him so, so much.<p>

However, everything or anything she ever did to try and let him know she would like to be his friend was embarrassingly snuffed out by her inability to talk or, even as this moment was about to prove,...

"Don't you hate it when that happens?" Naruto chuckled disarmingly, his lips pulled back in an earnest and warm toothy smile. He offered her his hand to help her up, but his countenance changed when his eyes followed the ever increasing blush on her cheeks turn darker and darker till eventually her elbow buckled under her.

...to stay conscious when he so much as got within talking distance.

Naruto watched the Hyuuga girl with concern, turning ever so slightly to his sensei for some kind of answer.

"Are all girls this weird, sensei?"

The spike of killer intent made the small hairs on his neck curl.

"Naaruuutoooo!" Sakura growled.

He didn't even get a chance to turn around when Sakura, leg in a cast and crutches under her arm pits, successfully had him choked and gagged in an impressive headlock.

Sasuke gave the scene a brief glance before he turned his attention to an annoyed Iruka, an amused Hokage, and an aloof sensei who just turned another page in his book after closing the door.

"Hn," he voiced to no one. These people were not going to help him get stronger. He needed power and this was just proof that the obstacles in his way were many.


	2. Ch 2 Team Dynamics

**AN: I would like to take the time to say a very large Thank You for Lord Of The Land Of Fire. He is a very good friend of mine and I am very grateful for the many hours him and I chat and discuss stories. He is my friend first and helpful (sometimes annoying) other voice of creative reasoning as I am normally his. Him and I work on stories together all the time and he has helped me with a few points here and there. I am very thankful for having him as my beta.**

**Your Mistress.**

**PS-For all my military brothers and sisters out there, look me up if you are interested in a free computer. There's a program out that can help get one at no cost. Bye!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For The Good Of The Village<p>

Ch 2 Team Dynamics

"I do _not_ have a dumb face! Let me hit him, Sensei! Just once! I'll knock the booze right out of his breath!" Naruto roared in his high pitched growl, arms flailing wildly to break Kakashi's grip and do damage to an older man who obviously had a lot to drink...and was still drinking lustily.

_What happened to me? _

Hinata's consciousness slowly surfaced.

_What is going on? Is that Naruto's voice? _

Hinata's eyes peeked open, her dark lashes eventually brushing the bottom of her thin eye brows. She felt something covering her like a blanket. It was thick and slightly cumbersome, but it was also warm and had the faintest scent of something masculine and...ramen?

She moved her hand to her head and looked down at the blaze of orange and blue jumpsuit top with a very high white collar.

_This is Naruto-kun's...Naruto-kun's...!_

She stifled a squeal by pressing the jacket closer to her mouth, all but suffocating herself to ensure she didn't make too much noise. When she inhaled, her eyes rolled underneath her lids with pleasure.

_He even smells like energy, masculinity, and...mmm, Naruto-kun...you smell nice._

The jacket fell away from her mouth long enough to sigh dreamily.

"It looks like our Hyuuga has woken up." Kakashi announced loud enough for Naruto to stop his windmilling of legs and fists.

It was like watching someone turn off a switch in him. Just a moment ago he looked furious and barely restrained, but as soon as he heard that their visitor had became aware he stilled and turned his attention to her as if everything else was so unimportant that it was trivial.

With a firm shrug, he dislodged Kakashi's grip on his shirt with so little effort it even surprised Kakashi. The Hokage also noted it with a raised eye and exhale of smoke.

Hinata's large eyes quickly got all the wider, realizing she just made herself the center of attention to everyone again...especially _him_.

"Are you feeling better, Hinata-sama?" Kakashi asked mildly, his one visible eye turned up jovially.

Hinata nodded timidly, bunching Naruto's jacket under her nose.

"Excellent, we want you in perfect health when we chop off your head for spying on the Hokage," The Team 7 leader spoke with a voice as calm as if announcing there might be rain later in the day.

The heiress's eyes bulged, turning an alarming shade of scarlet. Her lips moved but the words were unable to make sound.

"Kakashi-sempai, please, can't you see Hinata-sama is already terrified as it is?" Iruka lectured, hands on hips and gesturing towards trembling wallflower girl.

"Hai, hai," Kakashi gestured disarmingly, "Fine, fine, but remember, get caught doing it again and-"

Kakashi slashed his finger over his own throat.

Thump.

Hinata hit the floor bonelessly.

"You know, I think I'm going to enjoy having her on the mission." Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

While a part of Naruto wanted to laugh at his sensei's humor, he tried to understand why Hinata would take him so seriously. They wouldn't really take off Hinata's head for this...

...would they?

"Aah, sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Seriously, is she going to be okay?"

It wasn't hard to see that Naruto was thinking more about their temporary comrade then just her inability to see Kakashi's teasing as more of a way to ease her into their new trio. Iruka flipped open a folder and handed it to Kakashi. After scanning it a few times and nodding, he gave the folder back to Iruka. Opening it fully, the young sensei decided to read a few pieces out loud.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Age 12, daughter to Hyuuga Hatsumi and Hyuuga Hiashi. Grades are above average, strong flexibility, chakra control that surpasses Sasuke's,"

This got the dark haired Uchiha attention.

"and just under Sakura's for first."

Sakura preened with one hand in her hair and the other balancing her crutch under her arm.

"Chakra capacity just over average and her stamina ranks in the upper third percent of her class. Wielder of the doujutsu 'Byakugan'-"

"Doh-what'sit-bug-u-huh?" Naruto's face pinched in confusion.

"Shut up and listen, baka," Sakura hissed at him.

He cowed and decided to do so.

"Over all place in the Academy was ninth out of twenty eight. There are some side notes, but I believe they're rather personal." Iruka was already closing the folder, but Sasuke called out.

"If she's so good, why hasn't anyone really heard of her?"

"What are you worried about, teme?" Naruto taunted, his eyes aglow with mirth, "Afraid someone's going to steal your spotlight other then me?"

"Actually, Sasuke has a good point, but I believe those reasons are personal-" Iruka tried to deter the line of questions, but Kakashi included his own interjection after peeking over the chuunin's shoulder.

"I believe my team has the right to know those side notes, ne, Hokage-sama?"

The Copy Cat Nin was still looking at the current page Iruka had been before he closed it smartly. Deciding to keep his eyes on the disapproving glare of the Chuunin instructor, Kakashi flipped his own orange book back open without a hint of emotion.

"The matters in here are personal and shouldn't be allowed-"

"I'll allow it," Sarutobi stated, stopping Iruka's protests by holding up his hands.

"However," The words calmed the cross scarred sensei, directing them towards Tazuna who was still witnessing the spectacle before him. "I hope you'll understand we'll need you to excuse yourself for a moment in the hall. The matters of a young lady are delicate and this information should only be known by a select few."

Belching loudly, Tazuna wiped his mouth and did as he was told with a grunt. "Well, hurry it up. I don't have time to be wasting it away by spouting gossip and other such nonsense."

Gracelessly, the bridge builder left.

Sarutobi turned his attention to everyone and spoke firmly, leaving no doubt what he was about to say was meant to be followed without question. "I want everyone of you here to understand that Hinata's information _is_ personal and, while I'm granting permission this time for the sake your safety, it should be taken with a sense of discretion. Does everyone here understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Sarutobi gestured for Iruka to continue.

Despite some mild grumblings about perverted and insensitive one eyed shinobis, Iruka continued on reluctantly, "Hyuuga Hinata's shinobi status has been put on probation-"

"Probation?" Naruto squawked, "Why?"

"Shut...up!" Sakura's fist fell across the back of his head fast and hard.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto rubbed the back of his head warily, eying Sakura with big pitiful eyes.

"As I was saying," Iruka grumbled, "She's being monitored for behavior issues that need adjusting. As of now, there has been a lack of progress that has caused actions to put her shinobi status on notice for possible revocation."

Naruto was about to say something, but one clenched fist from Sakura was enough to make him chew his lips tightly.

"This note has a detailed list of occurrences that show her to fall into different states of panic, crying, daydreaming, and even faint spells when she is presented with a distressing situation. Her team mates, Inuzuka Kiba and Abarame Shino are both progressing moderately well, but it's obvious that their sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, has to spend a lot of time and attention on her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grumbled.

Naruto glanced over at the girl he had just said a few words to and was passed out with barely after a brief exchange.

"It would seem, their parents are complaining due to a lack of progress or accomplishment from their children and, by the request of Hyuuga Hiashi, he is personally ready to agree to have her credentials as a shinobi withdrawn."

Naruto's hands fisted when he heard that. "Her own father? How can he do that!"

"It's quite simple, Naruto," Iruka lectured mildly, "Team Eight has done about as many D rank missions as your team has, and they've failed over a quarter of them. None of them were anything really serious, but such things like painting fences, tending animal stock, helping with things here and there. In each one of them, Hinata has displayed a lack of ability to confront or simply buckle when the time came for her to do her part."

Sakura glanced over at the indigo'd haired Hyuuga and frowned. "I remember her a little bit. She always kept to herself and didn't exactly stand out. Poor thing, I know she did try hard when she could."

Naruto's eyes pinched, trying to figure out what he was being told, exactly.

"She's a liability," Sasuke called out, moving away from the wall. "Her father is right to pull her genin status if this is the example she's going to represent to her Clan."

"Clan?" Naruto flopped his hands to his side as if that was the least of the issue at hand, "She needs help and we're going to give it to her!"

"Dobe, didn't you hear? She keeps her own team down. We're about to do a C Rank mission and the last thing we need is someone to screw up before we even get started."

"How bad could it get, teme?" Naruto challenged, "we've got Kakashi-sensei, myself," He preened, "and then she's here to make sure you have a pillow when you fall on your padded ass from time to time."

Sasuke jumped from the wall but stopped short when Kakashi stepped in front of him, "While I do agree pillows would be quite comfortable to sit on from time to time, Sasuke-kun does have a point, Naruto."

"But she needs our-"

"Think about it, Naruto. Hinata is failing her team right now with weed pulling and painting fences. What happens when lives are on the line or a message needs to be taken from the battle field to another post and she faints because the enemy spooks her?"

Naruto considered his words carefully, understanding his point. "But that doesn't give anyone the right to just throw her away! She's a shinobi! We don't leave our comrades behind! Those that do are lower then trash, right sensei?"

Each one of the elder shinobi took on look at the other and nodded.

They certainly approved of his attitude.

"Actually, Naruto, that is a very valid point and that is why she is here." Sarutobi announced camly, taking a puff on his pipe.

"Huh?"

"This is a chance to for her to get some experience with a team that can expose her to a different styles of personalities that won't, and I quote," Iruka pointed his finger on a page and dragged it across the paper as he read, "'prevent her from being shielded from danger. Kiba and Shino have a very sincere protective streak for her that shows great character and personal loyalty to their team mate, however they are also preventing her development by taking time to cover for her'."

Kakashi and Iruka shared a look with the Hokage. They knew that as touching as it was for Hinata's team mates to care for her, by lessening themselves to keep her on a team doesn't show the true caliber needed for shinobi out in the field.

"So what does this mean?" Naruto scratched his head cluelessly.

"It means they're giving her a second chance, Dobe." Sasuke sighed in mild frustration.

While Naruto didn't like Sasuke's tone, he could accept the wisdom of helping someone who needed it.

"Okay, how do we do that?"

"Before we do," Sarutobi gestured for Iruka to allow Tazuna back in.

He did with a new bottle of beer in his hands, scratching his belly and looking the worse for wear.

"I want you all to know this is a simple C rank mission. There hasn't been any reports of thieves, revolts, or gang activity from here to Wave, so this should be nothing more then everyone's chance to get out of the village and see the world." Sarutobi gestured to the scroll on the table, which Iruka took and handed towards Kakashi.

Hinata stirred a little, making soft mewling sounds.

Sakura's hop-skip-hop-skip of crutches tapping on the floor with her good foot dragging caught Hinata's attention.

"Welcome back." Sakura smiled prettily to her.

Blushing, Hinata realized she had just fainted twice in front of the team mates she was supposed to be protecting and they were supposed to be depending on her!

She was a true embarrassment to her clan...

"Hey, I'm glad to see you're okay. You're only supposed to bop your head after falling out of trees like I do. Could you believe that I've done it almost as many times as I've had to chase the Fire Daimyo's cat?" Naruto sided up next to Sakura, grinning jovially as Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"He really has," Sakura agreed, following Naruto's lead to encourage their temporary new member.

Hinata's eyes squinted with humor, her hands clenching his jacket close to her mouth. She gave just the barest nods, acknowledging their comment.

"Imagine! Him calling us squirts and thinking we can't do something as simple as babysit him from here to there. Hmph! We'll show him, right?" he grinned eagerly, waiting for her approval.

She looked away, unable to maintain that look of such positive self assurance, such infallible security in one's abilities. She offered a demure shrug. Her eyes lost whatever joy she had at his closeness. For her to openly admit that she was not going to fail in this mission was not realistic. She knew she would. She always did.

Naruto saw her demeanor change, curious and even a little frustrated that she was so...sensitive? So...closed off? What a dark weirdo. Still, she had pretty eyes when he was sure she was hiding a smile behind her hands and jacket.

Naruto was about to ask another question, when Kakashi firmly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, would you mind leaving her alone for a moment? The Hokage needs to tell her a few things."

"Okay!" He opened big blue eyes at her with warm acceptance. "You must be really good to be joining our team. I'm not saying Sasuke isn't decent and all, but with Sakura out of because of an accident-"

"Accident!" Sakura snarled, hopping on one foot while trying to chase him down, her pretty pink hair bouncing as she tried to ensnare him again. "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Naruto asked indignantly. "We were chasing the Fire Daimyo's cat, again, and we both tried to catch her at the same time!"

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura fumed, looking ready to have her head spin demonically. "We told you to wait, but noooooooo. Someone had to chase the cat up the tree I was perched on and the dumb furball ran up the back of my dress! It scared me so bad I fell!"

"I thought you said you tried to catch the cat but it knocked you over." Naruto frowned just the tiniest bit.

"Well...technically..." Sakura lost some steam and began to backpedal.

"And why were your eyes not on the cat?" Kakashi inquired while keeping his hand in his pocket and the orange book opened in front of him.

"That's a very good question and I have a really good answer," Sakura purposely leaned onto her crutches and winced with so much pain. "I was making sure...uhm...heh...Sasuke-kun had something for lunch. We had completed a mission before and didn't expect it to carry on as long as it did. I know we had missed lunch so I was signaling if...if..."

"She wanted to know if I would join her for dinner after the mission was over," Sasuke announced quietly and full of annoyance.

"So you weren't paying attention, were you, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi flipped his book closed and stuffed it in his pouch.

Fidgeting under Kakashi's stern gaze, she had only to look left and right to see that not only was Iruka there to give her a scolding glance but the Hokage's grandfatherly shake of head to add to the disappointment.

"I didn't think it would happen so fast and, well, no one had told Naruto to try to jump the target without being in sync with his team mates." Sakura's jade green eyes turned to Naruto and narrowed angrily. "He's always doing stupid stuff like that."

"I didn't want you to get hurt either, Sakura-chan, but that cat was right there licking its fur. He was distracted!"

"If you had better stealth skills you would have caught it instead of scaring it before you got within ten feet of it." Sasuke added with a bit of a jab.

"Actually, Sakura has a point, Naruto." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, "You two weren't in sync and without proper coordination a team could end up making more mistakes then success."

Sakura flipped her hair towards Naruto, followed by a, "Told you so."

Naruto was about to retort, but Kakashi also interrupted him.

"However, shinobi aren't machines."

Now Sasuke, along with Iruka and Sarutobi listened as well.

"It's always good to follow instructions, but as ninja we have to use our instincts. If Naruto saw an opening, his team should have been there to support his actions the moment he took them. That is where you failed him and the team, Sakura," then to his other team mate, "and Sasuke."

"What did I do?" Sasuke straightened.

"You failed to follow someone who knows how to kick ass!" Naruto blurted, glad to receive some praise from Kakashi.

"You rushed in without telling anyone! You could have got yourself and the other killed if we were in a real mission!" Sasuke countered.

"Don't yell as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura supported with a fist in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto was retorting with several off colored words, but he was sure to avoid Sakura as much as possible. This was just another day for Naruto and his team that made Hianta giggle. Her and her team mates never had heated exchanges like this to each other. Shino and Kiba were very polite to her and while Kiba was very wild, he was very friendly. Him and Akamaru loved her company and often offered her to play fetch and meet her family.

Unfortunately, she had to turn down their requests several times due to 'Clan Duties' that were assigned to her by her father.

Kiba, his mother and sister didn't take offense. They understood it wasn't her choice and saw it all the more reason to keep her spirits high when they could. She was a part of their pack and they understood her fears better then she knew herself.

She absolutely reeked of fear when her father's name was brought up.

Shino was an enigma on his own. Silent and introspective, he spoke very little but his actions always came across as 'big brotherly'. Hinata didn't shy away from bugs and was always interested in their relationship between flowers and insects. By this simple admission, Shino had spoken her monotonously about their symbiotic relationship.

With nothing more then offering to understand him and his Clan's ways, Hinata was also invited to spend time with Shino and his Clan.

Alas, that was also refused, albeit politely. Hiashi had not said it, but it was well known for Abarame Clan members to tag members of their team with bugs. That idea didn't sit well with the Head of the Hyuuga Clan.

Now that she was away from her team and involved with a new one, it interested her in so many ways at the dynamics she was presented.

She couldn't wait to see more. Unfortunately, at that moment, she was getting more then what she bargined for.

Naruto curled his arm around Hinata's shoulder and pointed at Sasuke, "And I bet Hinata would agree with me, don't you, Hinata?"

While she had to admit she hadn't kept up with the conversation, she realized Naruto was holding her...

"Go ahead, call him a teme! He deserves it!" Naruto snickered next to her ear, making everyone roll their eyes at his less then delicate approach at being in people's personal space.

Especially hers.

He saw her shrink all the more into his jacket, even so much as throwing it over her head to hide from him, legs curled into a tight ball, turning away.

_Doesn't he know what he's doing to me! I can't take this...this...well, just this! I can't breathe..I can't think...I can't...I can't...  
><em>

"Hyuuga Hinata," The Hokage called slowly, ensuring she heard him and also cut off Naruto rant to get her attention. From what everyone also could tell, it was only another few seconds or so before Hinata all but passed out again.

"H-hai!" She sat bolt straight, eyes locked wide on the red and white hat of her Hokage.

He waited a few moments, allowing the girl to catch her breath and, to her dismay, give the jacket back to Naruto who gave her a wide grin of thanks. She stood before the Third with her feet turned inward, eyes lowered and fingertips tapping nervously.

"Hinata, we all know that this situation is a bit awkward, because you are a new addition to a team that has already started a pattern of idiosyncratic know how of their partners and the way they work. Taking you out of your own team can't be easy, but we feel it would do everyone some good to see the world since we are enjoying a good amount of quiet. Don't you agree?"

Hinata turned away, biting her lip as she considered her Hokage's words. She nodded, just the tiniest bit of her head in agreement.

"Hinata-san, your Hokage is asking for your answer. You should answer him with a 'Yes or No, Hokage-sama." Iruka chided gently. He knew the Hokage or anyone else, but Naruto, was not blind to her shy and quiet nature, but decorum demanded some correction on his part.

"Y-yes, Hok-k-kage-sama." she bit out painfully behind her hands.

The Hokage waited, allowing the girl to compose herself some more. He turned his eyes when he heard Sasuke make a rude noise, clearly showing his displeasure at another weak person. Sakura seemed to try to catch Sasuke's eye by tilting her head, playing with her pretty pink hair...she even tried to openly pose with a hand behind her head and one on her hip even though her crutches made her look more like a bent flamingo.

"You look really pretty, Sakura-chan," Naruto tried to whisper to her, but she turned a very annoyed shoulder to him. He winced at her cold demeanor and even more so at the heated whisper, "I'm not doing this for you, baka."

He let out a small painful whine that barely made it past his lips. Shoulder's hunched, he tried to look away.

Hinata saw all this at the corner of her eye, but still kept her face forward. She was pained that Sakura was so mean to him, but it also hurt her to know that he openly thought she was pretty.

_Why does this surprise me? He has always thought so. I bet that plant on the side of the room as a better chance of being friends with him then I would. I would do almost anything for him to just sit with me and again, I don't even think I could tell him I think he's handsome...and...that his eyes are most beautiful blue...and that I am very thankful for him defending me way back then. _

This brought a slight smile to her lips that she quickly hid behind with her small fists.

"My shinobi will not have to worry about anything more then little riff raff from here to there, right?" Sarutobi called out to their guest.

Tanzauna swayed precariously, flicking his hand dismissively. "If they kin~hic~shurvive da playgroundsh...d'en...~hic~no shweat."

"Excellent," he turned to Kakashi, "I'll consider this briefing over. Which reminds me, how are your team mates?"

Hinata turned her eyes to the side, a small grin on her lips. "Kiba-kun is with Akamaru-kun at family reunion. He's getting ready for a competition that they have once a year. Shino-kun's kekei bugs are also in the middle of a cocooning stage that requires a lot of environment control and constant maintenance, which he's very excited about it. Kurenai-sensei was asked to help Asuma sensei with something. She didn't say what it was, but she was really looking forward to it."

Hinata's lack of stutter brought a nod of approval from both her sensei and the Hokage. Naruto gave a supportive grin that made her blush.

The Hokage nodded, taking another pull of his pipe. "Good, good. I'll expect you all to be ready to leave early morning tomorrow. Kakashi," he turned steely eyes over his pipe, ensuring he had the elite jounin's attention. Kakashi even lowered his book. "Don't be late. I would hate to have to merge Team 7 and Team Gai so their sensei can give you and your gennins a lesson on 'powers of youth' and fashion sense."

Kakashi paled so badly he dropped his book.

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi could not keep his hands steady.

"You're all dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Sakura-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto bellowed down the hall, stopping the cherry blossom in her tracks, fist clenched in annoyance at her side. She was trying to hurry up and try to talk to Sasuke. He had ran off as soon as they were released.<p>

"What?" She barked at him, clearly annoyed at his inability to be sensitive to her pursuit.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan," he ran up, teeth and eyes glowing with expectation. "Lets go have something to eat! I know a really good ramen stand. They have a really nice cook and his daughter makes excellent-"

"Shut up already about ramen and going out!" She raised a threatening fist to him, eyes blazing with self righteous fury. "I'm not going out with an ugly, short, stupid, annoying, loud _baka_ like you! EVER! Now leave me the hell alone! Just because we have to be on the same team doesn't mean we have to do everything as a team when we're not on mission. If you want to do something go pick on someone else or become more like Sasuke-kun. Until then, go away!"

He had ducked under her verbal assault as if each word was some kind of jab that hurt him physically. His eyes teared slightly, heart shattered with her blunt outburst. "Sakura-chan...I'm sorry..."

"Hmph!" She turned away from him with a righteous air, "Sasuke-kun! Wait for me, Sasuke-kuun!" She was soon chasing in the direction she had last saw him take off.

Hinata peeked around the corner, her hand on her heart as if the physical pressure could loosen the knot that seems to be growing tighter. Her lip bit almost painfully, wanting to call out to him, help him...but couldn't. She just didn't know what to say, how to say it...afraid to say it. Her hair was failing miserably at trying to conceal herself. She wanted to tell him that she felt every one of those words as if they were directed at her. How often has she heard something similar but with not as much volume? Neji-ni-san and Otou-sama were particularly eloquent when they told her of their disappointment and what she should do with her time. She found out how with so little fluctuation of their speech and with little more then a glance they could crumble anything that was left of her feelings.

They were getting really good at letting her know she was a failure that did not represent their family well.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto peered at her from around the corner.

"Eep!" Hinata flailed backwards into a small table that held a lamp and a bowl of potpourri. Two crashes and mixed fragrant petals still floating all over, Hinata turned away from him and pulled her hood over her head, trembling and whimpering into a tight posture.

She waited for it. She knew it was coming. The barrage of insults, the mocking, slight tone of disapproval, maybe even the bark for her to just get out of the way and let the 'real' Hyuuga's do the family work...

..she waited...

...waited...

...to the sounds of...

...furniture moving?

Peeking out from her hood, she was amazed to see Naruto picking up the table and placing the awkwardly bent lamp shade back on the lamp with a broken bulb. He tried to fix it, placing it this way and that with his tongue sticking out to the side. He frowned at the odd angle it sat at and eventually shrugged. Turning his gaze to Hinata's subdued form, he sent her another grin, but quickly sighed plaintively when she turned away fearfully.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to scare you. I saw that you looked sad and I ...well...never mind. I bother everybody." He knelt down and started picking up pieces of broken pot and placing them on the table. "Wouldn't want someone to cut their foot, ne?" He tried to smile at her when she turned to him again, her hands fisted carefully under her nose.

Trying to offer another friendly smile, he accidentally cut his finger when he wasn't paying attention. Hissing slightly, he stuck his finger in his mouth and watched her wince at his pain.

"I need to be more careful, huh? I...well...I'll go now."

He started off dejectedly, one hand in his pocket.

"Naruto-kun." She called out at her highest whisper, her face dark red at her shamelessness.

"Eh, Hinata?" he turned around, curious.

"Ano..."she dug into her many pockets, frantically searching for her medicine and then finally produced it. She reached up, still sitting on her shins, head meekly low and offered it to him in an almost half bow. "Mph." She pushed it towards him again, her eyes fluttering, struggling to keep conscious.

"What's this?" He took it from her, taking a whiff of its creamy contents after opening it. "It smells like salt and flowers. What do I do with this?"

"I-it's an oin-ointment for cu-cu-cu,"she stammered.

"Cuts? You are giving me medicine for my cuts, Hinata?" He asked curiously, almost suspiciously.

She nodded, her fingers trembling and tapping each other.

He dipped his finger in it cautiously and winced at the slight sting, but was soon smiling when he felt the wound all but disappear with a hiss of smoke.

"Wow! This stuff is awesome, Hinata! Arigato!" he offered it back to her, but she shook her hands in front of her frantically.

"I've got pl-lenty, Naruto-kun. I'll ju-just make m-more," she tried to finish but her breathing felt restricted, her heart was beating so fast and he was so happy at her...she wasn't ready, she couldn't be ready for his approval...

"You made this, Hinata?" He pushed himself closer to her, eyes level with her own. He looked at her with unrestrained awe. "You're so cool! I could never do stuff like this. Did you know you could mess up making mud? I did it, but I'm not very proud of that. Thank you very much, Hinata."

...but the way he looked at her, the radiant glow of his sincerity blinded her in ways that made her soul want to sing.

As sad as it was to say, this had been one of the nicest moment she had in a very long time.

"Say, would you like to-"

He quickly reigned in his excitement, turning his eyes away in self depreciation.

"I guess you wouldn't be interested. You probably have a lot of other things to do then come out to eat ramen with me, huh?"

Naruto turned his head and eyes away, missing her vigorous nod. Several steps down the hall, he waved the small container of ointment. "Thanks again, Hinata. I'll see you to..Huh?"

She had scrambled to her feet, a small whine escaping desperately.

He blinked curiously at the dark haired Hyuuga. Her hands were fidgeting her fingers into literal knots. Rosy flushed cheeks and wide eyes expressed more then she could with words.

"You want to eat ramen with me, Hinata?" he asked doubtfully.

She clenched her fingers together, nodding with all her might that she did.

A slow, warm glow curled his lips favorably, eyes beaming with utter delight.

_I would eat ramen with you everyday to have you smile like that at me, Naruto-kun,_ she thought helplessly and hopefully.

He rolled his eyes playfully at her, encouraging her to join him. "Well, the ramen doesn't cook itself. C'mon. I want to introduce you to some of the greatest people I've ever met other then the Hokage and Iruka-sensei."

She shuffled next to him, blushing different shades of scarlet and crimson. Eyes lowered bashfully, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd screw this up and have him get annoyed with her after the day was done. When she got as close as she dared, she saw his eyes look at her deeply, carefully. Why did they have to be so blue? Why did they have to look as if his very soul was there, vulnerable and unshielded? How can he have so much caring when he was so easily hurt by what people say or do? Is it because he's so brave and stronger in spirit then me, then anyone?

"Hinata." he said softly, an amused smile turned playfully at her. He reached his hand to her, about to touch her face.

_He's going to touch me! Is he going to kiss me? Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't...I...can't..._

The blond jinchuuriki picked off a piece of potpourri from her indigo locks, showing it to her. "I think you look a lot prettier without leaves in your hair."

Hinata paled at the idea that she was so wrong about him wanting to touch her...but tinted pleasantly with the idea that he _HAD_ thought she was pretty. She was just so confused...and thankful for it making her feel like butterflies in her stomach instead of something to be worried about.

"Ne, the old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame are so nice! When I was little no one would allow me into their restaurants. So I just-" he started down the hall, telling his story of childhood with large hand gestures and louder then necessary tone. She hovered near him patiently, thankfully to be allowed to hear whatever he wanted to tell her.

_I'm going to have dinner with Naruto-kun. It's almost like we've been friends forever, _she squealed mentally, thankful she was able to get over a hurdle she was positive.


	3. Ch 3 Payout

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 3 Payout

When Naruto awoke that morning, his hand stumbled over a few ramen bowls that he stacked haphazardly by his night stand to turn off that annoying alarm. Pushing his silly nightcap from the front of his face, he yawned wide and loud, eventually rubbing the sleep from his eyes to stare at the clock.

It was a five till seven, so he figured he could either nap in till the alarm rang again or get up and take his time getting ready. Glancing at the chaotic mess of clothing, equipment, and a couple of spare bowls of ramen stacked in his overflowing backpack, he decided he was ready enough to enjoy just a few more minutes…

…just as he closed his eyes, he thought of his friendly little outing with Hinata and wondered why he had never invited her to go have dinner before.

When he took her to see Ayame and Teuchi at the Ichiraku stand, the shy indigo haired kunoichi kept to herself quietly, answering most of his questions with simple yes or no's, nodding here and there, or simply giving him a small smile she seemed to keep her hands perpetually close to her mouth as if to ward off the noise it would make when she dared to use it. While her presence didn't intrigue him, it made him realize she wasn't put off by his temperament or his reputable trademark career declarations of becoming Hokage. Even when he guzzled down bowl after bowl of ramen, he watched her daintily pick at her own, cheeks glowing with some inner pleasantry that he couldn't help but enjoy spectating. Whatever it was, she seemed happy and while he couldn't keep quiet about his own thoughts of how his future was going to become a history making journey through Konoha's elite shinobi, she remained reclusive about her own.

He poked a question here and there, but it was obvious it was something rather sensitive to discuss, so he elected on changing the subject onto more important things.

Like how great he was.

Mind you, he thought it was only fair to mention Sasuke and Sakura, but with all of their Team's successes and many mishaps, she obviously had feelings when Sakura's name would come up. While he didn't notice it up front, he could see she went from properly taking a bite or two with a noodle hanging from her pursed lips to simply staring at her food as if the pink haired genin not only took the flavor from the broth but her appetite along with it.

Why would she do that?

Either way, it was getting late and Hinata had kept herself introspective most of time, looking away and dreaming of something as she took one step next to the other as she walked with him, listening to him and looking at him out of the corner of her lavender pupiless eyes.

When he escorted her to the corner of a very large wall, he realized he had never stepped foot in the area they were in now. Everything looked so new and well kept. Along the wall, he could see faces hovering just over the edge as if they were patrolling ramparts of a castle with eyes like hers.

Were these people guards?

As soon as he caught their notice, they simple said nothing but continued to stare questioningly at him and then her. Some of it was mixed curiosity and some was akin to polite dismissals.

Naruto recognized it instantly, because he'd seen it his whole life.

"I want to thank you for letting me come eat with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata bowed formally to him, her soft voice as sincere as any he has ever heard before.

What he did hear of it anyways, because, at that moment, he was a little shocked that someone would bow to him.

Seriously, who did that?

"Anytime, Hinata." He waved, but noticed she seemed to become a bit more fidgety then usual when the gates to the compound opened up and there stood a man, dressed in a loose yukata, with a look that spoke more with his aloof glare then it did with words.

Hinata's head hunched deeper and deeper into her jacket when she got close to him, as if his very presence was painful to be around until she dashed inside without another word.

The man gave Naruto a long hard stare. He even didn't respond to Naruto when he offered a wave to the older Hyuuga. Figuring he was wasting his time here, he decided to take off.

As he walked away, he was sure that man with the same eyes as Hinata's were still watching him leave, as if he wanted to make sure some creature of harm was going to leave his property and never come back.

That was last night and he still thought the whole exchange was a bit weird. Now, he had to check his clock to ensure...

"Crap! I'm late!"

...he wouldn't do anything to look stupid in front of his team mates.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan! Good morning!" Sakura hop, skipped with her crutches when she saw the blue-nettes dark locks and over sized jacket waiting just inside the village gates.<p>

"Sakura-chan," Hinata gave a small wave to the pink haired genin crutch walking with one good foot towards her. "How do you feel?"

She couldn't help but notice Sakura had a basket slung over her shoulder and her face glowed with anticipation. Of what? She wasn't sure, she did know she wasn't going on the mission, right?

As soon as Sakura wiped the small bit of perspiration from her brow, she unslung the basket from her shoulder and grouched, "Horrible!"

Large Hyuuga eyes took in Sakura's declaration seriously, quickly assuming she was talking about the kunoichi's ankle and foot.

"I'm supposed to be there to help take care of Sasuke-kun! He needs me! What if something happens and he's only got that good for nothing Naruto to help him? It'll be tragic if we end up losing him! Would you make sure to keep Naruto away from Sasuke so that big dummy doesn't cause too many problems?"

Hinata's mouth worked but decided decorum and polite answers would best suit the current situation. "I'll do my best for your team, Sakura-chan."

That seemed to quell Sakura's worry to pull up beside the young Team 8 kunoichi and start to chat away about life in general, about Ino-pig and her stupid attempts to get Sasauke from her, and how, when the time comes, Sasuke is going to realize how wonderful she is and accept her feelings.

"...and all we'll have to do is eventually help Naruto along when he is the last remaining genin when Sasuke and I are jounin. No offense, he's a hard worker and we endure the baka, but he can't lead a group of people with his obnoxious personality. He's going to get someone killed." Sakura finished as she offered a biscuit to Hinata, which she thanked her for but held quietly in her hands without taking a bite.

_Naruto-kun will become Hokage one day, Sakura-chan. To think otherwise would be foolish_, Hinata thought to herself, but decided to keep her mind occupied on other things.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura fell over herself so badly trying to get to her feet, Hinata caught her just as she pinwheeled her arms and landed unceremoniously on her butt.

Sasuke arrived with a dip in his brows that twitched at her bellows, "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you off! You're part of my team and I wanted to make sure you were given a proper good bye just as much as I'd like to give you a proper welcome back!" With Hinata's help pushing her to a semi standing position, Sakura got her crutches under her arm pits and shuffled over to him. "I brought you breakfast and lunch! Open your pack and-"

"What is this? Some kind of field trip?" Tazuna arrived with one bottle hissing it's fermented bubbles through it's spout. "What the hell are you doing here, pinky?"

"I'm making sure Sasuke-kun is taken care of! Here!" She was already hoping over to Sasuke to undo his backpack. "I'll pack your lunch for you."

"Sakura, I have ration bars and hunting equipment. I'm...Sakura, just-" he started to grumble but before he knew it, Sakura was loosening straps and shoving a pretty, cherry wood bento in his back.

Dark onyx eyes stared ahead in annoyance. He could already tell the balance was off and it would take some adjusting to get it right again.

Hianta covered her mouth as she witnessed the whole thing. For some reason, she could already sense that Sakura was just as pushy as Naruto was when it came to getting things he wanted.

_Is that why he likes her so much?_ She worried herself, chewing her lip despondently.

"Oh, good, I'm glad to see most of us are here and that I'm not the one who's late this time." Kakashi strolled casually, his one visible eye lazily taking in everyone and noticing at this point Sakura was attempting to tighten Sasuke's backpack and he was trying to get as far away from her as he could. Eventually, he removed his own backpack from his back to give to Sakura so she would leave him the hell alone.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked and, no sooner did he say that...

"I'm here!" Naruto tumbled past a corner, dropping all sort of equipment and tools scattering across the street as he did so.

Hinata giggled into her hands and Sasuke looked ready to slap his face with his hand.

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura growled, looking ready to hop/skip over to her blond team mate and snatch the life from him, "How are you supposed to take care of Sasuke-kun if you can't even take care of yourself! You're late!"

"Uhm," Naruto balked at her anger and glanced at everyone else guiltily. "I...ah...had a black cat cross my path and needed to find another way back here?"

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes flatten to his unbelievable story.

Hinata covered her smile and shook her head.

That was truly a terrible lie.

"Really? That happens to me all the time." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, finding absolutely no flaws with his apprentices apparent coverup. Peeking into Naruto's backpack, Kakashi pulled out all that remained to hang it before Naruto's eyes dramatically. "I see you came very well prepared."

It was a single sock.

"Now, I know I told you all to pack efficiently and sparsely, but I think we require you to pack more then this. At least the other sock that goes along with it wouldn't be too much of a bother, hmm?"

Turning red, he was about to rebuttal in true Naruto fashion when Hinata was already walking towards different parts of the street where several kunai and shureiken rested there, a shirt was picked up, folded, and neatly tucked under her arm, and she found the other sock which she draped over her shoulder...

...then she stopped at a pair of boxers and neatly passed out.

"Great!" Sakura snapped and pointed at Naruto as he went to help pick up his chaotic scatterings. "You killed her with your dirty underwear!"

"Hey, they're not dirty! Freshly washed and I'll put them on as soon as I dry up from my shower!" Naruto answered, waving them at Sakura's face. She nearly broke her other ankle to get away from him.

Hiding behind Sasuke's back, she pointed at the blond boxer wielding team mate and whined, "Kaka-sensei, tell Naruto to behave!"

"Naruto," Kakashi patted the boy on the back and smiled at him, "Normally, there is nothing wrong with going commando, especially when you have the chance to wave your whitey tighties to annoy people, but if you plan to do so, make sure you don't bring it up in front of the ladies. They're delicate, sensitive creatures that need to be respected, cared for, and treated like princesses."

"Tell him, sensei!" Sakura preened behind Sasuke who, after getting fed up with her pawing him, shirked her off his shoulder to get as far as he could from a boozing bridge builder, a clingy one legged team mate, and a drawer-less boxer waving idiot who made up the bulk of his team.

Seriously, there had to be places in hell that were less humiliating.

"When I come back, I'll introduce you to Mitarashi Anko. Make sure to let her know she's a delicate flower that must be loved with candy and poetry. She'll thank you for it."

For some reason, the way he announced her Sasuke had his doubts this 'Anko' was what she claimed to be.

"Really, sensei? Okay!" Naruto was humming curiously at the idea of this lovely 'Anko' as he collected his stuff and shoved it haphazardly into his pack again. He took what he could from Hinata limp grip and then helped her up when she started to stir.

"Ne, Hinata, are you okay?" he rubbed her head.

Getting her focus back, she shot straight up into a sitting position and squeaked, "H-hai!"

Naruto touching her was almost enough to put her back on the road.

"Good," Tazuna grumbled as he chucked an empty bottle of booze. "Can we get going now?"

"Sure," Kakashi gestured, aiming his shoulders towards the gate. "I believe we start off that way."

He pointed in the general direction outside the gates. Two gate guards were already standing up to inspect Kakashi's permission to leave after a polite greeting.

Sasuke was able to get his backpack from Sakura and dodge a hug that he was sure he would never get out of if her arms reached around him. Hinata stood semi steady on her feet, but gave Kakashi and her temporary team a nod of assurance. Naruto looked ready to burst if they didn't start moving.

"Alright then..." Kakashi began, but when he saw the guards snap to attention and bow with a perfectly timed greeting of, "Hiashi-sama," everyone stood stock still.

Two pairs of footsteps approached them, revealing an older man and a very young girl that had to be his daughter.

"O'tou-sama, Hanabi-chan," Hinata turned from the center of her group to face them, worry and nervousness etched in her smooth, porcelain features.

Stoice, austere, and ice cold eyes appraised Hinata's team and then turned to his youngest daughter. Giving a slight nod, Hanabi proceeded to walk towards her older sister with deliberate poise.

_That's nice_, Naruto thought to himself, recognizing the man who must be Hinata's father and her little sister. _Family should see each other off when they're going on a mission. She's so lucky._

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata stood in front of her young imouto and waited patiently to hear what she had to say. As impossible as it may have been, looking up at her physically taller sister, Hanabi pinched brows were looking down her nose at the eldest daughter.

"Don't embarrass the Clan.'" Hanabi spoke quietly, but with firm authority that belied her station as second child.

Hinata, on the other hand, shrugged deep into her shoulders and nodded. "Hai. I'll do my-"

Hanabi ignored her elder sister's response and was already walking away to join their father. Hiashi landed an approving hand on Hanabi's shoulder and motioned for her to continue ont. Giving Hinata one last, silent scowl, he turned to Kakashi to give a single nod of permission to carry on. Spinning on his heel, him and his daughter left side by side with Hinata gazing futiliy at the floor where her sister just publicly scolded.

_Like a real father and daughter_, Hinata thought remorsefully, as she could feel them leave without so much as glance back up. _He really has brought her up as he would have wanted someone to take his place as Clan Head._

The team didn't say anything, even though Naruto was undecided to say something, but it was Sasuke who kept the young boisterous genin in check. "It's Clan politics, Naruto. Don't get involved."

Grumbling, he could only watch as Hinata sucked in a cleansing breath and put on a brave smile.

"Please forgive the interruption," She strolled next to everyone else, waiting for them to depart.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out to him, getting his attention. "Becareful so you can come back to me!"

Sasuke's feet couldn't carry him outside the gates fast enough.

"Naruto-kun, be careful out there!" Sakura called out, waving.

"You're really worried about me, Sakura-chan?" Naruto craned his neck, grinning widely.

"No!" She snapped, "I said becareful because you'll do something stupid and hurt Sasuke-kun! Don't get in his way!"

Deflated, Naruto shuffled with Hinata and Kakashi in tow. Tazuna belched loudly as he scratched his belly, mumbling something about being young and stupid.

Hinata took one look behind where her home and family lived and sighed.

_I really will do my best_, she promised herself as she hurried to take up the spot where she was not only expected to carry the weight of their missing team mate but uphold the standards of her clan.

* * *

><p>The trek wasn't plagued with anything of note except for Kakashi's constant attempts of keeping Naruto's hyperness under some kind of moderate level of tolerence. Sasuke even seemed less anti social when Naruto nudged up next to him to point out all the cool things he was hoping to see and all the dangerous future missions they were going to have together.<p>

Sasuke responded in true Uchiha form, "Just make sure you keep up, dobe."

"Teme," Naruto growled, but not without getting some of the attention of their sensei.

"I don't mind if you two bicker, but don't forget to keep your eyes on our client as well as our environment, ne?"

"Hai! Keep an eye on the geezer, I'll scout!" Naruto was already bouncing from one shadowy area to the next. "Clear!"

He was off to another niche in the woods. "Clear!"

Hinata giggled at him and shook her head.

_You really are silly, Naruto-kun._

Just as they continued to walk about, Kakashi purposely circumvented a medium sized puddle along the road, ensuring he got between it and any of his students as casually as could be.

Just when they were about ten feet away, Hatake sided up to Hinata and whispered just loud enough for her to ask, "Are you able to use the Byakugan?"

Hinata glanced out of the side of her perifial vision, sensing the caution in Naruto's sensei's voice. "Hai."

"Do you need to use seals or can you summon it right away?" He inquired.

Blushing, she realized when it came to focusing the chakra needed to activate her doujutsu, she had not only needed seals, but extreme focus. "I...I need to use seals, sensei."

"Hmm," Kakashi pondered, but decided to use another tactic, "Naruto-kun, I wanted to ask you something."

"Eh?" Naruto's head popped out of the shrubbery off to the side.

"Sasuke told me that you becoming Hokage is a joke. Care to comment?" Kakashi gestured with a hand towards Sasuke.

Put off by the false accusation, the young Uchiha already saw Hinata pushing her hands together to form signs and understood the implications already. This was a coverup for something greater.

He felt his lips pull to a smirk, he really did hope something was going to happen.

"What?" Naruto bellowed, nearly pushing past the old man to confront his rival.

Sasuke dodged the near tackle and circled around Tazuna, keeping their client protected while Naruto loud and distracting. "I didn't say it was a joke, Sensei, just that there are buck toothed mules who have better chances then he does."

The childish chased ensued while Kakashi kept himself between Hinata and the puddle.

'Byakugan!' Hinata mentally murmured only to see what had caused the Copy Can nin to seek her assistance.

"Fifty feet, two ninja with claws on their hands are looking this way." She called out cautiously, nervously.

Kakashi could smell the fear wafting off of her. Knowing how easily she spooked, he nodded and said, "That's good. Now, carefully, keep moving forward and see if you can call Naruto towards the front of our formation."

"Sensei?"

"Don't worry," Kakashi gave her the smallest smiles. "We are in the open road and other ninja use it all the time, however if we have to fight, I need you and Naruto to keep an eye on Tazuna while Sasuke and I try to buffer the attacks. Can you do that?"

Fidgeting with her lip between her teeth, she simply nodded.

"Good girl."

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata squeaked, shuffling near the blond to get the end of a tangent explainatives her crush was giving the Uchiha heir.

"Another thing! At least I know how to have my hair! You look like someone slapped a duck's ass on your head and...eh, Hinata?" Naruto stopped to see a very worried and distressed Hinata pinching at his sleeve.

"Ano..." She tried to think of something that would get him to follow her without being too obvious. "Sakura-chan left me a message to tell you...but, it's private."

"Really?"

"Mph," Hinata nodded, pulling at his arm and trying her best to not give away that she knew they were being watched.

"Okay," Naruto allowed her to pull him by the bridge builder who was looking up at the sun, complaining loudly that it was too hot to be walking.

The group continued to move as Kakashi and Sasuke followed up the rear, waiting...

...waiting...

...waiting.

Nothing happened.

"I didn't know Sakura liked ramen as much as I did, Hinata," Naruto had kept talking as soon as Hinata made him aware of how much Sakura loved ramen and wanted to know his favorites as well.

The ruse worked.

Kakashi called out a quick huddle and the team responded. Hinata understood the gesture as did Tazuna.

"Alright, Hinata, do me a favor and see if you can see them from here."

"Hai," She called out to summon her Clan's famed doujutsu. 'Byakugan!'

"Wow!" Naruto squeaked, seeing the angry flare of veins around her eyes that seem to root through her cheeks.

The visage was quite intimidating coming from such an innocent face.

"They have surfaced and they're talking about something," Hinata called out, keeping her face turned away from the road behind them.

"Whose talking?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Tazuna looked a bit worried, but decided to keep his lips shut.

"Those guys Kakashi sensed," Sasuke announced, keeping his eyes on Naruto, waiting for him to say...

"Which guys? Back there? Are they ninja? Lets get them!" Naruto was already reachin for a kunai but Sasuke slapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder angrily.

"Sit still, dobe! We don't want to give out the impression we know they're there!" Sasuke scolded soundly.

While a loud rebuttal was on the tips of his lips, when he noticed that Kakashi and even Hinata were silent he decided he could verbally thrash Sasuke later. Right now, there was serious business and he needed to focus.

"Fine," Naruto looked away, but turned to focus again on Hinata. "What is she doing?"

"She's got the Clan Doujutsu Byakugan, dobe. It's a special ability of her people to see through things, even ninjutsus, henge's, chakra pools and even solid materials. As part of our sister clan, they are the only other shinobi who would be seen as our equals in might and ability." Sasuke recalled simply, as if everyone should know about this.

Naruto obviously didn't.

"Shh," Kakashi called and both genin decided to listen to their new team mate.

"They're leaving." Hinata called out with a shuddered breath, clearly scared and nervous about the near confrontation.

"Are they circling about or retreating?" Kakashi asked with strict authority.

Hinata was shaking her head with obvious relief. "They're heading east into the thicker copse of trees. I'm guessing in about the next few minutes they'll reach the other side of the river and away from us."

Kakashi was tapping his finger on his lip but decided to confirm a couple of things.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about ninja along the way, would you Tazuna-san?" Kakashi leveled a gaze to the bridge builder, which he blanched at guiltily.

"I'm just a freak'n old man. You're the genius shinobi! How would I know?" He shot back, obviously lacking any real conviction but glad whatever was about to happen didn't.

Kakashi considered a few things before he called out. "Alright, we almost met up with a team of ninja,"

"What?" Naruto called out loudly, gripping a kunai he was denied before.

"This is an open road and ninja, like us, are allowed to use it so long as they don't pose a threat to anyone." Kakashi continued despite the interruption. "It's not uncommon for two ninja's from different villages to stay away from the other if there is friction between them, however as long as one doesn't openly attack the other it should only be considered something to keep you on your toes. Remember, you all didn't see them and, had it not been for our new team mate to spot their actions then and now, we could have been unable to see them leave. Well done, Hinata."

The young Hyuuga blushed pleasantly at the legendary Copy Cat nin's praise.

"However," Kakashi continued as he pressed on, "we should keep moving. They may also be seeking someone along the road and we should keep as far away from them as possible."

Going through some hand signs and nicking his thumb on the end of his zippered vest, he called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Slapping his hand on the ground, a spidery weave of runes exploded and in a puff of smoke a little pug arrived with a Konoha forehead protector arrived.

Blinking up sullenly at Kakashi, he took a sniff of the air and walked in a little circle before focuses back on his summoner. "What? Not surrounded by a dozen dead bodies this time?"

Grinning behind his dark mask, Kakashi chuckled, "It's only Tuesday. I don't start my week till Friday, you know that."

Huffing, the young pug started to scratch his ear with his hind leg. "What can I do for you?"

Hinata and Naruto's eyes were large at the idea of a talking dog. Hinata kept her voice quiet, yet couldn't help but think how neat it would be to introduce Akamaru to Kakashi's ninken.

She would tell her team about it later.

"I need you to send word to the Hokage we encountered two nin...oh, what country were they from?" Kakashi turned to Hinata for the answer.

"Kirigakure," Hinata answered, tapping her finger on her forehead. "I saw it clearly."

Nodding again in approval, he turned back to his summon. "They didn't attack, but they left heading east towards the river. I want you to relay the information and make sure anyone travelling out of Konoha is made aware. You never know when someone might be trying to assasinate one of our own."

"Yeah, that would be bad," Naruto chuckled brokenly.

Hinata turned her eyes to him, obviously aware of his false confidence.

"Right," the young dog was about to leave when he padded up to Hinata and said, "Hi, I'm Pakkun."

Grinning, Hinata kneeled down to pet the little floppy ears. "Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He gave her hand a little lick that made her smile. "This is a little rude of me to ask, but...uhm..."

Hinata was already reaching into her pocket to open a little bag with treats in them.

Pakkun's tail wagged enthusiastically.

Giving him a rich, meaty one, he munched it down quickly and took off with a resounding, "Thanks!"

Dusting her hands, she was aware that everyone was staring at her after the little interaction.

"M-my team mate, Kiba has a dog and-"

"Yeah! Akamaru," Naruto grinned, remembering one of his old playground buddy and his little pup that perpetually nested on his head.

Hinata agreed, getting back on her feet. "I carry some around for him when we train."

"You're going to spoil him," Kakashi argued lightly, but motioned for everyone to get going. "We should put as much distance as we can from here and keep a watch when we set camp. The roads may not be as safe as we expected if ninja are scouting out and using henge's."

Heading forward, Tazuna obvious let out a bellowing sigh, glad that his money spent on getting guards had probably not only saved his life but kept the future of his village still looking for a much needed progress.

Naruto and Hinata chatted about their mutual friend as Sasuke considered Hinata quietly.

She was quite useful, more so then he would have given her credit for.

* * *

><p>Zabuza was sitting back on a dusty couch, bare chested and glaring at the two Demon Brother's who were kneeling before him now with a report.<p>

"Well?"

"We spotted the Bridge Builder, but aborted the mission. We have news that may be of more use then what Gato is offering, Zabuza-sama."

Reaching to his right, he took Headchopper and rested it casually on his lap. He didn't need to say another word. Both of the Demon Brother's knew of his need for money and killing Tazuna was a quick score to help suppliment his funds.

Behind the supplicant twins, a very feminine young male approached with his hands in his sleeves. There was no doubt in their minds that if they answered wrong, he would put a quick death to their mistake.

"An Uchiha and a Hyuuga are escorting the Bridgebuilder. Kumo and other great cities are offering very handsome rewards for both of those Clan Members if I remember correctly. More then ten times the amount for the contract on the bridge builder if we're right."

Zabuza's eyebrowless brow narrowed, but he did remove his hand from the hilt of his weapon. This was, indeed, good news. "You're wrong, it's fifty times more."

Haku removed his hands and simply waited for his master's instruction.

"The Uchiha should just be a genin and the Hyuuga, he had to have been a Cadet Branch. Main Branch members normally don't leave the confines of Konoha."

"This one was not a Cadet but a Main house member, plus 'he' is a 'she'. We could see her forehead clearly and it lacked any markings or sealing jutsu. She was young and appeared like an easy capture, but we decided to report back when we realized they were being monitored by Kakashi."

Now Zabuza got to his feet and chuckled softly, darkly, "Ah, the Copy Cat Ninja."

Clenching his fist, he flexed his fingers and tightened his headband. "This could be the answer to our problems. What of the third genin? Anything of note?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "He wore bright orange, blonde, and had the weirdest whisker marks on his cheeks."

"Whisker Marks?" Zabuza frowned, looking at the spot up on the ceiling before settling back down on his messengers. "That reminds me of something, but I can't put my finger on it. You sure they weren't scars?"

"They could have been," The two confirmed, making the nuke nin leader agree with a nod.

"You were right to come back," He gestured towards the two kneeling chuunin. "You would have lost quickly to that jounin and I would not have this knowledge. We must prepare to welcome them all."

Zabuza hitched Headchopper to his sheath behind his back after getting back on his feet. "Haku,"

"Yes, Master," Haku's placcid face watched his mentor's every move with strict obidience.

"Get a room ready for our guests. After we kill the bridge builder and send his head to Gato, I'm taking the last Uchiha and a Main House Hyuuga to Kumo along with the body of Hatake Kakashi of the Sharigan eye. We could receive a payout that would help start an army to retake Kirikagure."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."


	4. Ch 4 A Talk With The Hokage

**AN: I would like to take the time to thank Artful Lounger for helping me edit this chapter and a few others in the past with my grammatical errors as well as a few suggestive hints here and there. I really appreciate your time and thank you for putting up with how many times I spelled Sarutobi with Saratobi.**

**Your Mistress.**

**PS: Step away from the cattle prod!**

* * *

><p>For The Good Of The Village<p>

Ch 4 A Talk With The Hokage

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor." His assistant called from his doorway.

"Let them in," Sarutobi announced after exhaling a wisp of smoke from his lips as he sat comfortably behind his large desk.

Nails scratched the wooden floor as Pakkun scampered up to the front of his desk. When he reached the center, he rolled over onto his back in submission and called out respectfully, "Hokage-sama, I have a message from Kakashi."

"Oh?" Sarutobi took another pull on his pipe before he gestured for his assistant to leave. "Is everything okay? I didn't expect to hear from him until they returned."

Pakkun sat on his haunches and shook his head, making his ears flap. "Team seven came across two Kiri ninja along the way to Wave. Although there wasn't any confrontation, Kakashi wanted to make sure any missions heading from Konoha to Wave should probably be diverted."

Sarutobi nodded, "I agree." Pressing the button to get his assistant's attention, he called into it, "Check the lists of missions going to Wave or returning from there. Have any that haven't left yet redirected and any that may be sent a message through our 'hawk' system to divert accordingly."

"Hai," The assistant was off to do as instructed.

The Hokage watched over the process as several messengers were gathered and missions were ticked off as being diverted, will be diverted, or needed to get in contact with. As he was waiting...

"I'm assuming they're doing well as well as their new team mate?"

"From what I can tell they seem to be getting along okay." Pakkun licked his jowels. "The young Hyuuga with them seems pleasant."

"Oh?" The Professor inquired curiously.

"Yes, she carries the most tastiest treats."

The Third Hokage had no doubt to Pakkun's claim when the little pug happily wagged his tail panting.

"Is there anything else to report?"

"Everyone seemed to be getting along well and there wasn't a pile of dead bodies like the last time Kakashi called me."

"That's always a plus. Excellent work, Pakkun." The Hokage pulled a drawer open and tossed a biscuit to the ninken, who aptly grabbed it in mid air.

"You're dismissed." Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well now, isn't that something." The Hokage turned his attention back to the large window overlooking his precious village. "That is something indeed."

"My Lord Hokage, Lord Hiashi and Jounin Kurenai are waiting to see you." His assistant called from the intercom on his desk.

Sighing, the Leaf's Hokage rubbed his withered face tiredly.

There were few things in the shinobi world he hated more than politics. When dealing with some of the special treatment the founding clans enjoyed, he understood that there would be times when privileges would be pushed to their limits as well as the clans that used them would try to show their own importance without fear of repercussion.

Only two such clans gave him as much headache as he was preparing himself for now.

One of them was almost extinct. The other was led by someone waiting outside his door...

"Hmm." Sarutobi glanced at the headdress of his station on the edge of his desk, wondering if he should put it on in front of the Hyuuga Clan Head. The man could be impertinent to coolly belligerent. He decided that it being in plain view was enough. The Hokage has had more then his share of times reminding people of them who the leader was of the village they were in.

"Let them in."

The assistant opened the door, but not without an annoyed glanced when he noticed Lord Hiashi had stepped purposely in front of Kurenai to enter first. Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the back of Hiashi's head, but said nothing as she passed the threshold. The Hokage closed his eyes, clearly preparing himself for the oncoming dispute.

"Hokage-sama," Kurenai's voiced respectfully, bowing. "You requested me?"

Kurenai didn't recover from her bow. Permission had not been granted, so she opened a crimson eye and realized that Hiashi had yet to greet or address the Hokage properly. The Head of the Hyuuga Clan stood stoically before the village leader, emotionless, perfectly handsome and straight backed.

The Hokage gave Kurenai a brief glance and nod, accepting her acknowledgment.

She stood back up, but not without staring at the side of Hiashi's profile dangerously. Being a woman who has excelled through the ranks and achieved the rank of Jounin was an accomplishment very few women could attest to. In a world filled to the brim with dangerous men, she was able to make a name for herself as a specialist in Genjutsu, in a profession that had a fifteen percent female/eighty five percent male ratio. The crimson eye'd sensei was not as formally trained in decorum and customs as Hiashi was, but this blatant show of disrespect was the equivalent to a thrown gauntlet. Although, to openly correct a Clan Head, and a powerful Jounin, as elite as the Hyuuga's was treading a dangerous line. They had their hands in almost everything: politics, village security, diplomacy, etc...

Her duty as a shinobi of the Leaf and her standing as a Jounin promoted by Sarutobi, himself, made her speak her mind.

"Bow to the leader of your village or-" Kurenai began, but Sarutobi Hiruzen gave her the smallest shake of his hand, as if to say 'I'll take care of it, don't worry'.

Deciding The Professor would do as he claimed, she closed her mouth and bit off the rest of what she wanted to say. To witness this level of disrespect from someone of Hiashi's legendary pedigree was a huge insult.

_How has someone as gentle, cultured, and well mannered as Hinata every come from such a horrendously arrogant person?_ Yuhi Kurenai pondered.

Sarutobi waited patiently, unfazed by the man's disrespectful lack of action. He returned Hiashi's cold stare with one of his own, realizing that this was just another one of the tricks the man played while trying to control the environment he was in. He was also sure this was something he now distributed freely to many of the diplomatic councils to negotiate treaties and other such necessities requiring a mixture of finesse and strength in the Hokage's stead.

His current disposition was highly unacceptable and would be remembered.

Hiashi was not in a session with some out of country dignitary or a foreign Diamyo. This was his Lord Hokage and leader of the village where the Hyuuga clan resided.

While maintaining Hiashi's gaze, he turned over his pipe, emptied the used tobacco into his palm, dusted it into the trash by his desk, and packed it with new tobacco without blinking or watching his hands. Hiashi was not impressed or even so much as breathed differently since he entered his office.

Lighting his pipe, taking a few puffs to ensure it stayed lit, he directed his next words towards the female Jounin in the room, "Kurenai-san, please have a seat."

He gestured to the seat by her leg and she took it. The crimson eye'd Genjutsu weaver is acute enough to not say anything but sat properly, quietly.

The same offer was purposely not made to Hiashi.

Sarutobi stroked his beard low on his chin, watching the ever so slight shift of Hiashi's eyes, just enough to see him notice without openly admitting he saw it. Hiashi's austere countenance broke into a slight frown. Hiashi lost that bit of control he was trying to maintain.

That was enough for Sarutobi.

"Our meeting was supposed to between you and I alone, Hokage-sama," Hiashi's voice oozed impatience, breaking the silence he had otherwise tried to keep. "May I ask why you have decided to include Hinata's sensei?"

"This meeting must involve her sensei if you wish to discuss your request to revoke Hinata's status as a Leaf shinobi," he took a slow drag of his pipe, enjoying the aromatic smoke before exhaling it. He turned to a simmering Kurenai, "Seeing as how it will affect Kurenai's team and her, personally as someone who has taken the young lady into her care she should have some say into the development of her apprentice."

"She is not Hyuuga." Was Hiashi's simple response.

"The Hyuuga threw her out. Kurenai is taking care of what you discarded so she has almost as much right to Hinata as you do. Besides, I just got a report from Kakashi while he and his team headed out towards Wave."

Kurenai frowned slightly. "Is everything okay, Hokage-sama? They should not have anything to report till they come back, which should be about a few weeks now."

Lord Hiashi turned to Kurenai and then slowly to Sarutobi. "Has something happened?"

"Team Seven met up with a pair of Kiri nins along their way to Wave Country." Sarutobi watched their reactions carefully.

Kurenai stiffened, "Bloody Mist nins? Is everyone okay?"

"Is she dead?" Hiashi asked in that same emotionless tone, as if he was asking if the paint on the wall was dry. "Is that why you brought her here, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage's eyes opened wide, furious at the lack of a parent's concern over their child. He recovered well by biting down hard on his pipe.

Kurenai bared her teeth, ready to jump over the chair and hurt that arrogant prick who so carelessly regarded the possible death of his own child.

"_Every_one is fine," he walked around his desk and stood before the tall Hyuuga Lord, making sure to punctuate the word Every. Hiashi kept his eyes straight, looking over the elderly man's bald pate. "From what I heard they were not accosted, however there has been an action to keep all travel from here to Wave diverted and anyone already on the road to be on guard."

Hiashi lowered his eyes to the Hokage, "How did Hinata perform?"

"It was not stated, but I am sure if something negative happened I would have been informed." The Hokage offered.

Hiashi just shook his head, disbelief and disgust barely visible from his stern face, "If she didn't pass out, cry, hide, or whimper into her hands, I would call that a vast improvement."

"As much as those traits are hardly considered acceptable." Sarutobi pointed out with a gesture of his pipe, "She is still young and has a lot of potential. This slight change could help her receive some new perspective and a chance to get used to a new group of peers that are different than those whom she has worked with."

"Yes, an Uchiha and a rambunctious juvenile." Hiashi clamly grumbled, receiving frowns from both listeners. "It is a poor showing that the Academy is unable to keep a higher standards in which useless students were taught acceptable levels of shinobi skill and decorum. Letting students like the village idiot and Hinata graduate is hardly the caliber in which to expect anything but a failing future for our village. I am not surprised our last Uchiha made it as a star student without anyone of his family to guide his hand."

Kurenai looked ready to bite steel and jump Hiashi. The Hokage was less perturbed by Hiashi's perception of the up and coming generation, but he was not happy about it either.

"Well then, I can safely say that not everyone holds your views to the same expectations that you hold your own family, Lord Hyuuga."

"Hmm." Hiashi agreed.

"Then again, maybe it is because of his chaotic attitude and exceptional ability to not bend to the expectation of social structure that could make Naruto an excellent shinobi." Sarutobi offered lightly with a wave of his pipe.

"He could hopefully succeed in helping Hinata become more expressive and pull her away from her shyness since he doesn't seem to suffer from a lack of confidence like she does." Kurenai offered, ever protective of her frail student. Exhaling in obvious relief, she closed her eyes and expressed a grateful, "Thank goodness they're okay."

"Lord Hokage," Hiashi announced in a tone that was louder then before, showing his displeasure at being held in his office more then he wanted. "I'm going to assume you had more to tell me other than how Hinata's escort team was not injured and that you have some positive response to my request for Hinata's revokation of being a shinobi?"

"As far as assumptions are concerned, I expected that a caring father would want to know when their child was in danger and that they were safe. If it shows in the concern of their sensei, surely it would be even more so for you, ne, Lord Hiashi?"

Sarutobi took his time wiping the corner of his desk and leaning on it's edge, waiting for his response.

"I guess I could 'express' more concern for Hinata since she is a Hyuuga." Hiashi said cryptically, but not without adding in a heated whisper. "Then again, I don't expect to extend to much of a personal investment in her considering her questionable heritage."

Kurenai's snapped her head around so quickly her hair flew over her face.

**Crack!**

Smoke started to filter through the Hokage's fingers with the remains of his pipe cupped in his palm. His eyes glowered at the Lord Hiashi, smothering him with murderous intent. Hiashi bore the threatening assault haughtily, arrogantly.

"That is hardly appropriate conversation to be said in view of her sensei! It is also disgraceful to talk that way about Hatsumi!" The Hokage exhaled angrily through his nostrils, patience held in check only by effort practiced through years of training.

Kurenai slowly turned her large crimson eyes to the Hokage. "She's...not his child?" she asked disbelieving.

The Hokage lowered his chin in slight defeat, about to take a pull on his pipe but found it shattered regrettably. He dropped the smoldering chunk of tobacco in a cup of tea and wiped his hands over the waste can.

With a forced grace, Sarutobi sat behind his desk and tented his fingers in front of himself. "Since it is not my place to discuss clan matters and Lord Hiashi seems at ease about relaying such information without regards to the reputation of Hinata, I believe you should ask the Clan Head yourself."

Hiashi turned an impertinent tilt of his head to the Genjutsu specialist, waiting for her to ask him...daring her to ask him.

"Hiashi-sama," she bit the words through clenched teeth, her right hand straying to her weapon's pouch to seek comfort in something that made her feel complete in the impending battle she knew was inevitable. "Is she your daughter?"

Hiashi chuckled mockingly, but not to her. He took an uncharacteristic glance outside the Hokage's window, pacing to it with his hands folded behind his back. He glanced at a smudge and frowned at it with disapproval.

"I don't know." Hiashi announced in an odd lilt. "The circumstances were not exactly cleared."

Kurenai sent a questioning glance to the Hokage, but he said nothing, just seeming to stare distantly. She figured out already that he knew something about this scandal if it was even a rumor. Closing her eyes to focus, she turned into herself to ponder on what she already knew from what was said.

Hinata's mother was a paragon of virtues and held herself accordingly, as far as everyone could tell. Even the mere mention of her and adultery in the same line was enough to put the speaker in a foul view of anyone listening. Kurenai had known her only briefly, mainly due to her interest in botany and then the beautiful daughter who always hovered around her. She and Hinata were cut from the same cloth, even in quiet temperament and graceful elegance. Beautiful was never a word that one spoke of Hatsumi without saying it in some form of reverence. She was a class of her own in almost everything she put her mind to. Hard working and delicate, honest and trustworthy, polite and cultured...

Why would a woman like this ever stray from the man who she chose to marry...

Kurenai's eyes opened and turned to Hiashi, almost sure she knew the answer. "You had an arranged marriage."

Hiashi 'hmph'd' and turned his back to her.

"It's not an uncommon thing among the Hyuuga's to accept an arranged marriage. Our clan has been party to it for generations. Our bloodline is blessed with the Byakugan, that which exceeds all other's in ability and utility. Once she was married to me, she was honor bound to stay faithful. She was my wife and it was her duty to help bless the clan with my children."

Hiashi's voice never rose above that of a normal conversation. Anyone listening from a distance would only suspect they could be talking about clan affairs that were mundane and boring. His eyes spoke differently, though.

He was disgraced and humiliated by this.

Kurenai absorbed this, but a quick question came to mind. "If there was ever any doubt, then why was a paternity test not done? Though embarrassing, I'm sure it would not take long for the results to acquit any other possibility."

Sarutobi's head lowered onto his knuckles, seeming to grow older before her eyes. He knew the answer to this too, she realized.

Hiashi turned his attention to the old man at the seat of power in Konoha, behind the large well worn desk, who has faced the onslaught of paperwork that has kept the hidden village going for generations upon generations. He straightened the Hokage's hat for him and looked Sarutobi in the eye, sharing a brief moment of understanding.

"Yuhi-san, have you ever partaken of an interest in politics?" he asked lightly, free of malice or even the usual hint of arrogance. "Maybe delved into the very mind numbing world of finance? Negotiations on a level where cities, villages, and even whole societies fall and rise to power upon your words? Can you even comprehend the power a person must wield carefully, but also have those listening to you have true and utter faith? To the neighboring civilians, such discussions would be a scandal that would be whispered about the family and then maybe swept under the carpet after some time. However," he purposely pointed to the Hokage's portraits hanging on the wall, "when you represent the Hokages you have to live and be seen to have a lifestyle that is infallible without a doubt in _everyone's_ eyes!"

Kurenai had given him her undivided attention to him. There was more, she knew it. This was her favorite student, though not her best. She knew Hinata was as precious and capable as either Shino or Kiba, but there was always that gloomy cloud that was ever present. Why, she had asked herself hundreds of times. Why is she always so depressed and unhappy? When she went to go pick her up at the Hyuuga dojo and saw Hiashi's focus on the panting Hinabi, she was entrusted Hinata to her, she had immediately felt protective of the heiress. Sarutobi had warned her that there were circumstances that would need careful attention and even a strong reserve for her new ward. She had not completely understood at first, but she did when she saw Hinata's sad eyes and defeated posture by the dojo door, her uniform wrinkled and her skin blemished with splotches with dark red welts and bruises.

Though she didn't complain, it was obvious that the girl was not given a gentle training lesson.

"No," Hiashi said quietly, regaining his composure and taking a moment to straighten out his kimono. "The fact that Hinata 'could' be my daughter is not enough. There were a lot of questions and even raised speculation on the day Hatsumi became pregnant with her. I stayed married to her because it is just one of the many things that a man, as a Clan Head and a man who honors his vows , does for his people and his Hokage."

He folded his hands together and gave the Hokage a slight bow, but it was not as respectful as the gesture should have been given. Sarutobi let it go, though. He knew there was more smoldering intent in the Hyuuga's world then he was allowing Hinata's sensei know about.

"Hanabi is my daughter. Extreme measures were taken to ensure that she was but with her there is absolutely no doubt."

The silence that followed was almost deafening.

Kurenai stood up, her fingers clawed at her sides. "What do you think this has done to Hinata?" her voice was lethal. "I can't tell you how many times I've tried to make her smile or get her to accept any kind of compliment or raise her spirits a little! Her team mates care for her to their utmost ability and yet she can't seem to find control or even focus because her spirit is so broken that there is almost nothing left!"

She turned to the Hokage, her red eyes glowing with their sincerity. "Hokage-sama, please, let me adopt Hinata! I promise I'll cherish her and love her with all my heart. There is obviously none of it for her in the Hyuuga. Please, I beg you, let me-"

"When did the Jounin of this village," Hiashi interrupted coldly, loud enough to break Kurenai out of her outburst. "become so stupid?"

Kurenai closed her eyes and breathed. She needed to breath to control herself and her tumult of emotions. She was loosing herself and she was indeed being foolish.

"Kurenai-san," the Hokage exhaled heavily, knowing all to well what it felt like to want to protect and love a child that was dear to them. Naruto was one of many that he wish he could have taken a more active role in. "You can't adopt Hinata. Her father, or at least alleged father," he pointedly chewed off the distasteful word, "has all legal rights and formal parental authority given to him as if he is the biological father. In order for you to be able to adopt her, he would have to release them or Hinata would have to put in a request for emancipation through her own free will. Now," he gestured to Hiashi, "if you wish to release your parental rights to Kurenai I can have the paperwork prepared and the issue finished in about a week's time."

"No," Hiashi said with a sharp finality. "As distasteful as the girl's presence is to me, she is still Hyuuga and is my mark of shame to bear. From the day she was born she was my burden and those to the burden of anyone who comes to know her. I accept the responsibility and those of her actions. Until that marked day that she has either proven her self, been married off to someone who might make use of her, or dies, I will not stray from my duty as her provider."

A stray tear fell from Kurenai's cheek.

She was so close...so very close to helping the girl and turn her into the powerful woman that Hinata had the potential to be. It was there...right there...and yet she failed to grasp it and take hold because she did not have the power or authority.

Yuhi Kurenai accepted this, of course, not without some feeling of loss. One could loose several battles and still win a war. Yes, she walked into this ill prepared and unaware of the realities, but she was now more informed and more aware. She would take her new insight and apply it to her student as best she could. Hinata needed her and, she had to admit, she needed Hinata. If ever there was a challenge that needed to be won and a mark in her life that could be called giving everything she had for, it was that shy, timid, and lost soul that was created because of the circumstances she was born into, not because of who she was.

"Since there is nothing left to discuss on that matter, let us continue as to why you have been summoned, Hiashi-san," the Hokage's lift in spirits caught his visitors attention. Hiashi didn't like the turn of his superior's personality. The man was as wise and cunning as anyone he had ever met. One does not become Kage of a ninja village without becoming the best in almost everything they do.

"Of course," Hiashi said smoothly. "So you have an answer to my request?"

"Hmm." The elderly leader turned a paper over that was resting on his desk, pushing it towards the Hyuuga Lord.

Hiashi glanced down at it and nodded in approval. "I see you have carefully read my request and have a finalized copy. All that is needed is to check granted or refuse and...what is this at the bottom?"

Opening a drawer and pulling out his spare pipe, the Hokage was all smiles now, pinching and tapping his tobacco into the bowl. "You're right, I did not answer it yet, Hiashi-san. The rest is a little extra that I need you to fill."

In a flash of dark hair, Kurenai blurted to her leader.

"I respectfully ask that you reconsider, Hokage-sama! Give her a chance! I just need six months and I'm sure with just a little more-" Kurenai requested eagerly, going as far as to get up from her seat, beeseaching Sarutobi till he lifted his hand to stop her where she stood.

The Genjutsu user was obviously worried.

Hiashi calmly examined it again, ignoring the outburst. "At the bottom of this, though, is a remarks section. That is highly unusual. May I ask as to why this was added? My reasons have already been stated."

"I agree, they have been," The Third nodded, but gestured to the part at the bottom of the letter, "however you must tell me what role you have for our young Hyuuga if she is not to maintain her role as one of our proud kunoichi. What plans do you have for her?"

Hiashi blinked at the man, as if he had said something very impertinent.

"That is Clan business."

"Currently, she is my business. I am the Hokage and she is a shinobi. If you wish to extract her from duty, this is one of the steps I must know or I will refuse on the spot."

Glaring down at the authoritarian figure that had not only maintained the longest running title of Hokage for their village or almost anywhere, else in the Elemental nations, Hiashi sighed with composed ire. His answer was bitten off impatiently, "There are suitors that will be coming to visit. Preparations need to be made and since she is a part of the procession she needs to be made readily available. We anticipate she will be very busy, very soon."

"Suitors?" Kurenai blinked, turning from one man to the other. "Suitors for who? Hinata?"

Hiashi ignored her and the Hokage deflected her question to keep things going.

"Then, for the purpose of formality, please state your reason and sign." The Hokage motioned to the document.

Hiashi gestured to take the pen on the Hokage's desk and he granted with a nod. Marking his reason in perfect calligraphy, Hiashi placed the pen on the desk.

"Now, in response to this," The Hokage pulled out another paper, an exact copy that Hiashi had read, but with Kurenai's name on it. "Sensei Yuhi, please state your remarks if you will somehow agree to appease the traditions and clan business of Hyuuga Hiashi and his clan pertaining to Hyuuga Hinata."

"What is this?" Kurenai read the document that was an exact copy of Hiashi's in detail.

"Lord Hiashi has given reason as to why he wants his daughter to be removed of status. In conclusion, it's clan issues that he feels will interfere with your team and possibly the group as a whole. Do you think there is anything you can do on your part to assure her father and I that neither of these things will not affect Hinata as a kunoichi or her family's business?"

Taking the same pen Hiashi had used, she scribbled off a detailed answer, ensuring she would do what she could to give her Gennin plenty of time to prepare for whatever ceremony, coming of age, or gathering her family would need if given a decent amount of time to prepare.

"See?" The Third gestured as Kurenai signed her name and handed the document to Hiashi. "This meeting has been mediated."

He didn't seem pleased at all and looked ready to dispose of both documents had they not been upon the Hokage's desk. Deciding his request wasn't so much denied but just temporarily postoned, he spoke his next words with clear irritability.

"If there is nothing else, Hokage-sama. I am a very busy man."

"Hm," The Hokage granted with a gesture of his hand.

Hiashi turned away from Kurenai without so much as a glance, however, before he exited the Hokage's office, he spoke over his shoulder. "Yuhi-san, be warned."

She narrowed her eyes, gripping the back of the chair she was sitting on to keep her put.

"If you try to do anything to encourage her to break away from the Hyuuga clan I will do everything in my power to have her separated from your team and isolated within the compound till she is of legal age to marry. In that case, she will be someone else's burden. She is a ninja now because there is a chance as a failure she will do something honorable with herself, enough so to earn the right of being the Hyuuga heiress, such as die with honor."

He took in the heated glare of Hinata's sensei undaunted. "If she does, then she will do the Hyuuga a favor by granting Hanabi, my true daughter, the position she was meant to wield. Until then, she is just in the way."

Hiashi closed the door behind himself with a click.

Kurenai turned to the Hokage, "What is this talk of suitors, Hokage-sama? Also, I would really like to know who Hinata's father is?"

Sarutobi sighed, rubbing the side of his face with a weathered hand.

"Kurenai, what I'm about to tell you is an 'A' rank rumor. It is not so much ranked so because the information is dangerous, but the fact that is speculative and the repercussions are that remove a family of elite ninja would be dealt a devastating blow to their reputation. We need them to stay as Hiashi has portrayed them, thus, my hands are tied as far as what I can do about their clan business. Since it is just a rumor and there has been no paternity test done to prove otherwise, Hinata's standing will always remain that of Hiashi's daughter."

"I understand."

"Good." Sarutobi reached under his desk with a mischievous smile that belied his old age, giving him a wrinkled and impish countenance. Opening a small hidden drawer, he pulled out a small porcelain magnum and two saucers.

He smirked knowingly at his Jounin's disapproving squint.

"Hokage-sama, sake?" she clucked her tongue at him, but could not help at the playful chuckle he gave her.

"Only on really bad days, dear Kurenai-san. I am not the only Hokage who has braved a nip here and there. I'm sure the Hokage after me will keep more useful things in this compartment other then sake."

"Well, if it's a woman I'm sure she'll keep a nice stash of chocolates." Kurenai walked over to the side of his desk when he offered her a saucer of the rich liquid.

They shared a small toast. "To the people we love."

"To the people we love, Hokage-sama."

They drank.

The young jounin cheeks became aglow like her eyes.

"Aaaah...good stuff, hmm?" Sarutobi poked fun at Kurenai, slapping her on the back good naturedly.

She nodded, coughing into her fist.

"Now then...The rumor has it that Hinata's father is..."


	5. Ch 5 Decisions, Decisions

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 5 Decisions, Decisions...

Kakashi prided himself on being observant. Ever since he started to climb up the ranks as a shinobi and did his best to follow in the legendary footsteps of his father Hatake Sakumo, before he came to his self demise,The Copy Cat Ninja did everything in his power to stay on the straight and narrow for the sake of his village and his precious people.

In time, his precious people came before the needs of the mission but only in dire need.

That's why he warily took note of his surroundings when he noticed Tazuna, his latest client, peering off into every flickering shadow as if it was about to snatch him and gobble him up. While his senses whispered to him that they were currently in the clear of any danger, there was just that nagging little voice that kept most of his peers alive.

While it wasn't outside of his interest to see how his team would perform with their new fidgety comrade, he decided to humor that little voice with the attention due to it.

"Naruto, Sasuke," He called out mildly.

"Hai, sensei?" Naruto turned to their Jounin with a bright grin.

Sasuke flicked his eyes over his shoulder.

Hinata kept pace with Tazuna, while giving their team leader some of her attention. Her lavender Hyuuga eyes still scanning about dutifully, although nervously.

"I want you two to bring our client under some shade, over there," He gestured with his thumb. "He looks a little dehydrated and we need to see about making more distance before the sun sets."

"Hai!" Naruto cheerfully agreed.

"Hn," Sasuke skulked near the Bridge builder.

Tazuna quickly waved his hands in front of him, chuckling uncomfortably. "Na, na! That's okay, I'm sure I can keep up with these kids if we need to speed it up a bit."

Shifting his pack on his back, Tazuna lengthened his steps and pushed past Sasuke and Naruto, having everyone stare at him mutely.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his dark eyes towards their client.

"I would like to know as well," Kakashi pursed his lips under his mask, "Sasuke, Naruto, keep up with him and be on your guard."

"Eh?" Naruto inquired, "something wrong, sensei?"

"Just a hunch."

Sasuke turned back to the bridge builder and then to the trees. "He knows he's in danger, doesn't he?"

Hinata balked, her hands raising towards her chin worriedly.

"Very good, Sasuke," Kakashi announced, then gesturing his team to move forward.

"Stay with me, Hinata-sama," Kakashi rested his hand on the thick coat of her shoulder.

Chewing her lip, she nodded, waiting to see what was needed of her.

"I need you to stay behind Tazuna, scan the trees for a split second every few minutes or so, and, while doing that, keep an eye on where his eyes trail off to."

"Hai, sensei,"

"Good," Kakashi stretched his legs to catch up when he felt Hinata shuffle quickly to his side.

"Ano...sensei?" She quietly voiced while twirling her fingers in front of her.

"Hmm?"

"Are we really g-going to fight soon?"

Kakashi was extremely well practiced at keeping an expression of detachment from his already veiled face, but that still didn't stop him from feeling slightly exposed to those Hyuuga eyes.

She seemed to see everything: the color of his skin, the pulse at his cheek, the dilation of his pupils, the movement of his eyebrow...

He was sure if he wanted to, he could possibly get away with lying to her, however...

_Those that don't follow the rules are trash, but those that abandon their friends are lower than trash._

...it wouldn't do her or their team mates any good to keep them in the dark just for the sake of letting them enjoy their youth.

"Maybe," he answered, looking ahead to see Tazuna still fighting to keep a stilted pace going. "That's why I need you to keep your eyes open. If you see anything let us know, okay?"

Giving a small nod of her head, she agreed.

"Hinata-sama."

"Eh?" She glanced back up at him.

"We're depending on you."

"H-hai," She nodded again, giving a hint of determination as she dashed off with her petite sandals scraping the road under her.

Taking a moment to see the group of young Genin form around protectively about their client, Kakashi took an inquisitive sniff of the air, checked its direction, glanced at the area around the brush and trees for footprints or other tale tell signs of recent use.

He found none.

"And they're depending on me." He sighed to himself, moving off to catch up with his team.

* * *

><p>As much as Naruto barked at Sasuke and endured the nagging of the bridge builder, he was enjoying himself. While Konoha was his home, this was a sense of freedom he never thought he would have been able to enjoy.<p>

Ever.

Oh, he heard about the dangers of away missions and how many shinobi lost their lives in duty and were never brought back to Konoha. This, however, was something he never would have seen had he stayed where he was.

The Ocean.

Well, technically, not the entire ocean, but enough of it to see the Land of Wave's Islands spotting the horizon with their clumps of land here and there. It was truly breathtaking.

Even Sasuke seemed to be taking over by the vastness of the endless expanse of water before them. Hinata simply stared, a pretty smile on her soft cheeks and large pupilless eyes aglow with reverence. Hands clasped, she sighed so deeply he was sure she would remember this moment for the rest of her life.

It was awfully cute.

"It's a view," Tazuna grumbled to everyone.

Kakashi peeked at the falling waves hitting shore and then around their surroundings.

"Hmm," Their Jounin leader paced about looking at the sand and then at the near by huts and trails.

They were empty.

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet up with someone to pick you up?" he asked casually.

Instead of answering the question, Tazuna spoke out loudly, "Don't think you're going to get out of doing your job! You have to take me all the way over there and back! That's the contract!"

Everyone turned to the bridge builder's out burst. While it wasn't below him to spout demands or make fun of the team when given a chance, now, more than before, he seemed adamant about not wanting to be alone.

Kakashi's suspicion rose.

"Oh?" Kakashi glanced about again, catching Hinata's eye and giving her a nod.

'Byakugan!' she mouth the words and focused her eyes quickly about. Giving her wide perception a through scan of life and chakra signatures for about half a mile in and out about it's breadth, she locked onto the waves in front of them.

"A man in a power boat is coming this way. He'll be here in about ten minutes or so." Hinata let her doujutsu drop.

Tazuna sighed in relief. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking about the abandoned huts with a sad reverie that made his brooding aura that much heavier. Naruto, however, went up to Hinata and grinned.

"You have GOT to show me how to do that!"

Hinata blinked at him as if he just asked her to teach him how to learn hearing.

"Naruto-kun, you can't learn this," She chuckled under her hands at him, blushing, "It's in my family and in my blood. If you don't have Hyuuga in your ancestry then you'll never be able to have it because you're just not able to. Sort of like you asking me to learn how to have blond hair or pretty blue eyes..."

Did she just say pretty blue eyes?

Naruto blinked at her, giving his own little startled blush.

"I mean, they're very lovely! Aahh...I'm not saying that I look at them a lot or...ano...that other people's eyes are ugly and that I don't look at theirs either, but...but..."

She decided to clamp her hand over her mouth.

He, on the other hand, just stared at her as if she had just confessed to him or said something hilarious.

"See!" Naruto patted her on the shoulder, leading her towards the beach where waves were crashing down on the shore. "I knew someone was going to realize how great I was. Now I just need to convince the whole village, huh?"

Unable to move away from his hold on her, or really wanting to, Hinata covered her lips with her hands and simply nodded.

"Do you think you could help me spread the word? I know I'm pretty amazing, but it's soo hard to get everyone else to see it. They're not as bright as you are."

Wide wiskered cheeks greeted her and she simply giggled. "I'll do my best, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks," Glancing about, he caught sight of the wafting clouds tinted with azure colors of twilight. "I can't believe I got to see this."

"Mph," She agreed, holding her hands over her knees as she tucked them close to her chest.

Silence followed.

It was one of the nicest moments she could remember during that time of her life. Here she was, sitting next to Naruto, gazing at the ocean and the sky, listening to the tumbling crash of waves agaisnt the grainy sand beaches. A fleeting wind picked up, brushing her indigo locks across her face, making her smile.

"I wonder if Sakura's okay." Naruto wondered out loud.

And just like that, her moment of happiness ended.

She was disappointed in herself. Selfishness, she was filled with it if she couldn't understand Naruto's concern for his fellow team mate. Looking away, she chewed her lip as she whispered, "I'm sure she would love it here."

Naruto agreed emphatically.

"We can tell her about it when we get back," he winked at her, but frowned when he saw her aimlessly play at the sand at her hip.

"I'm sure she would like that." She shrugged, looking about to keep her vigil on their client and then their other team mates.

"You know, I think Kiba and Akumaru would like it here as well."

Curious, she glanced over her shoulder at him a little.

"I bet Akumaru would chase those poor sea gulls and Kiba would be making sand castles so that we could have some kind of catapult war like we did when we were at the playground." Naruto started to pile sand at his feet, making an off shaped castle with his hands.

"You were really good friends with him and Akumaru-kun," Hinata remembered, thinking back to those days that seemed so far away from now.

"Yeah," He chuckled, sticking his tongue out as he dug his fingers in a make do moat around his little castle creation. He even put a little stick he found to use as a flag. "I dub thee, Castle Uzumaki! Isn't it great?"

Hinata chuckled a little. "It's lovely, Naruto-kun."

Naruto agreed with a firm nod.

"I don't remember you ever coming to the play ground," he pondered, looking up into the sky as if trying to find the answers in the fluffy azure clouds. "How come?"

Hinata shrugged her small shoulders. "My family kept me busy. It also wasn't long before my first year in the Academy that my mother got really sick."

Attention peaked, Naruto shuffled himself to face her fully. Blond eyebrows pinched with sympathy at her words.

"Is she better?"

"No," Hinata's dainty chin quivered just the smallest bit, "She died soon after."

Large blue eyes studied her for a little bit, unable to see the real invisible wounds of the young lady in front of him, aching beyond word for the loss of one of her most precious people. It was all over her face, in the smallest details, how much she missed her mother.

He didn't know what to say.

"Do you believe there are people out in the world who look after you and don't know it?"

"Eh?" Broken out of her brooding, she peered at him through her dark locks.

"You know, like a spirit of good luck or guardian angel?" He gestured vaguely about.

Shrugging, she followed his hands with her eyes.

"I remember that time you were getting picked on,"

Turning her head ever so slowly, she felt her face heat up at that very unpleasant memory.

"Back then, I heard those boys teasing you and pushing you around. I didn't like it," Naruto's hands, so thick for a boy of his size, clenched into mighty fists. "It reminded me of those times back at the orphanage when those other kids would try and bully me and take my clothes, my food, and even break down my forts I made with shoe boxes and cardboard."

She never really knew that Naruto had it so bad at the facility he was staying at. All she knew was to stay away from 'those kids' and especially 'that boy'. While it didn't do that she had to hide her interest in him while at the school least her cousin scold her in his polite, yet condescending way, she watched him when she could.

It was rather scandalous.

"When I saw them treating you that way, I told myself I would want someone to protect me if I was being hurt."

Giving her shoulder a firm squeeze, he grinned at her, "Now, I can honestly say that you were the first person I ever helped."

Gawking at him, she shook her head and waved her arms in denial. "How can you say that, Naruto-kun? Those boys hurt you badly! I wasn't able to do anything and you ended up being unconscious!"

Chuckling, he wiped his chin just like he wiped the blood from his cheek that day. "It doesn't matter, Hinata-chan. You weren't hurt. That's all that mattered to me."

Thin indigo eyebrows frown disapprovingly at how little he thought of himself, however, in the deepest, most softest part of her little heart, she was selfishly glad he worried about her even after all this time.

And he remembered her.

"Of course, it felt REALLY good knocking that one kid on his butt! I really clobbered him."

Grinning cheekily, Hinata could only reflect his smile with one of her own.

"You really did, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>The group were waiting for the boat at the end of a pier when it came into view. As they carefully lowered themselves into the rocking craft, Kakashi called out, "As soon as we drop Tazuna-san off, we'll be done and can head right on back."<p>

Everyone nodded, except Tazuna.

He seemed to be eying the beach warily.

Kakashi's cycloptic eye leveled himself pointedly at him, keeping only a mere inch from the old man's. "There's nothing for us to worry about, is there?"

Swallowing hard, Tazuna looked away and kept silent.

"They don't know about Gato?" The boat operator asked incredulously, looking at the kids and then Kakashi.

"Shut up!" Tazuna grumbled loudly, unintentionally glancing at one young face after another.

Kakashi's one dark eye blinked, now finding the root to why Tazuna's whole body screamed discomfort and anxiety.

"Who's Gato, Tazuna-san?"

Swallowing, Tazuna sourly cursed under his breath all the while slouching himself into the boat. "He's the rich bastard that's trying to take over our Island. He's using thugs to try and keep the people cowed and under his thumb! Everything we have in our island is controlled by him because all of the commerce is done through ships and imported! If I can finish my bridge our people can have other places we can shop from, have other people bring in their wares or even leave if we want! I escaped to order some more supplies that have to be brought in pieces! Do you have any idea how hard it is to build a bridge that's over a mile long and have supplies shipped on small boats like this? I can't tell you how lucky we've been!"

Kakashi took note of how fidgety the boat operator was and how eager Tazuna needed his help. "You do know you should have told us this in the beginning."

Shoulders hunched, Tazuna lowered his eyes guiltily, "We didn't run into any problems, right? As I said, Gato is using thugs and punks to harass the people. Is that outside of the contract?"

Glancing at everyone, the Uchiha, the Main Branch Hyuuga, and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, he had to admit that their client had one of the most elite team that could possibly ever be built. He wondered what it would be like if each one was a Jounin and what the rate would be for that kind of Mission. Chuckling, he was sure it would probably be more than the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

That was saying something.

"They're just thugs," Kakashi clarified, making sure to breach that one point exclusively. "No shinobi, no professional killers or anyone who can use Ninjutsu or the like?"

Tazuna made a face that clearly said he was trying to think about it. "I haven't seen any ninja, but the guys he has wielding swords have never used any kind of magic or stuff. They just beat people up or stab them."

Hinata gasped at the thought others were getting hurt and worried for them. Naruto and Sasuke's eye grew at the prospect of being able to test their shinobi skill. Sasuke look absolutely cool, however Naruto looked ready to jump out their vessel and swim there himself.

"We have to hurry, sensei!" Naruto pointed in the direction of the island. "They need our help!"

"Naruto," Kakashi shushed him with a warning tone, "while I'm glad to hear you are eager to protect others, we have to stay within the parameters of the contract. We are only here to escort Tazuna from Konoha to Wave Country. After that, the mission is done. No more, no less."

"But-"

"I also don't like the fact we've been lied to." Kakashi's scowl was openly heated towards their client. "You've been asked several times to reveal any information about the going ons of this trip. Why would you exclude this?"

Shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably, Tazuna answered, "I didn't think you would take the mission for the pay I was offering."

"You do know its well within our rights to leave," Kakashi began, but was soon put upon by his students and Hinata.

"Sensei, c'mon! So far it's been a cakewalk!" Naruto whined.

"The closest thing we've seen is a couple of ninjas slip past us. If something or someone wanted to hurt us, wouldn't they have done so by now?" Sasuke added.

Kakashi waited to hear Hinata's opinion. With her gentle poise and grace, she considered her team mates and their client. "I understand why we should be well informed, Kakashi-sensei, however isn't it our duty to help those that need us?"

Sighing, Kakashi considered it as he took in both the boat rider and Tazuna. The man steering the water craft seemed too uncomfortably nervous for Kakashi's taste and it was well within the boundaries of his good sense to up and leave the bridge builder there.

"You all know that this should probably be a low B rank mission..." Kakashi repeated the situation differently, but he was also put upon by Naruto's one very valid point.

"But nothing has happened!"

Everyone turned to look at him and then at their leader.

Looking over the horizon at the island in the distance, Kakashi decided right then and there what to do. "Fine, we'll finish this mission, however we should have another team on stand by just in case."

Tazuna was openly relieved. The Genin trio also looked appeased by the decision, well, as could be appeased as Hinata could about accepting possible confrontation. Just as Kakashi was preparing another summon, Naruto turned to his two comrades.

"Do you think we'll actually get to see some action?"

Little did he know, he was going to get more than he ever could have anticipated.


	6. Ch 6 Being Prepared

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 6 Being Prepared

The little motor boat was pushed by the driver's rolling dual oars. With each pull, he seemed deathly afraid to dip the paddles into the water. Every little flicker in the thick fog made him and Tazuna's eyes dart here and there.

Naruto was sure he could hear their sweat falling off their faces.

Hinata clutched her hands in front of her jacket, trying to press her small fingers close to her heart to physically slow her breathing. The veins on the side of her temples engorged with her Doujutsu, scanning every which way to ensure there wasn't anything in front, behind, left, right, above or below them.

From what she could see, they were safe.

It did little to assuage the natives of Wave Country and that made Kakashi uncomfortable. The 'Copy Cat Ninja' knew Tazuna wasn't fully forthcoming with what or what not was heading their way. So far, thugs and bullies were well within the capabilities of freshly minted Genin's out of the Leaf's Academy, especially with him mentoring from the sidelines. While he worried about their newest member, she was showing an eagerness to prove herself, despite her nervousness and frail bravery. If he knew anything about the Hyuugas, they were extremely deadly in close quarters combat. While his suspicions were raised about her inability to follow simple duties, he had yet to be disappointed with her willingness to put forth an honest effort.

He wondered why her report was so lackluster compared to what he was seeing now.

Most Hyuugas displayed a stoic, cool degree of professionalism that stepped into the realm of conceit and arrogance. While this young lady before him was anything from those chevalier traits, he noted the signs of emotional distress usually found in some prisoners after receiving many years of torture. He would have felt his observation was dead on had it not shown she was still emotionally attached to reality by her eyes constantly straying to Naruto with a light blush tinting her cheeks.

_What can I say_, he thought humorously to himself. _I wonder if she took offense to me suggesting he see Anko later on?_

Chuckling to himself, he thought if Naruto survived the meeting, he would need someone to cry to. Having the heiress of one of the most prodigious clans' shoulders to weep on wasn't a bad start.

Thinking about Naruto crying, he scrubbed his head irritably.

Try as he might to avoid the orange clad Genin, he saw Naruto's unbreakable will and eagerness out of his cycloptic visage. There was so much he wanted to tell him, so much he wanted to mention about his father and how utterly magnificent the Yellow Flash Of Konoha was. Here he was, Minato's son, his heir, from the mentor Kakashi was proud to have called 'Sensei'. What kind of memory was he giving Naruto by being silent? What had he done to shelter Naruto from the onslaught of civilians ruthless verbal assaults or open maliciousness?

Nothing.

Why?

Sighing, he thought of the same reasons Jiraiya and Tsunade had not done anything? Why were they not there as well? They were off, seeking refuge in their vagabond ways from the place that brought them the most pain, layering excuses after excuses to avoid the much needed closure, like he was. Was this how they remembered their greatest Hokage? Was this how a Shinobi 'took care of their own'? A little proverb he had instilled in Naruto on their 'bell test' came to mind.

_Those who don't follow the rules are trash. Those who abandon their friends are lower than trash._

He really wished he had a shot of sake right now. His own words struck home, thinking how much he did to abandon his Sensei's own progeny for his own selfish grieving for his father, Hatake Sakumo, and his much beloved friends that were now deceased.

A flutter of hair and a sweeping breeze caught his attention.

"My hat!" Tazuna reached for the wide brimmed wicker head piece but missed.

"Shhhhh!" The boat driver frantically hushed, almost ready to jump over to the bridge builder to shut him up physically.

Gracefully, the hat floated in butterfly tilts and sways, eventually landing about ten yards away, settling on the churning waves. Tazuna sighed grumpily, already accepting that it was a lost article to sea, when a light footed splash caught their attention.

Hinata had jumped over the bow and landed on top of the water, standing on it as solidly as if she was on land.

Sasuke and Naruto watched in awe as their shy new addition just shuffled across the water, glance about with her fierce Doujutsu, snatch the wicker hat from the rolling waves, and hop into the boat.

While sporting a look of worry, she offered the hat to a slack jawed Tazuna, "Your hat, Tazuna-san."

Sasuke grumbled a few expletives, while Naruto seemed ready to demand how she knew how to do that.

"Later," Kakashi put a resting hand on the exuberant Genin, "But not in the middle of a mission, okay?"

"But…sensei-" Naruto persisted only to be silenced when Kakashi put a finger to his lips.

"We're in the middle of a mission, Naruto. Keep focused on your surroundings." Kakashi mildly admonished.

Sighing, Naruto stared back ahead, straying glances at Hinata's fidgety form. While keeping her Doujutsu active, it was hard to miss Naruto's ever curious glance straying back to her. Sasuke, on the other hand, glared at the back of her head as if trying to dissect how and where she was able to do something that must have been below her skill level.

_What did I do wrong?_ She self consciously asked.

Before long, they found themselves getting deeper and deeper into the foggy dark waters and, eventually, onto land.

Xxx

"This is as far as I can take you." The boat driver told them, leaving with a glance back that seemed eerily like a final farewell.

Naruto took everything in stride, Sasuke slouched without comment, but Hinata shuffled along with her Hyuuga eyes darting here and there. The way the boatman's voice echoed in her ears, it reminded her of stories where spirits come to collect naughty children who didn't listen to their parents.

Such things made her want to whimper into the depths of her jacket.

Kakashi also took note that the bridge builder's mood reflected some of the trepidation the Hyuuga princess and their boat driver.

"Sensei," Hinata's voice quivered, with those pale lavender eyes straight forward.

"Finally," Kakashi exhaled, almost thankful to put an end to their questionable fate.

"What?" Naruto sensed the change in mood, but glanced about as if the most horrible thing they could face was bad weather or a loss of direction.

"We're about to fight, dobe." Sasuke called out the side of his mouth, eyes focused in the same general direction of Hinata's. Despite his announcement, he still had yet to take his hands out of his pockets.

"Really? Yes!" Naruto rolled his shoulder and popped his neck.

Tazuna grumbled, "If you leave me now, your spirits will always be haunted by my death! You'll all hear my grandson's cry for his grandpa in your dreams!"

"Don't worry, you old goat! You're not dying on our watch, right?" Naruto turned his head left then right, bolstering everyone's confidence with his own.

Sasuke said nothing, just keeping his dark eyes forward.

Kakashi glanced to the left and right, even tilting his head up to take a whiff of the air. Sensing they still had some time, he leaned over towards Hinata.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"Seven…bodies, all facing this way. Three are clones, four are real. The clones are made of water, a Mizu-bushin. Three are waiting in a triangle formation around a single clone. Two bodies to each side away from the main group with enough space to pass through from front to back. I estimate about...two hundred meters? Two and a half?"

"Hmm," Kakashi pushed his prized book into his pouch, rolling his neck towards his young scout. "It would appear they are preparing for a flanking ambush should we advance or leave. If we continue on, we very well could walk right into a Pincher attack."

Kakashi nodded at the familiar tactic, frowning. Turning to Tazuna, he called out in strict annoyance. "These are _not_ thugs."

Tazuna uncomfortably tucked his head guiltily under the wide straw hat.

"We can't go back," Sasuke called out, knowing where Kakashi very well was going to suggest. "They expecting us, and if we wait for them to come to us we very well could be showing them our backs when we least expect it."

"We can't exactly just walk into their trap either, Sasuke." Kakashi responded.

A small whine escaped Hinata's lips, her face turning paler and paler…threatening to…

"Hey, Hinata, I'll take care of this." Naruto slapped her shoulder affectionately, keeping her from doing what she was already being known for.

Hinata didn't share Naruto's confidence.

Everyone else paralleled the young heiress's feelings, but it was Sasuke who questioned it.

"So what is your plan, dobe? We should just go into their trap and ask them not to hurt us?"

With a snicker, Naruto beamed at all of them.

"How about we give them what they want?"

Kakashi scratched at his neck, eventually exhaling in curious defeat. "Okay, Naruto-kun. What do you suggest?"

xxx

Zabuza, the real Zabuza, watched from a high perch on a limb. This assault needed to go smoothly. While it wasn't beyond him to kill anyone, including children, should the need arise, he had two prize catches in his sights with a bridge builder that needed to be nixed. Haku was in position from rear, ready to subdue any one should they try to flee or riddle from behind if they become a problem to the twins. The Demon Brother's were in the front, more for a show of force and scare tactic to draw attention. The four clones on the ground and flanking were to keep Kakashi busy. While he was sure he could go toe to toe with the Copy Cat ninja, this was something he would rather avoid considering how much attention he would draw if he killed one of Konoha's best within their territory.

_Here they come_, he thought to himself, keeping an eye on Kakashi.

"Really? I didn't know you were that cool," Kakashi exclaimed in awe at the blonde child in orange. "You should have told me you were going to be the next Hokage. I would have bowed down to your greatness a long time ago."

"Yeah, yeah, I know it, Sensei," The young boy accepted with false modesty, "but I couldn't let you just fall on your face kissing my feet in front of the class. That would have been embarrassing."

"But, it's true, Naruto! Even though I'm the last remaining heir to my clan who has been noted to be the top prodigy, I was hoping I could have been your humble side kick! I only show off and grouch because you fail to recognize me! What would I do if you wouldn't allow me to be in your presence?" The dark haired Uchiha said with wide, adoring eyes, his hands twin fists under his chin.

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun..." The paled eye'd Hyuuga squealed, jumping at the blond's neck in an affectionate hug. "Even though every girl in our village has this weird fetish for annoying, moody, self centered boys, I only have eyes for the greatest, shining, gold haired god and future Hokage! I'm yours!"

"Oh, stop it, Hinata-chan! You're making me blush!"Naruto patted her head, letting her rub her smooth cheeks against his whiskered ones.

"Can I have your autograph, Naruto-sama! Please! I'll build a bridge in your honor and call it after you so the whole country of Wave will know of your greatness!"

"Okay, if you insist! Now, that's Uzumaki. Understand? U-Z-U-M-A-K-I!" Naruto wiped his hands across his face, beaming with joy at the center of attention he received.

"Can I put my name under yours, Naruto-sama?" The Uchiha gushed, "I NEED to be recognized like you will or I'll just die!"

"Well, of course you can, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto sniffed, "But you need to be on the very bottom...you know, like under Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan's, Tazuna...uhm...hey, can I get Konohamaru's in there as well?"

"Eh? Who's that?"

"Oh, he's a little friend I have that's a big baby, but he still has more sense of self than he does," Naruto jerked his thumb to Sasuke. "Sasuke can have his name under him."

"So you want me to have my name under a boy who's not even on this mission?" Sasuke blinked at Naruto, receiving mutual nods from Hinata, Kakashi, and Naruto.

"Whatever you say, Naruto-sama!"

Walking in perfect contentment, Naruto puffed his chest out as he lead the group through the path boldly.

"I'm so glad you're here to protect me, Naruto-sama!" Tazuna cheered fan girlishly.

Before anyone could move another step, Zabuza's team attacked.


	7. Ch 7 A Message

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 7 A Message

Zabuza was happy.

Now, most would wonder what would make a cold hearted, ruthless, butchering murderer like the nuke nin, one of the famed Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist happy. Well, it was something that was most unexpected.

He was being toyed with.

Under most circumstances, this would put most people, especially Shinobi of his caliber, in the foulest mood, but it was quite the opposite for him.

Why, you ask? Simply put, it made him open his eyes to a fault he had under estimated in himself. His vulnerabilities were laid bare and this was a lesson, not just a simple bounty hunt.

This was the tenth time he had hunted down this 'party' that included Kakashi of the Sharigan Eye, an Uchiha, a Hyuuga, the bridge builder, and that cursed orange jump suited idiot that took an insurmountable amount of pleasure laughing at him.

Him! Momochi Zabuza! The Demon Of The Bloody Mist!

Ideas...Scenarios...Circumstances played over and over in his mind of what he wanted to do to that mocking blonde whiskered cheeked child.

An image of the Demon Brother's holding him in place while he ripped...no tore...no, gutted, ripped, and then disemboweled that taunting brat and plucked those blue eyes from his sockets...

Such visions made Zabuza catch his breath, holding it inside his gut least he give away his delight in the near future to be.

When he caught him, that Uzumaki Naruto...the REAL Uzumaki Naruto.

How did he know his name? That was easy enough. Each one of the parties clones he destroyed were adamant about calling out that name, Uzumaki-sama, Naruto-sama, Naruto-kun, Naruto-sempai, Naruto-kami...

...each and every time, they turned to him for distress...

...each one was mowed down like wheat...

...only to puff away, bringing about a new end to this on going prank to his teams efforts.

The first time seemed relatively simple enough.

**Flashback**

First the Demon Brother's ambushed a distracted Kakashi as he gave further praise to Naruto, only to have his head ripped off. Simultaneously, the free chuunin raced towards Tazuna, brazenly giving his attacker the finger as he took five, one foot long claws in the chest...

Seeing as how everything was going according to plan, was about to announce himself to the remaining prisoners, when he saw the Uchiha jump into Naruto's arms like a wailing bride.

"Naruto-sama, Save me!"

"Oh, how scary! Please, protect me, Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked, tucking herself behind her savior's shoulder, looking out with her huge Hyuuga eyes.

The Demon Brother's, working to collect the survivors like a well oiled machine, wrapped everyone, Uchiha, Hyuuga, and the third Genin, in a non lethal wire that was sure to hold them in place.

Uchiha and Hyuuga wailed out in panic, only to have Naruto guffaw at the predicament.

"You think we should be afraid of this?" He called out, challenging his attackers who had pulled their wire taunt, cutting into their collective skins. "What a joke!"

In a puff, the deceased Kakashi and Tazuna disappeared.

Hyuuga and Uchiha cheered with their orange clad Genin, "Baaaakaaa!"

Just as those words left their lips, did a hiss from explosive tags go off, sending the nearby chuunin's near the edge of the well worn path and into the brush.

"Awwrgh!"

"Raaagh!"

Looking down at their feet, they were riddled with caltraps, little spikes that must have been dropped when Kakashi and his team were walking past.

Some of the dust and debris blew past Zabuza, making him angry that he had been wrong. The first thing he did was look around himself...

Up, down, left, right, behind, and even below.

Standing on a thick limb, he waited to be attacked. It never happened. Haku appeared next to him, surveying what his master did with quiet condolences.

"I will find him, Master."

Zabuza had only to nod, to no longer sense his apprentice next to him.

That was the first time he had ran into the troublesome blonde, Uzumaki Naruto.

Then came a second, in which the Demon Brother's were surprised after taking out Naruto and Kakashi first, only to have Tazuna stab one of the brother's in the shoulder with a kunai...which ended up being a clone.

The third time, a good bit of distance away, they were attacked by inconspicuous rocks hurtling kunai and shuriekens at them.

Fourth time, they were chasing them only to be overwhelmed by sheer numbers coming from the water and the forest. Haku had dispersed them with a hail of sebons, saving the Demon Brother's from a humiliating loss.

Now, after the tenth round of going from one side of the village to the other, Zabuza had personally got involved, purposely and efficiently striking limbs to each clones, even the one's that looked like the captured prey he was hoping to collect from...

...just in case any happened to be real, they were still worth the bounty on their heads.

**End Flashback**

Zabuza gripped his amazingly heavy Kubikiribōchō like one of his profession would carry a kunai in a reverse grip. He grunted in accepting failure when he watched his team fail to, again, kill the Bridge Builder, Kakashi, and capture the heirs of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan. They all disappeared, one after another, in an ongoing puff of smoke.

The last remaining clone, a Naruto, was kept alive and brought back to him with the assistant of his twin Chuunin assistants that were looking extremely worse for wear considering their multiple wounds and assaults.

Squirming in the iron claws of the Demon Brother's, Zabuza went to him, stalking, like the predator he was, to the caught orange Genin with his eyes lowered.

"Uzumaki...Naruto," Zaubza tasted the name of the boy in front of him.

He had figured out a long time ago that these were just shadow clones, but what amazed him was the quality of them. They left a scent, they left impressions in the dirt, took material shape, carried out independent thought, and, above all, kept coming and coming.

He knew his team had dealt with about fifty of them, at a minimum, but that still didn't stop them from spreading out, blind siding him, taking advantage of simple, but effective, traps that him and his team didn't expect.

The trapped clone in front of him grinned mischievously, unafraid of the consequences to come.

"That's right!" Naruto spat, jutting his chin proudly to the missing nuke nin, "Future Hokage and Konoha's number one ninja here to whip you and your teams ass! Bring it, freak!"

Naruto pulled one way and then the other, getting absolutely nowhere in the massive claws of his Chuunin captives, but it was the slow, grasp fingers of their Jounin leader, Momochi Zabuza, that took him the by the throat and lifted him off the ground, staring at Naruto as he squirmed and wriggled helplessly in his make do prison.

"Uzumaki...Naruto," Zabuza answered again, tilting the clone's face this way and that, studying him, feeling the skin under his thickly calloused fingers. "I want to thank you."

"Sure," Naruto grunted, struggling to break free even though he was just a clone, "How about you call off this hunt? I'm tired of making you look bad!"

Yes, Zabuza was very, very happy.

"You have," Zabuza took a moment to taste his own words, relishing the fact he was being made the fool of, "but you know that I'm not going to stop. Can you tell? Have you felt it yet?"

"Hey! I'm not into any kind of weird stuff, you damn pervert! Keep your mitts off the goods and just do what you've gotta do already!"

The rumbling chuckle echoed deep inside Zabuza's chest, "Oh, I am," He breathed, almost sick with excitement, "but first I want you to know that you can run. Keep running, keep fleeing! I'm sure your team is getting tired of keeping an eye on the Bridge Builder, Tazuna, aren't you? He's slowing you down where ever he is. Eventually, that is going to be your doom. When I find him, I'm going to make you watch him die, especially in front of the last Uchiha and that pure blooded Hyuuga you have with you. Do you know I have plans for her?"

Naruto's squirming stalled, his jaw opened and his eyes fixed in on his inquisitor with disbelief. When he struggled anew, Zabuza's grin reflected in his menacing eyes, "Yes, she is going away to become someone's prize. They're going to turn her into a mare, for the sake of breeding her like stock. Has Kakashi taught you little kittens about what happens to a young, pretty kunoichi when she is in the hands of a captor?"

"You leave her alone!"

"Oh, no, no, no," Zabuza shook his head, "I will do nothing to her, but those who will buy her...they do have a taste for the young and innocent. Do you think it will hurt? Do you think they have someone already planned to use her like a common street hooker? Do you know what will come in her future? Do you, Uzumaki...Naruto?"

He was sure, looking down at the whisker's tightening around Naruto's cheeks, that if looks could kill Zabuza would be meat right now.

"Your Kage Bushin are quite remarkable. I know a little something about them, Naruto-chan," Zabuza reached down, finding a stick about a half inch thick with a blunted end.

"I've got a message to send you, Uzumaki Naruto. That message is this: I am Momochi Zabuza. If your sensei, Hayate Kakashi has any sense of self preservation for himself and for you, tell him to leave the Hyuuga and the Uchiha with the bridge builder...if not, that's fine."

Looking up into the sky, Zabuza closed his eyes and chuckled. "Those men who are going to get a hold of your Uchiha and that little Hyuuga are going to have quite the time with them. I'm sure it's going to be a blood bath..."

Naruto was in a fury, wild to escape his grasp and rip into the Mist Jounin when given a chance.

"Let him go."

Doing so, the Demon Brother's watched Naruto fly at Zabuza, arm cocked back with a preteen roar.

With a downward thrust, Zabuza pushed the stick he had been holding into and through the clone's eye. The body twitched for a moment, struggling like a fish caught on a hook. Zabuza was hoping, eagerly praying that this was, in fact, the real Naruto.

To his disappointment, the same thing happened to it as it did to all the other clones, puffing away in a cloud of smoke.

Haku appeared next to him, looking away in another direction.

"Zabuza-sama, I've found three more groups, all spreading out east, north west, and south west."

Zabuza nodded, "Take me to their branching point. I think we may run into them there."

"Hai," Haku was about to take off, but it was obvious he wanted to ask something.

"What is it?" Zabuza turned to his usually compliant helper.

"You mentioned that you knew something special about his clone, Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza knew what his precious servant was asking, "Kagebushins are effective tools when used properly, but there is something significant about them that surpass the use of elemental clones."

"What is that, Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked.

"They allow the clone's memory to be returned to the user."

Seeing his master's hand snap the small stick in his fingers without effort, Haku watched Zabuza flex his fingers over his Kubikiribōchō. He understood what Zabuza was trying to do.

He was messing with Naruto's mind, trying to mess up his focus.

His master truly was amazing, even against those times when he seemed to be losing.

The corners of Zabuza's mask peaked at the edges, hinting at mirth and joy.

Yes, Zabuza was really, really happy.


	8. Ch 8 Attack

AN: I want to thank a lot of my fellow readers, those who PM'd me, Anzer'ke, Lord Of The Land Of Fire, and anyone else who is actively participating in keeping our stories from being deleted. Unless any reader or writer has been hiding under a rock, fanfiction has been undergoing a 'purging' of sorts. I can understand following rules and accepting the consequences of actions done intently wrong, but when stories out in the fanfiction world are being shut down because of a few minor details, I have a problem with it. I, as well as many others, are protesting these actions and highly suggest anyone who is interested in signing a petition to keep our writing freedom alive, please do your part, dear reader, and seek out a petition to sign.

www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Thank you,

Your Mistress.

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 8 Attack

Naruto was scared.

**"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"**

Poof!

One right after another he summoned the quintet.

**"Henge!"**

Poof!

They appeared to be turned into exact clones of their Team 7 group with Tazuna right in front of him. After a quick nod, they dashed off in one direction only to be replaced by another quintent...

Poof!

...then run another direction.

Over and over again, he would summon them into existence...

Poof!

...only for him repeat.

He felt like this was one of those shampoo instructions:

Wet hair, apply shampoo, rinse, repeat.

A mantra echoed in his head, over and over again.

_I have to protect them! I have to protect her! This is my team! They need me!_

He was starting to feel the strain of chakra exhaustion creeping in on him. It began at his finger tips, the ones he would cross in front of himself, scream out the proper jutsu. The vacuuming pull of his spiritual energy seep from his body to create another team of clones after his verbal summon.

Poof!

It was so funny. At first, it made everyone, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, and Tazuna, stare as if he was struck by some kind of 'goofus no Jutsu', something Sasuke aptly named after he fell on his back holding his stomach laughing his head off, at the memory he received his first memory.

He almost took out the Demon Brothers with that first attempt.

_Awesome._

Each time he sent another squad out, it was another success at beating these thugs through a serious of attacks through attrition.

It was working.

That was his plan: tear them down, take out their spirit, and, hopefully, let everyone else get a taste of what it would be like to take these bozos with very little fight left in them.

At least, that was the plan.

Kakashi Sensei was watching him, monitoring him send one squad out and collect the results from Naruto's expression.

He had taken it as a good sign that Kakashi did nothing but watch him, nod approvingly when Naruto would chuckle or snicker, offering his nod at his student's ingenuity.

At least, that was what he was doing at first.

xxx

Hinata was the first to notice the tick in Naruto's eyes and the way he held his breath in fear. She noticed it because he stopped chuckling and sucked his breath in so deep it made her think he was about to choke. Then he turned to her, seeing her in a different light she didn't like.

It was almost as if he was looking at a ghost or if she had been seriously wounded.

It made her ache at how much she wanted to assure him that everything was going to be okay...

...it _was_ going to be okay...

...wasn't it?

He swallowed, hard, making her flinch at how determined the set of his eyes were, the grim clench of his teeth flexing the muscles in his jaw as he called out for another clone team to replace the ones he must have lost.

It scared her.

A shift in the dirt took her notice away from her crush towards the Uchiha prodigy. He was rolling his shoulders and flipping a kunai in his hands, itching to do something other than let Naruto take the spotlight when it rightfully belonged to him.

xxx

Sasuke was too astute to not be aware of what was going on. The very mood went from something comedic to something suffocating with just a glance.

While he had upped his respect to the loudmouthed knuckle head, he knew it was only a matter of time before he was going to be needed to do the hard work that was expected of all Uchiha.

That was fine if Naruto wanted to soften up the competition. It was good for the fool to get a taste of what shinobi life was like considering he had nothing more to his name than 'dead last'.

Why not let the idiot get a few points under his belt?

He was going to need them when the time came to show some kind of participation of the mission after Sasuke cleared it with little or no help from Naruto or the Hyuuga heiress.

Speaking of her, he felt a sliver of annoyance that the two of them were staring at each other, worry etched into their cute preteen faces.

Sasuke wanted to say something to the all too obvious adoration the heiress was showing him. He thought very little of Hinata, other than she was one of the few girls in his classes that DIDN'T chase him about demanding dates or asking him if he thought she was pretty.

If anything, she did her best to NOT get his attention and simply sit quietly, keeping to herself and watching Naruto, content to simply see him go about his life.

In the smallest part of his mind, Sasuke was glad for Naruto.

He knew the dobe didn't have anyone. When it was announced he would be a part of Sasuke and Sakura's team, Naruto did everything and anything to let them know they were _his_ team and he was going to make them proud.

They were a family now and there was no going back!

As much of an idiotic concept that was to say, Sasuke complied for no other reason than to keep Naruto quiet.

Sakura had taken the agreement to another level, seeing it as her duty to ensure any and all of Sasuke's needs were met...as his girlfriend.

Didn't she get the picture that was the LAST thing he wanted?

He...needed...POWER!

How was he supposed to get it if all Sakura did was want to play kissy face with him and stuff love letters in his pouch?

It was as annoying as Naruto's constant desire to try and be Sasuke's equal.

_Fat chance_, he thought, giving the kunai in his hands another expert flip. _However, at least he wants to get better and Hinata has the tools to be a competent kunoichi. Whatever, as long as it keeps him out of my hair.  
><em>

Looking out into the distance of where the last group had disappeared, Sasuke let himself have one free thought before he focused on the inevitable attack coming their way.

_I hope she doesn't get in our way. _

xxx

Hinata's Byakugan had been deactivated for a few minutes now. Kakashi could tell she was feeling the strain of her own chakra exhaustion when she missed a few steps and fell into Naruto.

He had caught her, asking if she was okay.

Though her blush was dark enough to have him inquire if she was suffering from a fever or heat exhaustion, she thanked him and stood a small distance away.

Kakashi told her that she may want to save up her energy, she would be needing it soon.

Feeling as if she had somehow troubled the team, she agreed. With her regular sight now in play, she watched Naruto go through the motions of conjuring one **Kage Bushin** team after another.

She was so proud of him.

It was well known that it was the** Bushin No Jutsu** that had done him in for the final test at the Academy, making her heart go out to him, hoping to comfort him and, of course, scold herself for not reaching out to him earlier and not helping.

She would have...if Ko and her other family members weren't so adamant about her staying away from him.

Hinata didn't know what to do at the time, but she thought he would be okay if she let him be. There was that determination in him, that fire that made him push himself harder than anyone ever could.

He didn't need her.

When she found out he had failed, she blamed herself.

Maybe he needed her...a little?

Now, just as it was back then, Naruto was pushing himself, growling at himself as he began to profusely sweat after summoning his twentieth team of five henge members.

No one saw Naruto work as hard as she had. Yes, he had been absolutely horrid compared to natural geniuses like her Nii-san or Sasuke, but he pushed himself beyond limits that would have probably broken most people.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto panted, dropping his hands to his sides to give his team captain a hard stare.

Kakashi waited patiently for Naruto catch his breath, but gave him the courtesy of his eye.

"Who is Momochi Zabuza?"

The Copy Cat Ninja straighten his back a little, glancing around his environment as if to peek into every corner. Scratching the side of his head, Kakashi knelt down to give Naruto his full attention.

"Naruto-kun, this man told you this name?"

Clenching his fists, Naruto couldn't look into Kakashi's eye anymore.

He had succeeded in doing what everyone knew he would...

...he failed.

"He said that you and I should leave Hinata and Sasuke with the bridge builder if we wanted to survive."

Hinata gasped, holding her hand to her mouth to look left and right with a fearfulness that every shadow was about to attack her then and there.

Sasuke huffed, annoyed that someone would even consider trying to take him so easily.

"Tanzuna-san," Kakashi rolled his neck to look at the bridge builder, who guiltily glanced away, "Did you know about this?"

"I knew he had hired thugs, but not this...person. Who is he?" Tanzuna inquired while keeping a close distance.

"So you don't know of the Demon of the Bloody Mist? Master of Silent Killing and one of the deadliest Seven Swordsmen?" Kakashi rebutted, still lazily looking at the elder construction worker.

"N-no...nothing like that."

"Hmm," Kakashi opened a pouch on his tactical vest and caught a scroll as it fell. "This may be a bit over our heads now."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked curiously. From his point of view, Kakashi was showing signs of caution, making him get a little excited.

This was going to be a _real_ fight, not beating up weaklings or thugs like he has been doing at the Academy.

"Normally, I would just leave our client to their fate and try our luck heading back. Since he's after two of my Gennin and he has gone so far to set up a trap for us-"

"Plus I'm sure Naruto didn't mock him or make fun of him at all with his clones," Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"Hey! How about a thank you, teme! I injured two of his men and distracted him!" Naruto began, defending his actions, but deflated uncharacteristically when the accusation in Sasuke's eyes spoke a truth that worried him, "But...he's...really, really good. I can't beat him."

Kakashi nodded, pleased to see Naruto taking things seriously for once. Taking note of Sasuke dismissal of Zabuza, he would have been happier still if the young prodigy felt the same. Confidence in yourself and your abilities was a must, but any ninja who failed to fear and respect his enemy would not survive long.

"He _is_ good Naruto," Kakashi confirmed, purposely drawing Sasuke's attention. "You don't end up in the Bingo Book or with a nickname like Demon of the Mist without earning it. I'm guessing the odds we win are about forty percent."

"Forty percent? Is that all?" Naruto squawked.

"Just be glad we discovered them first," He smiled at Naruto, "If they'd sprung their trap our odds would been closer to two percent."

Naruto gulped.

"You scared?" Sasuke asked with smug grin.

"I hope he is," Kakashi said looking directly at Sasuke. "Only an idiot would not be scared right now."

"Lets see how you fare against him, teme!" Naruto growled. "I've fought him several times already!"

"And lost," Sasuke countered mercilessly, snickering to himself. "Still, that isn't saying much."

Before Naruto could say anything else, he could see Hinata crumpling in on herself, her breaths coming out quickly, almost hyperventilating.

It worried him to see her so vulnerable...especially after what he said the people where going to do to her.

"He...said some...things about...her," Naruto hissed to himself, his fists trembling with rage.

Kakashi and Sasuke heard him.

Naruto locked eyes with Hinata, unnerving her with the fear dwelling inside of him, seeing his own doubt raise question his own abilities.

She had never seen him do that before, however, at the moment, things came rushing back to her...

...that night she had woken up and found that she had been abducted. Neji's father was killed in her father's place to appease Kumo and, now, her nii-san had loathed her like never before.

Her vision began to get swim and her feet felt like jelly...

...the inevitable was coming and she could feel the earth calling to her...

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto was already there, gripping her shoulder painfully, hurting her.

It woke her up.

Staring into his defiant blue, blue eyes, she could see a remarkable fire burn in them.

She could only stare in awe at how much determination was in them.

"I won't let them hurt you or take you, I swear it," He reached over and put his second hand on her small shoulder, "And THAT is my nindo. I'll never go back on my word. Got it?"

As much as the darkness in her mind beckoned her to fall into it, she couldn't stop gazing at those magnificent eyes, boring into her weakness and demanding she take notice.

And she had...for years now, Hinata knew there was this indomitable core and, as fate would have it, he was going to put it to the test for her.

Had she not been dreadfully afraid for her life, she would have enjoyed the gesture as something romantic instead of something borne out of duty.

"O-okay," She mumbled, still trying to get her legs under her.

Kakashi had opened the scroll, jotting down a few things with a pen. Going through some hand motions, he called out, "Release."

A carrier hawk appeared.

"Hopefully, our support team will be here within the next couple of days." Kakashi stuffed the message in the bird's pouch, then releasing it.

Everyone watched it fly off.

"Isn't that a bit defeatist, sensei?" Sasuke grumbled, flicking his kunai again. "By requesting help, doesn't that show that we're too weak to be able to handle this mission ourselves?"

"Sasuke, this isn't a black ops mission," Kakashi reminded him, his voice grave, "This is supposed to be a low C rank, one that might involve bullies, thieves or some other minor conflict. We're not prepared to handle Nuke Jounin's that were trained to not only kill our client but abduct you and our Hyuuga heiress."

Naruto and Hinata's eyes again locked on the other, drawing strength from each other.

He gave her faith that she would be able to not be too much of a burden and hope she could keep herself protected without him having to rescue her.

She gave him strength that he had a purpose to fight to the death to ensure those things he heard would _NOT_ happen.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the road ahead, feeling an excitement. His mettle was about to be tested and tested well.

The name Uchiha would, again, bring honor to his Clan.

He would make it so.

"Should I fail to protecting you all," Kakashi lifted his hiatite, but kept his eye closed, "there will need to be a team sent to ensure you, Sasuke, and Hinata are retrieved safely."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto tugged on his mentor's sleeve. "What about me?"

Patting his head, Kakashi looked at him long and hard. "Remember that obelisk with the names of dead hero's on it that you wanted to be a part of?"

Naruto gulped.

"Here's your chance."

xxx

Gato liked to keep his ear to ground as any astute business man did. His thugs were about, making rounds and picking pockets where they could, taking what they wanted and ensuring the locals were kept in line nice and quiet like.

Every now and then they would get a little rowdy and would need their leashes pulled, but that didn't take more than a few choice words to their peers and that was usually the end of that. He would still get reports now and then but not often.

His interest was checking his ledgers, calculating the numbers and watching them grow larger and larger. There was a little game he liked to do, see how long it would take to have his number ascend high enough till it reached the next comma.

Those were the highlight of his day.

"Boss, we got news for you."

Grumbling, he picked his head up to stare at his two ex samurai's turned mercenary: Waraji and Zori. He didn't need to say anything more, just glancing at them behind his very round sunglasses was enough to tell them they were wasting his time.

Their grins were either too arrogant or they really did have good news for him.

"Zabuza finished the contract, didn't he?"

Zori shook his head, "No, but we noticed he has been causing a lot of noise outside the village so we went to check it out. Looks like he has the twins chasing around the bridge builder and the team."

Gato frowned, this didn't really mean anything to him.

"So he's doing the job. I don't want to hear another thing unless the job is completed." Gato turned back to his reports, trying to find out if someone was pinching a little to weigh down their pockets.

"The thing is, boss," Waraji interrupted Gato's work, "He's having a hard time of it. Even as we speak, Zabuza and his team could end up losing or worse."

This was...something.

If Zabuza could, at a minimum, take out the bridge builder and the team protecting him, it would prevent Gato from having to pay the damn ninja if someone was there to put him out of his misery.

Now that would do nicely.

"Keep an eye on him and, if he happens to finish the mission while being extremely helpless," Gato tapped his glasses higher on his nose, "Kill him."

"Got it, boss," Zori snickered, rubbing the hilt of his sword with anticipation.

"If he has anything of value on him, take it and bring it to me." Gato called out as they were about to leave.

The two mercenaries left after confirming what they were told.

Gato got up from his ledger, thinking about what he heard. No one ever gave Zabuza any trouble. This could be a blessing in disguise...

...but he had to know more.

Maybe this could be a good time to stretch his legs.

xxx

Ambush and the element of surprise is a shinobi's greatest weapon. Seeking out the weakness of your opponent and exploiting it is what makes their profession so sought out after even though its not considered very honorable. It was an acceptable fact that a great shinobi could take out a thousand soldiers and still survive the encounter.

It was due to these historical facts they were sought after as dark tools of war, however there are times when one shinobi must test their mettle against another strong peer.

To do that, it can be done the way of their profession, in the dark or shadows as they were trained or...

"Hatake Kakashi, it's good to see you." Zabuza called out from atop a thick tree limb, looking down at Kakashi standing by himself.

...out in the open to match power against power.

Kakashi stared up from the tree he was leaning against, head tilted to give Zabuza his full attention.

"Momochi Zabuza," He replied cordially. "Normally meeting someone of your reputation would be something I'd rather avoid, but, considering the circumstances, I'm going to take this as any other day. I hope you don't mind, asking one professional to another, that maybe you just call it a day and let my team and I go?"

"Oh? That's my line, Kakashi," Zabuza hefted his Kubikiribōchō easily, resting it behind his leg in a reverse grip. "I have plans that need to be put into effect, armies that need to be built, a country that needs to be overthrown."

Zabuza chuckled darkly, looking about for any signs of Kakashi's trio of Gennin.

"By the way, where is your treasure trove of a team? I'm surprised they would let such precious members of your elite clans outside the gates without being properly trained yet. You've done your work with them, right? Tested them? Blooded them against an enemy?"

"They are not the ones you need to be worried about, Zabuza," Kakashi opened his eye, showing his enemy the ocular Sharingan.

"I'm so glad you are taking my presence so seriously," Zabuza's second hand gripped the hilt, widening his stance to attack, "I promise to think of you often after I use your bounty money to raise my army, as well as the money I get from your Hyuuga and Uchiha. I know Kumo would be willing to pay me over half of what I need to get started with just those two. So, be a pal and just look the other way. I'll even let you take Uzumaki Naruto with you."

"A good shinobi does their homework, Zabuza," Kakashi flicked his kunai from his pouch, "If you only knew that Uzumaki Naruto is the one you really should be worried about."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Zabuza jerked forward, eyes wide at the push from his back through his chest. Looking down, a pointed tip of a kunai had revealed itself through his bare chest.

"Because he's rather unpredictable."

Poof!

Staring back at him from the ground was the blond Gennin.

"Naruto! It's a Mizu Bushin!" Kakashi called out from behind the Zabuza he had just attacked and was getting drenched from the spout of water coming out of back.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Another Zabuza emerged from behind the young teen, slashing the blond deftly with a swift kick to the stomach.

It connected.

It didn't disappear.

It was him.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

"Aaargh!" The young Jinchuuriki bounced about five yards before trying to get back onto his feet.

Before Zabuza could connect with another hit, Kakashi was there to protect him, catching Zabuza's powerful strike with an offensive counter meant to knock Zabuza off center and off balance.

Zabuza recovered well, reversing his hand in a spinning fist. Kakashi slapped it out of the way, but nearly got bisected when the Kubikiribōchō came arching over.

He caught it right in time with his Kunai, but barely.

"Get away from Sensei!" Naruto roared from behind, but before he could assist, a metallic crinkling called out from the clash of metal.

Like some kind of lasso of death from two unkempt specters, a chain whipped out towards Naruto, ready to leash him and shred him into meat.

Two metallic twangs answered, a whirling throwing start and kunai, snapping the bladed chain away from Naruto and locking them against a tree.

Sasuke stood before them, kunai in one hand and an arrogant smirk on his lips.

They were slowed, tired, and beaten before the battle even began, but they still had their orders. Since Tazuna was not around, there was only one person they could take out for their boss.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The Demon Brother's released their binding that kept them together, dashing as best they could with their wounded feet and assortment of sprains and bruises. However, before they could throw back their claws to take a swipe at him, they were answered by a blindsided barrage from a petite Hyuuga girl.

"Jyuuken!"

The first hit connected with a twin's back, then the base of their neck, and finished with a swipe across the back of his legs to keep him on the ground.

His brother had only a moment to look shocked at the crane style-like pose the blue haired Hyuuga took, eying him with a firm resolve that would have matched his boss's.

"You will not lay a finger on Naruto-kun!"

The distraction was enough to receive a crushing kick to the back of the still standing chuunin's head, crashing him into a near by tree. Just as his eyes opened up to get his focus, he saw the dark haired Gennin in front of him, weaving signs.

The spark of a flame formed at the front of his lips, realizing he needed to move...

...but couldn't. He was too injured to even move his legs anymore.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

With a force of fire that incinerated everything within a five foot diameter in front of him, Sasuke cancelled his jutsu as the body one of the Demon Brother's fell to ground dead, charred to seared meat and exposed bones.

Hinata looked away, fearing she would faint at the sight of death.

Naruto, who had been rushing to help, could only witness his rival relish the act as he stood gloriously proud over the smoldering corpse.

"How could you?" Was all Naruto could get out of his lips before Sasuke's gloating eyes focused behind Naruto.

"Look out, dobe!"

Naruto was shoved aside in time to miss Zabuza's wild swing, nearly decapitating him.

Sasuke scrambled, hauling Naruto by the collar as Kakashi intercepted his opponents next attack with a kick to the flat of the blade, getting a few quick strikes to Zabuza's flank and shoulder.

"Keep your head, Naruto or someone's going to get killed!" Kakashi roared, taking a knee to the gut and a hilt under his chin in the process.

Both Jounin separated, eying the other one warily.

"Thank you for this, Kakashi," Zabuza ran his fingers over his shallow wounds at his side, smearing them with blood. "I don't think any real shinobi can feel alive unless they are close to death, right?"

Kakashi kept his sharigan focused on Zabuza, carefully preparing himself for the Demon's next move. "I think you're mistaking the need to conquer for your own needs compared to fulfilling a mission. Don't try and think we are the same, Zabuza. We're not."

"Oh?" Zabuza pierced the ground with his Kubikiribōchō, breathing excitedly behind his white mask. "You don't sound like you're having any fun, Kakashi. Allow me to make things more interesting for you."

"Shit!" Kakashi could only think of one reason why Zabuza would lower his defenses to gloat like that.

Spinning around, he sprinted away from Zabuza towards his team of Genin...

Fwpt! Fwpt! Fwpt!

...and took sebons to the back of his flak jacket where his trio would have taken them at their necks.

"Sensei!" Naruto saw the sebons sticking out of the Copy Ninja's back, feeling what little victory Sasuke and Hinata had earned slip away as quickly as they gained it.

On the other side of Kakashi stood a strange figure, just a little taller than he was, wearing an mask with wavy lines on his forehead and a curled orange coil going from its right cheek to his nose.

Sasuke was already on the offensive with a battle cry, dashing at their new opponent, taking strike for strike, cutting into each other and dodging with their prodigy grace.

Naruto was shoved aside again, this time by Hinata.

The sledgehammer solid sound of steel rang right where he had been standing a moment ago. Had she not dove for him, he wouldn't be there anymore.

Zabuza was glaring at them with his blade embedded into the dirt, his calm still evident in the midst of the fighting.

"Uzumaki...Naruto..." Zabuza called out again, his voice thick with hunger. "Please tell me you got my message."

Hinata and Naruto were trying to get back onto their feet, but Hinata was looking past him, over his shoulder onto something that made her freeze up like stone.

Turning his head quickly, he realized why she had become so stiff.

They had just fell into the scorched remains of the dead Demon Brother.

"Being a shinobi is a terrible thing, isn't it?" Zabuza lifted his Kubikiribōchō, flicking the dirt off and giving it a lazy swing. "Now, tell me another joke...tell me what other prank you have to make you laugh. I want to see you look at me as your clone did...with that smug arrogance that made you feel that you could mock me and live to tell the tale."

"I am your opponent, Zabuza!" Kakashi called out, weaving through some signs for a fire jutsu.

Zabuza reacted with a water one, cancelling the other out.

The area was alive with fighting.

"Aaargh!"

Sasuke's cry caught Naruto and Hinata's attention. He had several sebons sticking out of one shoulder and a thigh, crumpling him to the ground.

The ghostly masked nin dashed over towards them, with a speed that was blinding, circumventing them.

Hinata's Byakugan activated, she held a kunai in her hands and sped through a defensive weave, deflecting the sebons as they tried to pin cushion her and Naruto.

_I have to do something_, Naruto tried to calm himself, gather his feet from under him._ I have to get up or..._

Sasuke was trying to drag himself over him and Hinata, but his injury was keeping him from moving properly.

Hinata's brave attack was quickly getting thwarted when their masked opponent threw sebons in Naruto's direction, which made her block at an awkward and outstretched angle.

Their attacker took this defenseless posture to bury a few sebons into her left thigh and right calf.

The heiress crumbled to the ground, her teeth gritting in the pain of a half dozen needles in her.

_...my team and I are going to be killed._

The thing that had quickly and easily put down Sasuke and Hinata was approaching him with his hands full of sebons, floating over like some wrathful spirit.

Zabuza and Kakashi were throwing jutsu's at each other, neither one giving up or giving in.

Naruto knew that he needed to protect his friends...they needed him...needed him...

...but, as much as he knew this, he couldn't stop feeling so afraid that he was going to die.

Like _they_ were going to die...

...and it would be his fault because he, the boisterous, knuckle head of Konoha, was too scared to do anything.

xxx

Zori and Waraji kept their distance as the battle continued full throttle just a hundred yards away. While neither of them were any good with Samurai jutsus, neither of them were still any match for the caliber of shinobi trying to kill each other, even the genin.

What they did see, however, was two of the genin were down as well as both of the Demon Brothers.

This very well could be a payday that could let them live comfortably for a very long time should they play their cards right. They just had to be patient, but they also had to get closer...

xxx

Naruto was screaming at himself.

_Get...up..._

He saw the wretched pain in Hinata as she tried to twist herself to get the sebons out of her own legs. Her pitiful scream struck something deep in him as she ripped one out of herself, crumpling into a ball from the exertion of enduring the needle's withdrawal.

Sasuke was dragging himself, one handed and one legged in a sort of sideways inch worm crouch, getting towards Haku, his expression of sheer determination that he wasn't going to lose this way...

...not without a fight.

They were fighting to live...

...to stay alive.

And he was just standing there as that thing, that person who took them down was calmly cocking its head at him, curious to see what he was going to do.

The reflection of the smooth sebons in his opponents hands caught Naruto's eye, comprehending that his time for faltering was getting shorter and shorter till his end was assured.

"You are not needed for Zabuza-sama's plans to succeed," The muffled voice spoke sympathetically behind its mask, "Please don't take this personally. I will make your death quick and painless."

Death...Painless...

That is what he offered him, but what of his friends?

He didn't take his eyes off of his enemy, but he could hear Hinata's whimpers and Sasuke's grunts.

_They are in pain...why should I feel nothing when they have the worst future ahead of them?_

Naruto's kunai came out awkwardly, clumsily. He had to remind himself to widen his stance, keep the weapon in front of him, angled just so to attack or defend, to cut or parry.

He was going to die...

"Naruto...kun..." Hinata bit the words out of her clenched teeth, ripping another sebon out of her leg, letting it fall noiselessly onto the floor.

"Dobe...stop...being...a...loser...and fight!" Sasuke growled out at him, looking ready to throw his own kunai at Naruto to wake him up.

The two Jounin were going at it hard, tearing at each other like panthers.

This wasn't another mob chasing him in the streets throwing rocks or garbage at him, this was a proficient killer ready to finish him...without any kind of hate or prejudice.

It was so mechanical and detached. Naruto was sure his killer was almost regretful.

Was that how he wanted to die? As if he was pitied?

Glancing behind him, he could see Sasuke had made his way over to Hinata, putting himself in front of her defensively.

Their attacker was patiently letting them get closer, as if allowing them a reprieve out of some sort of professional courtesy or mercy.

Was this how he was going to die? Like some animal that needed to be put down because he was already past his usefulness?

How was he going to become Hokage this way? How was he going to ever get Sakura to see him as Sasuke's better and eventually want to go out with him? What about poor Anko-chan? Wasn't he supposed to be her boyfriend when he came back? Then there was Hinata...

Her lavender eyes stared up at him fearfully, scared and constricted with worry, but, with some realization, she was awake.

She hadn't fall into unconsciousness.

Why had she not?

Then there was Sasuke, staring at him expectantly, furiously annoyed that Naruto was just standing there...dumbfounded and exposed.

Why was he looking at him as if he knew Naruto could save them?

Then it hit him, like a slap to the back of the head, they believed in him.

Even Sasuke-teme.

Hinata's muffled whimper reached out to him, her Hyuuga eyes desperate for him to do something.

And he knew why.

He had told her he was going to protect her. No one was going to take her. Why?

_Because that is my nindo. I'll never go back on my word._

Was he just spouting crap or was he going to do what he said?

Feeling some steel fill his spine, Naruto cracked his neck and put a little bounce in his step.

"Alright," Naruto's mind began to work, a smile gracing his lips as scenarios took him to five different directions to keep his friends safe and defeat their enemy.

"Lets stop playing around, shall we?"

He was almost sure that whoever it was behind that mask was smiling at him now.

"I'm glad you have come to terms with your confidence," The sebons between his fingers raised to eye level. "Yes, fight for you and your friends with all you have. Your precious people deserve it."

Their battle began.


	9. Ch 9 To Be Humbled

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 9 To Be Humbled

"Yosh! My youthful students, gather around because I have some wonderful news for you!" Guys spirits could not be dampened, even when viewing his favorite pupil getting destroyed by the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji finished Lee off with an immaculate seven hit combo that planted the green spandexed bowl cut boy into a tree face first. He didn't even watch him fall when he walked away.

"I...I'm not..." Lee gripped the side of the tree trunk, pulling himself up. "...done...yet."

"Lee, enough already. This is the ninth time this morning you've challenged Neji. You can't win." Tenten scolded, but was by his side, hooking his arm around her neck to help him move to their sensei. Struggling to drag him the short distance, she dumped him unceremoniously in a heap before their eccentric teacher.

"You were done when your day started," Neji flexed his hands, tugging at a bandage that loosened around his wrist. "Your destiny will always lead to your defeat when you challenge me. You are helpless against it. Still, try again," he narrowed his large Hyuuga eyes at his sparing rival. "I enjoy watching you get put in your place."

"I'm...I'm going...to beat you," Lee struggled to get himself propped on one arm. The whole left side of his face swelling to the point his eye was almost closed.

"That is enough for now, Lee."

"Hai...sensei." Lee eventually got himself seated against a tree, looking up at his beloved teacher with an indomitable gleam in his eyes.

Guy accepted this with a nod.

Tenten was already helping Neji with his bandages, testing a pull here and there to ensure it was tight enough. Neji never looked at her, never commented if it was too tight or to slack. A flock of birds caught his attention and he was mesmerized by them.

She shook her head, tucking a loose bandage away and then tapping on his knuckles to see if they were packed tight. "Good, Neji-kun?"

He nodded, his mind and focus somewhere else.

Guy could not miss the attraction the weapon's mistress had on the Hyuuga prodigy. While distracted, Guy saw how Tenten still held his hand, her eyes locked on Neji while he seemed elsewhere in spirit and mind. He saw all the little motions of blooming affection in her, the little way she looked like she needed his approval, the small flicks of her thumb across his knuckles as if she wanted him to open his fingers and accept her waiting hands. She always looked like she wanted him to tell her something about herself that made her different then any of the other girls. Yes, she was as skilled and powerful as any of the Konoha kunoichi, but she was still a girl growing into her turbulent emotions and she was ready to test the waters with the boy she has been around for the last year and has always loved.

"Now that everyone is here, I wish to report we are to prepare for a mission! The Hokage has sent word that we are to help with support of Team 7 and possibly retrieve two of our own shinobi should they be captured. Since this notice is short and the need for speed without stopping, including the need of a strong sensory member, Neji, we will be going on an 'A' rank! This is a great day for all of you, my pupils! Our fiery spirit has finally attracted the truth that we are incredible and will be needed to rescue those who seek the best that Konoha has to offer!"

"Yahoo! Yahoo!" Lee was back on his feet, dancing exuberantly in circles about this tremendous news. He and his sensei looked on the verge of tears. An 'A' rank support was still a chance to put that tick mark next to their names, proving they deserved recognition of 'true' ninja missions. It was the first steps of earning the respect of the veteran shinobi and them seeing you as equals.

Tenten was not as vocal as Lee, but she could not restrain the "Yatah! Neji-kun, we could be going on an 'A' rank! Isn't that wonderful?"

Neji was the polar opposite of his comrades and sensei. Arms crossed, he appraised his peers with cool detachment. "Who are we seeking and where is the mission stationed?"

Lee had finally settled down enough to start punching the air in earnest.

"It is the Lady Hinata, your cousin and Uchiha Sasuke who is going to need our protection, Neji. She and Team 7 are off in Wave Country on an escort mission, but has ran into Momochi Zabuza, a terrible black ops shinobi from the Land Of Mist. They will also have the Demon Brother's as opponents as well! What a glorious first mission for them! It is a great show of their fires of youth! Two 'B' rank criminals and a Bingo Book A rank Nunke nin! Konoha sending us will give us the needed training of a lifetime!"

"Neji-kun, isn't that great? Neji-kun..." Tenten turned just in time to see Neji stalk away into the woods.

Lee's excitement, his sensei's disgusting display of emotion, and even the semi conservative cheer Tenten shouted were tolerable enough for him to endure, but the announcement of his first 'A' rank mission granted to his team by Hinata-sama...Her and Team 7 confronting 'B' and 'A' Rank criminals on their first mission just as they were out of the Academy only a few months while Team Guy has been out of the main mission loops doing 'D' ranks for a year because he felt they were not ready.

Neji's expression had not changed, but his fury simmered hotly behind his cool grey eyes.

"My destiny, it would seem, has a cruel sense of humor." he muttered to himself.

The Hyuuga branch prodigy brooded about everything that had happened to him, everything he knew about Hinata and the opportunity that she was granted that he missed out on.

It wasn't fair.

He would easily point out destiny and the fruitless attempts of escaping that path when those words were said from someone else. His quick quip was how 'destiny was never going to be fair and how they should accept it' was ever present and automatic.

He couldn't though.

Neji knew how destiny affected his father and how incredibly heartless it was. Unintentionally, he was privy to more information then he should, probably more then was allowed as a branch member. This was not something he found joy in. This information that was so precious but so toxic was exposed to him when he was very young , about four years old, almost five.

How could things have gone so badly and have so little control of it all? He remembered, though. In a mockery of how controlled things were at the Hyuuga compound, he did remember how it all started.

It began in a glaring contrast of how he felt now: he was happy then.

With his eyes closed and his head pressed against the tree in front of him, he rubbed his hands gently against the tough bark.

However far those memories were, they brought him a sliver of comfort and reminded him of a time that, although short, he had enjoyed his life once.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten strolled next to him from behind a tree with a slightly exasperated smile, as if she went through great lengths to find him. She rested her small palm on his back, only to back away when she felt him stiffen under her touch.

"I am fine," he said quietly, standing firm and resolute against his inner turmoil. "We have to prepare in case the Lady Hinata summons us."

He turned away from the inquisitive look she gave him.

Tenten couldn't help but be a little uncomfortable with his tone and his actions towards her. She knew for anyone else it could be excused that he did not see the worry she expressed, however he was a Hyuuga and she knew everything there was to know about his ability. He saw it, but just didn't respond...or, maybe, she thought with a hint of discomfort, he just didn't care.

xxx

Lord Hiashi didn't know it at first, but today was going to end with a couple of saucers of sake.

After breakfast and training with his real daughter, he and some of the other Hyuuga elders were preparing to meet with the Hokage on several scheduled trips involving diplomatic up keeping with Sand, Tea, and Vegetables. He expected it to take several weeks to complete and anticipated there would not be any problems.

He had planned for every contingency.

The Lord Hyuuga knew the best stops for rest, the most secure areas to protect himself, the Hyuuga elder members that would accompany him, branch members that would patrol, and allied neighbors that would come to his aid should things get that out of hand. Everything from supplies for the caravan including food, personnel, medic nins, and guards were annotated and accounted for. Yes, Lord Hiashi was ready for anything that challenged him.

Except for this.

"Lord Hyuuga," a branch member was on one knee before him. "There is a messenger at the door."

Hiashi took his time tapping the documents neatly into place and filing them accordingly before allowing the cadet to escort him to the door. Pallid steel grey eyes looked down at a chuunin with the standard vest and hia-tite. "Hiashi-sama, this is from the Hokage."

He handed the scroll to the Hyuuga Lord and waited for him to read it.

It didn't take long for Hiashi to look back at the chuunin as if he had lost his mind.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi's voice never raised above normal speak, but he was clearly unnerved.

"I do not know, Hiashi-sama. The Hokage didn't give me any instructions other then to deliver this to you. Would you like me to send him a message for you?"

"Yes, tell him he needs to see me as soon as possible."

The chuunin looked at Lord Hiashi as if he just told him to go walk off a cliff. "Hiashi-sama, you wish for me to _ask_ the Hokage you request to schedule an appointment with him at his earliest convenience?" The chuunin had purposely reworded Hiashi's demand into something more of a polite suggestion.

The Hyuuga Lord did not like having his instructions altered.

Hiashi's blank expression worried the young shinobi more then if he had went on a verbal rampage. "I see you are a chuunin, so I'm going to assume they've made sure at the academy that you were able to understand simple instructions and follow them through. You have your orders by a superior and you will execute them word for word. Is that clear?"

The chuunin snapped to attention, "Hai, Hiashi-sama," and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Hiashi looked at the scroll again, noting the very clear and very polite cancellation of all diplomatic meetings the Hyuuga's had planned. With a sigh, he mentally prepared himself to relay the message to the Elders.

_Yes_, he thought,_ sake will definitely be good at the end of this day._

_xxx  
><em>

The Lord Hyuuga was not happy.

He glanced once again at the empty space next to him with a quiet calm that left anyone who wondered guessing how he was feeling. It had been occupied by a child not so long ago with an annoyingly long blue scarf and goggles on his unruly brown hair. His two friends prattled about him telling stories of what their 'Boss' was doing outside the village and seemed to take great pride in reveling each other with his less then honorable antics. It didn't take much intuition to figure out who their boss was.

Uzumaki Naruto.

When snippets of tales of them sneaking into the lady's hot bath changing room, looking at naughty magazines, and then challenging each other into different types of henge girls in a variety of levels of dress, the Lord Hyuuga had to calm himself.

_Of course **that** boy would have a following of delinquents_, Hiashi thought. What was also unnerving was the hope he wasn't doing such things around Hinata. The very idea that she or any Hyuuga would be exposed to such perverse and completely despicable antics made him fume.

Had anyone watched the Hyuuga Lord, his fingers tightened just a little more around the hem of his pristine white robes with the mere thought of him.

The chuunin assistant sitting at the entrance of the Lord Hokage's office glanced nervously at him, turning his eyes away when he noticed Hiashi slowly exhale through his nose, feigning a forced calm.

When Hiashi heard the assistant say, "Konohamaru, the Hokage is ready to see you and your friends." Hiashi knew he was being put through a very common, very irritable test.

**Earlier that day...**

After explaining to the very irate and understandably upset Elders that he needed to clear this issue up with the Hokage, he set off to the imposing tower with flint and steel on the tip of his tongue to be used till he felt vindicated on the very man that needed to be reminded of the Hyuuga's prominence. He had always taken it as a sort of unwritten privilege that the Hokage would normally interrupt any meeting or stop whatever he would do for him at the drop of a hat. His standing and purpose were too glaring to not be treated with such, so it was such an alien feeling of being politely told that if he did not have an appointed time to see the Hokage he would have to wait in the common room till the Hokage could see him. He had never, _ever_ sat in the common room. It was for...well...commoners! Working class, middle waged laborers, or even your middle classed market shop owners. He was sure there was even a farmer or butcher in there by the smell of them, but he could not go back to the Hyuuga estates without an answer from the Hokage.

To go back without one would be a failure and Hiashi was _NOT_ a failure.

Throughout that time, he noticed the Hokage had received some of Konoha's top Clan Heads that he was all to familiar with.

Shikaku from the Nara Clan.

Choza from the Akimichi Clan.

Inoichi from the Yamanaka Clan.

Shibi from the Aburame Clan.

Tsume from the Inuzuka Clan.

He had wondered if there was a Clan Head assembly request that he was not privy too, but such a thing would require a quorum so as all Heads would be allowed know as a single collective. This was highly unusual from the norm and he would find out when he finally got his audience with the Hokage.

Each one of them addressed him with some form of greeting that seemed a little forced. They were not used to seeing the Hyuuga Lord in the commons and definitely not without being seen before themselves. If that was any sign of the level of their discomfort, they looked positively embarrassed when they left the office after half an hour or so and gave the proud Hiashi a knowing look that left the Hyuuga slightly off center.

They were aware of something he was not.

He was wondering if he was setting himself for some kind of trap by coming here unannounced with so much high end business excluding him. He was not used to being so unprepared and so casually ignored.

Hiashi had to think things with a clearer and more centered mind before he reported to the Hokage from whence he first came. He was sure that there was going to be a drastic change in the near future and he was walking in a manner towards things that all Hyuuga, weak and strong, feared the most...

...blindly.

**Current time...**

It had been at least an hour after the last Clan Head had been seen and the greatest of the Konoha's Clans had been put behind priority of a research specialist, a labor official, a farmer who also did his own butchering, and a food courier. The grandchild was a nice touch to be added to help effect the insult to the Hyuuga's pride.

Hiashi was not unfamiliar with the tactic he was enduring; he often did the same thing with those who had slighted him or any main house member. Being forced to wait and let others be seen before someone as distinct as himself was a sure sign that he was not only being punished, but also told a very blatant message.

Reflect and know patience.

He was doing that now and could not help but imagine how much he wanted to silently make the Lord Hokage's life a little harder without the support of his own influence through the nations and other dignitaries. As far as patience went…hmph.

However, he needed to get those requests the Hyuuga's made approved in order for them to leave the village. Since all the Elder's, branch members, and several of the main house members were all shinobi in some rank or another, if they left without permission they could be considered missing nin and could be held accountable. The Hokage could go as far as pushing for death if he deemed it, with the unanimous decision of the council, but it was never less then some kind of week long interrogation with Ibiki and his ilk.

It was not worth it.

The door opened and out came the grandfatherly Hokage with his robes and his red and white wide brimmed hat, three children dancing around him with stories that seemed to make him wince and chuckle at their admiration of their boss.

"Hiashi-san, good evening." He nodded politely to the Hyuuga Lord.

And kept walking.

Hiashi stood up quietly, eying the Lord Hokage's with his cool facade, but could barely keep the indignation out of his straight backed stance.

"Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this?" his voice had been calm, smooth, but never the less demanding.

Sarutobi stopped in his tracks, his hands clasped behind his back, his posture pure patience. The three children that were dancing around him stopped, looking at Hiashi as if he had done something impolite.

Even they knew no one talked to the Hokage that way.

"Konohamaru, take Meogi-chan and Udon-kun to get some dongo. I'll be home in a little bit."

"Hai, Oji-sama!"

"Dango!" Meogi chirped happily.

"Anyone have a tissue?" Udon rubbed his runny nose over his sleeve.

After receiving a few ryo from Sarutobi, he turned his very austere and angry eyes towards Hiashi.

Even the Hyuuga Lord knew there were times when lines that may be tempting to test were already crossed.

"Come this way."

It would seem that Hiashi was not the only one unhappy.

Sarutobi clasped his hands behind him and held the door open for Hiashi to enter his office.

The Lord Hyuuga took stately, properly slow steps into the dimly lit office where a red cherry glow of a pipe sat in a holder.

"I am not to be disturbed." Sarutobi called out to the chuunin at his desk.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The assistant bowed.

The door closed with a sturdy thump against the frame.

"Would you care for some tea, Hiashi?" Sarutobi gestured from the side of desk, were a pot of still steaming tea sat. He was already pouring himself a glass, then a second and sat it at the far end of his desk.

Hiashi knew that these were customs to show mutual respect and dignity between two people.

Hiashi showed he was not going to have any of it. Instead, he believed he needed to get right to the point. He was well aware he was being boorish, but to be held in wait like some servant or some foreign escaped convict seeking sanctuary was ridiculous.

He was the Lord Hyuuga.

"Lord Hokage, what is the meaning of not answering the Hyuuga's requests to leave the village and keep up the relations with our neighbors? We have been delayed a day and have made the other villages think we are being blatantly disrespectful by ignoring their customary weekly meetings."

Sarutobi sipped his tea leisurely, listening, and then glanced outside his wide window to the sights of lights being turned on in a home, here and there mother's chasing children back into their homes and father's being welcomed by eager families ready to accept them after a day of hard work.

"You are wrong, Hyuuga, your requests were not ignored." He glanced over his shoulder to the handsome yet souring face. "Our neighbors may be put off by having missed a day with you and your elder's company, Hiashi, but not because of anything I have done."

"What do you mean?" Hiashi's calm had not broken, but he was still politely condescending. "I had our requests put in well within the time needed for you to approve them. They have never been this delayed before."

"Oh, the requests were received well in advance. They're right here." He opened a drawer and let the folder slide in front of him. He opened it and peeked at each page, taking note of the perfect calligraphy and smiled here and there at some points, then turned it to see the next bit of information.

"You are so talented, you know that Hiashi?" He closed the folder, tapping the top of it with his weathered finger as if to emphasize a point.

"You really are one of a kind. A true blessing when it comes to these sorts of details. I always admired you for that." A hint of his grandfatherly warmth and smile was extended to Hiashi, but was not received well. Large grey eyes responded blankly at his compliment. "You really have no equal when it comes to preparation and execution of anything you plan. I'm going to miss your efficiency."

Hiashi had known that the Hokage's praise would not end with one. There was a lesson being taught here that was going to be out of his control and well into the boundaries of something he could very well not talk himself out of.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your family, Hiashi-san," Sarutobi placed the palms of his hands on the plane of the desk in front of him and leaned up off of his chair and glared at the impetuous youth in front of him. "You have done wonders for our village and I will never deny you the acknowledgment of our village's place in the shinobi nations because of your involvement. The Hyuuga's our a Konoha pride that I am honored to have seen mold our very prosperous city into what it is today."

The Hyuuga Lord knew this was just the preliminary to something unpleasant. He thought it would be wise to stay quiet.

"However, like all things of power, there must be a time when their pedestal must be removed from under them so that others may shine."

Hiashi's only expression to show his confusion and surprise was to blink.

"I'm giving you and your family a break, Hiashi-san. The Hyuuga's are no longer going to be the sole dignitary family for our people for the next five years or more."

Now Hiashi's hands left their sleeves and rested on his thighs as if to brace himself from falling.

"We're…what?"

"I'm taking you and your family off political and dignitary missions for at least five years."

"Why?" It was the only thing he could think of saying that could convey his surprise, his lack of proper response.

Sarutobi shook his head and curled his fingers into each other, looking over them at the troubled handsome Hyuuga Lord.

"You and most of your family have grown too full of yourselves, Hiashi, along with most of the main house elder's. I am sure you may think me an old fool and some geezer who should spend the better part of his time putting around with his grand kids and drinking sake with what is left of my old friends in the sunset of my life."

He smoothed the narrow, wispy beard at his weathered chin, considering his own words. "In fact, I can't tell you how appealing it is to surrender to that idea. I really do hope to do so very soon, in fact. No more then five years or so, I hope."

When his eyes flicked back to the Hyuuga Lord, they were anything but old and befuddled. "I've worried about you, Hiashi. I worry about what you are teaching behind your Clan's walls that have some of your own people thinking they walk on air like individual kamis and then scare the voice from others. Still, how you run your clan is your business and I am in no authority to do anything about it. You are the clan head and can do what you will with your people as you see fit. I will not say your methods have not brought you and our village positive results…but at what cost?"

Hiashi obviously wanted to say something, but the Village Leader was about to get to a point he wanted to hear that may resolve the issue then continue on the wrongs he was so listing.

Sarutobi knew this also, so kept going.

"Your own child is afraid of her own voice."

Hiashi frowned.

Before he could say anything, The Third lifted his hand in a 'wait' gesture.

"Fine, you don't acknowledge her as your biological daughter, but you have decided to care for her as one, and to say you are making a poor showing of it is being delicate."

Now he waited to see if Hiashi had anything to say.

The Hyuuga Lord paused, obviously debating if this point was in his favor to argue. Since he knew that the Third would be prepared for this, he kept his silence and waited for him to continue.

Sarutobi pulled out another file and opened it, turning the pages only after examining its contents.

"What I have here are the reports of Hinata from the beginning of the Academy to her Gennin graduation. In every year," he turned a page, skimming over one line and then finding the same result on the next page, "it shows that your status as Clan Head and Village diplomat exceeds the duty of the very basic needs as a mediocre father."

Hiashi's closed his eyes as if to consider the Hokage's words, but opened them with his polite defiance.

"Hinata has access to some of the best teachers this village has to offer. Her tutors rank higher in qualification and certification then any other one in any clan or the Academy. Her housing and protection is the best, hands down. The village's own gates are not as well monitored. She has structure and culture, discipline and respect. She is lacking in her ability to fight in our prized Gentle Fist, but that is a matter of her own ambition or lack of interest. She has everything available to her at my personal request that exceeds the majority of the father's in this village, including you, Lord Hokage," Hiashi leaned forward with a knowing calm, "can attest to. Am I wrong?"

Sarutobi tapped the ashes of his tobacco out of his pipe and rest it on its holder.

"Most of what you say is true."

"Then what is she missing that I have not offered her?"

"Your attention, Hiashi." The Third lectured without missing a beat. "You are not giving her your attention as a feeling, caring, interested, and nurturing human being. She needs that from you more then she does from anyone else."

Hiashi shook his head just a little bit, as if to patiently accept Sarutobi's view for now only to dispose of it later.

"So this is why our whole family, our whole village is being punished, Hokage-sama?" he said with a disappointed air. "Because I don't spend enough time with Hinata? Please tell me you have something more then that."

"In our village, Hiashi, every child is precious." He gestured to the grand window behind him. "Each one a sapling that has the ability to change the destiny of those around him. I'm sure you know the potential of a determined individual. Do I have to give you a refresher on what one Uchiha was able to do to his own clan?"

Hiashi held his head high, eyes scornfully glaring down at Sarutobi. "We are _not_ Uchiha."

Sarutobi shrugged, but not without a look of disappointment. "No, you're not. However, your family has as much influence as they _did_."

Folding his hands in his sleeve, he returned the Hokage's look of distaste with one of his own.

"I thought you would be a little more perceptive then that, Hiashi. You still are not looking underneath the underneath like you were taught as a chuunin in this at all, are you?"

Hiashi exhaled slowly.

"I figured you and I would be above such tactics, Hokage-sama. You and I are not chuunins trying to outdo the other."

"No?" Sarutobi looked amused, but leaned forward to sip his tea and then place it back on his table. "Then tell me why are you so openly disrespectful to me, Hiashi?"

Hiashi had always saw The Third take in different levels of deference from different people. Some he would give a leniency that was not granted to others, mostly the younger generation, and then he'd see others all but pale in open fear at his mere glance in their direction. Hiashi had always had a great deal of sway and indulgence with how he was allowed to be in front of the Hokage, but this privilege seemed to be revoked now.

Hiashi was not foolish enough or brave enough to ask when he has been so. He was a man and an adult, a Hyuuga above all things, thus actions for reparations were in order to fix what was broken.

Understanding that this is where it had all boiled down to, he realized the error and the folly of his actions and where he stood. The path of everything that has happened has come to this point and he was solely to blame for the Hokage's actions towards him and his family.

Before he could bend his back, Sarutobi stopped him, "There is no need for that now, Hiashi. I know where you stand and how most of your family stands in their view of me, so that is why I have put into act that the other families take up the yoke of diplomacy in your absence. As for your requests that you think I ignored, let me put your worries to rest about them."

He pulled out a medium size stamp and tapped each of them with a scribble of pen to assure their authenticity.

In clear, precise lines the label that the Hokage was signing read in thick letters: Denied.

It all became so clear to him at that moment. The Clan Heads, all of their faces looking back at him with that comprehension, that embarrassment...

How foolish he must have seemed to them sitting in the commons below their standing.

"Wouldn't these actions normally be taken in front of a quorum, Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage steepled his fingers, a small smirk on his lips showing that he had expected this angle from Hiashi. "Normally, yes, had I pulled you forcefully from duty in an act of punishment, but I am not. I'm approaching this as a training exercise. The other families are going to do those missions in your stead. By this, I have freed up your time and are no longer so busy to ignore the needs of your family."

In that moment, the perception of the Hokage as a soft spirited and weak minded old man was replaced by the reality that this man was just as sharp, just as wise, and just as powerful with his control of this village as he was when he was younger. Hiashi understood the undertones of not being punished because it was Sarutobi's will, his grace and mercy. It would be very disgraceful and could possibly harbor very negative feelings of reproach if he was to announce such a decision to the other Clan Heads in an open quorum, maybe even an open and hostile exchange of words that could never be unsaid.

In this way, the Hokage was being deceptive and protective.

"You have done a lot of things to undermine my position in front of others, Hiashi. It worries me that you are also allowing these views to be seen in front of my other shinobi and allowed inside your home. I feel they will in turn view not just me, but the Hokage's after me in the same light. I won't allow it."

He growled under his thick brows at Hiashi. "Not. One. Bit."

Hiashi had rarely seen this side of his Hokage and it was unnerving to say the least.

"So," Saruboti exhaled, calming himself with a smooth breath. "I will offer a negotiation so that we can put this disappointing episode behind us and learn from it."

Hiashi accpeted with a faint nod. "What do you propose, Hokage-sama?"

The reverent tone was not lost on the Fire Shadow.

"Lets start with your daughter and your belief of who her father is and work from there, shall we?"

For the first time since they started their talk, Hiashi took a sip of his tea with a slightly unsteady hand.

"Hatsumi was the love of my life, Hokage-sama...I never deserved her..." Hiashi began and closed his eyes at the memory. From there, he let loose the history that had put him and his daughter at such a distance.

It was a good talk.


	10. Ch 10 Be My Friend

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 10 Be My Friend

"Hey," Naruto danced on his toes, grinning mischievously, "Before we do this, can I ask you something?"

The hunter before him cocked his head, curious. "Yes."

"Have you ever played tag?"

The question caught the other nin off guard, curious as to what 'tag' was, but not before Naruto sniggered, "It's a game. Someone who is 'it', has to try to chase the person who isn't, touch them, and then that person becomes 'it'. Make sense?"

"What is the purpose of this game?"

Naruto chuckled. "None. It's just fun."

"I don't understand."

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled furiously. "What are you doing?"

Hinata kept her voice down to a whimper, but she was also curious as to what reason Naruto was trying at here.

"Then allow me," Naruto walked up to his opponent, hands empty, and touch him on his shoulder with the tips of his finger. "Tag. You're 'it'."

The boy looked at the spot Naruto touched him then back at Naruto. "Now, it's your job to try and tag me 'it'."

Cautiously, the boy reached out to tag Naruto but the blonde genin moved away. Taking a step forward, the Hunter nin moved again, trying to tag Naruto.

Naruto jumped back, grinning challengingly.

"You are not letting me tag you." The boy replied, still confused by the play.

"Exactly, you have to catch me."

"I see," the boy looked at his sebons and then at Naruto. "Am I allowed to use weapons?"

Naruto cracked his knuckles, twirling his kunai in his hands, "We are shinobi, aren't we?"

"So...you want me to kill you playing a game?" the soft voice sounded...intrigued.

"It's one of the ways I'd rather go if I had to choose." Naruto replied sadly, looking down at the ground to a sad memory, "I'm not alone. I have friends, I'm trying to protect those precious to me, and, even if I die, it will be with my own belief that I was having fun in my own way."

"I don't know about dying alone, but being alone isn't fun. If anything, its one of the worst things to ever feel."

"You sound like you know a lot about it." Naruto took a step back, checking the treeline for places to maneuver.

"So do you."

Staring at one another, Naruto grinned cheekily, "So, if I killed you while playing a game, wouldn't that be better than to just die as enemies?"

"It would be," the boy considered his own feelings about it carefully, "something."

"So, shall we play?"

Raising his sebons, the young boy in the Hunter Nin face mask nodded. "Lets."

Haku flicked his wrist, sending a trio of sebons at Naruto, sticking him squarely in the chest...

Poof!

...only to be replaced with a log.

"Substitution," the boy with long brown hair said, seeing an orange clad body dash away, weaving from one tree to another.

Blinking, Haku saw two orange bodies...then five...then ten.

Smiling behind the mask, it was time to play the game.

xxx

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sasuke inched up to her, finding a tree to lean against while keeping his shoulder away from pushing the sebons deeper into him.

Another sebon fell from her fingers, quivering in pain as she chewed another whimper to keep her from crying. Vaguely, she gave him a silent nod.

On the other side of their path, Kakashi and Zabuza were trading strikes for strikes, slashing and hacking at each other. The two Jounin were testing each other, tasting and taking of their weapons and jutsus, clashing fists against cheeks or shins against torsos. Solid connecting shots echoed with thunderous clashes of one element colliding with another.

Their movements were too quick to be seen, only every now and then an anguished cry would sound, meaning some kind of maiming or impalement.

From the sounds of things, Kakashi was doing well.

"We need to help Naruto," Sasuke panted, dropping his kunai to reach for a sebon at his shoulder but unable to reach it.

Hinata crawled over to him and began to slowly withdraw them, careful not to do anymore damage. After some time, she had got them all out, depositing the sebons into a neat pile.

Reaching into her jacket, she pulled out her jar of cream, dabbing some on her palm and offering it to Sasuke. "It will help."

Sasuke didn't even bother to inspect the contents. Sticking his fingers into the grainy goop, he slapped it on his legs and tried to get it onto the back of his shoulders.

"I'll get it."

Removing his shirt, Sasuke felt Hinata's supple hands massage the ointment across his wounds, soothing them with the creams gentle potency. The sharp stabs to his thigh and shoulder eased to annoying aches, even going as far as allowing him to flex his legs and arms, recovering some of his range of motion.

Standing back up, he kept his eyes in the tree line. Naruto's clones were getting dispelled as Zabuza's partner chased, picking one off after another. Clashing weapons echoed in the distance. Naruto and his enemy were in a wild melee, slashing and stabbing, but Zabuza's partner was faster, deadlier, and had no trepidations to stab flesh with his sebons.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata was watching where Sasuke's eyes were, her hands smoothing her cream along her thighs and calves, angrily trying to get her own motor coordination back.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled, wincing when he saw Naruto get kicked savagely across the face, taking several sebons in his back, but disappeared just as the sebons dug themselves two inches into the wood.

The masked nin hunting him was soon in a cross fire with a small ambush of Narutos on either side of him, taking several solid strikes that would take a man down.

But the apprentice still stayed up, dodging a stomp that would have broken his hand.

"I have an idea," Sasuke muttered, waiting for Hinata to get onto her unsteady feet.

"I am ready, Sasuke-kun."

"Good." He whispered into Hinata's ear, getting her to nod several times before dashing off one way while Sasuke went the other.

xxx

Naruto leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath.

Chakra exhaustion was just tingling his fingers before, but now his arms and legs felt like lead. His eye sight was getting blurry and he was sure the cramping in his legs was due to severe dehydration along with some minor blood loss from a few of those damn sebons that he keeps catching with his arms and back.

He was still standing and that guy who kept throwing them had been on the receiving end of a few of his own special combos.

"Heh, glass jaw," Naruto muttered, wiping his busted lips with his knuckles.

"It would seem you need work on your conditioning," The muffled voice came from Naruto's right, reaching under his mask and rubbing a sore chin.

"I'm...I'm working on it," He huffed, snickering as his opponent dazedly refocused Naruto in his sights. "Who's it?"

"You are."

"Crap," Naruto shoved himself off the tree, cracking his neck. "Alright, on the count of three-"

"Are we...having fun?"

Naruto blinked at him, caught off guard by the simple question. "You don't know?"

In the whispered, soft voice behind the mask, Naruto could hear the smile in his words. "I...think I am."

A cheeky grin spread across Naruto's face, but it fell just as soon as he went to scratch his head.

The kunai palmed in his grip felt heavy.

"Why...do we have to fight? Do you really need to kill my friends or me?"

"I am a tool for my master, Zabuza-sama," was the quick reply, almost reminding Naruto's attacker and now playmate what his duty was. "This is my purpose. I need him and he needs me! Without me, he can't succeed! I HAVE to do my duty for him or his goals won't be accomplished."

"You mean kidnap my friends?"

Looking away, the boy behind the mask seemed to shrink with guilt. "He needs money to raise the army to over throw Mist, probably even try to become the Mizukage. He says the way things are now, the land is in chaos. People are killing each other indiscriminately, purposely slaughtering those with a kekki genkkei."

"Your people...are turning on themselves?"

The boy in front of him simply nodded.

"My father...killed my mother because she has one."

Naruto's body stiffened, as if stabbed by the words. "Your...father...killed...her?"

"And I killed him because he was going to kill me."

Naruto eyes remained wide, uncomprehending...searching within himself and to the person in front of him. Looking at the kunai in his hands, he threw it away, as if it burned him.

Then Naruto took a step forward...

The boy in the mask blinked, afraid of those seeking blue eyes focused on him.

"What are you doing?"

...then another and another...

Raising his sebons, the masked nin was ready to flick them at Naruto, even aiming at the soft spots to disable him, stun him...kill him!

...then, with raise hands, Naruto slipped them around his enemy, pulling him close to hold him.

The boy flinched in his arms, remembering this...feeling.

His mother had held him, apologizing profusely, sobbing with regret and worry...

...just like Naruto was now.

"I'm sorry. I'm...so, so...sorry."

Haku was lost.

He didn't know what to do, let alone bring himself to do what Zabuza needed him to do. How could he take this boy away from his friends? How could he take his friends away from this boy?

Zabuza's needs repeated themselves over and over again in his mind, but...this wasn't just anyone. He was special, unique.

Inside his heart was the kind of soul that not only worried for his precious people, but embraced his enemies and empathized with their pain...making him vulnerable because his soul was so tender that it would bleed for the pains of those who would hurt him.

Who was he?

"I am your enemy, Uzumaki Naruto-kun." the voice spoke clearly, loudly behind the mask into Naruto's to ear. "My master wants to take your friends, Uchiha and Hyuuga, to Kumo and bring in enough money that would have taken years to collect. They will do...unspeakable things to them."

Naruto held his head away, trying to peer into the eye holes of the mask. "There are other ways to help your people. Please...don't take my friends from me."

The boy stepped away from him, almost afraid Naruto would burn him if he touched him, that the warmth in his compelling voice would convince him to go against his master's will. "I...can not...Zabuza-sama needs me...I need him...and..."

"Then be my friend," Naruto extended his hand, offering it to young man in the yukata and hunter nin mask, "We don't have to fight. Let me help you, ne? Come home with me and we can-"

Naruto turned his head to the side just in time to see Hinata race behind the man he offered to befriend, thrusting charged open palms in a piston quick rapid succession, snapping tenkensu points closed here and there along the yukata clad boy's back.

"Hinata, no!" Naruto yelled, reaching out to prevent Hinata from completely finishing her task, when he felt a vacuum of air pull behind him, making him curious as to where Sasuke was at the moment.

Then he felt the roar of fire coming at the nape of his neck, clearly putting Naruto's enemy in the path of the oncoming ball of shinobi flame.

Grabbing the boy from the front, he threw him down on the ground, covering him protectively over his own small body, nearly searing himself in the process.

Had he not done so, the boy would have received the full blast of the Uchiha's signature flame technique, ending with the same fate as the Demon Brother had.

Panting down over the mask, Naruto saw Hinata and Sasuke standing by his side, confused but convinced there was no more fight left in their surviving rival.

"Heh," Naruto panted, grinning thankfully that he and his new acquaintance got through that without injury. "You're 'It'."

The two stared at the other, even chuckling together.

"We need to go!" Zabuza called out, limping into the clearing while holding onto one arm He had yet to see his apprentice had been surrounded and pinned.

Triggering an ingrained reaction that made all three Konoha Leaf Genin blink, a burst of air blew them all aside, making them crash in graceless tumbles or into trees.

Haku dashed over to Zabuza, ready to throw sebons to prevent Kakashi, who was wary but close behind, to keep him in his tracks.

The Copy Ninja was not giving chase.

Warn and wounded, he stayed where he was, bleeding from several deep wounds along his flak vest and back.

Catching Zabuza around the waist, Haku had to only look back at the Naruto and his team, standing next to him, thankful that he had, for a moment, had a friend that would protect him, even against those who had every right to kill him.

With a gesture by his chin, Zabuza and Haku disappeared with a flicker.

xxx

"Is it safe to come out now?" Tazuna replied, peeking his head out of a hallow tree he had been forced to duck and hide behind a stack of leaves piled on top of him.

"As safe as it can be for now," Kakashi sighed, flexing his arm and wincing. "How far are we from your home?"

"About half a mile," Tazuna gestured, "That way."

The bridge builder took a look at the team that had protected him, each one littered with an assortment of wounds and bruises, carrying a deep sense of burden and fatigue that seemed impossible for any regular adult, let alone the children who had just came to protect him from bullies.

Even the young, delicate pale skinned girl with the warm eyes seemed to have suffered beyond his own comprehension.

It was humbling.

Taking off his hat, Tazuna could only bow his head low, "Thank you for protecting me."

xxx

"Did you hear that?" Waraji whispered to Zori, slinking back and away from the edge of the fighting.

"Yeah, those two are worth a fortune!"

"Lets go tell Gato. He'll want to hear about this." Waraji started away in a slow dash.

"What about Zabuza and Haku?"

"They both looked pretty beat up to me," Waraji grunted, "But I would feel safer with just a few more men."


	11. Ch 11 An Open Invitation

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 11 An Open Invitation

They had been through war.

Kakashi was able to make it on his own two feet but barely. When they were invited inside Tazuna's house, Tsunami had greeted them, openly relieved to see her father was still alive. After giving some quick introductions and explanation as to what happened to everyone, she had invited them all inside and promised to take care of them all to the best of her ability after profusely thanking them with all her heart.

Naruto and Hinata were moved by her generosity, trying to assuage her from feeling so openly worried about them as she did. Sasuke had said very little, only making a point to glare at Naruto when their eyes did meet. Eventually, with only a small sound of pain from Hinata, Naruto broke the antagonizing stare down to assist Tsunami to make her feel more comfortable.

"I'm going to give Konoha an update, along with a message explaining more details involving the shinobi we fought. Our team will need to be prepared for the likely event we will run into Zabuza and his friend."

Considering what near death assault of the Demon Brothers, Kakashi had told the team to go on ahead without him. When he came back to meet them, he was asked what was he doing with the two chuunin from Mist.

"Tying up loose ends, Naruto-kun." He gave a friendly smile.

Hinata didn't like the smooth, carefree way Kakashi said that. Gravitating closer to Naruto, she hunched her shoulders and tried not to think of the grisly details of what the Jounin sensei did to ensure their safety.

Baths and food were being made simultaneously with Tsunami rushing to do the best she could with whatever was available for them to eat.

Hinata offered to help in the kitchen, which was politely turned down...

...until Tsunami broke down into tears telling her how thankful she was that her team brought back Inari's grandpa.

Inari eventually came down from the stairs, taking in the grossly battle weathered members without too much emotion.

"Inari, these people saved your grandpa," Tsunami gestured for her son to come by her side. "Lets show our appreciation, ne?"

With a straw hat on top of his crown and worn suspenders, he took each person with a keen eye, keeping his features calm and unfeeling.

Hinata smiled at him, bright and sunny.

Naruto grinned, giving him a friendly wave.

Sasuke huffed, ignoring him.

Kakashi reclined on the couch, tilting his head so he could see the boy out of his one eye. He lifted his finger in a small 'Yo' motion.

"You're all going to die."

"Inari-kun!" Tsunami cried out, embarrassed that he would say something to demoralizing.

Now Sasuke's attention was drawn to the boy. Hinata flinched, clearly worried by Tsunami's son's prediction. Kakashi simply waved his fingers away, probably having heard that prediction many times.

Naruto, however, would not take such a remark lightly.

Standing in front of him, hands and arms akimbo, Naruto glared down at Inari, "Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Gato," Inari replied calmly. "That's what he does. Anyone who fights him, he kills."

"I didn't see no 'Gato' out there fighting us today," Sasuke sneered. "We took on his strongest shinobi and survived."

"That's right!" Naruto humph'd. "and we're going to get stronger and stronger, so he better watch his back or we're the one's who'll kick his ass-"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata chided with a pinch of her brows.

Rolling his eyes, realizing he was getting caught up in his bravado that he was unaware he was swearing in front of a child. "Kick him out of your village!"

While he had dampened down his promise, Inari didn't seem all that impressed.

"You're all going to die," Inari parroted, still stuck in the trench of that single mindset. "We all are."

"Hey," Naruto poked the little boy hard in the chest, "are you dead yet?"

This made the young boy blink. "No."

"Then stop talking like you are." Turning around Naruto decided to stomp to the front door. "If you're alive, then live. Protect people who need you. If you're not going to do anything other than cry, then just stay out of the way. Let the men and women take care of you and go back to sucking your thumb. Real life is for adults, not babies."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice wasn't chiding as it was empathetic.

Sasuke, despite his anger at his blond team mate, could only agree with him.

"I'm going to scout around the house," Naruto grumped, letting the door slam shut behind him.

xxx

Sasuke found Naruto sitting against the side of the humble home with his knees tucked to his chest, eyes scanning the area dutifully.

"Hey, dobe."

Naruto's blue eyes rolled up to meet Sasuke's sour onyx glare. "What, teme?"

"Don't _ever_ get in my way again."

"Hmph," Naruto scoffed at him, looking past his knees to the land around them. In the not so far distance, the constant waves crashed soothingly. "You're proud of killing someone, aren't you?"

"In case you forgot, they weren't exactly asking us to share a few bowls of ramen while we defeated each other in a game of cards. They made every effort to kill you."

Naruto agreed, pulling his legs closer to his chest, "But that doesn't mean we should enjoy taking someone's life, Sasuke. If I have to, I will do what's needed."

"Then don't stop me from doing the same," Sasuke growled, pointedly glaring down at him, "I can't promise your safety if you do."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto jumped to his feet, snarling. "You want to kill me because I value another person's life!"

"That person would have you and our client dead, not to mention sensei and you want me to feel remorse for stopping him from doing that!"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted back, "He's our enemy but he's not some kind of ant to be squashed!"

"Whose side are you on?" Sasuke snapped, turning his back to him, "If you're so eager to feel mercy for the people trying to kill you, then just _die_ already! I'm not here to do anything else then get stronger!"

Naruto winced at Sasuke suggestion, but he wasn't hurt enough to let that barb go unanswered.

"Stronger? Are you kidding me? You got your ass handed to you faster than I can go through a bowl of ramen!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, pivoting on his toe to march back to Naruto.

"I thought Uchiha's were supposed to be some great name that everyone should be afraid of! All you did was get beaten so bad that, had you not been needed for a ransom, he would have ended you before you had a chance to defend yourself! He took it easy on you!"

Sasuke's foot arched backwards, ready to send it squarely under Naruto's chin when a push from behind knocked him off his expected goal.

Naruto, another Naruto, shoved him.

"That's right, teme, I put a few clones out to keep this area safe for now."

This frustrated the Uchiha to no end. He was sure he could whoop the crap out of these two clones without any problems, but the question remained as to how many were actually out there.

Naruto could see the look on Sasuke's face and could guess what he was thinking. "You didn't notice them at all did you? If this were for real he could have cut your throat without you ever realizing it. So who's the dobe now?"

At his current state, he couldn't handle a battle for long with his leg and shoulder. Then there was the fact, had he actually attacked the two Naruto's now, there was no way to determine if either of the were the real Naruto.

Plus, he was right, the next one could do move than shove him.

Despite what his pride said, Sasuke wasn't ready to fight in his current condition.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he gave both Naruto's one last look. "You heard what I said, Naruto. Don't get in my way."

xxx

Sasuke entered Tazuna's home again with a heated growl.

"Sasuke-kun," Kakashi called from the couch, examining a few scrolls that he removed from his pockets. "Your watch will be in about three hours. After that, Hinata can take her turn and so forth. Understand?"

Sasuke walked past without confirming he heard anything.

xxx

That evening, Hinata shared a room with Tsunami, Sasuke slept on the couch, Kakashi slept in his own room, and Naruto kept a vigil outside without complaint.

Sasuke showed up in time to just take Naruto's spot, staring at the same spot Naruto did, keenly aware they wanted to throttle the other but still needed each other to not make ripples in the pond.

Getting up without saying a word, Naruto marched back into the house and took the couch Sasuke had just left.

Hinata relieved Sasuke, offering him a cup of tea to enjoy on his way back in. Even though he didn't thank her, he did take the tea.

Scanning here and there, Hinata kept a keen perceptual eye around the home.

Nothing happened, allowing Team seven to get some much needed rest.

xxx

**Back In Konoha That Evening  
><strong>

Tenten hopped from one tree branch to the other, snapping off sebons and kunai with unerring accuracy.

Thunk, Thunk, Thunk...

"Perfect," Neji called out without emotion, as if it was expected. His arms were crossed and he looked at the array of targets that had surrounded their training ground. In all of the circled upon circle destinations, an assortment of blade or piercing weapon had found it's way inside the small one inch bull's eye. Several targets had two to three weapons crowding the desired mark at weird angles.

The weapon's mistress accepted his praise with a nod. He wasn't complimenting her, just stating a fact.

They had all received a message from the Hokage's aid that some new element involving someone with a Kekkei Genkkei was helping Momochi. Included was some background information involving the massacre of these blood limit weilders being executed in Mist.

This came to some worried demands about how Sasuke and Hinata should be on their way back, but not without some assistance. Waiting for an official response from the Hokage and the other Hyuuga's, there was little else to do but train till something in writing was confirmed.

So they waited.

In the background, heavy thuds echoed in a furious repetition. Lee was unleashing an array of taijutsu blows against several practice dummies while Guy watched on with a remark here and there when his student needed a correction of a sort.

Hiashi walked into the unfamiliar training grounds with his hands in his sleeves. After the proverbial carpet had been pulled from under his feet, and having to deal with the howls of Hyuuga Elder's demanding for some kind of appeal, Hiashi had excused himself to personally see how the prodigy of his clan was preparing to assist in the rescue of his daughter.

"Stop," Guy called out, noticing someone had ventured near.

Everyone took in the Hyuuga Lord with curiosity.

Neji's grumbled exhale was the only show of his displeasure. Tenten circled close to the boy's side, offering comfort and support with her mere presence.

"Hiashi-sama," The bowl cut jounin greeted with a merry grin and a curt nod. "It's an honor to have you visit us. How may we help you?"

"I hope I am not interrupting, Guy-san," he replied with his usual calm. "I've just got done talking to the Hokage about expediting your departure, however the Council members are not wary of sending Genin to the Land Of Waves and waiting for ANBU. In my opinion, any action right now would be pertinent."

"I agree," Guy turned to his students, "Take your positions."

"If I may ask, what are you going to teach now, Guy-san?"

"We were just about to finish up with a two on one spar," Guy replied, "however if there is something that is important that needs to be handled immediately, it can be canceled."

Hiashi noticed the subtle unwelcome glare that Neji hid. Turning to their sensei he said, "I wish to speak with Neji, however if you don't mind, I would like to watch."

Guy agreed, calling everyone to the center. "Everyone, we have a visitor. The Lord Hyuuga Hiashi will bear witness to our FIRES OF YOUTH! Lets not disappoint him!"

Tenten glanced at the Lord Hyuuga with an apologetic smile. He just shook his head patiently, but accepted the introduction with a nod.

"Good afternoon everyone," he replied with a pleasant enough tone, "I hope to see the results of all your hard work."

"Yosh! I promise to do my best!" Bandaged fist clenched, Lee looked ready to explode.

Hiashi nodded, then turned his gaze to the cool headed Hyuuga that didn't express any kind of enthusiasm.

"Now the one that I want to take on two opponents-"

"I'll do it," Neji announced and walked forward, interrupting Guy without care.

"Neji-kun," Tenten winced, touching his shoulder to pull him back from his impertinent interference of his mentor's decision.

Neji shrugged off her gentle touch to take his position, facing both Guy and Hiashi. His eyes seem to smolder in the direction of the later.

"Hmm," Guy considered, eyes closed.

Lee was about ready to launch himself at Neji when Tenten already had him locked and mouth covered as Lee went into a tirade about Neji being disrespectful to their sensei.

"Lee, calm down! It's not going to solve anything."

Lee growled something muffled and unintelligible behind Tenten's grip.

"I know, I know! But calm down...we're about to spar and this is not the way to properly show," She winced at what she was about to say, but knew it would calm Lee down, "your youthful spirit."

Lee visibly calmed and nodded.

"Yosh," Guy murmured quietly. "It would seem our Neji has too much youthful fire that needs to be released today. So be it. Everyone take your positions."

Tenten and Lee stood side by side while Neji still had his face and body presented towards Guy and Hiashi. He still had not taken any taijutsu stance and had his back towards Tenten and Lee.

"Are you ready, Neji?" Guy asked cautiously, noticing his student's brash behavior seemed more belligerent then usual.

"For these two? Of course," he shrugged indifferently. "Their destiny is already set. They can't win against me."

Lee stood posed with one hand behind his back and the other fingers and palm out in an offering gesture.

Tenten had her hands poised over her equipment pouches at her hips.

Sighing, Guy saw Lee glance at him, then down at his leg warmers, and back up again as if in a plea.

Guy shook his head, "Begin."

Lee went straight for him while Tenten jump backwards and to the right to flank Neji.

"**Konoha Senpuu!**"

**"Byakugan!"** Neji called out and, without even looking towards his attacker, palm slapped Lee's leg out of the way just in time to avoid being pummeled.

Using Lee's momentum, he followed up with a push to knock him off balance and away.

He jumped just in time to avoid Lee's sweep, pulled a kunai in mid twist, and deflected several shuriken that had launched themselves at an ever advancing tangent, circling counter clockwise.

Neji made everything look impossibly easy, dodging Lee's ferocious attacks that would create craters or destroy trees or boulders. Tenten's weapons were just as easily deflected or tossed back at her. She would dodge some, but Neji always predicted where she was about to launch herself and even when she feinted. She was almost always on the defensive.

The Hyuuga prodigy was fighting both opponents almost as if it was child's play.

Several minutes had passed and the Hyuuga made it look almost comical, as if this was some sort of choreographed practice. In an obvious show of boredom, Neji countered each one of Lee's combos and then tripped, shoved, gripped the back of his spandex at the neck, and threw him back on the ground hard.

"Terrible," he called out just in time to see the drilling projectiles aimed at him.

Neji ducked, rolled, and snatched a kunai, deflected two shurikens that followed, and launched one back at Tenten.

"Aaah!" She jumped to the ground with her own star embedded in her forearm. Wincing, she took out the bloodied weapon to continue to try and distract Neji enough for Lee to get a clean hit.

"Tenten!" Lee whirlwind kicked at Neji, but the response seemed even slower then his retaliation against Tenten.

"Predictable," he scowled, dodging left then right, ducking and jabbing two finger's under Lee's leg behind the knee.

Lee howled, collapsing on the floor holding his leg.

Guy nodded, seeing the prodigy take out his students with undeniable precision.

Several more sebons and kunai launched themselves at Neji, but he deflected them easily, even going so far as grabbing a few before they hit the ground.

"Tenten, these are pointless," he intoned with a remarkable amount of amusement.

Releasing his bloodline limit, he saw the kunoichi prowl outside of his reach with a bo staff she summoned in her hands, her breathing slightly labored.

"You might as well surrender, Tenten. You know as well as I do you can't defeat me one on one." He said in the ever polite and assured tone.

"It's not over till I stop moving or sensei calls the fight, Neji-kun." she said defiantly, switching her grip on her staff. The brown eyed girl looked down at Lee who was still gripping his knee, but he gave just the faintest nod.

Tenten moved back away from her team mate and Neji just sauntered closer to her with his arms across his chest.

Hiashi watched the display and fought the mixed feelings that were in turmoil within him. Neji was the Hyuuga's pride in the Gentle Fist, showing no equal among those of his age group or even older. He had removed the supposed 'worst' Academy student, next to Naruto, in fighting ability without making any kind of visible effort and was now toying with the prodigy 'weapons mistress' that had labeled her as a young woman to keep an eye out for, and not just at her age. What he saw made him reflect on something he had never really paid attention to before until after the confrontation he had with the Hokage.

Neji was treating each one of his team mates and sensei as Hiashi had treated not only the Hokage, but his peers as well. He was indifferent to their pride, their work because his was so much better then they were that he shouldn't have had to. Their efforts were dismissible and he took pleasure in letting him know that.

_If Neji is the example that the Hyuuga are trying to achieve and have grown used to, then Sarutobi was correct in being worried_, he thought. _What have I been teaching my family?_

"Lets get this over with, Tenten." Neji called out when he noticed she had stopped moving and was settling into a more aggressive posture.

"Neji-kun, you may beat me, but I swear to Kami you _will_ respect me." She rolled the bo staff in her hands, around her body and over her head. Her skill, her speed, her precision was an art form in itself.

"You already have my respect, Tenten. There is no other female team mate I could ask for that is your equal. Any more effort is wasted." He offered the compliment simply, but with that smirk...that annoying, 'this is as good as you're going to get, so this is all I'm going to give you' half smile.

She would not accept that from the boy she loved. She would be recognized as someone who could affect him, affect his destiny. She could matter to him because she wanted to, she needed to. His path was her path and the journey would bring a peace to him he so desperately needed, but she had to hurt him first, break his perceptions that he held so close to his heart because it was the only answer he could come up with to find order in the chaos his family was so entrenched in.

"We'll see, Neji-kun." Tenten growled.

She lunged at him, the end of her bo staff digging low at his shins, his feet, then reversing her grip she swung in dizzying arcs and jabs at his head and body. He dodged gracefully, his hair flowing about him like a blur. His hands flicked off her attack with just enough energy to miss him by inches.

Her attacks sped up, pushing closer, getting more dangerous with her weapon. Determination and anger were starting to set in and the growing smile on his face let her know he knew it too.

In one of her mid spins, he pushed himself bodily, closing the distance so she was off balanced and her leverage was against her in mid twist. His gripped her staff with one hand, his right leg was tucked behind her left leg, his foot behind her own.

He had beaten her with just the position of stances, she was off centered and he was strongly grounded in a modified side horse.

They were so close, so intimately close that she could smell the slight perspiration on him, feel his breath out of his nose, see the individual strands of his beautiful dark hair fan across his mysterious Hyuuga eyes.

Being this close and as perceptive as he was, the Hyuuga prodigy saw it as he had always saw her desire for him in almost everything she did. Her large, determined brown eyes and her fine tanned skin returned his cool expression. One of her buns had come undone and Neji noticed with some degree of interest that her hair was past her shoulders and very pretty.

Yes, she desired him and wanted him. Tenten has skilled and she has talent, but she was still not worth the recognition of him, a Hyuuga. It was his destiny to find someone of his own caliber to be his intended.

The Hyuuga Main house member's would see to it.

"You lose," He said simply, pushing her staff to further the pressure of her left leg on his solid right.

Infuriated that he had dismissed her ability, her skill, her desire so easily, she decided she had one thing about herself she would make sure he would recognize.

The determination of a kunoichi of Konoha.

She stumbled, but as she fell she thrust her staff at his face and then feet. Startled a little, he jumped back scowling at her.

"You lost, this is not honorable!"

"In battle there is no points for making fools of your enemies! Until you have them down and killed they will not stop fighting! **_I_** will not stop fighting!" She came at him again, this time launching a flurry of kunai to low for him to grab, he jumped and activated his Byakugan.

"This is not a death match!"

"You will _see_ me, Neji!"

Tenten pulled out a scroll, ran through out some hand signs and called out "**Dragon's Bite!**"

She flipped the scroll in a swirling cone patter and from a large puff of smoke, a large array of weapons attached to her arm appeared in the shape of a metallic dragons head with a gaping maw and thousands of assorted pointy 'teeth'.

The weapon's mistress lunged at him, but he dodged. The 'dragon's' impact tore a hole in the ground that was five feet deep and ten feet in diameter. Dust and debris covered the area, making it hard to breath let alone see.

"You're trying to kill me!" He shouted indignantly. "This is just a spar!"

"I'm fighting you seriously!"

Tenten arched her dragon to him again, but he was prepared.

**"Kaiten!"**

The glowing chakra spin shredded her weapons to metallic slivers. Releasing the jutsu, she jumped back with an all to pleased smile on her face.

_Tenten wouldn't run_ he thought, just in time to look down and see a kunai with a paper tag on it.

_She put that there when I was in a spin moving to fast to see it!_

He jumped back, but still got hit by the shock wave from the explosive note. He rolled roughly a few times, and started to get up when he felt something grab his arm and his leg, using the momentum of the blast to throw Neji face first into the dirt.

_She purposely placed the note there to launch me in this direction! Tenten planned this from the beginning!_

"Ah!" Neji's turned his face just in time to see Lee was the one who had tackled him and now had him pinned with a kunai to his throat. He was still injured, but he didn't seem too phased with the pain at all.

Neji also realized that Lee had been overly dramatic about his injury to give Neji a false sense of being done. He was just biding his time on the outskirts of his vision. This was also set up from the beginning. He was superior to them in skill and ability, but they had out thought him as shinobi.

Tenten rushed in with her bo staff, pressing it against Neji's cheek just under his eye.

It was over.

"Yosh!" Guy called out, "You are beaten Neji-kun."

Neji's glower was absolutely savage.

"Well done, everyone," Hiashi was clapping softly, noticing that his nephew hiss something that sounded more like an impolite, "Get the," something, "off me."

Now more then ever Hiashi wondered where the true power of his clan lay. To have someone so young be able to utilize the 'Heavenly Spin' and to such an extent so accurately was a huge slap in the face for the Main house and a glowing mark for the Branch. Where had things gone so wrong on his side of the house that left such a huge gap in power between his daughter's and his brother's son? He certainly would have to look into this a bit more. Of course, there were other pressing matters that needed to be seen to.

When Neji's team mates offered to help him up, he slapped their hands away, even Tenten's. For this he received a scolding glare that he ignored.

"I will see if there is any updates for us to leave. Go home, wash up, check your gear, and be prepared to leave at a moments notice," Their sensei called out, but noticed Neji was already walking away.

Guy was about to call out after him, but Hiashi stopped him with a raised hand. "Allow me to handle this, please."

Eyes closed and arms folded across his strong chest, Guy nodded, but not without saying in a very serious tone, "If you insist, Hiashi-sama, but I will say his attitude has been on an ever growing decline as of late. Something has been bothering him and it is not only affecting his participation within my team, but he has been overly hostile, rude, and very unyouthful. I have given him some leniency because I know he is frustrated with the status of missions I have denied him and his other team members, but this must stop. It will end soon because as long as I am the sensei he is the student."

"I understand, Guy-san." Hiashi nodded. The Lord Hyuuga took special note that with all of Guy's very weird and less then normal personality quirks, he was not at all afraid of speaking his mind or standing for his position as a sensei.

Hiashi gave a slight nod after Guy offered a perfect bow in return. The green spandexed sensei was off to check on his favorite student who had a slight limp, but assured him he was okay.

After praising the young clone look alike for doing his part to work as a team with Tenten and Lee's tearful acceptance of his sensei's praise, they were off in an embarrassing display of affection that was best ignored.

The Hyuuga Lord was about to walk away when he saw Tenten still looking in the direction of Neji's departure. Her posture was still warrior proud and took no notice that she was still injured, but she had all the signs of being uncomfortable with her team mate's rude behavior.

"You are Tenten," He approached her from the side, looking at the same direction she was.

She turned her head to see that it was the Hyuuga Lord himself that was addressing her. "Hai, Hyuuga-sama," She bowed low, eyes closed and in deference.

"You showed great determination and skill against one of the Hyuuga's best. That's very impressive."

"Arigato, Hiashi-sama." She straightened herself and looked him in the eye. "I will always do my best for my team and my sensei."

"Is that so?" Hiashi tilted his head at the pretty girl, seeing conviction in her expression and pride in her words. "Your family must be very proud of you."

"They are," She said simply, not really wishing to indulge anymore information about how her family views her.

"Are your parents shinobi that I may know, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Hiashi inquired lightly, wondering where this young kunoichi got her Will of Fire from.

If it was ever possible, she stood just a little taller. "My family own the weapons store The Cutting Leaf. They are merchants."

Hiashi's raised his eyes in acknowledgment. The Cutting Leaf was an upper middle class merchant store that sold some of the finest quality weapons for shinobi in the area. They were a little pricey, but no one could ever doubt the pure utility and durability of their products. None of their weapons were every flashy or shiny, overpriced or low quality. They provided for the sole purpose of keeping the Konoha shinobi properly equipped from scrolls and ink, projectile to staffs, ninjato to katana. One didn't pass by their store and not be impressed by their wares.

"I know of your family and of their store. We Hyuuga's get most of our equipment there."

Tenten said nothing, just keeping her gaze on the Hyuuga Lord calmly.

He liked her eyes. She may be of middle class and compared to most of the Hyuuga main house, she was proud of her family but not arrogantly so.

"Should you not see to your wound, Tenten?" he asked curiously, noticing she had still not made any effort to see it looked at or mended.

She looked down at her arm as if she had forgotten that she was ever wounded in the first place. "I'll be fine."

And that was that. It was already dismissed and Hiashi was indeed very impressed. This was not some fragile flower like Hinata, but a woman with pride and strength, determination and respect of herself and of her team. She may lack the demure touch or refined etiquette that most cultured women were graced with, but she was a warrior, a shinobi through and through.

Tenten reminded him of Neji's mother.

"I would like to see that it is properly treated, Tenten." Lord Hiashi reached into his robe top and pulled out a small card and pen. Scribbling on it, he handed it to her and she looked at it with polite curiosity. "Please come by my estate as soon as you can. This is an invitation at my personal request, so the guards will let you in. I'll have our medics look at it."

Tenten bowed, but replied, "That is very kind of you, Lord Hiashi, but I can not accept. I do not wish to take advantage of your hospitality or bother your staff with something so minor, especially when it was my own fault for getting injured."

"Your fault? How so?" He was now very curious of this humble young lady.

"Because I was not focused enough to properly defend myself, so it is my duty to not only make sure I am okay, but that it won't happen again." She turned her eyes up to Hiashi after she straightened her back, "I have fought your nephew many times, Hiashi-sama, and I know the way he thinks or plans his attack most of the time, but during this spar he was more determined then ever to put Lee and myself in our place. He had us outmatched and it was his greater skill and my lack of one that did this to me. I must get stronger and work harder so that I will not let him do that to me or my team mate again."

"But you beat him," he pointed out without malice. "You and Lee-san worked as a team against a much stronger opponent through coordinated effort and timing. In the end, it is the result that matters."

"Yes," Tenten agreed, but didn't all that happy with the outcome. "But at what cost?"

Hiashi said nothing, but watched her look past him as if thinking of something beyond the physical reality around her. "There are other shinobi out there that are stronger then all of us and I must protect myself and my team with my life. I wish to grow as strong and capable as the Legendary Sannin Senju Tsunade. That is my dream."

"You do know that even the Lady Tsunade had her share of failures?" Hiashi replied sagely.

Tenten blinked at him as if he had just said something blasphemous.

"Come to my home, Tenten, I will be more then happy to tell you about some of the Lady's Tsuande's accomplishments and failures that were not exactly written in the history books at the Academy." He offered, and could not help the look of temptation eating away at her.

She looked all but ready to jump at the invitation, but shook her head. "I can't. I need to prepare for my mission."

"Very well," He nodded and started towards the direction back to his home. "That is an open invitation to visit. Keep it in mind. Goodnight."

Tenten watched her Neji's uncle walk away with a sense of dread crawling over her spine. She understood more so now then ever why he was so uncomfortable with his clan. They were extremely good at getting involved in every single detail of one's life...even when he didn't want them to.


	12. Ch 12 A Clan's Shame

**AN: I apologize for the resending of this chapter. When I initially sent it, I had forgotten a to include a certain insert, so I didn't want anyone to read it without the corrections. My apologies.**

**Your Mistress.**

* * *

><p>For The Good Of The Village<p>

Ch 12 A Clan's Shame

After coming home from his debacle of a performance half an hour ago, Neji bathed efficiently, returned to his room, and meditate with the lights out. His eyes closed, he tried to reflect what had just happened and the oncoming consequences that were sure to follow. It was all he could do right now to keep his demeanor in check.

He lost against_ them_.

He didn't need anyone pointing out why he lost, but he knew it was only a matter of time until...

Knock, knock, knock.

Neji signed inwardly. Straightening out his robe, it didn't surprise him to see Hanabi there.

"Otou-sama wishes to see you." She said in a soft voice. Her eyes looked up at him with a dark lock falling between them.

"Hai," was his only response as he closed the slide behind him and followed her.

Several branch members bowed to her respectfully as she passed, but looked at him out of the corner of their eye. He knew why. Everyone knew why.

When Hanabi knelt in front of a regular looking slide in the middle of the Main House compound, Neji followed suit.

A voice called out for them to enter before Hanabi could knock.

The room was sparse except for a few lanterns hanging off the ceiling and a table in the middle. Behind that table sat Hyuuga Hiashi, the Clan Head and his deceased father's brother.

Neji did a better job of schooling his scowl here then he did back at the training grounds.

They closed the slide behind them and bowed, both Hanabi and Neji. In the eyes of the Clan Head, they showed that they were both equals in their status. His position was higher then even that of the Main Branch's normal status, thus deserving their deference.

"Take a seat," Hiashi called out after allowing them to recover, gesturing in front of the table.

Hanabi sat centered on the table with Neji off to her left. There was no doubt that this meeting was not for Hanabi's benefit but the proper place for all branch members was to stand by the left of all main house.

"Why are you here, Neji?" Hiashi asked after a moments silence.

"You summoned me, Hiashi-sama," Neji replied quietly, lacking his normal superior tone.

"So it wasn't destiny?" Hiashi inquired, knowingly using Neji's normal complaint and receiving the reaction he expected.

Neji's eyes and lips twitched with barely concealed anger.

"I suppose it is, Hiashi-sama." Neji responded.

"Do you think I would have summoned you had you won your match against two normal shinobi who do not hold any significant rank status, any spectacular Clan status, or even particular standing within this village or another's?"

Neji clenched his fist and closed his eyes. Scooting away from the table in front of him, he bowed his head low, placing his forehead against the floor. "I have shamed the Clan in my defeat. Please forgive me."

Hanabi glanced at Neji and then at her father, curious as to what his response will be.

"Do you know what was the most shameful thing you did above all in that match, Neji?"

"I lost, Hiashi-sama." he said into the floor, his posture still prostrate.

"No," he said the word politely enough, but it held just the slightest hint of annoyance. "You didn't lose because of skill, because of ability, because of training. You had all the tools necessary to end the match as soon as it began. There wasn't a valid reason that I or anyone could offer you that could have helped you win that match. You said in the beginning that they were destined to lose against you. Is that correct?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"And you also believe that it is destiny that brought you before me?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi exhaled slowly, preparing himself. "I am a little confused about your perception to destiny then, Neji. You believed you should have won your match against Lee and Tenten, but you lost. There, your prediction was incorrect. If your destiny would have brought you here because if you had won, then your prediction for destiny would have also failed you. You know as well as I do that had you beaten two average Konoha Gennins in a sparring match you wouldn't even be praised in passing. Instead, you are in my study with my daughter as a witness to your failing."

Neji could say nothing, but just hold his head against the floor and receive his scolding.

"Are you clairvoyant, Neji?"

"No, Hiashi-sama."

"Do you possess a kekkei genkai outside of the blessed Byuakugan that allows you to see into the future?"

"No, Hiashi-sama."

"Then why is it your answer to everything here focused on destiny?"

"Because..." Neji faltered, his voice cracking just the tiniest bit. "Because..."

Hanabi watched Neji struggle with his answer, saw his body tense up under the scrutiny of both main house members.

"We are waiting, Neji," Hiashi announced in his quiet but authoritative voice.

"Because," Neji raised his head and faced Hiashi with an accusing glare that was normally punished immediately upon using on a main house member, let alone the Clan Head. "By the choices that were made at my father's birth and the birth of his children and yours, we have our places set in the Hyuuga Clan that can not be altered no matter what we do."

Hanabi frowned at the very improper subject and tone Neji was calling out to her father, the Clan Head.

With a yell that seemed to erupt from Neji's soul, he confessed something that had been kept quiet in the Hyuuga compound with every effort and demand that promised immediate pain and possible death of it's mention.

**"You also have Hinata, my half sister, live among your house, treated like your daughter when we are both from the same father!"**

**"Pain!"** Hanabi shouted, her hand posed in front of her with the proper seal.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Neji grabbed at his head, the caged bird seal glowing a bright green on his forehead. His body spasmed on the floor like a fish out of water.

"Release him, Hanabi," Hiashi demanded.

"But, Otou-sama, he just said Kaa-sama..." she looked at him in slight confusion, and in unrestrained anger.

"Now, Hanabi."

"Hai, Otou-sama." Hanabi released the sign and Neji fell to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

Panting with residual agony, he still held his hands to his head. His eyes were half lidded and his breathing labored to recover.

"Neji, there are things, painful things that I am about to tell you that must not be mentioned again. However, we can not discuss them here. You may have already compromised an already delicate subject with your outburst. When you are ready, stand up and we will proceed somewhere else." Hiashi sighed warily, starting to show the signs of his burden as Clan Lord.

Flopping himself over onto his belly, he struggled to get to his knees, but he made a valiant attempt for the sake of some kind of closure to this tormenting question that had plagued him for years.

Why was Hinata allowed to be in the Main house when he was the son of the same father?

At least, that was the rumor that he knew and one that many had heard after his father's passing to save Konoha from another attack from Kumo.

There was never an answer to this question, but he was sure Hiashi was about to explain everything in more detail about his father, Hizashi, and the night in question with Hinata's mother, Hatsumi.

Still, the possibility that the answer was only minutes away was enough for Neji to give his best effort to get up and find out.

"Can you walk?" Hiashi rose gracefully to his feet, watching his nephew sway unsteadily.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." He stumbled slightly, but caught himself.

"Hanabi, help him."

She frowned up at her father in slight confusion. "Otou-sama? He was punished correctly in accordance to our customs. He should have to walk on his own strength and if he falls so be it."

Hiashi frowned at her, "You are right, but 'I' asked you to help him, so now you are being insubordinate. Should we punish you in accordance to our custom for not listening to me?"

Hanabi paled, shaking her head. "I apologize, Otou-sama. I will do as you ask."

Taking Neji's hand and placing it over her shoulder, they followed her father outside of his room and into the back confines of the compound where discussions of the past and potential future were about to take place.

xxx

Neji was made to sit against a wall in contemplative silence. He was in a room in the relatively unused south wing of the compound. Most of these rooms were empty, used for guests or reserved for the future generation of the Hyuuga Clan's main branch. One day some of these rooms might belong to Hanabi and Hinata's children.

For right now this one belonged to Neji. _Just as if I were truly a son of the main branch, _he thought bitterly.

The room was sparse with a dresser, futon, lamp, and a wide window that allowed a view of the garden in the center of the compound. Flowers surrounded a koi lake that had small wooden benches where one might meditate while enjoying the view and the sweet fragrance of the flowers. It was so idyllic and civilized; it was a good example of the face his clan displayed to the world. In his mind the emptiness within represented the _real _Hyuuga clan.

Hanabi watched Hiashi examine Neji with an unusual tenderness. He rarely treated anyone so gently, including his own daughters. Even the patient was a little uncomfortable with the way his uncle was looking him over with the Byakugan, poking a tenketsu point here and there around his neck and forehead to relieve the pressure he could see building up.

"Are you better?" Hiashi asked as he stepped back, giving the young man some space.

Hanabi looked particularly curious as to her father's behavior.

Neji closed his eyes and nodded, pulling himself back up to his feet.

"I can serve again, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi decided to break a bit with his usual formality. He sat himself down on the floor and with a gesture of his hands, motioned for the other two to do the same. He closed his eyes as if meditating.

Glancing at each other, knowing that this would put them, temporarily, on an equal footing, Neji hesitated till he was sure Hanabi would sit first. Once he saw her sit down in a proper kneeling position, he did the same. They both looked uncomfortable.

There was prolonged silence as they waited for Hiashi to speak, but it was Hanabi who first broke the silence, "Otou-sama."

"Yes, Hanabi?" Hiashi answered with his eyes still closed.

"Is it true? Is Hinata nee-san...is not my sister?"

Hiashi's fingers tightened ever so slightly on the fabric of his robes, his face barely keeping the normal calm that was expected of his station. Old emotions, powerful and corrosive feelings that he had kept buried all these years were beginning to resurface. He did not like being forced to recall those painful truths.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at his youngest daughter. "I honestly don't know, Hanabi."

Neji and Hanabi shared a look and it was Hanabi who asked what was obviously on both of their minds. "How could you not know, Otou-sama? Did ka-sama dishonor her vows as a wife?"

Hiashi exhaled a sharp breath, how he hated having to answer such a question! "We are not certain," he said maintaining his regal air despite his inner turmoil. "However there was a great deal of speculation and rumor following a certain night."

"The night my mother was killed," Neji hissed, catching both Hiashi and Hanabi's notice. He lowered his eyes in apology, but Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, Kenjura's death was the final breaking point between our two families, Neji. But it was my wife, who brought shame to not only you and I, but to Hinata as well. Hatsumi, my wife," Hiashi's voice held the slightest quiver, "Felt a deep, personal regret for her death. So much so that rumors began to spread."

Hiashi needed a moment to collect himself. Closing his large Hyuuga eyes, he inhaled and exhaled in a calming meditation.

"What sort of rumors, Otou-sama?" Hanabi asked, her father looked to be losing some of the iron control he and his clan were so famous for. She was feeling more and more fearful about what the cause could be.

"On the night of my mother's death," after his earlier outburst Neji no longer had any qualms about speaking the truth. Even if it was only a rumor he was certain it was the truth. He looked directly and unflinchingly at Hanabi. "Your mother came to my father's room and comforted him as a wife would a husband."

Hanabi's hand were already formed to activate his seal when she shot him a furious glare, but her father slapped his hand over hers before she could activate it.

"That's enough, Hanabi." Hiashi said sharply.

She stared at him, he was acting as though _she _were in the wrong. "B-but he-he called Ka-sama a… a whore!" Hanabi was so flustered she not only stuttered but she tripped trying to get on her feet. She would have attacked her cousin then and there except for a warning look from her father.

Neji was completely unapologetic in his words and looked at Hiashi squarely in the eye.

"Unfortunately, Hanabi, Neji is stating nothing more then what all the Main and Cadet branch members, including myself, have wondered about since that night."

"B-but everyone spoke so highly of mother! She was gentle and sweet, loving and kind! She was honorable and...and..." His youngest daughter started to hyperventilate.

Hanabi was horrified when she couldn't keep the tears from forming, she was breaking all the rules her father had drilled into her. No matter what a Hyuuga had to maintain a dignified and calm appearance, and now here she was beginning to weep right before his eyes! Neji looked away at the shameful display, to save her honor it was better to pretend not to see it.

The Clan Head of the Hyuuga just watched her. "Your mother was all those things, Hanabi, but Kenjura's death poisoned her heart."

Big watery Hyuuga eyes looked at her father as she eventually recovered enough to wipe the tears away and regain a semblance of calm.

"Neji," Hiashi turned to the young prodigy, "Your mother was a great and proud woman. I knew her from the time she was a child. She was one of the best the ANBU Konoha ever produced. Willful, spiteful, and deadly, she was actually removed from the Hyuuga compound for her own safety."

Neji's eyes soften, his lips turned into a sad frown at the mere mention of the woman who birthed him and loved him.

"She was an ANBU captain and assisted the Fourth Hokage on several missions that appeared almost suicidal, but she surpassed all expectations on each and everyone one of them. It was often said she attacked her missions with such zeal because all that awaited her back here was servitude to the Main Branch."

Hiashi sighed, his heart aching at the memory of the proud Hyuuga.

"Your father, my brother, Hizashi was also a member of the ANBU," Hiashi was speaking with rare feeling. "That is where your mother and my brother met, Neji. Since she had seniority, he was placed beneath her and was expected to follow her lead. And he did… for awhile."

Neji narrowed his eyes at the change in tone. "What do you mean, Hiashi-sama? You are saying my father was insubordinate?"

A small smile unconsciously creased his lips. "Oh, something like that."

Eager to hear more of his story, Hanabi and Neji edged closer and seemed to draw upon the seldom heard invitation in Hiashi's earnest tone. "Your father was like your mother, gifted beyond his years and he often challenged her whenever circumstances allowed. He would defeat her, due mainly to his logical and more patient nature. Your mother hated him for that."

Neji shook his head. His mother hating his father? His father challenging and actually fighting his mother? He just couldn't imagine it.

"She was so passionate, so proud that she would taunt him, degrade him by calling him the 'Main House Dog' or 'Willing Slave to the House of Fat Masters.'"

Neji blinked. He had never heard about that either.

"Was she punished?" Hanabi asked curiously.

Neji turned angry eyes to Hanabi and she in turn turned cold superior ones to him. Even now, listening to this story about people long gone she was still worried about the honor and dignity of the Main Branch. There it was, that invisible line that separated them. Hiashi noticed and it brought a pain to his heart that he knew he was greatly responsible for.

"Yes," he said and also noticed how Neji's fist clenched and Hanabi just nodded, taking it for granted. "But, that was why she was sent to the ANBU, because her pride wouldn't allow her to bow to anyone, except to the Yondaime Hokage who she greatly admired. Eventually the caged bird seal would have been the death of her. She had it used on her at least three times in front of me. Had she remained in the compound she would certainly have been killed, she would not properly address a Hyuuga Main house member and was always speaking her mind regardless of who was present."

Neji gritted his teeth and looked ready to growl, but Hiashi put a calming hand on his shoulder. "It is for that reason she was sent to ANBU, to protect her and give her the chance to serve the people of Konoha. Her courage and skill brought great honor to our Clan. I think you are a lot like her, Neji. I know your father thought so. Still, it was an odd challenge your mother had for your father that started their path as husband and wife."

Hiashi smoothed his sleeves and took their impatient looks with a small smile. "Kenjura used to duel Hizashi for the sake of showing him that he was her subordinate, but it would almost always backfire. He would politely retort, after he beat her, that while he remained subordinate to her he would never let her get the better of him."

"She did not like hearing that so she challenged him almost daily. During one of their duals someone, Kakashi I believe, made a comment that whoever the loser was should have to buy dinner for the other," Hiashi took in Neji's slightly confused look. "As in a date." He clarified.

Neji blushed, he'd never heard just how his mother and father had been brought together.

"They took their positions in a small circle surrounded by other ANBU. When someone announced to begin, it was your father who bowed to your mother, conceding and forfeiting the match."

Neji frowned. "Why would he do that? According to you he usually won."

"That's true Neji, but it was not his ability that made him give the match up, but his honor."

"How...?"

"He said, 'I could not possibly allow myself to challenge Kenjura to such a match, when it would be the greatest honor of any man, especially my own, to be lucky enough to share such a special meal with such a lovely and beautiful woman."

Neji fidgeted with the sleeves of his robes as he looked away. Hanabi looked up at Hiashi uncomfortably, hearing him utter something of a romantic nature, even in third person, seemed unnatural and rather creepy.

"She replied, 'Your flattery won't work on me. You know I am not a soft woman, I am hard and I am blunt. I am proud and I will most definitely not bend before you. So why would you say these things to me?'"

Neji's chest seemed to expand in pride at the hearing of his mother's defiance.

"His response was," Hiashi had to smooth his hand over his mouth to hide the growing turn of his lips. "It is because you are blunt, because you are proud that I think you are lovely, that I think you are beautiful. You see, compared to you I am a coward and I admire your unbending will. You speak your mind and face the consequences, while I hide behind my duty and submit because I am afraid. I am truly enthralled with you and I have come to cherish my time with you." Hiashi covered his heart and bowed his head, acting as his brother had so long ago. "I love you Kenjura."

The two young Hyuuga stared at him, unable to believe Hiashi in such a ridiculous pose.

"Not too long after that your mother and father were married." He pointedly looked at Neji. "You were born a year later."

The young Hyuuga nodded proudly. He could feel of his mother's and father's souls stirring within him.

"Otou-sama," Hanabi interjected, "What does this have to do with Kaasan and Hizashi-san?"

"When your mother was pregnant with Neji," Hiashi began, "She was forced to return to the Hyuuga compound. Upon your birth Neji she suffered a few complications that kept her bedridden and eventually left her barely able to walk. She was at her weakest and vulnerable to the Main house member's hard handed ways and expectations. This still did not stop her from speaking her mind or raising her chin to them. Your family members of the Cadet Branch, especially your father, did all they could to shield her from those eager to correct her. For your sake and those who protected her, she held her tongue as best she could, but that did not stop her from speaking her mind. She at least tried to reign herself in, until one of the Main House Elders demanded that your father go on a long patrol."

Hiashi exhaled as he relived the very memory and the ones that followed it. Neji held the Clan Head in a fixed gaze, the words he spoke now were those that created the perception of his destiny, his very gospel.

"Your father asked me, as his brother, to watch over your mother and you while he did as he was told. He knew my house was planning something and he was more afraid of what they would do to your mother, then what they would do to you. He had every right to be worried. Hatsumi was there next to me when I promised him I would protect you both. It was a promise I was not able to keep."

Hiashi's looked up to the ceiling, trying to fight whatever ghosts were still haunting him, trying to look into the past. He longed to see the faces of his wife, his brother, and his brother's wife.

"You were still far too young to get the caged bird seal, but Hatsumi was adamant that you not receive it. As soon as your father left, all hell broke loose. The Elders made a point to snipe at her till she verbally retaliated. They taunted her, teased her about having you fetch their slippers and about making you and every child she would produce a common house servant suited only to take out trash and be their loyal dogs. They knew exactly how to provoke her and did so mercilessly. She deliberately turned her back on them, and started to walk away without asking their permission. It was a deep and severe insult, and one she knew they would not forgive."

A lone tear fell down Hiashi's cheek.

"Hatsumi picked you up from the floor when your mother fell. Even in pain she turned towards the Elders and tried to defy them and the pain of the seal. I don't have to tell you what a feat that was in and of itself. You would know more then I would what it would require."

Neji nodded solemnly.

"My wife begged me to stop it, and I did try, but I was not strong enough. The elders were furious at her open insult and refused to end the jutsu until she begged them for forgiveness. They wanted to hear her beg, see her humbled, but even as the seal was killing her she denied them that satisfaction." Hiashi shook his head again as he could her pained cries and whimpers echo in his soul. "I did my best, calling for mercy on her behalf. But they ignored me, and I did not have the courage to physically attack them."

Neji held his breath as he listened to every word that came out Hiashi's lips.

His eyes and his tone reflected a moment of respectful awe and painful loss. His voice was of a pride of a Hyuuga who recognized that of a superior when he spoke of one. "Your mother, with the seal still active on her, jumped to her feet, screaming and charged him. You should have seen her hands glowing, her eyes fierce with the Byakugan. She danced as she attacked them, trading blows with them with so such precision and speed they had to interrupt the seal or be killed. It was a fleeting moment, but I saw your mother victorious, she had finally beaten them, the strongest and most revered of the Main Branch. Panting and shaking in pain she was bleeding from her mouth and ears. Her body was already weak from birthing you, her brain hemorrhaged from the extended seal activation and she still beat five masters of the Gentle Fist. If there was ever an ANBU member destined for greatness it was your mother, Neji. But, there was still enough breath in one of them to use it to kill her. It was a cowardly shameful act, one that denied not only the clan but the village a great ninja. But he could not forgive having been defeated by an inferior cadet Branch member. He activated the seal and she gave a last cry of pain before falling to the floor."

Hiashi choked on the memory, but caught himself before he could lose control.

"My Ka-san," Neji's words trembled through his numb lips. "She was strong." He said proudly.

"Very much so." Hiashi agreed.

"The death of a branch member was not something that could be hidden, especially not when she was an ANBU captain. When it came time to report it to the Hokage, the Elders used me as a witness to say she had attacked them."

Neji eyes shot open as if to dare Hiashi to say he hadn't defended his mother.

"I did say she attacked them, but only after she was provoked, Neji." The boy was relieved to see that Hiashi had at least defended his mother. "Since it was on Clan property, the Hokage had no real say in the matter. Each Clan has sovereignty on its own lands that exceeds the laws of Konoha, so it was a matter as what 'I', as the Head, would allow."

"What did you do, Otou-sama?" Hanabi asked, seemingly more concerned for the consequences of a Main House Elders.

"For the life of me, I wish I had done things a little differently, Hanabi, Neji." He looked at each of them in the eye, his expression of someone who had seen too much in his time. "The Elders were in an uproar that a Cadet branch member challenged the Main House and threatened retaliation upon the Cadet branch for your mother's actions. The cadet branch seemed equally ready to avenge what they saw as the murder of their finest member. I was able to calm the situation by saying I would not press charges on the Elders as long as the Main House were restricted to using the seal only when threatened by a Cadet Branch Member."

"That's it?" Neji stood up and looked down at Hiashi, his fists clenching and opening.

Hiashi watched the young prodigy stand and gestured for him to sit. "That measure still stands, young man. Do you wish to test me on it?"

Hissing in impotence, Neji did as instructed.

Hiashi continued.

"It was the worst thing I could have done. I not only let them get away with murder but it gave the elders the feeling they had that much more control over the Cadet branch. In the end they got exactly what they wanted. I take full responsibility for my actions that day, just as I also accept the repercussions of those decisions."

"What happened?" Hanabi asked.

"Neji's father went into a deep depression when he returned, when we buried her. He would not eat, he would not sleep. He rested next to her burial mound, openly weeping and crying without shame, without care as to what other Hyuuga said or did. Hatsumi was so ashamed of my decision and the actions of the Main house that she shunned me, us, and openly stood next to your father to support him in his time of weakness."

Hiashi scratched at his head with both hands, the memories causing him physical pain. "It was just a night before that incident my wife and I shared a bed, but just a day after your mother's death I had not touched Hatsumi before I left on a delegation that would be all of three days."

"What did Hatsumi do, Otou-sama," Hanabi spoke with a slight frown.

"You will address her properly, Hanabi," Hiashi growled, flashing the Byakugan to his daughter who so openly called her mother by her name instead of by title. "You are not above being punished by me. I do not mind having this discussion informally, but you will speak of her with respect. She was a good woman, no matter what the truth was."

Hanabi schooled her expression, careful to reveal nothing as she continued to listen.

"Otou-sama, as Hyuuga, we are taught that our emotions are a weakness that show others openings that can be used against us."

Hiashi nodded, knowing the teachings his daughter and every other Hyuuga were indoctrinated in. Those who expressed emotion were easy targets. The signs all three of them had shown today were the equivalent of a breakdown to most Hyuuga. That was a reason he had chosen an empty room in the south wing in which to have this discussion.

"That is true, Hanabi, but even we Hyuuga remain human," he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through his nose. "It is rare, but there _are_ some who can express their feelings and still maintain their dignity. Your mother and your parents," he turned to Neji, "were such people. I… I was not. It was for this reasons I feel I lost my wife," he turned to Hanabi, "your mother to your father, Neji."

Neji swallowed hard, unsure how to take such blunt confirmation of what he had always believed to be true. "But, you said you didn't know."

"True, but what could anyone else believe? She had not left your father's side while he was in mourning and when I returned I found rumors from both Main and Cadet branch members that Hatsumi did not leave your father's room, even to eat."

The silence that followed was stifling.

"That still doesn't prove anything," Hanabi called out defensively.

Hiashi closed his eyes and nodded. "True, however when I came back it was the first piece of news I was greeted with. I personally went to see with my own eyes. I broke into Hizashi's room and he was sitting up with only a towel on with a look on his face as if he had been training and exhausted. Hatsumi was in his bathroom taking a bath, but ran into the room when she heard me come in. When I asked her to explain herself, all she told me was, 'I offered your brother myself in his wife's place since it was my husband and the family he supports who did nothing to prevent his loss.'"

Hiashi put his fist to his mouth, biting his knuckle to keep from roaring, to keep from expressing the utter rage he was feeling and unleashing it on anyone, on anything.

Neji also looked to be suffering from this testimony, his fingers gripping the fabric of his robe on his thighs.

Hanabi looked down in shame, in embarrassment.

"I was angry and asked her if anything had happened between them that I should be concerned about. Her answer was to ask me if I trusted her and loved her as a husband should love his wife. I just asked her again if there was anything that I should be concerned with and reminded her that her reputation and my own would be in terrible jeopardy. Her response was that she did whatever Hizashi had asked of her and that if I wished to learn anything more I would have to treat her like a cadet branch member. And that if I did so she would no longer consider herself to be my wife."

Hiashi's straight backed posture broke and for a good moment, he looked like the dejected husband, a cuckold. The lost man to a woman who he loved but did not want him.

"I loved her and I loved my brother. For their sakes I made no further inquiries. I accepted her back into my bed and ignored the rumors. I continued to treat Hatsumi as my beloved and tried to put the whole matter behind us. Kami would not have it though, two weeks later we were told of Hatsumi's pregnancy with Hinata."

Hanabi rubbed at her eyes, her hair falling over her face to shield everyone from her pain.

"My Otou-san always told me to protect Hinata like family," Neji called out in a monotone, obviously uncomfortable with the memory. "He always made a point to sound possessive of her. He was careful of her feelings, and always encouraging her to smile and laugh. When no one was looking he would hold her hand and and talk to her the same way he wold to me, like she was a daughter instead of a niece of the Main branch," Neji recalled. "I always had this feeling that there was something about the relationship that I did not understand. "

Hiashi nodded. "I also noticed it, I could not help but wonder, but I always thought it best to leave things as they were."

"Otou-sama?" Hanabi looked blankly at her father.

He turned to her and said, "After the first few years of your sister's birth, I had a monumental task of keeping the Elders at bay. They wanted to have her branded with the caged bird seal, but it was your mother who put a quick end to that. She demanded that any child that was born of her was to be a Main House member, or if her daughter was to be branded then so would she. To do that would require the marriage be voided and any child after her be branded as well, thus nullifying Hanabi as a potential heir and breaking the sacred law of matrimony from one Hyuuga to another."

Hiashi spoke with passion at this. "That was unthinkable. I may not be a man of great passions, but I do believe in honoring my vows. Even if her behavior had been questionable she remained my wife and I loved her."

He pushed that stray lock of hair from Hanabi's face, "I took special measures to ensure the Elders were happy and the circumstances of your birth unquestionable. Your mother was on a twenty four hour guard, restricted to the compound, and I was to bed her twice a day till she was pregnant. Your father," he turned to Neji, "Was sent on a mission to the front against Kumo. He was not permitted to return until after she was confirmed pregnant with hanabi." He turned back to his daughter. "She was only allowed to stay on the compound and see no one else except for myself and Hinata for almost the whole of a year. I knew she was miserable, but it was for the sake of the Clan and for your future that I will make you surpass your sister and become the next Clan Head."

Hanabi nodded once, "Hai."

"Hiashi-sama," Neji called. "May I ask you something that has bothered me for the longest time?"

"Yes, Neji." Hiashi said wearily. Recalling the events of the past had taken a toll. " Ask what ever you want. I have already told you some very destructive truths and I know you will not share them with anyone else. I know you will keep all this a secret."

"Even from Hinata?' Neji asked.

Hiashi nodded. "When the time comes I will reveal the truth to her. Ask your question."

Neji nodded. "When the Elder's suggested you exchange places with my otou-san, because of the murdered Kumo-nin attempting to kidnap Hinata-sama," Neji's face flushed an ugly red, his teeth bared in his anguish, "Did you know they were going to send my father in your place?"

Hiashi sighed and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Neji, I swear to Kami I had full intention of going. In fact," he looked around with a slight smile on his face,"let us go to my study. I have something that may help you see that if was not my decision at all to be replaced by your father, but someone else who I think you would find quiet extraordinary."

Neji didn't like the sound of that. He knew his uncle was not one to play games, but his smile was such an uncommon thing, until recently, that he had a hard time believing something so serious as his father's death would bring such an expression so easily.

"If you say so, Hiashi-sama."

Hanabi looked as if she wanted to say more, but couldn't find the right way to announce her question.

"Speak, Hanabi." Hiashi spoke casually, detecting his daughters discomfort.

"Tests," she blurted the word. "Wasn't there a test to be taken to confirm if she was or was not your daughter?"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, Hanabi, but the problem is Hizashi and I are twins, so our genetic makeup is identical. On a genetic level, we are the same person."

_Yet one was a clan head and the other branded with the caged bird seal, _Neji thought.

"We have the same blood, the same DNA; there is no test that can determine who Hinata's true male parent is, and the only two people who knew the truth are now gone."

Hiashi shrugged. "We will never know the truth now. What is important is that Hinata will always be a dubious heiress. She will always have that taint and no matter what she does she will never be able to fully receive the support of the Elders and with her already less then stellar performance in Gentle Fist you are almost assured the to become the next Clan Head, Hanabi."

Neji's fist clenched, but he said nothing.

The youngest daughter nodded, but not with pride. "I do not wish to be a weak symbol for the Hyuuga's, father."

Hiashi reached out and patted her daughter's shoulder. "You are growing strong, and I have faith in you desire to get better. For now, let us put this matter to rest and speak of it no more."

Hiashi got to his feet and left the room. Hanabi followed on his heels.

Neji remained for a moment. He had discovered the shocking revelations about his parents, about Hinata, and her mother. They had shaken the core of everything he had thought he'd known about his family and his place within it. It had also confirmed what he had heard as rumor, and in the end it would change…

Nothing.

He remained a member of the Cadet branch condemned to serve the Main no matter how much of a prodigy he might be.

Hiashi remained clan head. Hanabi remained on course to succeed him. Though she might not know it, Hinata was destined never to lead the clan. She would likely be married off to some worthy lord and then quickly forgotten.

Nothing at all had changed no matter what he now knew. He remained powerless to change any of it.

If that wasn't destiny what was?

Taking these feelings and his new knowledge, he followed Hiashi and Hanabi to the study to learn another truth of his father and the Main House's other dirty secret: The day his father died.

Keeping one step behind and a little to the left, he kept his proper place as the servant of the Main Branch.

xxx

Hanabi had watched her father give Neji the scroll and humbled himself before his nephew. Unsure what to do with such uncommon and embarrassing behavior, she could only sit and move her mouth making the most awkward sounds.

She decided this was something that was best left unremarked and eyes closed. She didn't know what was going on and that ignorance was the best policy.

xxx

Neji had just finished reading the scroll his uncle had given him. Lowering it, he closed his eyes as a cacophony of emotions ran amuck inside his head. His father's written admission of what Hiashi proclaimed was accurate and it did sooth some of the hatred he had towards the Main House and its relatives. Just a little, mind you.

That evening had proven to be one of many findings and revelations, but nothing still swayed him from his path of being nothing more then a servant. Destiny was either trying to show him sympathy or small rays of hope, but they were nothing more then words and less then useful examples of escape. Her mother, with all her strength, power, and ability died in her defiance. His father purposely died to be free of the Hyuuga Main House. He was not that determined to be free in death, not yet, anyways.

It was refreshing to know that he had done something to escape the bonds of the sovereign family, but it was also his choice to leave his son behind when the man who did very little to help the Cadet Branch and his people remained alive in his stead. He hated the fact that he was alone when the only man who truly mattered to him was gone in the place of Hiashi. There were many, more willing Main House members who could have taken his place in his stead, but there was only one man who could protect him, love him, and now he was gone.

He realized this was also something he compounded on Hinata and he still felt little remorse for it.

When she and him had grown up together he had grown very fond of her. He took his father's orders to be kind to her, nice to her, and let her laugh and play with him to heart. She took to him instantly and let him know she loved him selflessly. He in turn found that he could not deny her requests for anything and was there when Hiashi scolded her for every thing imaginable. Neji was acutely aware that the Clan Head was incredibly harsh to her, unforgiving and demanding to the point of berating her for being perpetually lacking, especially in the manner of training. He couldn't see why she had such a hard time with the most basic of instruction she was given, but excused it because of a simple fact: She didn't like fighting. She had all the tools, the ability, the control, and the intelligence to do the tasks needed, but the idea of hurting someone and then get devastatingly better to the point of death was something so abhorrent to her she shied away from improvement. That had not helped her father's outlook and only seemed to stem more negative attention from Main and Cadet House members alike.

Hyuugas were strong in both roles of serving as well as leading.

At first, this did not matter to him, because he took it in stride that he would protect her from having to dirty her hands on someone who would harm her or verbally assault her, and he was all the more willing to do so when she was afraid to do so herself. That matter of thinking had changed drastically when his father was taken from him and the rumors of her being her potential half sister through an affair of his father and her mother.

Everything changed after that.

He remembered her cries of neglect and pain at her young age of five when he simply didn't want to play with her anymore. He ignored those pitiful soulful eyes, begging him to be her brother again. He looked so harshly upon her, wanting to strike her because of all that her purpose had taken from him and the betrayal he felt. She started to comprehend that he didn't like her, that he hated her, and that sorrowful look had never left her every time he looked at her. The years had past and it was always there, those soulful stricken eyes that were confused, abandoned, and wounded, but never angry or vindictive.

So here he was, reveling in the knowledge of his father's choice to die for his brother's sake because he knew Hiashi may not be the best Clan Head, but he was better then the others who would be drastically more indulgent in abusing the powers that would have been allowed to them.

"You are right, Uncle." Neji lowered the scroll in his lap, his eyes downcast and thoughtful. "It was his choice and even the Third supported the decision. You are not at fault and I can not blame you for it. Thank you for giving this to me."

Hiashi straightened his robes and regarded his nephew quietly. Hanabi decided it was safe to open her eyes and participate in the conference between her father and her cousin.

"I have several reasons which I think you should know why I brought you here, Neji. One being what we did not finish talking about your performance."

Neji huffed quietly, but nodded.

"Your destiny did not fail you in that match, but your pride and arrogance."

Neji's fingers only clenched a little around the fabric of his pants.

"Your display of the Gentle Fist was on par with Jounin at the minimum. You were capable of mocking your teammates with little to no effort. Your Byakugan mastery is almost unparalleled and I am very proud of your progress. However," Hiashi's voice held a glint of authoritative steel Neji couldn't help but recognize, "Your antics of showing off how much better you are is what defeated you, not your destiny. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"Hanabi,"

"Hai, Otou-sama?" She turned herself to him.

"Learn from this. If you can defeat your enemies, then do so. Don't put on a fanciful display of dance or draw out a fight for the sake of appeasing your inner desires to humiliate or degrade. Get the job done. Crush your opponent if you must, but do it quickly, swiftly, and then turn to your next battle. _THAT_ is the power of the Hyuuga. Understood?"

"Hai, Otou-sama."

"Neji, do you understand?" He turned to the young prodigy.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. Please forgive me for my behavior." He bowed low again.

"You are forgiven, Neji, but now there are other matters at hand that must be discussed." He patted his nephew's shoulder, earning a look from under dark lashes.

"Hiashi-sama?"

"First, since any available ANBU currently in Konoha has matters that require to stay local, we have been reinstated to go assist Team seven to escort them back to Konoha. Your sensei told me they should be receiving word very soon. He is expecting you outside the gates early tomorrow morning."

"Hai."

"The Hokage has denied the Hyuuga's to seek out diplomatic expeditions and has now left it in the hands of the other families of Konoha in our stead. There was a particular matter that needed to be address that was coming up and was now denied. The Elder's were not happy about it, especially when the subject of 'suitors' comes into play."

"Suitors?" Hanabi parroted.

"Yes," He turned slightly to his daughter. "When a Hyuuga comes of age, there is the process to seek out a suitable mate for them to wed into our Clan. That was the mission we were trying to request from the Hokage before we were turned away."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How they can determine the value of our needs through the perspective of anyone's eyes but our own has me worried, but it is no longer in our hands. So," He turned to Neji, "when you are on your way to escort Lady Hinata back from Wave Country, I want you to take particular care. Is that understood?"

Neji nodded, understanding that his role as her protector had a double meaning now.

He was to escort the next Hyuuga, the failure, the weakling, the questionable heiress home so that she could meet the men who could be her potential husband.

xxx

Neji was at the gates of Konoha an hour before his report time.

The two chuunin guards waved at him, trying to ask him a few friendly questions about his mission, but he ignored them. The Hyuuga prodigy didn't want to talk. He didn't want to express a familiar notice to anyone that wasn't Hyuuga, and even then, it was more of a duty then a pleasantry. A tree with a rather large canopy of branches and leaves caught his attention, offering a nice bit of shade for him to sit and meditate. He had a lot on his mind and he was sure that the bit of time in Wave Country would prove to be challenging on a different level then what he was used to. His comrades would join him in a little bit and he did not want to deal with Lee's constant chatter, Guy's senseless dribble about Fire's of Youth, Springtime of Youth, and other such nonsense.

Tenten was another matter, but he decided to put her disapproving face, the last thing he saw when he pushed her away, and her other idiosyncrasies at the far recess of his mind. She was best left there, for his good as well as hers.

Thinking back on the evening his uncle has allowed him into his private study left him a lot to ponder on, as were the last words on his parting.

"You're earlier then usual, Neji," Guy observed from behind the trunk when Neji woke from his meditations.

Neji blinked at his sensei in slight wonder. He was sure he was here by himself and had not heard anything all the while either.

"Don't look so surprised!" Guy boasted a loud laugh, "I am one of Konoha's greatest Jounin, even stronger then the legendary Copy Cat Kakashi! You do know there are people who even surpass the great and mighty Hyuuga's, don't you?"

Neji sniffed at him, turning his nose in the direction of two of his other approaching team mates.

"Neji?" Tenten looked over at him in surprise when she arrived fifteen minutes later. "You're early." She looked down at her watch. "Really early. Is everything okay?"

She had known his habits from the first week of their Gennin careers and this was out of character for him. Usually, he arrived when he wanted to, but was never actually tardy.

"I'm fine," he stood up and dusted his shorts.

"How did everything go after you left?" She tried to ask, but noticed he wasn't paying her question any mind.

"Your arm. Give it to me."

He didn't even give her a chance to comply.

His fingers wrapped around her wrist and he examined the bandages covering it with a critical eye. She turned away in mild surprise and a little nervously at his direct attention "Does it still hurt?"

"A little," She voice with a little grunt when he tweaked it. "Especially when someone's poking at it."

He noticed her teasing lilt, but dropped her hand, avoiding her playful invitation. "Good," he said without emotion. "You won't slow us down then. We should be going."

Her shoulders slumped a little, but this was nothing new. Neji was always going to be Neji.

"Yooooosh!" Lee pumped his fist and eyed his sensei in challenge. "Second place has to go a week without spandex?"

Guy gasped, "That's just crazy talk!"

"It is if you lose," Teeth ping'd and thumbs up. "But if you win, it will be so gloriously youthful!"

Tenten slapped her hand over her face and looked over to Neji in hopes of receiving some sympathy.

She got it in a manner that she knew was less then courteous.

"Idiots." Neji mumbled to himself.

With a quick sprint, everyone started the trek to Wave Country.


	13. Ch 13 Suitors

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 13 Suitors

Kakashi studied the team that had survived the onslaught of two B rank Chuunin's, one A rank Jounin, and an unknown shinobi that could easily place between Jounin and Chuunin. While they were out of sync in a lot of ways, they were able and cohesive enough to survive some of the odds that should have put at least one of them in an early grave.

He was very happy about that.

Knowing what he did now, he cursed his lack of sense by staying in Wave. They had no real purpose here anymore, even going as far as leaving the Bridge Builder to his demise was a repetitive desire that wouldn't stop echoing in his head.

Yet he did.

Why?

"What are you doing, Teme!"

Thunk, thunk, thunk...

"Naruto-kun!"

He was watching them from a small distance by the bridge, one eye on the workers coordinating their efforts into completing a bridge that was only a few more days to reach one side with the other. On the other side, his team had decided to continue training, but the push was something he would have preferred to put their actions into another venue.

They should be heading home.

Why had they not?

"Don't get in my way, dobe!"

"Then stop doing that, teme!"

"Ano..."

At their current orders, they were to wait for their support team that was heading their way. Hearing about how a magnate tycoon was taking a part of their land and bullying the Land Of Fire's people was not sitting well with the Hokage. Seeing how Kakashi was on par with Zabuza by himself, nearly beating him, sending another skilled Jounin like Guy plus his team should be more then adequate support to cull the hoodlums and the Demon Of The Bloody Mist.

They hoped.

"I said get out of the WAY!"

"You're one sick bastard, you know that!"

A very Hyuuga Hinata 'eek' brought Kakashi out of his brooding. Getting off the ledge of a completed section of bridge, the Copy Nin saw Sasuke holding a kunai in a reverse grip, itching to use it on Naruto who was blocking something with his very own body.

Naruto stood between something and Sasuke with his teeth bared, his hackles raised like a dog ready to bite.

Hinata held her hands to her lips, fearful that the two would snap and start taking lethal shots at the other.

"Would you three mind explaining to me what's going on? Normally shinobi are supposed to be silent and stealthy." Kakashi asked curiously, pushing his hands in his pockets. Taking those few extra steps, Kakashi didn't need a single word to explain what was happening after all.

Behind Naruto was a large fish that had been tied up against a tree with several kunai sticking out of its side.

Sasuke had been using it for target practice.

"Sasuke," Kakashi paced himself over to the Uchiha, tilting his head this way and that to dissect his trajectory and impact of his weapons. "Would you mind explaining this?"

Sliding his kunai into his pouch, Sasuke focused past Kakashi, past the awkwardly timid Hinata, and definitely through Naruto who was standing between him and his target.

"Hitting targets with little circles on them isn't the same."

Hatake Kakashi's single eye peered down at his student cautiously, curious as to what mindset his was trying to train himself. "True, but do you really need to kill something in order to improve your training?"

Sasuke's eyes rolled up to Kakashi's, his petulant glare powerful. Without uttering a sound, he said more with a look than he would have with words.

"It's a fish. We eat fish. They die all the time," Sasuke eventually voiced, grumbling under his breath. "What's the big deal?"

"I have nothing against killing fist to eat them, Sasuke," Kakashi moseyed over to where the catfish had been hanging, it's viscera spilling out it's open belly with a few well placed kunai had landed. "But to simply see something that is alive as a tool to get stronger is...worrisome. I think Naruto sees that."

"Are you telling me that I shouldn't get to know what it feels like to kill?" Sasuke huffed, clearly annoyed at this powder puff way of handing things.

"Oh, no, killing is an every day part of our profession, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi flicked his own kunai out, giving it a lazy twirl at it's loop. "My sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, never wavered to kill. Namikaze Minato had the truest strike I have ever witnessed against any enemy. He was one of the greatest Hokage not because he killed, but because he protected his friends and his allies when he had to, not because he could simply slaughter. We shinobi don't kill indiscriminately unless its within our mission parameters. There are thousands of killers who don't feel a thing when they snuff out a life, Sasuke, that doesn't make them great."

"So are you saying I shouldn't have killed that shinobi at the edge of the village?" Sasuke grouched, turning his onyx gaze towards the direction of his first kill. "Are you saying that Naruto was right in protecting that shinobi instead of letting me kill him?"

Kakashi placed a well meaning hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "No, you did what you had to. I'm proud that you were able to meet the challenge of taking a life before someone took yours. You did very well and it speaks highly of your ability to finish a mission that requires an iron will to do what must be done."

This brought a content smile to Sasuke's lips. "Thank you, Sensei."

"However," Kakashi chided mildly, "we are not just tools that kill anything that gets in our way. There needs to be some restraint in what we do. Yes, we are shinobi but we do not kill just to kill. That is the difference between people like Zabuza and us. For instance, remember this lesson?" Kakashi whipped out his arm and ensnared it around Naruto's neck, holding the tip of the kunai at his throat. "Kill Hinata or I'll kill Naruto!"

"Ack!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke's eyes glowed eagerly, "Yes, and here is the answer, Sensei."

Sasuke chucked six stars at Kakashi and Naruto, aiming to take them both out.

Kakashi jumped in the air with Naruto, dodging the projectiles. They landed solidly into a tree behind them.

"So you would not only kill the enemy, but also your comrade in the process?" Kakashi released Naruto, who was seething to get to Sasuke. Hinata rushed over to the blonde team mate, her eyes wide with worry.

Sasuke unapologetically shrugged. "Every shinobi should be ready to sacrifice themselves for the mission, sensei."

"I see," Kakashi walked past Sasuke, patting him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, you are now lower than trash."

_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._

Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto watched Sasuke approach the catfish, giving it a long hard stare. Taking out a few shuriken and kunai, he wiped the guts and blood on the grass and put it back in his pouch. "I can live with that."

Giving everyone his back, he decided to keep watch over the bridge builders.

xxx

**Along the outskirts of Kiri**

"Daddy, why did we have to accept this assignment?" Ino whined quietly as she leaned against her father, seeking his protective arm over her shoulder. "All this mist is creeping me out and it's doing horrid things to our hair!"

They had reached the outskirts of Kirikagure and were told their escort into their village would meet them there. Among the Hidden Villages, this one was probably the one that required the most respect. Due to it's continual war torn situation, this one had the most missing nin, some from the legendary Seven Swordsmen, and was still recovering from the many civil wars that had depleted its precious kekkei genkkei clans. There was rumor that an elite organization was born here, Akatsuki, they were called. If anyone was there to prove it, they were surely silenced in the most brutal of fashions.

A rumor that couldn't be confirmed was still a rumor.

Even as she huddled close to her father, she had already pulled out a brush and did her best to prevent her hair from becoming frizzy.

"Ino-hime," Inoichi chided in a low whisper, so as not to get any attention from some of their chuunin guards. "A shinobi must'nt complain about their missions. This is a duty from the Hokage for the village."

"For the Hyuuga's," She sniff daintily, folding her arms petulantly across her chest. "Why did they ask us to do this? Couldn't they find their own suitors? I mean, what business is it of ours to escort the new and future spouse of that snooty Clan?"

Inoichi looked down disapproving of her daughter, shaking his head at her little outbursts. "It was an order from our Hokage and that is all we need to know, Ino-hime. Right now keeping your eyes open and your mind alert is more important then your hair."

"I know, I know," she pouted, but smiled, "But what if there's a really cute-"

He shot his eyes down at her with disapproving fatherly annoyance.

"Err-important, yes, important dignitary that we have to make a good impression on. Shouldn't we look our best?" She offered sweetly.

"Of course," He agreed mildly. "Look your best but stay alive. How pretty your hair is won't matter when you're dead."

She grumped again, but was silenced before she could retort.

Two silhouettes faded into visibility, not making any sound at their approach.

The Konoha Chuunin guards were already in position and were not surprised at their approach.

One was a middle aged man, his hair combed up into a point at the front of his forehead. An eye patch covered his right eye, two long tags dangled from his ears. In Kanji, it read "To hear". He wore a short robe over a pair of striped shirt and pants. A Kama rested comfortably on his hip within easy reach.

"You are the escorts for the Hyuuga clan's intended?" He eyed everyone, especially little Ino. She jut her chin high and marched up to him without a lick of fear...or caution. "I am Yamanaka Ino, Clan Heiress and this is my father, the Head of the Yamanaka's, Inoichi. We are prepared to received the Hyuuga's suitor."

The older man did not like the kunoichi presenting herself for the Clan Head, even if she was the heiress. He was about to let her know how he felt about such actions when a striking woman in her mid twenties with emerald green eyes, long bright red hair cascading over one eye and around her shoulders to her hips presented herself. A dark blue wrap with black net mesh draped over her generous and robust figure just above her knees showing off lovely legs. She was so breathtakingly beautiful Ino noisily squealed in all her fan girl glory at her. "Oh my gosh, you're gorgeous!"

Dashing up to her like a little puppy, she gazed adoringly at the woman who smiled cheerfully at her new admirer.

"What a lovely young lady you are. I see the Country of Fire's Konoha has indeed sent perceptive and wonderfully polite escorts. What might your name be, little one?"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is my father and Clan Head Yamanaka Inoichi! I'm so happy to meet you!" She squeezed her fists and trembled, barely able to contain herself.

The russet haired woman chuckled at Ino's overtures, then turned her green eyes at the father who examined her with more restraint then his daughter.

Shuffling through a small throng of guards came a shy, short spiky haired blonde teenage boy wielding an enormous leaf shaped blade with two handles on his back. Thick black rimmed glasses with ear muffs adorned his face and ears. The village 'mist' hitatite graced the center of his chest. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere other then here at the moment.

"Chojuro, come meet our guests. They've come to escort us back to Konoha to meet Hyuuga Hiashi. The union between Kiri and Konoha will help establish new ties that could bring both villages under a grand alliance. Isn't that great?"

He shifted uncomfortably under everyone's attention, eventually finding his gaze back to the magnificent woman who he obviously had an unrequited crush on. "I-I guess so." he mumbled quietly.

Receiving a short annoyed glance from Ino, he seemed to tuck himself a little closer to the older woman consoling him.

"Don't take his demeanor as a lack of ability, little one, my Chojuro-kun is a deadly shinobi. He's made the rank of one of my Seven Swordsman. He will eventually be one of my own personal body guards."

Ino sized up the shy boy again, however she did notice that even though his build was slight and the weapon on his back was extremely cumbersome, he didn't seem affected by it at all. This allowed her to grant him a little more measure of respect, but that brought her father's attention back to the woman who defended Chojuro.

"It is very impressive to receive the protection from such remarkable ninja, however may I ask who _you_ may be?" Inoichi inquired politely.

"How could you not know who she is?" The one eyed guard asked gruffly, hand gripping the hand of his kama by reaction more then intent. "She's-"

"Now, now, Ao, he is not from here and it's not like our village allows a lot of foreign diplomats." she smiled again, allowing herself to close the distance between herself and her boisterous guard. Whispering just loud enough for him to hear, she said in a friendly voice, "Grip your weapon or raise your voice to our guests without cause again and I'll _kill_ you."

He immediately released the hilt of the kama and nodded vigorously.

Content with his response, she turned back to their Konoha escort. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, but how could I ignore such a pleasant welcome from such a pretty young lady and her equally handsome father?"

Ino practically swooned at her praise.

"My name is Mei Terumi, one of the current candidates for the position of Mizukage. It's a pleasure to meet you."

xxx

**In the ice and snow capped mountains to the north...**

"So the Konoha escorts have arrived," Mifune sat in a chair surrounded by his samurai captains and their lieutenants as they regarded their guests.

He was the standing General to the Country of Iron that resided tucked away in the protective cover of the Three Wolve's toothy maw from the snowy elements. He had not expected the land of Fire's famed Hyuuga Clan's acceptance and escort so soon, considering what they were proceeding to accomplish through the union of one of his heirs to that of one of Konoha's famed top Clan. He heard nothing but great things concerning the family's status, their style of fighting called Gentle Fist, and their kekkei genkai Byakugan. He had seen the long lists of families that had put in invitations for the honor he had also requested, and was equally surprised when he was accepted admission for the coveted interview for final betrothal. Everyone sat in a semi horseshoe formation. What bothered him a little was that the acceptance did not come from a Hyuuga, but from-

"I am Chouji, and this is my father and Clan Head of the House Akimichi, Choza," Chouji bowed his rotund frame that his father mimicked respectfully.

When Mifune stood, all of his staff stood up as well, returning the gesture with equal sincerity.

The receiving stares were not the equal appraisals of peer to peer, or even one of polite respect, but one of slight incredulity. It was obvious they took in both Konoha's escorts as some kind of joke that was barely deserving of their general's precious heir for trust and measure.

Chouji had been on the receiving end of those eyes for most of his life and sighed a little under his breath. Ino's harsh words of how people will always look at him as nothing more then a fat slob if he didn't start dieting came to surface every time he put away one bag of chips after another. She didn't understand his family's jutsu and how it worked off body girth and density or how his stores of fat fueled his chakra stores.

These people apparently shared her view.

A thick paw of a hand rested on his shoulder, turning his eyes away from the floor and up to his father. Choza had the widest smile, showing confidence in himself that spurred Chouji to do the same thing.

"Ha, ha, ha! Your home is strong as are the people who keep it safe! There are no weaklings here who can survive this location and climate without having the need to have bodies like my Chouji and I." Choza patted his robust stomach, which, in turned, received a couple of chuckles from their audience.

A few smile graced the commanders around the table, along with a slight turn of Mifune's lips.

The compliment was not lost on Mifune and he decided to give some leniency to his guests. Anyone who could laugh at himself and show a thick skin to some insulting glances was worthy of his time and attention.

The man had no fear of confrontations, it would seem.

"Please, I would like to introduce you to your wards. Follow me to the dojo." The General of Iron country gestured outside his tent.

The Akimichi's, the General, and their whole entourage followed closely behind.

* * *

><p>Whack! Whack! Whack!<p>

"Kiai!" A battle cry sounded through the walls of the sparing arena.

The group entered the dojo after a brief exposure to Iron Countries dreary cold. They were greeted by a body covered in Bogu (kendo armor) tumbled gracelessly across the floor with his opponent sliding his Bokken (wooden practice sword) just under the Men's (protective kendo headgear) chin, showing a ruthless finish.

A solemn silence held witness to the group observing the exchange.

The sempai called for them to recover and begin again. They bowed to each other and offered thanks for the lesson, but the winner held his hand up to request the sempai's notice.

"I must have two more combatants to join in this spar, sempai. Otherwise, I won't be challenged." A young masculine voice requested with just the barest hint of boredom.

His opponent gripped their bokken tightly in their Kote (kendo gloves), shifting the stance, anticipating the need for retribution.

Their sempai, obviously used to such antics from the requester, complied and pointed at two ready participants who hurriedly joined in the melee.

Mifune was in good spirits. Everyone of his staff were used to seeing this particular individual perform and knew of his potential.

"Akimichi Choza and Chouji, allow me to introduce you to my son and heir to the Mifune Clan, Takoshi." he called out quietly so as not to interrupt the dojo. Still, even in his silence, there was an obvious paternal pride.

"Begin!" The sempai called out and the two extra kendo opponents quickly surrounded their obvious better.

Circling him, one charged with a loud, "Kiai!" and bokken clashed against Bogu with three successive strikes. Each one was a critical hit and the receiver had to lay where he was, admitting his defeat.

Using their comrades defeat as an opportunity, both attacked as one.

Whack!Whack!Whackwhackwhackwhack!

Swat, parry, thrust, swing, clash...all of this focused two against one, and the one was the stronger.

Bokkens cracked against Bokkens, their movements were so perfectly aligned, they met each other with perfect resistance and offense. Until-

"Kiai!"

Crack!

"Ah!" one of the defenders fell to the ground, holding an injured joint that had been almost dislocated by a well placed thrust to his shoulder. Even with the protective armor, he was having a hard time recovering from such a serious hit.

The last defender, the one who was his original opponent, cried out in renewed fury. Unfortunately, that also meant one very prepared defender.

"Kiai!"

"Kiai!"

The two crossed their Bokkens at the other's throats, but the taller more aggressive pressed his weight and strength advantage against the smaller. It was a slowly losing draw when the sempai called the match to a stop.

Separating slowly, giving each other a respective measure of caution, they bowed to the other, then to their sempai. Though their match ended respectfully, once their Men were off, the conflict arose anew.

"Tak, You brutish, arrogant, unethical horses ass!" The voice from the last defeated kendo opponent announced angrily, and with a feminine voice that carried clear over her victor. Beautiful dark brown eyes bore stonily to the man across from her. Sweat plastered her tenogui (head wrap) against her skin, coming down the sides of her face.

"Oh, Pirimiko-imouto, you sound upset. I thought you'd accept losing with a little more grace since you've done it so often against me." Takoshi drawled with a lop sided grin. Devilishly handsome, he offered his best demeaning look to his sister.

"Pirimiko, you will not dishonor the dojo with disrespectful language," Mifune called from his location. "This is a tournament of discipline and skill. You lost in both and therefore Takoshi earned the victory. You need to learn from your loss and remember it against your next opponent. We are only sparring here, but it will prepare you from the time you must enter a real battle."

Closing her eyes, she turned to her father and forced quiet deference. "Hai, Otou-sama. I will reflect on my loss and hope to see where in my combat against Tak that he had the advantage and I the disadvantage."

Mifune nodded, and directed everyone to his son. "The pride of my Clan, prodigy and heir to my family, Mifune Takoshi, my son."

The round of samurai were quick to bow to their General's son, in which he received with ready acceptance. There were compliments all around at his skill and execution. He soaked their praise like a sponge, turning to each expecting some kind of glowing words to out do the next person.

Choza was about to offer his compliment, when Tak just laughed out loud, completely disregarding proper etiquette concerning their visitors.

"Tak-nii-san, these are our guests!" Pirimiko scolded soundly. "You must pay them the proper courtesy! They are to be our escorts back to Konoha to meet Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Oh...him," Takoshi eyed the two large bodied Akimichis with amusement, especially the father with the kanji 'food' on his breastplate. "Weren't they supposed to send Hyuuga's and their ghost eyed equivalents? In fact, I thought, at a minimum, they'd send shinobi."

"Tak, that's enough," Mifune frowned at his son's loose tongue and less then exemplary outlook on their visitors.

"Please, father, you mean to tell me these two are supposed to protect my cute little imotou and myself? The only thing these two can harm is a buffet."

An uneasy silence followed Tak's horrible manner, except for the booming laugh that came from the broadest of them all.

Chouza put his meaty hand on the young boys shoulder, almost dropping him with the mere weight of his thick paw. "Oh, hoh, ho! That's a good one! Especially if they're serving Bar-Be-Que! Yes, yes, my boy and I can clear the tables with little regard to anyone else! Ha-hah! My son and I are indeed thankful to all who have suffered for our visits."

Now, everyone was free to chuckle and laugh at his own self depreciation.

Tak, unfortunately, did not like that the attention was taken from him to their guests. This was his home, his people, and the fact they were laughing with the fat Konoha 'guards' was a joke not worthy of him.

"Boy, Choza is a veteran to two shinobi wars and well over many 'S' and 'A' rank missions. He is a legend and considered the Hokage's elite Jounin." With this, he whispered harshly into the shell of his heir's ear. "He has been on more life and death experiences and survived then you have had colds. Now, he is speaking on behalf of Konoha and the Hyuuga Clan. You're testing my patience and that of our guest. Akimichi Choza must be a forgiving man and has a sense of humor, but I doubt Hyuuga Hiashi will be. We have been seeking this union since after you could count till ten and we're not going to let you ruin it because your perception of what a man should be is flawed."

Takoshi paled at his fathers passionate reprimand.

"Do _not_ embarrass me again."

Nodding, he turned resentful eyes towards their guests, but Choza was there with a wide warm smile.

"Nah, nah, I like his skill and he's got spirit! Come, let us eat!"

Tak had been waiting for this and his charming, devilish smile returned in full. "Choza-sama, you wouldn't mind a little test, would you? Something I feel you would be very well acquainted with being able to handle."

"Oh? Sounds like fun! What do you have in mind?" Choza gripped Tak into a one armed hug and gripped him as if they'd been friends since Tak's birth.

"Ha, ha," Tak chuckled smoothly, removing himself from the Akimichi Clan head's grip like it was something disgusting. His father's brood became silent by the flawless way he recovered from his father's reprimand and his current less then particularly friendly mood.

There was an obvious maliciousness to his laugh that took the mirth from Choza.

"It's obvious that your family has a great love of food and I can't help but wonder if you have ever had your hand at cooking?" Tak offered lightly, his voice professional and courteous.

Choza glanced at his son and shared a knowing nod. "How could we not? As you can see, it's not like my boy and I have missed a meal. We love to cook as much as we like to eat! What do you have in mind?"

"As samurai we believe we live by and die by the trust of our team. Since we're going to be sharing the road with you and your son for a few days, it is common courtesy that everyone partakes of the chore of cooking. I have some fish that need to be prepared for dinner tonight and I must admit that my skill is less then average. Sadly, my sister is also not very well versed in the kitchen as a woman's proper place should be," Takoshi explained, unrepentant to his current company.

"Now, see here!" Pirimiko puffed, ready to jump at her brother, but it was her father who silenced her with a look. He was curious as to where his eldest was heading in this parlay.

"So if you wouldn't mind show us your passion of food by giving us a sample of some of Konoha's style cooking, I would be honored, Chouza-sama." He bowed low, hoping to earn the favor of their guests.

Folding his arms over his belly, he nodded firmly. "I accept that challenge."

"Good, come this way."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you are doing this, Nii-san," Pirimiko announced out of the side of her mouth while sitting at the table.<p>

"It's just a little bit of fun." Takoshi explained casually, unafraid of the prank he was playing. "If they have any knowledge or skill at all they will know as well as we do that they should ask for help and not try to cut or cook the fish. It will be nice to see if they're as aware of what to eat as well as what they should not."

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do, Otou-sama?" Chouji looked at this particular type of fish and winced.<p>

The kitchen the Akimichi's were expected to perform was a grand one made of steel all over. Every type of appliance was available for their use including almost all the spices and stocks one could afford in such an isolated place as Iron Country. Even in spite of all it's grandeur, one problem faced the two Konoha shinobi like a knife in the back.

There was no doubt as to what path lay ahead of them. They stared down at the tub full of ice and its inventory with grim silence. Not many people knew of the dangers this type of fish, puffer fish to be exact and how to handle it without be specifically trained in it's preparation and procedure to cook it properly.

If any step was not correctly handled and any particular part was left ignored, not only could someone become violently ill, but they could most certainly die instantly.

Chouza closed his eyes and nodded, selecting a path that would best suit the current situation to its fullest.

"I think we do what we were expected to do, son. Prepare a meal and bring back the expected suitor for the Hyuuga's."

* * *

><p>The family Mifune and his most trusted officers surrounded the dining table with their wives. The banquet of small entrees had been served and the people were in high spirits of the festivities to come.<p>

Pirimiko kept looking back towards the kitchen's double door when she saw Choza peek his large head out and motion for her to come to him.

"Excuse me," She bowed to everyone, then approached the large red headed man with her back straight and proper.

"Yes, Choza-sama? How may I help you?" She inquired lightly.

"Eh, do you have any medics at the location? My son has become rather sick and I could use their assistance. Quickly." The thick fingers scratched his head with concern, clearly agitated by some turn of events that he would have to ask for help in someone else's home.

"Chouji-san? Is he okay?" She asked concerned, then peeked into the kitchen to noticed he looked rather flush and green, especially around his cheeks and ears.

"No, I think the poor boy has been poisoned. It would seem the food had not come out as we had expected it to. Please, can you help him?"

"Of course!" Pirimiko dashed out as fast as her slippered feet would let her, drawing the attention of everyone close by.

Especially her brother.

Nodding at her departure, Choza turned back to his son and gestured with his hands.

Chouji nodded sickly, popped a pill into his mouth and chugged down a glass of water. He looked better almost instantly.

"That nausea pill is horrid, father," Chouji complained, finishing off the rest of the water in his glass.

"Yeah, but it does wonders as a non lethal deterrent. Just drop it in someone's food or drink and they become sick for about an hour. More then enough time to finish a mission if need be."

"I'm just glad we got the antidote available." He grimaced.

"I'm glad I brought it!" His father winced apologetically.

Scowling at his father, he decided it was time to do their part of their own charade.

"One down," Chouji called out as he opened the oven with the platter full of thinly fried fugu in a decorative flower patter garnished with little leaves of green onions in a light citrus sauce. He handed the plate over to his father who took it easily in his big hands and pushed the door open with a huge smile in greeting.

When the double doors closed behind him, there were cheers all around.

"Where is your Chouji-kun?" Tak asked behind his devious smile. Dark eyes filled with cunning and arrogance as he viewed the large platter placed before him.

"Oh, he's a little occupied at the moment, but I couldn't let this dish get cold. It's best served hot! Now then, who will be the first to test my humble cooking skills?"

He speared Tak right off the back, seeing if he had the nerve to accept the challenge.

The Mifune heir shied away from Choza's platter as if it was a snake ready to strike him.

"Unfortunately, I've had my fill of appetizers, maybe someone-"

"Takoshi, you challenged Choza and his son to this, you will follow through by sampling his cooking. After all, it would be in bad taste to refuse what you asked for in the first place." Mifune looked over at the platter of fish slices with hungry appreciation. Everything looked down right delectable.

"I think I'll have to pass father, I seemed to have over done it a bit with with the rolls-" Tak started to stand, but was pushed down at the shoulders with a grip that could have shattered stone if it desired.

"I insist, young man." Choza seemed to have just gently placed his thick paw on the young teens shoulder, but in reality, he was receiving enough pressure to know the undeniable threat hidden behind the callouses and the gentle smile.

"Go ahead, son. Tell us if his skill measures up to our own cooking...which I hope it surpasses! The last thing we need to have Konoha believe is the Country of Iron has citizens with stomachs as strong as our namesakes!" Mifune had received a round a laughter at his little joke, encouraging a lighter mood then the tense one Tak and Choza were currently exchanging.

Giving just the faintest shake of his head, he stood up and began to excuse himself, when his father took the matter into his own hands.

"Son, I have warned you about your behavior in front of our guest. Now, you are being blatantly rude. You issued your challenge and he accepted. For you not to follow through is dishonorable and against the way of the Samurai and the family name. Now I have never had to see to it that one of my soldiers or expect one of my children to commit seppuku for the offense of bad table manners, but you are coming close! Now sit down and accept the issuance of your challenge."

Tak stared at the lovely petaled slices of Fugu and he saw his own death. Trembling, he nodded and reached out to grip his chopsticks, feeling the eyes of everyone, his father, his peers, their wives, and, last but not least, that fat obese son of a bitch who turned the tables on him by doing what he asked. Now, he was going to receive a fate of sickness or worse because of some silly stupid prank he couldn't get himself out of this time.

"Chouji-kun, are you okay?"

He turned his head in time to see his pretty young sister push through the double doors to the kitchen with the house medic rushing behind with a medicine bag in his grip.

His fear tripled, and he dropped his napkin on the table and walked away from his father's calls after him.

Everyone looked up at the Akimichi Clan head as if he had the answers to what just happened, also in humbled apology. Shrugging, he picked up the chopsticks Tak had dropped unceremoniously at his seat and snatched a few pieces expertly and bit into them with fluid grace after a sound, "Itadakimasu!"

He chewed with gusto and was about to seek out another bite, when he paused with a sheepish grin."

"I'm not a big fan of Fugu, but I do know that this citrus sauce does wonder with the green onion after it's been sauteed! Now, who would like to try it next before I eat it all!"

Hands rose up and he generously began serving everyone. Compliments were shared in abundance and there were loud moans and cheers of him and his son's culinary skill.

"Where is your son?" Mifune asked, noticing that his house medic had rushed into his kitchen with his daughter quick on his heels.

Choza blush good naturedly, "It would seem my son got into your Sake bottle and decided to test his stomach. It didn't agree with him and he's feeling the pangs of his choices. I hope I have not offended you, General Mifune."

On cue, there was his daughter and the medic, carrying a woozy looking Chouji with a humbled blush on his thick cheeks. "You should be fine, young man, although I must say someone your age should stay clear of sake. It's only meant for adults for a purpose."

"Hai, I will reflect on this moment and humbly ask for everyone's forgiveness. I know my father and his friends enjoy a sip every now and then, and I wanted to see what the pleasure of it was. I think I'll wait till I'm struck dead before I find this sensation preferable. Gomen."

He burped into his fist and profusely apologized again.

This caused the whole table to cheer him on and wish him good health. There were memories shared at when the first time, as boys, they had shared their first sip of sake and the ramifications of either getting caught to drinking to much or the hangovers that made them all falsely swear they'd never do it again. The atmosphere became more friendly and exaggerated stories were told as well as their consequences.

The presence of the Akimichi's opened up a warmth that was rarely visited among the usually strict and tight lipped samurai of Iron Country.

Pirimiko helped Chouji to his seat and offered him some of the Fugu that him and his father made with some tea. Sides were added and he was there to receive the praise of the General's friends and officers. It was a lovely gathering that would be remembered quite well for two specific reasons. She made a point to ask him about his friends back home and Chouji couldn't help but speak with pleasure about his beloved genius and lazy friend Shikamaru, the beautiful and bossy Ino, and especially his boisterous playmate Naruto. He talked also of what he knew of the Hyuuga Hinata and how she was this sweet, timid, shy girl that was very caring to her friends, but shy when met with confrontation.

Pirimiko could tell instantly that Chouji, like his father, were grand people who loved their friends and their village with a passion.

She also learned that the people of Konoha were not only kind and forgiving, but also skilled and human. This was not what her father or her brother had anticipated when they heard about the Hyuuga's. She could tell that this was a much needed break from the strict air of discipline and codes of conduct. For once in a long time, the samurai of the Land of Iron were enjoying a foreign clan into their general's home and felt blessed by it.

* * *

><p>Takoshi was visited by his father that evening, carrying with him a long bamboo stick. The prodigy, the heir was sitting on his knees with his hands on his lap. His face was bowed low in shame. He had seriously thought that the medic was there because Chouji had been poisoned by the fish, when in fact he had supposedly drank some sake and had not responded well to it.<p>

This prank had turned against him and discredited him. He felt so foolish!

"You have disobeyed me in front of our guests and my samurai. Do you have anything you want to say before your punishment is fulfilled?"

Glancing at his father from under his long dark locks of hair, he said quietly. "I can't wait to get to Konoha."

Gripping the bamboo stick in both hands, he sighed with dutiful regret. "And I can't wait to send you there. Maybe you will learn what it means to have true honor instead of expected honor because of your station."

His punishment lasted twenty wacks, but it was more then enough to humble the proud heir...

...at least till he slept and thought of remarkable things to get his father and the people of Konoha back for this insult.

xxx

**Deep within the Land of Tea**

"So those elitist Hyuuga bastards finally got wise and said yes, hm? Drink?"

A well to do man in a dark crisp western style business suit addressed Tsume with an aloof dignity that screwed her fierce face into a scowl. Kuromaru lifted his head in response to his master's irritation, turning his large canine head and single eye towards the man in warning. Tsume touched his scruff soothingly, muttering quietly about needing to be on their best behavior for Kiba-kun's team mate's honor.

"I'll have what you're having," Tsume folded her arms across her chest, her voice coming out gruffly like someone used to giving order and making them heard over a field of battle then the soft feminine tune of a Lady.

"And for your lovely daughter?" The man's lecherous eyes went over the length of Tsume's daughter with confident amusement. It was obvious he was used to getting what he wanted and held little regard as to the consequences of his advances.

Hana had been sitting across from her mother, looking at some charts she had brought with her. Looking down past her high white collar of her jacket, she had studiously been concentrating on the contract written up concerning the engagement up to the marriage expectancies so had missed his eyes on her, but her hearing did not miss the suggestive leer in his voice.

Neither had her ninkin triplets, the Haimaru brothers, as they hunched their shoulder's at him, their lips pulled back and ready to snarl when Hana's voice called out before they could even utter a growl, "There will not be any need for that, boys. Please behave yourselves or I'll have you wait outside. Is that understood?"

Lowering their jowls near her neatly kept shoes, they obeyed, if not grudgingly.

"I'll have a glass of water," and she returned back to the figures in her clip board, looking over everything again.

"Hmph, then that will be three whiskeys." The man snapped his fingers and a sullen looking butler went off to retrieve his master's order.

Hana didn't look up even when it was obvious she had heard him order his butler to get something she had not wanted.

"Sir-" Hana began, unfolding the papers in her board and finding all the information sound, but she was stopped by the sound of her host's interruption.

"Bertrand. _Lord_ Earl Bertrand." He stood up and centered himself in front of a large arch paned window where his home stood overlooking an assortment gardens and elaborately displayed fountains.

His home was quite immaculate.

"Yes..._Lord_ Bertrand," Hana mouthed the words as one would something distateful,"You do realize the ramification of this contract should your heir become negligent of his duty in protecting the Hyuuga bride under any and all enemies, whether they'll family, business partners, or even foreign shinobi, but that you will be held financially liable up to three times her dowry amount and the cost of whatever is needed to retrieve her body should she become kidnapped or killed."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you, pretty lady." His eyes seemed to be particularly keen on the open zipper of Hana's snug chuunin's vest, showing off her soft but very enticing tops of her breasts.

Tsume and the rest of the Inuzuka canines became extremely irritated at the petulant amount of pheromones and all but malleable lust oozing off of him to their kin.

Hana was also made very aware of Lord Bertrand's disposition of her, but she just wrinkled her nose and continued on.

"Also, you understand should any children be born who are proven under a medic nin, of the Village of Kononha's choosing, prove to have chakra coils or the kekkei genkei Byakugan, they will be immediately surrendered to the Hyuuga family and be raised, trained, and kept under their clan's protection, and all privileges, rights, and contracts due to that child could or will be void, up to emancipation should the consolidation be found unacceptable on your end. Do you accept this?"

The door to Bertrand's study opened with the butler and a well to do young teenage boy, with slicked dark hair and deep blue eyes, dapperly dressed with the same cut suit as his father, but a dark grey suit and matching pants and black tie. A flock of pretty girls with an assorted color of dress, dress styles, hair color and styles followed in his wake. When they entered, their demure voices and giggles reminded Tsume and Hana of little bells. The young boy approached the Inuzuka family with an arrogance that belied to an almost hostility. The girls hovered around him, commenting in low, but equally confident tones of their opinions of the women who were meeting the Lord Bertrand.

"...how awful..."

"...aww...the master lounge has turned into a zoo!"

"Shouldn't they put a muzzle on that one with the horrid make up and the animals she brought with her?"

"Look, it's the Pauper and the Hound! How delightfully ghastly."

"Is _that_ what they wear as ninja? How gouache!"

"Is that their perfume or do they think the scent of Dog Fur is appealing?"

The young man raised his hand and the girls obediently shushed their disapproving gossip.

Inuzuka dogs were shifting their great paws, feeling the condescending, mocking tones of their audience. They took great care to keep themselves well behaved so as not to interfere with their master's wishes. Their own personal feelings were being tested against the honor of the Inuzuka pride.

Their honor was stronger then the insults hurled at them.

The butler handed his master his whiskey first, then one to Tsume, and to Hana.

Lord Bertrand nurtured the glass with the dark liquid carefully. Tsume threw hers back with a reflective practice, gracing the already tattoo'd cheeks a slight pink. She nodded her approval of the quality and raised her glass to the butler for seconds.

Hana placed her's on the table and ignored it.

"You know, Father," the boy's voice was drawl, patronizing at best," You're not asking the really important questions, like, 'Does she mind if I have more then one lover besides her...at the same time?"

Tsume and Hana both stood up, glaring at the young boy ready to instill him in the lessons of respect for women, especially shinobi women.

"Now, now, Gerard," he almost spilled his glass over himself when he felt the radiating killer intent from the two Konoha kunoichi.

The girls surrounding the dapper young man squealed in fright and tucked themselves against him and each other.

Gerard raised one solitary eye at the two women, especially Hana, and disentangled himself from his flock to approach her. Bravely, he took her hand into his and lifted it to his lips, placing a very gentle kiss on her knuckles.

His voice came out gentlemanly, "My, my, you are exquisite. Those flashing eyes, those firm heaving breasts, and those legs. I bet a man could die quite happily in between them. By the way, do you bark in the height of your climax or just simply pant like a good dog when you're '_fed a bone'_?"

Hana slipped her fingers from his hands and turned to her mother with her eyebrow twitching. "Where's Kiba? We need to leave."

"Right," Tsume walked next to Hana and picked up her neglected glass and swallowed it in one gulp. "He's outside with Akamaru."

"Son, you're making a mistake by acting this foolish in front of them," Bertrand warned his son.

"Oh, let them go, father," he drawled, his eyes straying to Hana's ass in deep appreciation. "If they don't already know that we have more money then all their precious clan's combined, including three times more then their all so powerful Hyuuga Clan. Lets also not forget all our contacts that hub around the Land of Tea and how it would expand their own by more then three hundred and fifty percent, most of which could influence most if not all avenues of their projected growth."

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, blowing the smoke at Kuromaru, right on his eye patch, earning a growling huff that was probably something quite rude in dog speak.

"Then they're not really worth our time. Yes, we made the request, but they answered it. Let them refuse, it matters little to us."

Tsume and Hana glanced at each other, thier hands clenched into powerful fists. That was the whole purpose of this venture to begin with. It had nothing to do with if the man was polite, courteous, handsome, or even worthy of the young Hyuuga, but if the Lord Bertrand agreed to the terms, especially the financial and the Clan's expanding network and influence, they'd be willing to allow them the hand of the young Hyuuga maiden...if he was selected, of course.

That was all that mattered in the Hyuuga contract and these people met those requirements in abundance. If they could not find a proper shinobi husband, then a wealthy one would do.

Looking out the window, they were surprised to see Kiba and Akamaru playing with a slightly older, but beautiful girl with long, flowing silver hair in a bright peach and tan colored sundress.

Her suede brown ankle boots were busily being yipped at by Kiba's ninkin, who's little white tail whipped back and forth in a blur. The girl was absolutely in love with Akamaru and scooped him up greedily to squeal and laugh as he licked her face shamelessly.

Kiba had googoo eyes for the girl and she in turn flirted shamelessly with him, telling him how much fun he was and how he was cute, just like his little puppy. She asked if he wanted to go to the kitchen so they could get something to eat and drink, and he nodded.

From their side of the glass, they could hear her say, "I'm Jennine Bertrand, lets go play house after were done!"

Both women were sure if Kiba had a tail, it would be wagging right about now. Sharing a look with the other, it was Hana who eventually bit through her own personal pride and pushed the document towards Lord Bertrand.

"Sign here."

xxx

**In the high mountains of Kumogakure**

To most of the shinobi around them, no one would have figured Aburame Shino and Shibi were winded from the journey. It wasn't the distance or the speed that made the trip such a challenge, but the reality being higher up the mountain they went, the thinner the oxygen was. With this came the liability to keep the hives they fed chakra to alive was rather substantial, so that had to sacrifice their own or risk killing off large scores of their precious kikai. Looking around them, they could tell there were very few bugs, if any, thus proving that harboring their precious Clan's species, exceptional personal measures would be taken.

From anyone else's view, the two heavily garbed ninja looked like they were taking a casual stroll with their Kumo representative quietly leading them to a very large domed building posting a sort of 'crows nest' deep into the Clouds the village was named after.

Their guide was properly pleasant and ensure all the correct niceties were asked, but there was still a very mild hint of their distrust with the other.

It was well known that Kumo and Konoha had been enemies a little over ten years ago, so the peace they held onto now was...strained at best. Father and son Aburame were aware of the stray glances their way when a civilian noticed their proudly displayed Konoha head bands. No one ever said anything. More likely, no one dared do or say anything. The Raikage's personal guards cordoned a perimeter, their path leading them with mixed messages that were abundantly clear.

This is the only way for you to go, but should you stray from it, your safety is not ensured.

Shino and Shibi continued walking without any expression, except for the occasional glance to one from the other.

They finally approached the large bulbous building at the end of their trek. Two doors opened to reveal a beautiful kunoichi with cool blue eyes, sharp cut straight blond hair at the bangs that fell past her chin, then flowed up the back of her neck. She wore a snug black top to hold in a sizeable bosom with dark netting underneath. A purple sash tied at her waist with a dark skirt exposing a LOT of leg, and calf high boots adorned her feet.

She inspected both of them with smooth calculation.

"I am Samui." She voiced quietly, looking stoic and properly calm.

"I am Shibi, Clan Head of the Ahburame and this is Shino, my heir."

They exchanged brief bows, then followed her when she gestured to proceed.

The first room they entered was decoratively elaborate. The bug users noticed there were different stair structures, some simple and others quite detailed tucked into different sides of the walls and some even in the very center. Along the inclining steps were pictures of the previous Kages, and, the last, was a heavily muscled man with dark skin, thick trunk like arms cross authoritatively over a barrel chest. He was the current Yondaime Raikage.

As they continued down a long hall, Samui opened a door and gestured neutrally for them to enter.

The followed her direction without comment.

Before she closed it, she called out, "We are aware of your ability to use Kikai bugs and place them to spy. I would highly advise against it. The Raikage is not a tolerant man, let alone a forgiving one."

Shino touched the bridge of his glasses in a show of emotion, but his father stepped in front of him, expressing he also was set off by such an accusation.

"We have come here by an accepted parlay in accordance by the Hyuuga invitation you accepted. If there has been a misunderstanding as to our purpose here, then we will not waste any more of your time. Shino," Shibi called out to the side of his collar.

"Hai."

"We are leaving."

Samui raised her hand, halting them. A small hint of emotion did leave her voice, but not her eyes. "There is no need for you to leave-"

"I believe there is," Shibi called out with his normal monotone, interrupting and stopping in front of her with his hands outside his pockets. "Neither my son or I have any intention or have ever showed any intention to breaking the rules or treaties held in pact by Kumo when we agreed to visit. That you would openly expect that we would is very rude. To even go as far as threaten us is just outright belligerent. When you say there is no need to leave, you are mistaken. I no longer wish to be here, that should be enough. Now, are you going to escort us back out or should we surrender ourselves and begin to negotiate our position as hostages?"

Samui squared her shoulders towards them, showing no expression other then one of being slighted. "If I have made myself appear threatening, then it is misconceived. I-"

"It is not very comforting to be presented one thing and exposed another. Is it, Samui of Kumo?" Shibi stuck his hands back into their pockets.

She said nothing, just openly stared at them without blinking.

"We are aware of the events that followed the signing of the peace treaty in Konoha, in which a Kumo nin attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress and was killed on that Clan's property."

Samui narrowed her blue eyes just a hint. "Yes, a Kumo nin was killed after the signing. It was our Gashira and a claim that he had abducted the heiress was never proven. No one witnessed the heiress abduction-"

"The Hyuuga's did." He interrupted again.

"They were also the killers." She inserted quietly.

"Yet, for some reason, your Gashira was killed outside the Hyuuga manor. Why would he be there by himself when he should have been with his personal guard and aides?"

"It can't be proven that he was killed at the Hyuuga estate. There was no signs of blood or struggle at their home attest to their defense," She remarked coolly.

"The Hyuuga's don't need to kill by any kind of weapon. My son can confirm that. His team mate is a member of their Clan."

Shino gave the barest nods. It wasn't announced that said team mate was also the heiress. No need to offer a potential enemy any more information then needed.

"We are also aware that the Hyuuga involved was to be killed for the sake of keeping our 'peace' and given over to Kumo as a way to keep the things from spilling over to war again."

"It was never said that he had to be killed." Samui offered neutrally.

"That is the punishment for a murderer, is it not?"

"We never wanted him killed."

"Then why was he needed alive?"

"To be judged for his crime." She voiced calmly, without a hint of sarcasm or false poise.

Shibi and Shino could take lessons on how to keep themselves expressionless from her.

"What matters now, is that we are responding to a summons from our Hokage to interview a candidate that could become the spouse to a Hyuuga. We were also instructed should we, at any time, feel that the negotiations were going to be fruitless, then we should head back. Before things have even started, we are already treated as accomplices instead of guests. Like your Raikage and your people, Konoha and their Clans are also intolerant."

Shibi bowed, and Shino followed his lead. "Thank you for escorting us into your Village. We request to be seen out or we suggest to be taken prisoner."

"Forgive me for being late," A large dark skinned man with braided blond hair, two small tufts of mustache poking above his top lip and thick patch on his chin with Kage robes presented himself. "However, I am here to welcome you to our Village. Have you eaten or would you like to rest before you meet your wards?"

Shibi and Shino offered a very polite bow, murmuring respectful, "Raikage-sama."

However, when they raised their heads, Shino's monotoned ire was still present. "Your concern is quite generous, however it will have to be declined. We would appreciate to see our guards and arrange a departure back to Konoha and report this mission a failure."

The large man scowled his already austere features. "Now this is rather sudden. What brought this change of plans?"

"Samui made it clear that she did not trust we would keep our Kikai within our person and use them to infiltrate your home. She also made it clear that should we try to do so, we would be on the justified end of a harsh punishment." He tapped the bridge of his dark glasses again, then smoothed his goatee with his hand. "So, to preserve the standings we still have with our two villages, it would best we leave as things are before some kind of escalation happens."

"Hmm," The Raikage nodded, "I can see how this could be seen as an abrasive comment, but I assure you it is customary to warn all guests who visit here. Samui is doing nothing more then following a security measure **_I_** have put into affect. If anyone here is to blame, it is I, the Raikage."

Shibi and Shino exchanged a glance. To dismiss their mission for the sake of a comment by a servant was one thing, but to now claim the fault was the Kage of the village was another issue.

When the Aburame had accepted this mission, they were very aware of the consequences they could potentially be walking into. Hinata being Shino's team mate also left little doubt there was going to be a good chance of friction. It wasn't so much the Aburame held a high degree of protectiveness over the Hyuuga's, but that of their heir's friend who he was very fond of. Hinata had always gone out of her way to accept Shino and Shino had always been there to ensure her safety in all aspects, especially their failures within Team 8. Shibi followed his son's brother like posture towards Hinata as a model to be replicated and, thus, put her into the protective fold of his Clan. Most Hyuuga were quick to dismiss anyone who couldn't qualify under the minimum standard of decorum that they expressed all the time, so when Shino introduced Kiba and their Hyuuga team mate, Shibi had perceived Hinata to be a clone of the other Hyuuga's he had met.

His glasses almost fell off his face when his eyebrows jumped past the rims when he met the frail, timid kunoichi who humbly bowed to him and stuttered her name.

That had all it took for him to instantly like her and, thus, offer her welcome to his home anytime she wished.

Only a few families in Konoha had been granted this honor, most of them did not want to associate with his clan because of their 'unique' ability. Which was fine for the Aburame's, they were not very social to begin with.

When the Hokage had requested all Clans to take up the mantle for the Hyuuga's diplomatic upkeep, Shibi had been duty bound to do so. When he found out that this position was to inspect and give a personal opinion on, not only the Hyuuga's behalf, but on Hinata's suitor as well, then it became very personal. For this, he made sure to get as much accurate information as he could have access to (and some he was not allowed to) be recovered and studied. Knowing what he did now, he was ready and prepared to take any insult or accept any grievance to keep Kumo out of the Hyuuga's home for the sake of doing just that.

Kumo didn't have anyone worthy to be paired with a Hyuuga after what he was made aware of.

Still, the Raikage announcing his subordinate was following one of her duties in his name was a precarious position to be in. Should Shibi express his desire to leave even after the Kage of this village claimed responsibility, then whatever thin alliance Konoha had could become quickly tarnished. This could quite possibly set the ball rolling to a very bad effect.

It was not worth a potential political debacle. Shibi had done his duty to let Samui and the Raikage know how easily things could be broken and that they were still responding to an invitation. Warnings and threats would not be appreciated, because doing so went against their custom, Konoha's custom.

"Very well," Shibi conceded.

* * *

><p>After a brief lunch, the Raikage excused himself. Samui introduced a partnered pair of her team to Shibi and Shino.<p>

"Abarame-san, I would like to introduce you to my team mates who will be joining us."

A dark skinned, spiky blond haired boy with a black leather jacket, matching pants, red bandages on his forearms, a large triangle brace flowing from his waist to his left shoulder, Kumo forehead protector in place, and a lollipop in his mouth presented himself. A very large katana sheathed with matching red binding like the one's on his arms decorated his back. He eyed Shino and Shibi with measured politeness before he said, "I am Omoi."

Next to him was an equally dark skin girl, with stark red hair, yellow eyes, and yellow gem hoop earrings. She wore a long dark skirt with the same triangle white brace over her right shoulder, holstering an equally long katana on her back. She had a hard, disapproving look that seemed less restrained to let show her disposition be ignored.

"Karui." That was all she was going to say, and she deliberately folded her arms across her chest. The dark kunoichi clearly announced how unhappy she was to be in the presence of a Konoha shinobi.

The mutual stare down continued for a minute, till Omoi gripped Karui by the shoulder and pulled her back from the Abarame's. "They're not here for that."

"They-"

"I know."

"And we're supposed-"

"Yes."

"But how are-"

"Because our Raikage requested it."

"Hmph," She turned her head away, petulantly.

"Whenever you are ready, we will leave." Shibi announced, eying both sword wielders carefully.

Samui stood off to the side, and gestured to the hall. "Won't you stay for the evening? There is no need to rush."

"Just as your team is displeased to have us, we equally wish to complete this mission." Shibi kept his hidden gaze locked on Karui.

"Does this mean you will accept our representative?" Samui asked politely.

Shino and Shibi nodded at the same time. "We do not."

xxx

**In the Hidden Village of Suna**

The house was a lot bigger then he had anticipated considering most of its initial inspection was disturbed by a small sand storm. The furniture was sparse, the decoration drab in color except for a few accents here and there to let visitors know they were in a house of great standing. He hadn't given any of this more then a passing thought, only hoping it would have working air conditioning. The Konoha elite shinobi wasn't surprised to know that it did, but knew that in this environment they had a tendency to go out often. The room was kept just cool enough so as not to become too hot indoors, but to allow the visitors time to acclimate themselves to their land. The waiting room wasn't stifling, but warmer then he was used to.

The servants here were extremely hospitable, taking their customs of ensuring guests were properly treated to a higher standard then what Konoha would assume was proper, excluding, perhaps, the Hyuuga's. He knew they were coming in their namesake, so it was a pleasant change of pace to be treated in such high regard. Between him and his boy there was an array of treats, chilled drinks, and two small separate basins of soap and clean water to wash then rinse their hands then feet. In the Leaf village, this practice may be considered odd, but after traveling in a desert with sandals this was a common necessity. The designated Jounin was informed not to do it himself, and that he would be properly seen to in a moment. He knew this was considered an extravagance that bordered past pampering, so dutifully, he obeyed.

Along the way here, he didn't see a tuft of grass, flowers, any trees, or anything that Konoha boasted with its lush greenery and free flowing rivers, springs, and tundra. Here, water was coveted as much as gold or clan jutsu's. To use this much for a guest to just wash their feet and hands was considered a great show of lavishness to someone they held in very high esteem.

He couldn't help but wonder what kind of mess he got himself into for the Hyuuga's. The Konoha shinobi was not used to being received in such a fashion. As long as there was sake and a friend to shoulder him home, he considered that, in itself, a very proper acceptance. Unfortunately, as Clan head, he knew he had set the example for his son and it would be too late to untrain him from the personality he reflected in himself. If there was any doubt that his son had kept his ideals and pragmatism to heart as he did his own, it was soon proven, time and time again, by one simple word that voiced in a way he had when he was also twelve years old.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grouched with slumped shoulder's and a 'I should be anywhere else but here' look.

Shikaku figured he should have corrected him accordingly, but that would have involved a lecture that involve the necessary break down of being received well by their hosts, applying proper etiquette and speaking eloquently. Before he could open his mouth, the door opened revealing a gorgeous young lady in a dark gold with red trimmed choli. It was purposely cut wide from the shoulders and square down to the middle of her chest, offering an unobstructed view of her shapely bust around the taut, thin fabric. Her outfit exposed her bare midriff, displaying proud well defined abs of someone who trained regularly. A flowing red lehenga accentuated her hips and legs, toned to shinobi perfection. While the girl wasn't short, she was just a few inches taller than Shikamaru, Shikaku regarded keenly. Four pony tails tied with decorative hair sticks and red ribbons gave an appropriate regal demeanor. At her waist a small decorative tessen fan rested by a narrow burgundy sash.

Teal green eyes hinted a strong intelligence and wisdom beyond her years. Her smile was gracious, considerate, and unafraid to appraise them both, judging if he and his son were worthy of her attention.

Shikamaru had yet to look at her, instead peeking around mutely at the tray in front of him, wondering if the curious food was poisoned. He had a glass of chilled berry juice of some sort in his other hand and began to sip when he noticed his father staring off past his shoulder behind him. When he turned to take in the golden goddess presenting herself to him, he choked himself into a coughing fit.

"Well, now that is either one of the best compliments a girl could receive or the worst. Tell me, which one is it?"

Her voice wasn't harsh, by any means, but it wasn't soft or demure. No, she was a strong woman who was used to getting her way and was not afraid to throw her opponents off with a firm word here or there. If she happen to distract with a glimpse of her flesh, so be it. She was growing fine and remarkable, so she received compliments by the earful everywhere she went. There was not a man who could look at her and deny her blossoming curves were just the start of a beautiful development that they would be blessed to enjoy if given the proper permission.

Shikamaru had yet to recover, but stood up immediately, trying to recover some semblance of good standing. His father covered for him with a smooth, "Thank you for accepting us to your lovely home, Sabaku no Temari."

"You are welcome," She strayed her attention to Shikamaru, still waiting for his answer.

"Ahh...wow," was the only thing he could say.

"I see the academy has taught their Gennin how to articulate a compliment. At least, I hope it was one."

He nodded mutely, completely speechless.

"Do you like your drink? It was specially made from scratch, and squeezed fresh."

"Oh, ah...it's very delicious," Shikamaru answered numbly, deciding to poke at one morsel then the next, when she gestured to sit. Joining him, she took on in hand and bit down, clearly enjoying its texture and taste.

He had yet to try some of the curious paste finger foods with vegetable garnish.

"I think these are rather tasty, don't you?" Temari leaned towards him with a knowing slink, her smile wide and mildly predatory.

"Yeah, absolutely delicious." He mumbled, falling further away from her as she neared him.

"Then show me."

"Excuse me?"

"Try one so I can see for myself how you like it."

"I'd rather not," He looked away, scratching his head.

His father's lip twitched, knowing he really should have schooled his son for this mission better. To deny someone's hospitality or request in Suna, especially in their home was considered the highest sense of rudeness. If she did not forgive him it would hopefully not lead to decapitation or removable body parts.

Temari's grin slipped for a moment, her voice lowered just enough to emphasize her point. "I'm not asking you."

He blinked at her. "Pardon?"

She bridged what little space there was between them, close enough to let her knee touch his. Reaching over to pick up one bite sized snack for him, Shikamaru followed her movements, peeking down the valley of smooth skin and plump breasts being held by the fine fabric of her choli. He scoot a little further away from her, only all to aware of her predicting him and boldly approach him as if latched to his leg by some invisible force. He was sure she did not have the ability to gauge personal space.

"What is your name?" Temari asked as she lifted a colorful delectable in front of him, waiting for him to bite the offered treat.

"Nara Shikamaru," He grumbled cautiously, leaning his head back a bit as an infant would when they were offered something detestable to eat.

"Have you ever been trained in the manner of customs and courtesy for the village of Suna?" She inquired in a polite tone, but still held some edge to it.

"Uhm, I'm not sure." He grumbled, still peering at the food hovering in front of him.

"How could you not know? Your father brought you here, so this was not a surprise that you were coming to a foreign land, wasn't it? You were there during your academy tenure, so they had to have covered customs of alliance nations, especially Suna, right?" She tilted her head prettily to him, curious and amused.

"Yeah, but I wasn't always awake. Those classes were troublesome." He mumbled, still waiting to see what she was going to do. Temari just waited for him to accept her offering, but noticed he was not going to do so without some persuasion.

"Hmm, interesting. I honestly wouldn't know what it is like to fall asleep in class. I was never allowed to give anything but my fullest attention from seven in the morning till five in the afternoon. Of course, I was up at four every day to train, given half an hour to prepare for school, then go back to training till about eight in the evening for rest. If I trained hard enough, I was allowed to eat. I had to earn my food and water. If I had not done well in my sensei's eyes, I would not be allowed either. Isn't that something?"

Shikamaru swallowed, knowing all to well the 'underneath the underneath' was being spelled out to him in very small words. He was being dragged into a trap and it was holding some weird concoction in it's hands and looked like heaven doing it.

"Did you also know that you are the first boy to come to my home and be presented my own _personal_ attention, except for the Sand Diaymo's son who comes to offer to court three times a year?" She inquired politely, still holding her hand up to him.

"Really? That's very impressive, I guess." He started to scoot away, but she followed him.

"I tell him no every single time. There are jounin, elite and rich, powerful and legends of our country that come to me, offering me my whims and I politely turn them down. There is no one here, in this village, in this country, that could even begin to expect me to be at their service like I am with you, dressed like I am for you, and you are _denying_ me. Isn't that rather odd?"

"Very," He was rightfully afraid of her right now, but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't her voice, her posture, even her bearing that was threatening, but more the reality that she probably _should_ be angry, and she wasn't by sheer control. He had been around Ino and his mother enough to know a woman's anger was a deadly thing to avoid and, somehow, he had pit himself right in front of another one capable of making his life miserable... and they just met!

"Well, Shikamaru, did you also know that as the daughter of the current Kazekage, the only daughter of the wealthiest and most powerful house, Sabaku of Suna, and, in my village, I am considered to be the Wind Mistress of the Desert?"

"No, but that's quite a list of accomplishments...uhm, but what does that have to do with me?" He gulped, noticing her smile growing so wide it closed her pretty teal eyes. He chanced another glance down her choli and exhaled with appreciation.

_She is nothing like Ino_, he thought, _but someone much, much scarier. She has so many curves in all the right places! I have no doubt that she's not afraid of food or eating. Oh, how those lovlies pushed the fabric of her golden choli as if they're ready to burst. Was she even wearing a bra? _

"Because," her voice brought him back to a dumbfounded reality, "that girl is holding a piece of food she made for you and your father, along with everything else that is sitting on this table from snacks to drinks by hand, and you are rudely avoiding it!" She growled at him, making him flinch back further into the couch.

"Open your mouth and taste it." Temari pushed the food closer to him.

"Uhm...I had a ration bar before I came..."

"Those tasteless things? They chew like cardboard and taste horrible! You would prefer to insult me by not even trying my food and settle with a ration bar?" Her voice grew to a dangerous growl, but he had to admit that this did not hamper her beauty at all. If anything, he became more mesmerized by it.

She noticed his eyes trailing down her top with unintentional pleasure. The side of his lips curled up and his face flushed to the great vantage point she was giving him.

"Did you know I am a kunoichi of the Sand?"

"Yeah, I did." he muttered. Tired of having the food hover in front of him, he decided to take it from her with a mumbled thanks and stare at it.

She gripped her miniature fan from her hip and showed it to him. "This is one of my weapons. It's called a tessen, an ornate tool used for ceremony. I rarely bring it out unless it's a very important occasion."

She flicked it open with an expert twist of her wrist, showing one side and then the next. It fluttered in front of her face, allowing only her cunning teal eyes to peek over it's ivory fins. A few jewels adorned the edges, sparkling as she moved it about with a feminine, expert turn of her hands.

"This one belonged to my mother before she married the Kazekage. She was a beautiful performer and kunoichi, but she died when she gave birth to my youngest brother. This is one of the few things I have left of her, and I brought it out to look my best for you, the emissary for the Hyuuga suitor of the Sabaku's."

Shikamaru lowered his hands, staring at the frown on her face, wondering why she had admitted something so personal to him.

It was his father that slapped a hand over his face, already wincing behind his hands. He couldn't watch.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Before he could howl in pain, she grabbed the untasted treat and shoved it in his mouth gagging him. Gripping him by his top knot, she pressed the blunt end of her fan between his legs and whispered fiercely into his ear. Even with a mouthful of food, he was still able to squawk in pain with the weapon pressed against him.

"How dare you come to my home, refuse the food I cooked for you, look at me with lust without _my_ permission, and completely dismiss all the courtesy I have brought to you out of honor for your family, the family Hyuuga, and in the representation of Sabaku! To top it all off, you don't even accept these services with grace? I got dressed in this formal attire I just purchased a week before when I heard of you coming, have it custom fitted, and you can find the only thing worth looking at are my breasts! You rotten, perverted, ungrateful pig!"

The Nara Clan Head was quickly losing his relaxed composure.

The Sabaku daughter was ready to pummel him again, when a 'wrongness' was felt around them.

Shikaku was already between his son and Temari, a concentrated frown on his brow with his fingers tucked into his pants, but creating signs if the need was there to protect them.

"Temari," A cold chill ran through everyone's spine. The emotionless deep voice had seem to appear from behind, encased in dark eyes, light tan complexion, red hair, heavy gourd with strange markings on his back, and a large tattoo of 'love' imprinted on the upper left side of his head. "He is our guest and a messenger. Show him the proper courtesy of our family."

"O-of course, Gaara," Temari trembled on top of Shikamaru, halting her attempt to shove another one of her treats down his throat. Even in spite of his predicament, he had not ignored the way she felt against him. The young Nara had a perfect view of her choli about to spill out the great treasures held in place. He swallowed what was not splattered all over his face and looked up at where her focus had been. The Shadow Weilder's Clan heir had yet to see the person who had not only cooled the hot tempered blond on top of him, but took caution when he felt the woman who had threatened to beat him, and his manhood, to an inch of his life tremble like a scared animal in the eyes of a dangerous predator.

Gaara took in Shikamaru's cautious stare when he circled around the couch past Shikaku.

"We are not uncivilized people, but Temari has never been one to be treated so lightly. I won't apologize for her behavior as I feel like she does. Should I react with her fervor, there would be nothing left to send back to Konoha and it would put a strain on current alliance. I would like to avoid that at any cost."

"As would I, Sabaku no Gaara." Shikaku announced, glancing at his son who was still buried under the soft, fearful clench of a girl who was throttling him one minute, now gripping him as if she was visited with her soon to be murderer the next.

Turning to face Temari, Gaara spoke in his soft, polite voice. "Temari, if someone was to see you two and not know why you are on him, I would be forced to either have you both married or kill him for disgracing you."

She jumped off of the young Nara heir as if he was on fire. "No, no, Gaara, that won't be necessary." She added hastily, her hands up as if to defuse her brother's temper.

"Good, since pleasantries are over, we can begin preparing to head over Konoha to meet the Hyuuga's." Gaara turned away from everyone, arms crossed and heading towards a long dark hallway.

"We haven't decided to accept the suitor," Shikaku announced, even as Gaara's steps could be heard shuffling farther away.

"Are you denying the Sabaku's, Nara Shikaku of Konoha?" Gaara's gravely voice took on a deadly whisper, his blue eyes prominent even from this distance.

The sound of something grainy and churning echoed off the hallway walls like some dirge of inevitable death.

Temari glanced quickly to Shikamaru, her eyes so frightened and almost pathetically pleading, he knew the answer before his father did.

"We accept," He called out, earning a slight nod from the youngest son of Sabaku.

"Sunrise, be ready."

Then he was gone.

Deflating as if she had just survived a very close battle, Temari unintentionally found herself leaning against Shikamaru. He had to admit, he thought the feel of her very, VERY pleasant. that didn't distract him from wondering what could have brought this very strong and, although troublesome and violent, beautifully willful woman to heel so quickly.

"Are you alright?" he whispered quietly in her hair, softly and protectively.

Forgetting where she was, she jumped away from him again. Holding herself, looking like a woman who was in desperate need of comfort, but , instead, she steeled herself and allowed herself a moment to recover. Taking in the length of him, she understood that his father had stood protectively between Gaara, her, and his son. Even he had taken her silent plea for help without being asked. In his own way, he had offered what was not really his to give for her sake.

In the eyes of family honor, him putting himself in harms way for her sake could only be answered with graciousness. She frowned at that reality, understanding that she would have to be a _little_ more patient with him, even if he didn't understand the customs of her people. Temari knew, and that was all that mattered in the eyes of her duty and her people.

She snatched a napkin from the table with treats now all askew due to the little tussle. She wiped his face without being a bit gentle.

"I got it, I got it!" He pulled away from her, grumbling all the while as he cleaned himself up.

"This is all your fault," She snapped, pushing him back on the couch with a shove.

"What did I do?"

"If you would have just done as I told you we wouldn't have ..." she decided against explaining further.

"Wouldn't have...what?" His grin held a hint of mirth and intelligence that belied his lazy persona.

"Never mind." She took one of his hands and pulled him over one of the wash basins.

"Who was that?"

"My brother."

"What are you doing?"

"Washing your hands. My hands were clean before trying to feed you, but now that has changed since _someone_ decided to be stubborn." She dipped them in the soapy water and washed, threading her fingers with his slowly, comfortingly as if distracted by something else in her mind.

He really, REALLY liked the way her fingers felt against his. Blushing, he tried to look away when he caught sight of the tops of her breasts exposed in the pretty gold choli.

"So you can learn." She grinned knowingly, pushing one basin away and pulled the other with fresh water. She rinsed his hands and fingers, then dried them with a towel.

"I haven't seen anyone in Konoha wear something so...well..." he looked away nervously, unsure how to explain it properly without getting whacked again. Instead, he decided to stick with complete honesty. "You are deserving of everyone's attention, Sabaku no Temari. You have to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

The direct and honest declaration brought a rare tint of color to her cheeks. It was hardly poetic or even the first time she has heard someone tell her so, but she found it pleasing considered how stubborn he could be about things like doing as he's told. No one _ever_ denied her something when she asked for it, and he did so on a whim, unaffected by her status or wealth, name or power. To him, she was just another girl who he found unnervingly attractive.

It was a nice change from someone who was used to being told everything about her was perfect. Knowing that she could get him nervous with just her presence was also a nice touch.

"Was it that hard to say I'm beautiful?" She started to slip off his sandals, earning a slightly fearful shrug of his shoulders.

"If you met my friend Ino, you would say it was like asking to have my head lopped off."

"Oh? Why would that be?" Temari teased as she rinsed his feet with water, then scrubbed with a towel.

"If you knew Ino, she would kill me for saying or even thinking that anyone could be prettier then her." He began to squirm, reacting as if she was sticking needles in his feet.

"Is that so?" Her grin grew malevolent and mildly mocking. "So she _is_ your girlfriend?" Temari looked up and realized he wasn't squirming because of her question. Shikamaru was turning all shades of red, both his hands were covering his mouth.

"No!" he barked, but not because he was angry.

The epiphany hit Temari like a lightening bolt.

"You're ticklish..." A large, toothy grin creased her lips as she held his foot in place, bracing it under her armpit to ensure the next few moments were in her favor.

"Troublesome," Shikaku muttered, before he realized Shikamaru was in all sorts of trouble with this young girl. Temari assaulted his feet with her tapered nails, enjoying the howls of uncharacteristic laughter and begging to her hearts content...until the reality that Temari shared the same weakness Shikamaru endured.

Her girlish wail and constant threats of "Don't you dare!" made the living room a place of mixed laughter that had long been missed in the House of Sabaku.

Looking at the two teens trying to out do each other, and Temari smacking the hell out of Shikamaru for what attempted to look like an unintentional groping, Shikaku couldn't help but feel the melancholy tug of memories flood him. The Sabaku daughter was everything that his wife was, and he couldn't help wonder if it was a curse of the Nara men to have strong, independent women who would beat the living crap out of them, love them fiercely, and force them to succeed in life when all they really want to do is play shogi, drink, and watch the clouds. Oh, and if they happen to have a few kids along the way, that wasn't so bad either. It distracts them from having to harpy the men from time to time.

As he watched his son recover from the vindictive Temari's tickle victory, she got up and recovered to announce that their rooms were ready if there was nothing else was needed of her.

Shikamaru reached out and took one of the left over snacks that had not been shoved down his throat and nibbled on it, nodding to himself with a small moan of delight. Catching her attention and raising it to her in a motion of 'thanks', she blushed again.

"These are really good," he complimented after swallowing.

"Is that all a girl has to do to get you to try her cooking? Beat you with her fan and shove food down your throat?" She found herself sashaying over to him again, fighting the desire to sit next to him.

"Well, I'm sure it'll get easier now that I realize your cooking is decent," he mumbled between the next bite.

"Decent?" Her eye twitched dangerously.

"Hey, I'm not going to apologize about that. You have to understand I have a great friend who loves to cook! His family are all habachi chefs and they really know their way around a stove." he put his hands up in mock surrender.

Speaking of his friends with such warmth and stating her food was decent compared to a those of excelling skill was not an insult...though, from what she could tell of him so far, she wasn't sure.

"I do have to admit I like the idea of breathing and not getting corrected by a fan that means so much to you. What would your mother say?" he tried to get her to lighten up, but he didn't miss the slight slump of her shoulders.

"She would say you deserve it," She offered a subdued smile. "But, she would also have me forgive you after I thrashed your ass from here to Konoha and back."

He handed her his drink, presenting it like some kind of peace offering. She hesitated for a moment, before she accepted.

"Forgive me for being inconsiderate to your customs and ways? If you will, I promise to study on it more and present myself accordingly." He asked sincerely, even going as far as looking sheepish, as if the whole thing was against his very nature.

That had been his winning mark. No boy had ever, truly humbled themselves for no other reason then an apology that didn't require his death or loss of limb in one way or another. He was just trying to be nice.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Then I accept." She took the proposed drink, turned it so that her lips were sipping where his had just been. The look of sheer terror on his face was worth purposely showing him the indirect kiss. When she handed it back, he looked absolutely flustered at the lip of the cup. Purposely turning it so that he wouldn't put his lips where hers had been, he took another sip and placed it between them on the table.

_He is almost kind of cute when he isn't being so pig headed or stubborn_, she thought. The mention of his friend also did something with his dark brown eyes, as did the way he shifted about, showing she had affected him in a way his boyish, twelve year old body couldn't handle. Temari could feel the control just fraying at the edges of his ability. Being older and smarter did have its advantages when dealing with young boys who were too honest for their own good at times. She wondered if there was anything about him that he could offer her, a real woman, if he was so inclined to try. A date was nothing compared to a formal courtship.

Temari mentally shook herself out of her reverie of putting to much stock in this young Konoha genin. Not only was he still a boy in mind and heart, there was barely anything about him that she couldn't find here in Suna.

He was just the messenger, after all. To her slight dismay, she had to remind herself that they were not just from two different worlds, but also as different as a desert and a forest.

In Konoha, there was an intended that very well could like their family's together. She just knew the potential for Suna's future to become interesting may not always be a good one.


	14. Ch 14 I Am Uchiha Sasuke

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 14 I Am Uchiha Sasuke!

It wasn't uncommon for Hinata to find herself in some kind of dilemma that required her to maintain a steadfast silence. In most cases, usually at home or during a mission, she found herself being a natural spectator. With Kiba and Shino, they were more than used to working great together, a well oiled machine that needed little encouragement from Kurenai to even really use Hinata in their day to day performances.

Sadly, this also left out any real use for the heiress in times of distress.

Now, however, she could see the team that held her beloved crush, Naruto, and the last Uchiha heir losing their team integrity. There was nothing she could do but watch.

Unless she decided to buck up and do something about it.

Exhaling...Inhaling...Exhaling...Inhaling...

_Breathe, Hinata_, she told herself, trying to find that strength that made her a Hyuuga, her mother and father's daughter. _This isn't for you but for them. They need help. _

Sadly, she didn't really know what kind to give or if she had it within herself to find the answers.

Where did she begin?

Braving that first step, she decided to go someplace where she would feel more comfortable and accepted. He was there, charging a tree at full speed, then placing his first step and then another onto its perpendicular plane to try and climb with only his feet...

...CRASH!

Again, just like the other few times, he was unsuccessful.

Grumbling and rubbing the back of his bruised head, Naruto glared at the tree like some defiant opponent that had to be conquered.

How does she begin to tell him she wants to mend whatever connection he had with Sasuke? How does she even begin to tell him that she was worried that the next battle they were going to get into could be their last? How does she even express that she was so scared that Zabuza and his minion were going to take her and Sasuke? They were going to do things to them...keep her locked away...then...

There would be men.

...then...

They would take her against her will.

...then...

She would be powerless, unable to stop them...they would...would...

...would...

"Hinata."

It surprised her that he had even noticed her. How long had she spaced out with him waiting for her to say something?

His voice broke through her hyperventilating pants, bringing focus back to her eyes when she saw him staring at her with a masculine domination that felt fear for whoever would deny him.

"I won't _ever_ let anyone hurt you while you're on my team. I swear it."

He made her feel safe. It was so un-Hyuuga like to be so easy to read that Naruto was able to see her distress without even saying a word.

Her father would be disappointed.

"How could you tell, Naruto-kun?"

"Your eyes," He brushed the dirt off his hands, looking at her with a strange intensity. "You looked like you just saw your own ghost."

Swallowing whatever remnants of doubt she had, the nod of acceptance to his claim came easy enough.

It made him smile.

Seeing him ready to charge up the tree again, she spoke as loudly as she could without seeming unladylike.

"Ano..."

He stopped, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?"

He grinned.

He always grinned, at her, at Kakashi sensei, at anyone who would talk to him.

She liked his smile. It was always honest and heartfelt. What he was able to express on the outside, she wished she could express in her own soul.

"Training," he flicked his thumb at the tree. "Since Sasuke-teme and I aren't working well, sensei suggest we take some aggression out on old crusty here."

Without warning, she giggled into her fist.

It was cute, making Naruto smile warmly at the simple sound.

"But, as you can see, I'm not doing so good."

She cocked her head, her long locks of indigo hair at her temples shifting to the side, trying to encourage him to tell her more.

"I'm supposed to focus my chakra at my feet and measure the amount needed to stay on the tree without using too much to launch myself off or push my foot into the bark, but that's just not going so well. I know I'm making progress, but it's just," He growled at the tree, "I can't think! I'm just so," He went to swing a full blown hay maker at the tree, but stopped himself. Knuckling the thick bark, he sighed in frustration, "I'm just so angry."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata fidgeted, desperately wanting to find some words of wisdom or lecture about the need for a calm mind and body, but she was unable to do more than reach for him and grip his sleeve, hoping that little bit of contact was enough to express what she couldn't.

"I don't know what to say."

He patted her hand, giving her another bright smile, more to let her know he would be okay and ease her troubles.

Naruto always put other's worries before his own.

That's why she admired him so, so much.

"That's fine, Hinata-chan. Thank you for listening."

"Mph," She nodded, glad that he seemed to, at a minimum, feel a little more at ease.

He was about to move away from her, when an idea popped into her head.

"Naruto-kun."

"Eh, Hinata?"

"Use your hands."

He blinked at her, confused by what she meant.

Waving her free hand in front of her to try and clear up what she was trying to explain, she stuttered, "T-t-to climb the tree! Put chakra in your hands and in your feet! It's how we train in our clan."

Naruto considered her words, then, giving the tree a look as if it could confirm her claim, he asked, "But, Kakashi-sensei told me it would be harder to just use our feet, so we would eventually gain more experience by running up at the same time as we try and balance our chakra output-"

"B-but you're not at his level!" She blurted, but caught herself as soon as she said it. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

As much as her words affected him, she saw the honesty hit him hard in his heart.

What had she done?

"You're right, Hinata, I'm not." Naruto sighed, looked at her and the hand that still touched his sleeve. "But...I'm not going to quit. You're not telling me to do that, right?"

Not trusting her own voice, she just shook her head.

"Does your clan really use their hands and their feet at the same time?"

She nodded, again deciding to keep her big mouth shut.

"Do I run?" He asked, looking at her for guidance.

"No," She braved a single syllable word.

"Walk?"

She nodded.

It sounded simple enough. Hinata could see the doubt crossing his face. The gears turned as he started with one hand and then the next, trying to pool chakra into his palms and place them over the tough bark.

"Measure the feel of it, Naruto-kun. Try to pull your hands away physically, but try and pull the tree to you through your chakra."

"Wah!" It was as if the magnetic pull of the tree had been charged, nearly smashing Naruto's palm an inch through the bark.

"Naruto-kun!"

Shoving both feet against the tree, he seemed ready to rip his own arm off just to get it off when Hinata's Byakugan flared. Taking a few point blank jabs at his arms, he fell off holding his wrist and elbow.

Releasing her Doujutsu, Hinata was already massaging his wrists gently, "Are you okay?"

"heh...too much?" He giggled in self depreciation.

Shaking her head, this was just another day of his antics that he carelessly brushed away.

"You have to be careful. You could have broken your wrist, your arm, even dislocate your shoulder-"

"I'm tough, Hinata-chan. See?" He flexed his hand, trying to hide the wince it was causing him.

She didn't believe him for a second.

"Too much chakra?"

She nodded, letting him explain the obvious.

He tried to push chakra through his hands, but wasn't able to. Looking at his appendage as if it was purposely trying to deny him what he wanted, Hinata 'eek'd', and quickly went to jabbing small points in different locations than what she had previously.

"Sorry, I closed your tenketsu's because you didn't seem to know how to relax your chakra output."

Another smile, this time it was filled with awe, "You're really cool, you know that?"

Unable to take his compliment seriously, she blushed, turning away from him shyly. "I just wanted to help."

Patting her shoulder, he offered her his warmest voice next to her ear. "And that's what makes you cool to me, Hinata-chan."

If she was brave enough, she would try and say something just as sweet. Instead, she just shrugged, unable to full absorb such heartfelt words.

"Show me how you do it in your clan? You know, the tree climbing thingie?"

"Oh, okay," She beamed, positioning herself next to him. Raising her hand as high as she could, she placed it just about a foot away from him. "Put it as high as you can, then try to apply chakra to the tree. When you feel you are comfortably attached, try to lift your legs out from under you. If you can hold yourself up with your hands, try placing your feet on at the same time. After that, try taking turns from your hands then your feet. Once you get this down, trying climbing with your hands and your feet. When you feel comfortable with that, try just your feet."

Naruto did as she instructed, putting one hand as high as he could, fuse his chakra to the tree and tried to lift his feet off the ground.

He fell.

Grumbling, he tried again, this time getting one foot off and then the other...he held it for a few seconds before falling again.

"Take your time, Naruto-kun," She encouraged happily. "You have to feel the tree under your hands, so that you can become a part of it as you are a part of everything you come in contact with. With your chakra, you can either empathize with it or you can destroy it. You have the power to do both. Just follow your heart and your mind."

Seeing her hang there with just one hand on the tree with her legs lifted, he giggled.

"What?"

"You look like a kid hanging from the monkey bars at the playground."

The mental image was a little undignified, so she covered her face with her other hand. "I do not!"

"I like the monkey bars!" he jumped onto the tree, catching the bark with his palm and held himself there. "See?"

Swinging close to her, he couldn't help but see how adorably expressive her eyes were. While he wanted the world to know what was on his mind or what he was thinking, she seemed like she wanted to cloak her feelings and hide them from everyone.

But why?

"You said you are from a Clan, right?" He placed his hand next to his other, unconsciously balancing the output to both and keeping a steady flow.

She nodded, mimicking his actions and putting both in place. Twisting, she touched her toes to the trunk and applied chakra. As if reading her mind, he did the same thing.

"Do you have a really big family?"

Blushing, she nodded again, slowly taking one hand off while applying enough chakra to keep herself rooted two feet at a time. Naruto followed suit, but blanched a few times, almost falling but kept himself glued through several trial and error attempts. One foot and then another, he was able to copy her.

"Yes," She fidgeted uncomfortably. "We have about two hundred and twelve members in my family."

"Whoa!" Naruto gawked at her, looking at her as if she was a part of some weird tradition, "That is a LOT of brother's and sisters!"

"Cousins! I have a lot of cousins!" She squawked, almost ready to hide her face at the implication her mother and father would have so many-

"Got'cha," He snickered.

She rolled her eyes at her naivete. Pushing herself off the tree, she stood parallel to the ground, hoping he would follow suit.

With one hand off and then another, Naruto reached out to grab her sleeve when he felt he was about to fall flat without her help.

"Just breathe, Naruto-kun." She chided, seeing he was on the brink of panicking. "If you fall, you will fall. If you stay, you will stay. Just stay as calm as you can and think of other things."

"Like being here with you, holding me up?"

_I'm holding...Naruto-kun..._

THUMP!

"Hinata-chan!"

_That...hurt, _She thought to herself, rubbing her face with her hands.

Naruto, realized her pride was more damaged than any physical injury.

He smiled teasingly at her. "Oh, Hinata-chan."

Dreading his reply, she turned to face him.

"What were you thinking about that made you lose your calm?"

Widening her eyes with a slight blush, she attempted to think of something to offer as a proper rebuttal. She couldn't tell him about what she was really thinking, so she decided to change the subject onto something that was bothering her.

"Why did you save that boy who was attacking us, Naruto-kun?"

She sounded worried, completely engrossed with what his answer would be that he got off the tree and sat down at its base. Patting the ground beside him, she accepted his invitation to join him. Sitting on her shins with her back straight and head held high, she waited for Naruto to answer her question.

It took him a while to formulate what to say, so, instead of watching him bunch up his nose as he tried to organize his thoughts, Hinata watched the endless expanse of sea in front of her.

It was almost like they were staring out into the world, watching the tides ebb and flow.

What she wouldn't do to enjoy moments like this with him forever and day...

"He didn't want to kill us, Hinata-chan."

"Eh?" Naruto had her attention now. "What do you mean?"

Digging his finger into the earth, he spoke again, calmly, earnestly, "He didn't want to kill us. When you and Sasuke were defeated, he waited for me to collect myself. He could have easily offed me right then and there, but he waited till I was ready. I felt like he was just being told to do something, but, if given a choice, he would rather not have. I felt...well...like he needed a friend instead of an enemy. He seemed lonely. I couldn't let him think that no one cared about him. Is that wrong?"

"Naruto-kun, he was going to kill you." Hinata reminded him, her hand reaching out to, again, grip at his sleeve.

"Yeah, he was," Naruto stared at her hand on his sleeve. It brought him a sense of tenderness he has rarely ever felt.

"In my clan, I know it would have been seen as a sign of weakness to let someone who has readily announced they were sent to end your life and let them live." With the mention of her own family, she thought about Sasuke's only family at this point in time. "I think Sasuke was brought up the same way."

Naruto and Hinata stared at the other, reading each other's own internal struggle. Finally, it was Naruto that broke their prolonged silence.

"Would you have killed him, Hinata-chan?"

"I-I don't think I could have even if I wanted to, Naruto-kun, but, no, I wouldn't have." She answered miserably, chewing her lip at the reminder of her own failure.

This, however, made him smile.

"See?" He winked at her, giving her a playful thumbs up. "You and I are alike."

The blush that tinted her cheeks was quite striking. "I g-guess so."

"Hey, Hinata-chan,"

"Hmm?"

"Can you show me how to walk on water like you did earlier?"

Feeling the warmth of his request stir inside her chest, she gave a simple nod. "Of course I can, Naruto-kun."

xxx

Kakashi had called everyone to eat and let them know they were going to receive Team Guy in about a day or so. Surveying the stiff turn of heads purposely staring away from each other, Naruto and Sasuke were reflecting there wasn't much repair done.

Deciding it was time for Naruto to cover the bridge builders, Sasuke went to train on his own. Kakashi had left him with a few instructions on how to tree walk along with some suggestions on how to try and fix things with his hyper team mate.

Sasuke thanked Kakashi for the instructions on how to improve but said nothing when it involved Naruto.

Hinata was helping Tsunami with the dishes, when she felt it was part of her duty to check on Sasuke. While her heart and mind wanted to go spend whatever time she had with Naruto or even focus on training, she couldn't help but think that if she could somehow find a way to mend whatever bonds her Naruto-kun and Sasuke had, it would be a marked achievement and something she could leave as a farewell gift for him.

Excusing herself from Tsunami's kitchen, she trailed off to find Sasuke.

It wasn't hard to do, considering he was at the same spot her and Naruto were training not so long ago. Dashing at the tree in front of him, he made remarkable progress, getting half way up the tree before slashing at it, showing where his last attempt ended.

As much as she hated to say it, Sasuke had done a significant amount better than Naruto had when he first started.

However...

Looking at his second and third attempt, Sasuke may have initially surpassed him on his first tries, but Naruto gradually surpass him, though it did have to include his technique was quite different than Sasuke's. While he may not be running up the tree or using just his feet, Naruto was getting farther up than Sasuke was.

She enjoyed a selfless glow in knowing that Naruto to have surpassed the year's prodigy in an area that would have normally been Sasuke's strong suit.

"I'm not going on a date with you." Sasuke grumbled when he landed near the base of the tree, not even face her.

Hinata wanted to tell him that she had no interest in him in any way, but, alas, she decided to not say anything. It would have been rude to put if she was to say how ridiculous the idea was to her.

"I am not seeking one, Sasuke-kun."

She tried to approach him, letting him know that she would like to talk to him, but he rebuffed her with a snort.

"Then why are you here?"

Opening her hands to her side, she made a helpless gesture. "I just thought you could use some company."

"Why?" He gripped his kunai in his hands, looking at his last attempt as if it had some how mocked him. "Can you help me find a way to make it easier to kill my brother?"

Hinata knew Sasuke wanted to murder someone, but it was never really clear to her whom. Now, after his own admission, she decided to keep it to herself that she could never, in a million years, consent to the idea that she would hurt her own family member.

Neji, her nii-san, quickly came to the front of her mind. While she would not wish him injured in any way, she was positive that if he had the opportunity and the chance, he would end her life without batting a Byakugan eye.

"No," She admitted.

"Then you are useless to me," He dismissed her, refocusing his attention to the tree, trying gauge how he should improve from his last attempt.

Seeing Naruto's team mate become further and further apathetic towards her and everyone else, she had to ask the one of the many things that was bothering you, "Were you really going to kill Naruto, Sasuke-kun?"

Now she had his attention. "Do you believe it is the life of a shinobi to kill and to die?"

Hinata thought it was rather unthoughtful to answer a question with a question, but she decided to reflect how a Hyuuga would be in the face of another elite clan like the Uchiha. "According to our clan, we are the best in all we do. In that, we are to be the best in any mission that is required of us from our Village and our Clan. Nothing is more important than the reputation of my family, Sasuke-kun."

"Are you claiming that you are superior to me, Hyuuga?" Sasuke growled, squaring his shoulders at her.

Hinata hunched away from him, finding a tree to hide behind.

"N-no! I was j-just saying th-that our clan would agree with you! A-as a sh-shinobi, we have to k-kill or b-be killed! So if we h-have to kill, then be th-the best! I-if we h-have to d-d-die, then do it with honor!"

"Hmph," Sasuke turned away from her, appeased that she was not trying to challenge his clan with her own. "Good."

Hinata found no camaraderie bonds being made with him like she had with Naruto, Kiba or Shino. If anything, she felt Sasuke had a need to dominate her, put her in her proper place.

Just like everyone else in her Clan. He would have made a great Hyuuga.

"I want to make one thing clear, Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke hissed at her, flicking a kunai at the tree she was hiding behind, deliberately coming within an inch of her hand.

She yelped fearfully, hiding her self further in her jacket, tucking herself, and her hands, behind the tree.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. **_THE_ **Uchiha Sasuke. I am the last of my clan, the heir to the most _elite_ clan that has ever existed. Neither you, nor Naruto, nor anyone else will ever be _my_ equal. Right now, as we speak, I'm _letting_ you all be on the same team as I am until a better one comes along or Kakashi-sensei can see my true worth and pushes the Hokage for me to become a Chuunin. From there, I will enter ANBU to become a real killer, not just someone who paints fences or chases cats!"

He rounded the tree, screaming at her, "Above all, I will seek out a suitable kunoichi to be the mother of my child when I am ready and not before!"

Hinata couldn't talk, couldn't move, couldn't do anything more than want to cry. With tears falling from the side of her face, all she could do was nod her head, understanding that Sasuke, above anything else, did not want her help...

...and, finally, when his last bark caused her to fall, with her hands in the air defensively, he threw himself at her, gripping the front of her jacket and bringing her face to face with him, yelling at her, "Do _you_ understand me, Hyuuga!"

"Y-y-e-"

"I AM Uchiha Sasuke and **_I_ **will _tolerate_ you until you, Naruto, or anyone else gets in my way! Tell that **_baka_** the next time he gets in my way, I WILL KILL HIM! Got it!"

...or anyone else's.

Trying to keep the hiccups from leaving her mouth, she nodded, so eagerly that her bangs bounced with the movement.

Throwing her down, Sasuke exhaled slowly. Watching her, a Hyuuga, the heiress of the Main House, squirm away from him made him feel taller, stronger. He had this power over those weaker than him and could instill it more if he wanted to.

If he wanted to, he could end what little spirit she had.

He wouldn't, though, he needed her...for now. She made an adequate team mate and, had it not been for her, they would have had more trouble with their enemy if she wasn't with them.

For now, she had a purpose, but that was, by any means, no reason to let her believe she was his superior let alone his equal.

Anyone who was crying, like she was now, could hardly be a threat to him. If all Hyuuga were like her, he wondered how such a prestigious name like his family's could ever consider her's to be on par with his brother, his father, even those uncles and aunts who didn't make the cut.

"How can you just sit there and do nothing?" Sasuke spat, annoyed beyond words that this girl had done so well against the Jounin Zabuza, the Demon Brothers, and that one unknown, but, in front of him, she was a squalling mass. "Is this what you can reflect of your Clan? Are the Hyuuga so weak that you are what Konoha has to show for as an Elite?"

Her snuffles become quiet hiccups.

"Your clan must be ashamed of you."

Sasuke watched her get up, slowly backing away so that she could find another tree to hide behind.

"Th-they are...Sasuke-kun," Hinata stuttered through her broken voice, mumbling as cautiously as she could, hoping not to earn his ire again. "I w-won't deny...it. Y-yes...you're strong, Sasuke-kun, but I h-hope you realize that h-had it not been for Naruto-kun or myself...we would have lost."

Hissing out loud, Sasuke growled, "I made the mistake of worrying for you and Naruto. I won't let that happen again, Hyuuga."

Hinata flinched. Wiping her eyes, she understood there was no reason to try and talk to him anymore. "I'm sorry for being a burden to you, Sasuke-kun. I just wanted to see i-if I could be y-your friend. I th-think, even the strong need friends. However, I guess I don't really know anything at all. Neji nii-san looks at me...just as you do. Please, forgive me. I won't bother you again."

Walking backwards, she waited to see if she could trust Sasuke enough to turn her back on him.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke called out, making her worry that she was about to be on the receiving end of a kunai.

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Is your Nii-san stronger than you?"

"He was last year's top prodigy of all Genin," She answered simply, stating nothing more than the facts of her cousin's title.

This brought a smile to Sasuke's lips.

"Good," he turned back to the tree he had been climbing. "If you want to serve any purpose to me, Hyuuga, then bring me your 'nii-san' so I can crush him."

Hinata shook her head, answering him in his smallest voice, "You can not beat him, Sasuke-kun. He is not just my superior as a Genin, but also as a Hyuuga. He is the epitome of what I should be."

Sasuke simply smiled. "It wouldn't be a real success if it was easy."

Hinata shook her head, wiping at her eyes again. "It would be in your best interest not to fight-"

"We're done talking, Hyuuga. Just go, already."

Exhaling a shuttering sigh, she nodded. "Kakashi-sensei requests that you come by to eat. Please, do so soon. It will get cold."

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed under his breath, but it was something Hinata did that made him revert his focus from the tree to her.

Instead of rushing back to Tazuna's house from the sandy path she had originally taken, the Hyuuga heiress took the most direct path...

...through the rolling waves that lead to the piers.

"Tch!" He growled, looking away from the very subtle reality.

The weak Hyuuga that he just cowed exceeded in the basics of his shinobi skills. While he was still trying to learn how to climb trees, she had proficiently been able to run across water with no difficulty.

Taking off at the tree in a run, he swore to himself that he would outperform her the next time they met.


	15. Ch 15 Partners

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 15 Partners

_Okay..._

_Okay..._

_Put enough chakra to push away here with my feet...now my hands...then make sure to anchor it so the tide doesn't pull me with it..._

_Good...good..._

_Now, try to walk while doing enough to keep me moving forward...left hand first...okay...right hand...left...foot...whoa...less chakra...good...now right...foot...  
><em>

_Right..right...and keep going..._

_Left hand...right hand...left foot...right foot...  
><em>

_Nice...nice...now, pick up the pace...coordinate the movements better...  
><em>

_Left hand, right foot, left foot, right hand...again...again...again...looking good...looking really good!_

_Yeah, I think I got the hang of it, hey...who's that?_

Naruto was practicing his water walking..okay, it wasn't walking so much as a bear crawl, but he was having some degree of success. It was his turn to take care of the bridge builder since they were waiting for their support team to arrive. Seeing as he had enough clones surrounding the site, he felt it was safe to keep an eye on things from the water while he trained. The shift had started off okay, however that all fell through the cracks when Tazna had let a few men go home upon their request. Sadly, news of the attack from Zabuza and the loud explosion of him and Kakashi throwing Jutsus at each other was enough to put the fear of most citizens.

If it took shinobi of Kakashi's caliber to keep them safe, then there was no need in trying to fight with someone when Team seven was going to leave. Naruto had suggested he supplement Tazuna's general labor with a bunch of his clones. While Naruto lacked the skill of doing the job by himself, Tazuna had suggested to those who did stay to help by becoming team leaders to guide the couple of scores of Naruto into doing the job properly.

This had been a win fall idea. They had tripled their man power and was proceeding to out pace their originally expected time of completion if this continued. Inari had been there to witness this marked progress. Even with all the energy strumming through the Naruto's putting each part in place, stirring cement, securing rebar, finishing molds and preparing the scaffolding to have the two points of the unfinished bridge meet, he still held the gaze of a boy whose hopes were defeated. Naruto had suggested Inari help out, starting with something as simple as getting buckets cleaned or moving rope, bringing water to some of the workers, but Inari simply refused.

"What does it matter? We're all going to die."

Naruto decided to let him have it, "Fine, if that's how you're going to feel about it, then just get out of our way."

Inari's eyes began to tear, but Naruto grabbed him by his collar to glower at him before the little boy turned tail and ran, "I will say this one thing I hope you _never_ forget, your people _need_ this bridge."

Those words brought Inari out of his sniffling to give Naruto his full attention.

"Everything in your home town has to be brought in through ships, so this man, Gato, has complete control over your stuff coming in and at the cost of it. If you help out, even a little, that makes you a part of the team that did something to make a difference in the place you, your mom, and your grandpa call home. If you don't, you're letting Gato get to you, which, in turn, will get to the workers. If you want to quit, fine, but don't stand here to let everyone see your sad face and wonder if they're making a mistake. Just go home and cry in your pillow. We don't need you here. This is a place for men."

Letting Inari fall to the ground gracelessly, Naruto watched the boy stumble away with large wet eyes.

Tazuna decided, right then and there, to tell Naruto about Kaiza, the hero of the Land of Waves.

So here he was, training. The story inspired him to get stronger, to show Gato and his men that they couldn't help with people who were just trying to make a living. They were still in the Land of Fire, the land inside _his_ country and _his_ people. He was going to make sure those people paid, but, in order for him to do that, he had to get stronger first.

He thoughts went back to Hinata and her instructions on how to start walking on water. It was very similar to tree climbing, which he found her way to be much easier to accomplish than Kakashi's, but now it was more of a matter of just putting your hands in shallow water first and pushing yourself up. He realized, after the first few failed attempts, that water moved.

_No, duh_, he told himself, but if you weren't careful, you could have perfect chakra control on top of the water, but if the water moved you then you were at its mercy.

_No thank you,_ though thought with determination.

Oh, he had dunked himself several times, but it had also got him to improve significantly after his first initial dozen splashings. Now, he had felt comfortable with his bear crawl, but...he felt...with just enough push of chakra into his feet so that he could squat to counter the need of the added weight...

...carefully...lift one hand off...

Okay, okay...now..the next...hand...off...

His feet wanted to go one way...then the next, sort of like standing on ice for the first time. Yet, as clumsily as he stood, he was standing.

"Yes, I did it!" He took not of his feet, how they pushed enough chakra to keep him balanced on the water's delicate surface. "I'm awesome! I'm...hey, Hinata!"

Dashing in his direction was his missing team mate. She had went off after helping Tsunami with the dishes. They didn't know where, but it was likely to go train or help with Kakashi in one way or another.

It didn't matter, she was fine and coming his way...

Actually, she was running, her hands pumping for all her worth in his direction...

"Hey, Hinata, what's wrong? Hinata. Hinata!"

With her head lowered, Hinata didn't see Naruto skimming the water's surface till he shrieked her name. She looked up in time to see herself crash into him, tumbling both of them into a shallow watery splash.

xxx

"Aah-choo!" Naruto sneezed, rubbing his nose noisily. Next to him on the beach, looking dejected and remorseful, was a still dripping wet Hinata. "Are you okay?"

Rubbing the sore spot on her head, she simply nodded, unable to get past the embarrassment she endured at running into Naruto. The last time she ran into someone blindly, it had caused Naruto to get beat up by three boys. Now, she was the one doing it herself.

She really was everything Sasuke, Neji, and her whole clan said she was.

"Hey, I'm okay. See?" He gave her a goofy smile...with a handkerchief plugging one of his nostrils.

Two petite hands slapped over her eyes, snuffling into them.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan, don't cry," He shifted closer to her, putting one wet arm over her tiny shoulders. "It was an accident and I'm not mad. Although, I do have to say you caught me blind sided when I should have been paying attention. Silly me, huh?"

One opaline eye peeked out from her fingers, curious at his good humor.

"So, c'mon, tell me why you're upset?"

Large pupil less lavender eyes look away, unable to meet his warm, seeking gaze with her worthlessness. Even though she knew so much about him, she was afraid about how much he should know about her. Yes, her clan was considered the top reigning in Kononha with the most money, influence, and prestige than all the others in their village, yet she was afraid of what he would say if he knew that out of all the supremacy she was supposed to represent, she fell well below par.

"I'm pathetic,"

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, unable to believe she had just admitted that out loud. Why did she say that? This was it, the worst possible thing for her to say to him, HIM! Yes, she knew Naruto wasn't much when comparing family names, money, and the royal status that most people considered important, but to her he was just amazing, just everything she wanted to be. Now, she just...just...

"Says who?"

Hinata turned around, facing Naruto's glower. Arms crossed over his chest petulantly, he waited impatiently for her to answer.

"M-my clan...my...family...just...everyone."

Why had she admitted that as well? How was he doing this to her? Why was she so weak to answer him when she knew it would be just another disgrace to her clan to confess such a private matter?

"Oh, psh!" Naruto huffed at her, dismissing her claim with a wave of his hand. "Don't believe that crap! People are always going to tell you, or anyone else with potential, that they're nobody. Don't believe them, just believe in yourself, like I do!"

Mewling in self depreciation, she started to look away, when he spoke up, "I mean, look at me. The whole village doesn't think I can make something of myself. Me! I think I can count on my hand who think otherwise! Lets see...Old Man Hokage, Ayame, Teuchi, and Iruka-sensei." He held up four fingers, waiting to hold up the fifth...but no one else came to mind.

Shrugging, he lowered his digits.

"See? Either way, it doesn't matter what they think of me, only what "I" think of me," Scratching his head, he grinned, "Well, that's just for now, but soon they're all going to realize how awesome I am after I do a lot of training. I'm going to show them all that I'm will be the greatest Hokage ever!"

Hinata giggled into her hands again, nodding.

Feeling his confidence bolstered, he continued, "I mean, I'm great now. I'm talking really, REALLY great, like way better than Sasuke great, so in about four...okay, five years, I'm going to become Hokage, and you're going to be able to say that you got to go on your first C rank mission with me, the best Hokage ever, when we were just Genin. Isn't that cool?"

Her eyes lit up, agreeing with him.

"But you can't lag behind, Hinata-chan, because when I'm Hokage you're going to get all the cool missions I can give you. One of them," He raised his hand into the sky, as if willing her to see it by sheer thought, "could be my Ambassador that goes all over the world telling people they need to get their act straight or you're going to have me go over there and kick their ass! Got it?"

She giggled again, mildly scandalized that he would use foul language that she would never repeat.

"When I become Hokage, you're going to be the Jounin that represents me, so you have to do your best to make me as proud of you as you're going to be of me, understand?"

Feeling his confidence in her and in himself, she agreed with a small, "mph."

"Good,"

Content that her spirits were elevated, he looked up into the twilight, seeing the sun set in a majestic weave of clouds and warm colors. The crashing waves and rustling palm trees added a tranquil serenity that made them feel a peace they could not feel back in their home village.

It was a truly beautiful sight.

"You're not pathetic, Hinata-chan."

"Eh?"

"You're not pathetic," He patted her shoulder, giving her a cheery smile, "As your future Hokage, I am telling you so."

She wanted to cry. The boy she wanted to confess to, have him accept her in ways that went beyond simple words and distant, secrets peeking on from a distance was telling her, the worst heir of the Hyuuga, that he found value in her.

She was so happy.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

He chuckled, making his already wide smile wider. "That sure does have a nice ring to it."

They stayed quiet for the longest time, simply watching the frothy caps of the waves crash against the beach, pointing towards stars as they twinkled, then across the darkening skyline as it turned violet, then purple...and finally black.

She could have enjoyed moments like this with him forever.

"Do you ever feel like you're alone even when you're with someone, Hinata?"

Cocking her head at him, she nodded.

"Do...do you think I would make a good boyfriend for someone?"

Oh, how she wanted to answer that she did, but how could she say it without hinting how much it would mean for her to have him see her in the light of a girlfriend? She wanted to so very, very badly, however...she wasn't allowed to talk like that, let alone think like that.

"I-I've always wanted to be someone's boyfriend," He spoke softly, his normally boisterous voice cracking. "I would do anything to have a girl look at me and say, 'Yeah, that's my boyfriend and I love him with all my heart. I worry about him, miss him, and know that for every second, of every minute, he knows I am always going to be here for him. We're happy together because no one would be better for him than I am."

_What I wouldn't do to be able to tell you, Naruto-kun, that I would do anything in my power to be that girl for you._

Sadly, she wasn't naive enough to believe she could ever have that kind of relationship with him. Her world was so much more different than his. She couldn't get him involved with her family's politics. Instead, she decided to say what she could to make him feel better.

"Any girl who would have you as her boyfriend would be very lucky, Naruto-kun."

It was his turn to blush, but he did so happily. "You think I'm boyfriend material? Really?"

Hinata wasn't one to really talk about herself, but to talk about him? Her thoughts about him ran across her mind morning, noon, and night, but to actually voice them...

"You're always...happy," She started, unsure where her voice had come from, but, since it had rose from its own accord, who was she to stop it? "I don't know a time in my life when I've seen you get down on yourself. There are moments when you should have felt like the smallest, most insignificant thing in the world, but you stand up, dust yourself off, and brave the day without complaint."

She wondered if she said too much, but he nodded, accepting her answer. Wondering if she'd say more.

She did.

"You're brave,"

"Naturally," He gave her a cheeky grin.

She muffled her giggle with her hand, but continued on. "You're friendly to people you know as well as those you don't."

"That's a good thing?"

"It is to me."

"Hmm," He accepted her praise, thinking that he, too, thought it was important.

"You expect the best out of people, especially when they don't expect the best out of themselves."

"I think the world is hard enough to live in without having to be your own worst enemy."

She pondered that thought, but continued on, "You're loyal, even when it comes to those who treat you bad. You still find it in your heart to think of other's before you think of yourself."

"People don't always know what they're saying or doing," He quietly spoke out loud, "Sometimes it's just a reaction to some kind of fear they don't understand or can't explain, so they unintentionally hurt others because it makes them feel stronger. The only thing you can do is hope they'll come around in time."

Hinata's fingers reached out for him, just out of his sight. If he wanted, she'd be more than willing to hold his hand...

...if her situation wasn't so...

"Hey, Hinata," He turned his head at her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Looking away, curling her hand back to her chest, she spoke what she was thinking, "It's complicated, Naruto-kun."

"How complicated?" Confusion was deep in his blue, blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata rolled away from him, unable to meet his eyes if she told him that she had suitors, lots and lots of suitors. "I'm kind of tired."

"Okay, Hinata-chan," He patted her shoulder. Getting up, he walked over to the edge of the beach and continued his water walking training. "Just remember, I'll always be here to talk if you need me."

_Please keep that promise with me, Naruto-kun. I know I'll need someone when the time comes_, she thought sadly to herself.

Hearing the splashes of water under Naruto's feet as he continued to train, the sounds of a breezy night and rolling surf made the Hyuuga heiress tired...so very, very tired...

xxx

"We have visitor's, Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza sat on a stool tiredly, looking angrily out the window facing into the woods. Around his neck, his back, and his chest, long wraps of bandages and tufts of gauze clothed his naked top. His body leaned forward achingly, exhausted and in pain from his bout with defeat by Kakashi's hands.

The thumps of feet, three people plus Haku's, made him look over his shoulder to see who they were.

"Gato," Zabuza called out unenthusiastically, "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I just came by the ask how things are progressing with the Bridge Builder. Have you run into him yet?"

Zabuza was quiet. He was sure Gato was trying to goad him into admitting he had but was defeated by the Konoha Genin trio with their damn Jounin Sensei putting him and the Demon Brother's in place.

Thinking of which...

"By the way, where are those other two? The twins?"

Zabuza was still silent. That was just another defeat he refused to admit. Was this really the power of Konoha's prodigal Kekkei Genkei? Was the Uchiha and Hyuuga so powerful that they could walk out of their soft Academy and just trample two veteran Chuunin and keep Haku busy long enough to ensure Zabuza's defeat?

The admission was humiliating and he would rather die than admit it to this knee high slug.

"I know why you're as beat up as you are, but I do have to ask why you didn't just have those kids taken out like you would any other mark? Would you mind explaining that to me?'

"Like hell I would ever tell you," Zabuza scoffed, purposely ignoring the diminutive man.

"Oh, but I think I could make it worth your while."

"What could you possibly offer me that would make me want to tell you?"

"I could lend you my men and then I would buy them from you after you've explained to me what makes them so powerful."

Zabuza hated the idea...although, he had to admit there was merit in the offer. The Hunter Nins were getting harder and harder to dodge. Trying to carry two Genin, who very well could make things difficult along the way while he tried to sell them. Not to mention as soon as Konoha found out, they would send another pair of trackers he would have to dodge could put a big damper if they should team up with the Mizu Hunter Nins.

He hated to admit how much more tempting it was to agree.

This would mean taking a cut on the price of turning in a Hyuuga and the last Uchiha, but it would still be more than enough money to shave off years to gather the needed amount to form an army and give him time to get away.

"Maybe we can make a deal."

"Of course," Gato walked around Zabuza, tapping his cane on the ground when he finally faced Zabuza. "Just give me the details and we can start to work as a team."

"Partners."

Gato gave a greasy, meaningless smile. "Of course, partners."


	16. Ch 16 As Friends

AN: Greetings, dear readers, I am MistressWinowyll.

For starters, I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story and given me the privilege of their opinions. As I've said before, whether a reader/reviewer likes or dislikes my work and lets me know how they feel will not, in any way, dictate the direction of my story.

That, dear readers, is pretty much set in stone, as it has been since the original concept was created in my story A Dark Influence.

Obviously, I had to make some serious changes considering how I had to remove my OC's from the story, so Naruto and Sasuke are going to be different than the original due to some restructuring, however, during the course of the story, my plot and outline are the same.

With that said, there is one thing I will point out because of what a reviewer said that struck me as odd. So, this isn't so much a rant as it is a clarification.

You see, since this is a relative parallel in outline from A Dark Influence, certain events have taken place between the stories that are similar with a few tweaks here and there. In a review, someone had mentioned how the suitors had drooled all over Hinata when they met her.

Well, this is what puzzles me: Can someone please tell me when, in my story A Dark Influence, did _**any** _of the suitors meet Hinata?

People, please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong and the suitors _**DID** _meet Hinata in my story A Dark Influence.

Thank you for your time.

Respectfully Yours,

Your Mistress.

PS-I would like to thank Lord Of The Land Of Fire for helping me with the part of the chapter involving Haku, Hinata, and Naruto. I was stuck on that part for a while and he helped clean it up. I would NOT have been able to finish this chapter if it wasn't for him. He is my best friend in all of the writing community and I really appreciate the time we chat together.

Thank you Lord Of The Land Of Fire!

* * *

><p>For The Good Of The Village<p>

Ch 16 As Friends

Zabuza's orders had been simple: Find any trace of Kakashi's team and Tazuna, then report back with their location.

Leaving, Haku decided to don a very simple pink yukata with his lair down. Appearing feminine and gentle was one of the most successful disguises he used to help accomplish many of his missions.

Weaving through some of the local roads, no one paid him any heed with the exception of a friendly wave or greeting of 'Good morning'. It was as if he was just another commoner with a pretty face and quiet demeanor.

Scanning the countryside, it wasn't hard to find Tazuna's house and their bodyguards. After locating the bridge, it was a simple task to keep himself occupied while trying to not appear like he was spying. He decided to pick a flower here and there while grooming the surrounding area, finding potential places to set up an ambush or position their small company of men to assist. Along his scouting, he found a few herbs he used for his healing ointments along the inner treeline. He knew the supply he had on his person was running short, so it would do to restock since he had time. Ensuring he wasn't being followed or observed, he started to pluck a few from the ground.

One particular tree that had hack marks that were from some sharp instrument, a kunai he presumed.

It made him wish he had some of his sebons, but being armed would defeat his image of vulnerable teenage girl seeking flowers or groceries.

After plucking a few leaves, he felt the presence of someone just out of his sight and up on the tree behind him. Silently reprimanding himself for his lapse of focus, he didn't stop his task of harvesting a few pieces of his needed ingredients.

While he was sure he could use his speed and ninjutsu to get away, it wouldn't do to blow his cover. If he had to die appearing weak, he would do so only if it meant to prevent Zabuza from continuing his work.

Maintaining his calm, he continued to pluck a few more sprigs and place them in his basket. He continued to do this, even going as far as pull out a little bit of food for a bird that had landed on his shoulder. He smiled, perfectly content to die at any moment.

"What are you doing here?"

Shifting away from the voice, the bird squawked away in a flutter of wings. Haku started, one hand clutching his heart in false shock.

Behind him just a little off to the side was one of his targets to capture, Uchiha Sasuke if he remembered the name called out during their previous fight.

Feigning fear, Haku put the basket between him and his visitor.

"Please, excuse me," Haku apologized in his most softest tenor, bowing his head low and meek, "I was simply looking for a few herbs. I hope I didn't disturb you."

Sasuke's dark eyes roamed over Haku, taking in the young lady before him. She didn't look like she was here to cause trouble, only picking up a few stalks, playing with some of the animals, and simply enjoying the day.

There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary with her, but he couldn't take any chances to just let her go.

"What are they for?"

"My uncle is sick and these will help him settle his stomach if made into a tea?" Haku answered easily.

"Then why don't you just buy them?"

"It is embarrassing to say this, but my family can't afford them and the supply is really limited. The gangs and thugs here have taken most of our money, and I can make some fresh tea with just a few leaves. You're not going to tell on me, are you?" Haku worried his dainty hand over his mouth.

Sasuke didn't have a hard time believing the story. The commoners around Wave were all hurting for money. Any and all things of value or worth were taken or taxed upon till there was nothing left to live off of.

"Just get out of here," Sasuke slouched past Haku, eying the tree he was training on that seemed to be insistent on keeping him from learning the tree climbing exercise.

"Hai, Onii-san," Haku politely bowed, walking backwards in fear and respect of the young boy who just interrogated him. "Please excuse my presence."

Haku reminded himself that, had he wanted to, he could have easily shot off a sebon through the side of his neck, paralyzing him and taking him back to Zabuza if he was armed. That, however, would have lead to suspicion if it was discovered that Sasuke was missing, putting every other part of the mission in jeopardy. For now, Haku was just do as he was ordered and made a note of where one of their marks were.

Without another glance, Haku disappeared as fast as his slippered feet would take him at a common girl's pace.

xxx

He found the other two, the Hyuuga and Naruto.

Passed out from training, Naruto was fast asleep with a little stream of drool falling out of the side of his mouth. Curled into a little ball and jacketless, he was shivering just outside the oncoming tide. His team mate was sound asleep with her hands folded prettily on the side of her head, properly in place as a young lady should.

Naruto's jacket draped over her small frame, which she snuggled comfortably into.

Haku watched them both for a while, unable to comprehend why they were both completely vulnerable. If he'd brought his senbons with him, Haku thought he might have been able to immobilize or kill Naruto and abduct the Hyuuga girl. Zabuza-sama had drilled it into him that a ninja could never be caught off guard. How could the two of them be so relaxed in the middle of a hostile country? He glanced about very carefully, wondering if this might be some sort of trap. While tempted to hurry over to his master to get the thugs in Gato's employ over to capture Hinata and kill Naruto to, at a minimum, reduce the numbers of their marks, he felt he definitely owed it to Naruto for sparing his life.

The natural desire to fulfill Zabuza's mission was overpowering, but the sight of the two of them had an odd sort of appeal. They were so tranquil together. How could they be ninja and be so blissfully unaware of all the danger around them?

Haku saw Naruto shiver slightly. He knew Naruto couldn't have been comfortable, especially with the early morning chill in the air.

He glanced about once more. It didn't _seem_ to be a trap. That meant there wither was no trap or it was ingeniously well hidden. He wasn't armed and he'd already convinced the Uchiha he was just a poor local looking to tea leaves. Haku was fairly certain he could convince them he was harmless should this prove to be form of misdirection, only to be caught off guard later. With his curiosity finally getting the better of him, he hurried up to the two of them deliberately _not _trying to move silently.

Reaching out, gently, he poked a finger in Naruto's shoulder. "Sir? Excuse me, but you need to get up. You're going to get sick."

"Eeeehhh?" Naruto grumbling tiredly. Opening one bleary eye, he caught his first blurry glimpse of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was kneeling over him, patiently awaiting his reply.

"Wha?" He suddenly sat up.

She motioned to the nearby water. "You shouldn't fall asleep here, you can catch a chill."

Naruto's neck cracked, failing to properly smother a yawn that followed. Rubbing his eyes till they focused on the dark haired maiden before him. He didn't know why he was drawn to the dark choker at her neck, but there was something very pure and compliant about the young lady.

He felt at ease around her.

Shivering, his bare arms were clasped by his nearly numb fingers. Whoever she was the girl had a point. "Uh, thanks, I guess me and Hinata-chan must have fallen asleep after all our training."

"Is that your girlfriend's name? Hinata? It's very lovely."

For some reason that made Naruto blush. Seeing Hinata still peacefully asleep and wearing his jacket he could sort of understand how someone might make that mistake. "Nah, nah! She's not my girlfriend, but she's really great."

"Oh?"

The calm gaze of such a beauty was unsettling. "Hinata and I are just friends. We were just training and got kind of worn out." Naruto began rubbing the back of his head, grinning so wide his teeth showed. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl performed a delicate bow. "My name is Haku. It is a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san."

"Just Haku?"

"I don't know who my parents were. I'm an orphan."

Naruto's eye's softened at the mention of the familiar title. He, at least, knew who his last name was, although, like Haku, he had not known who his family name originated from. Another point came to mind when he saw the older beauty give him such a warm greeting, Naruto was not used to being treated with such respect. It was a rarity and Naruto couldn't help give the girl and appreciative smile.

"Aw, just Naruto will be fine. I'm pleased to meet you too, Haku-chan."

_For a ninja, Konoha shinobi certainly can't see underneath the underneath. Like Zabuza-sama says, 'Use every advantage to subdue your enemies.'  
><em>

That was when Hinata slowly came awake with a delicate feline yawn. When she opened her eyes and saw a strange girl standing with Naruto-kun.

"Eek!"

Naruto took her surprise in stride as though this was an everyday situation. "Hey Hinata-chan, this is Haku. Haku this is Hinata, we're both ninja from Konoha."

"P… pleased to meet you." Hinata said as she quickly came to her feet and respectfully bowed.

The other girl returned the gesture. "I am pleased to meet you as well. You are both ninja? My, that is amazing!"

Hinata blushed slightly at the praise while Naruto looked very pleased.

"Yeah, we're here to help that old guy Tazuna finish his bridge," Naruto puffed his chest, announcing as loud as he could, "And we're also going to beat up all those creeps bullying this village, including that bastard Gato!"

Haku's fair brown eyes widened. "You going to face Gato? He is a very powerful and dangerous man."

Naruto gave a cheeky giggle.

Hinata fidgeted nervously, digging her toe into the sand, keeping her gaze down.

"You must be really brave." Haku commented with mild awe.

"Nah, for amazing ninja like us it'll be a snap." Naruto rubbed his nose, absorbing Haku's praise eagerly.

"Uh Naruto-kun, we're not really supposed to talk about our mission with the local population." She chided gently, fidgeting her thumbs into her clasped hands.

Cowed by her gentle lecture, he agreed, but not without shivering loudly and holding his hands over his arms.

Realizing she had his jacket, Hinata squeaked, concerned that she had his jacket while he was suffering from damp cold pushing against his bare arms. Rushing over, she draped it over him, earning a chattering grin in return.

"You could have got sick, Naruto-kun."

"I'll be okay, I never get sick." He rubbed his arms from the outside of his jacket. Looking at his orange coat as if something was wrong, he mumbled under his breath, "It's warm...and it smells nice."

Hinata profusely turned into three shades of red...with the glowing smile on her face, she twisted about merrily.

Hinata and Naruto took one look at the other, a wordless 'thanks' from him being received with a 'you're welcome' from her.

Haku thought the scene looked very...heartfelt. He knew he would never receive this kind of friendship from Zabuza-sama.

"What are you doing out in these woods all alone? It's a bit dangerous." Naruto asked, holding onto his jacket as if it was his very first gift he ever received.

"My uncle isn't well, and I was looking for some herbs to make a medicinal tea for him."

"Oh! I spotted some plants earlier that are a good antioxidant, some that are high in vitamin C, and some that will ease any upset stomach aches. That is, if you want my help." Hinata offered shyly, looking up from under her dark bangs, tapping her fingers, expecting to be denied harshly for even suggesting it.

Haku very nearly let the shock appear on his face. She really wanted to help a complete stranger? That was very kind and not at all what he'd expected. The earlier reaction from Sasuke had been much more in line with how a ninja would react.

Haku bowed his head. "That would be very much appreciated Hinata-san."

"Yeah you're really lucky." Naruto said. "Hinata is really awesome with plants and stuff."

"I'm not that a-amazing," Hinata stuttered at Naruto's praise, but blushed that he thought something about her was worthy of him to speak well of, "and, please, just call me Hinata."

For the next thirty minutes or so Hinata and Haku picked out herbs and discussed how they could be used to treat various ailments. Naruto hung close by, not adding to the conversation but happy to just be tagging along.

Despite his training and the fact he was with **two **potential enemies and unarmed, Haku couldn't help but enjoy this brief respite. He relaxed as much as he ever did and was pleased to have someone to talk with about something other than jutsu and ninja techniques. For a short time, he was reminded of what it had been like when his parents were both still alive. How safe and happy he had been. If he had never discovered his kekkai genkkai, if his mother and father were still alive would he have friends?

Haku loved and honored Zabuza-sama and had no wish to be anything more than his tool. But he couldn't deny that this was… nice. Having friends was really nice.

Naruto's stomach suddenly grumbled.

Hinata and Haku both giggled at the exact same moment, which Naruto followed suit.

"I'm sorry, but I think Naruto and I need to check in with our sensei to get some breakfast." Hinata announced, making a head tilt towards Haku in a way of suggestion.

"Do you want to join us?" Naruto asked, catching Hinata's thought. "There's plenty of food and you'd be welcomed."

Sharing an entire meal under the eye of the famous copy ninja was a little bit more than Haku was ready to face. "Thank you, but I have plenty of herbs now. I need to get back to my uncle and brew his tea."

"Are you sure, Haku-chan," Hinata was disappointed to see Haku go. Her large lavender eyes reflecting how much she would like to talk to another girl who didn't feel the need to challenge or to have one up someone of the Hyuuga clan when they could. "Can we make you a plate for your uncle? We're sure to have enough for both of you."

Bowing low and humbly, Haku respectfully declined, "I really must go, but your offers are extremely generous. Thank you."

"Oh, okay then, maybe another time then Haku-chan." Naruto began to go with a friendly wave.

"I hope we get to meet again." Hinata waved, but soon found herself having to chase Naruto. Even though she wanted to continue to talk with Haku some more, it was obvious she was about to lose sight of Naruto if she stayed any longer.

"N-Naruto-kun! Wait!" Hinata whined, her soft voice nearly a squeak at her blonde crush and team mate eager to get a head start on chow.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan! Last one there has to serve that grouch,Sasuke!"

Haku thought the two of them were amazing. They actually wanted to spend time with him.

As he turned to go back to report to Zabuza, Haku was surprised to find he also really hoped they might meet again like this.

As friends.


	17. Ch 17 Powerless

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 17 Powerless

"Good."

Haku's report of Kakashi's team, as well as the bridge builder's location, brought a dark chuckle to his master. Behind him, a mob of Gato's feared thugs and mercenaries corralled in his back room, waiting directions.

Gato, himself, was grinning in anticipation of the bounties about to be collected.

"Lets go."

Xxx

"Thank you for the meal," Hinata bowed her head to Tsunami. She had picked up her plate to wash, when Naruto and everyone else heard a very delicate rumble from underneath Hinata's large jacket.

The poor bluenette kunoichi prayed to Kami that the floor would open up and swallow her to endure the oncoming embarrassment.

Naruto, on the other hand, boisterously laughed, gesturing for her to sit down and enjoy a second helping.

"B-but…" She began to protest, but Tsunami and Naruto wouldn't hear of it.

Tsunami took Hinata's plate and poured on another serving of rice, fish, and vegetables with bread.

Naruto also requested another helping.

Sasuke pushed his plate to Inari's mother, but not with as much grace or politeness as the blonde knuckle head or the Hyuuga heiress.

This, in turn, brought another glare from Naruto.

"Why can't you simply be nice? She cooked this food for us, so you could at least show some decency to her since she's going out of her way to let us stay here, too."

"In case you haven't noticed, dobe, we are here because we saved her father's life, assisting him to build a bridge, and keeping her and her family safe at the cost of a mission rank lower than we're supposed to." Sasuke snapped at his team mate, taking the offered plate from an apologetic Tsunami. "We protect her, she provides us the basic essentials to continue to do so. She knows her place," Sasuke leaned forward meaningfully, eyes glittering hard like beveled diamonds, "and so should you."

"It's fine, Naruto-kun," Tsunami accepted Sasuke's retort, rushing to fill his plate. "I really am thankful for all your help. Please, don't feel the need to defend me. He's right."

Hinata whimpered under her fingers while watching Naruto's hackles rise when Tsunami simply accepted Sasuke's gruff disposition.

"Besides," Sasuke broke a piece of bread in his hands and popping it in his mouth. "She's receiving the protection of an Uchiha so she should be grateful."

Naruto's hands curled into thick fists, his guttural exhale seem all the more sinister to the goading prodigy.

"You wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain it to you."

Naruto stood up, his hands fisted and cocked to hurt his offender. It was Hinata who grabbed his sleeve, hoping he would calm down enough to not make a scene here in front of Tsunami and her family.

"The name Uchiha isn't going to get you out of all the troubles in the world, Sasuke," Naruto barked, fearlessly taking in Sasuke's arrogant smirk. "It will only mean something if and when you prove your self as Sasuke, not what the history of what your clan has done."

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed at him, chewing his food tastelessly. "You'll never know what it means to be part of something bigger than one individual, Naruto. It's not like you or your name holds any weight, so it would be like me trying to explain color to a blind person."

"Thank you for the food," Naruto carefully removed Hinata's hand from his sleeve, "but I've lost my appetite."

"Naruto-kun," She tried to gesture for him to sit back down and eat. "Please stay."

Her family would never cross words at the table like this. It was considered the height of impoliteness to argue at another family's table, but it was also considered improper to simply leave food that was requested untouched.

She thought it only fair to remind him of so.

"Tsunami-san has already served you," She pleaded with her opal tinted eyes, fingers pressed nervously against the other in hopes that he would consider her advice, "In my family, it would be the height of rudeness to ask for a serving of food and not eat it. Please reconsider, Naruto-kun."

Mustering all his restraint, Naruto gave Tsunami a sheepish bow and sat back down. Exhaling that some of the tension had been relieved, Tsunami went back to checking on Inari and preparing a plate for Kakashi and her father still at the bridge.

They ate in silence, Naruto and Sasuke tossing angry glances at the other. Hinata shifted her eyes nervously under her long dark lashes, but kept quiet least she disturb the already strained silence.

Finishing off his plate with a toss of his chopsticks on the plate, Sasuke stood up from his chair and headed towards the door without pushing it back.

"Where are you going?" Naruto snapped.

"To train," Sasuke huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Someone has to show you two how to be a proper shinobi."

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto called out, making the prideful youth stand still, "If that's the case, then why don't you wait up so I can show you a thing or two."

Sasuke's black orbs turned to glare at him.

"Did you forget? If it wasn't for me, you would have been half way to wherever being someone's meal ticket!"

Sasuke looked away, obviously trying to collect a proper response for the blond idiot.

"I lost because I made the mistake of trying to protect you, dobe." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket, looking up at the ceiling as if to confirm his answer through the knots in the wood. "Trust me, it won't happen again."

He disappeared with a jump after a few steps out of the door.

Fists clenched next to his plate, he watched Sasuke leave with an air of righteousness that only made his anger simmer even further than what what it was already broiling at.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata chewed her lip, wondering if her crush was about to cause another outburst.

"I'm fine," He exhaled, stirring his food with his chop sticks mindlessly. Stopping in mid bite, he turned to her, "Ne, Hinata."

"H-hai?"

"Do you...and your family feel that way about your name?"

Hinata had always been perceptive. As a kunoichi of the Leaf and a main branch member of the Hyuuga's, it would seem like a necessary tool to be so, however, such a natural instinct doesn't come without its price.

She saw what she normally didn't want to see.

Everything was available to her, especially the raw unfiltered emotions of the people she talked to. Within the Clan, an emotionless mask was considered tantamount to prevent an opponent, be it family or foe, to guess where lies the tides of one's underlying meaning with just a few well placed words or actions. A nervous tick, a gesture, or even the way one held their breath was enough to determine the mood of the one being questioned.

Unlike her brothers and sisters of the Hyuuga, Hinata was an utter failure of maintaining her composure when asked questions of such depth.

In Naruto's cobalt blue eyes, he was taking her word for fact, no matter what she said. Other clans, not just Sasuke's, but everyone in Konoha was going to be valued or disgraced by her opinion.

What was worse is that she didn't have a right to judge Sasuke but only offer her own family for her to speak of. Now, with that in mind, does she speak the hard truths of her experience within the walls of her people or does she glaze over the hidden facts for the sake of misspeaking against her family?

Swallowing twice, Hinata dabbed at her mouth, placed the handkerchief carefully along side her plate, and stood up from her seat.

"C-can we talk about this outside, Naruto-kun?"

Releasing his curled fingers from the tight knuckled fists that looked ready to pulverize stone, Naruto complied with a firm nod. Thanking their host for the meal, Naruto held the door open for Hinata as they exited the home. Taking their first few distracted steps in the direction of their training spot, Naruto and Hinata didn't see the masked shinobi waiting on the top of Tazuna's and Tsunami's roof.

xxx

Naruto could see Hinata's thoughts troubling her as clear as the tilt in her dainty eyebrows and the unhappy turn of her mouth. Fingers pressing in agitation, she continued to contemplate Naruto's perspective on Clans with him patiently waiting as they continued on their short distance journey towards their training location.

Her experience with other Clans was considerable if she took in the personalities of some of the suitors she had met as well as those inside the walls of Konoha. Her team mates were nowhere near like her own family. Friendly, gruff, and a bit boisterous, she was sure Naruto would enjoy the company of the Inuzukas and her close friend Kiba. The Abarame's may seem a bit stiff to him, but it wasn't due to their distrusting nature more so than they really have no need to say anything unless it was important. Covered from head to toe, Hinata completely empathized with Shino when he favored the use of a large jacket.

There were just somethings that were just best not viewed in public, like his bugs. For her, it had been her own body. She felt uncomfortable with the way men had started to look at her when she was just eleven. It was her father that demanded she cover up her unsightly body from public eyes. The jacket had been a welcome relief, despite how warm or cumbersome it made her feel.

Thinking back to some of the other Clans she had met, none of them had the air of superiority like her family did. The Nara's seemed to lack any motivation when prompted any kind of question during a meeting. The Akimichi's were fun, always offering her snacks and cracking jokes even when her father thought the whole clan too gentle for their girth. Last, but not least, Hinata had met with the Yamanaka's to collect pods and seeds for their gardens. She didn't know how to talk to Ino when the first time they met was her asking Hinata if she liked Sasuke-kun. All Hinata had replied was 'who?' That was enough to turn the blonde flower girl into a sputtering rebuttal that made no sense at all.

Sadly, Hinata was glared down from the young mind reader's nose from then on.

Hinata didn't know any of the children her age of these clans because she was rarely allowed to even play with them. Her introduction into their property had only been through business discussions when she was expected to carry on the duties of her family before she was removed of that title. Now, the only clan members she knew of that weren't parents were Ino, Kiba, Shino, and, at the beginning of the mission, Sasuke.

Chewing her lip, Hinata tried to formulate her answer correctly when Naruto sighed loudly.

"I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata waved her hands, hoping her delayed answer wasn't seen as a refusal to answer. "I'm...just not sure how to answer your question properly."

"Hm?" Naruto's hands were clasped behind his head, his eyes gazing at the afternoon sun over the watery horizon. "Oh, I'm not worried about that. I just thought that...well...you're going to think it's silly."

Cocking her head to the side, she waited for him to answer.

When he didn't, she tapped her fingers, trying to figure out a way to encourage him to do so without being pushy.

"I-I...I don't think...it would be silly, Naruto-kun."

Twisting his blond hair to see how much it meant to her that he told her what was on his mind, he turned his lips up in a smile.

"I was just thinking that you're the first girl who hasn't called me an idiot, hit me, ignore me and, an even rarer action, you make an effort to actually answer a question when I ask. I think that's...well..."

Scratching the sides of his head with his hands, he stopped in his tracks, making her do the same.

"I think that makes you awesome, Hinata-chan."

Now the heat rushed up to her cheeks, her fingers rushed into nervous knots under her chin as she twisted about shyly.

_He thinks I'm awesome..._

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice didn't feel like her own, because it was confident and secure in her knowledge. "I've know a few of the Clans in Konoha as well as other countries, and I can tell you that most people with authority or power are relatively decent people. Clans are powered not only by their strengths of their people but by the perceptions of those who are not of a Clan status. They don't have Sasuke-kun's view on the weak needing to serve the strong, but of everyone needing to serve the betterment of the village. As a Clan, it is their responsibility to strive to be examples for everyone to follow, and that usually includes being humble, honest, polite, and respectful to those of lesser status or grade. At least, that is what I've seen of most of the Clans I've been introduced to, Naruto-kun."

An honest grin spread his lips, looking all the more like some shining ray of joy to her.

"You must be so proud to be in a Clan like that, Hinata-chan!" Naruto gushed with playful jealousy. "Oh, man, what I wouldn't do to be able to have a family who takes in the pride of Konoha and uses it to show how much you care not only for the village but of your own people."

Placing his small paw on her shoulder, his tone changed curiously, "So why does your family want you to stop being a kunoichi, Hinata-chan? I heard they were trying to revoke your status."

Hinata flinched, unable to believe Naruto knew about that.

Naruto stiffened, realizing his mistake as soon as he saw her reaction.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan! I didn't mean-"

Hinata was already shaking her head. "No, Naruto-kun, you had a right to know."

Exhaling a sigh so deep it seemed to carry some of the weight burdening her soul, she continued to walk where they had intended.

"Are you...mad, Hinata-chan?"

"No," She shook her head, "but I think the best way for me to answer your question is with the knowledge you already know."

"Eh?"

Stopping, she turned to face him, "Sasuke-kun was right in some ways, Naruto-kun. There are those in power, like my family, that believe that in order to be a great clan, they must have great heirs to carry on their family name without flaws. I am...a flaw to my family."

"Hinata..."

"Sasuke-kun would make a great Hyuuga, Naruto-kun," Hinata sniffed into her fist, "He can already see my flaws and he just met me."

"Hey," Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata, pulling her close to hold her, "then Sasuke and the other Hyuuga's don't know what they're talking about. They're all wrong about you."

"But, Naruto-kun-"

"Didn't I already tell you that you're awesome?" Naruto grinned cheekily, making her blush as his proximity and unwavering sincerity. "And this is coming from your future Hokage, so you have to believe what I tell you. Got it?"

Swallowing the painful lump in her throat, she returned his nod. If there was one person in the village, in the country, in the world who believed in her that could make her feel even the slightest bit better about herself when they looked at her that way, it would be her beloved Naruto-kun.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," She chimed, smiling brightly.

"Good, now lets get going! Our bodies aren't going to train-"

Hinata stiffened in his arms, making him pause.

"Look out!"

She was looking over his shoulder during their embrace, so he didn't see what she had, but all he felt was her hands filled with chakra and her feet stick to the dirt like cement as she shoved him as far as she could from herself.

He landed just a few feet away from her, just in time to hear the soft puffs of smoke bombs go off where he had been standing.

The smell of ammonia and some kind of antiseptic'ish wafted towards him, making him gag, forcing him to cover his mouth with his jacket. A second later, he saw Hinata jump through the cloud of dark greenish smoke with her hands over her mouth and nose, running drunkenly into trees on the outside of the path.

His sight grew dizzy and he felt the numbing tingles start at his fingers and his toes.

_I'm poisoned_, he thought, trying to think of what the instructors had told him if he should ever be inoculated with an enemy shinobi's sleeping gas.

_Enemy shinobi...who would...?_

"Uzumaki Naruto," Zabuza's deep voice rumbled next to his ear.

Naruto attempted to back fist the source of his attacker, but the motion came off no more than a hard slap which Zabuza took without so much as a flinch.

In return, Zabuza swatted Naruto so hard he felt the whole body twist at an unhealthy angle, making his neck pop in a dangerous way.

Naruto's head felt heavy, as if it didn't belong to his body, as if its very weight couldn't be supported by his own bone, muscle and sinew. Was this the power of a real Jounin?

Was this really the difference between a powerful shinobi and that of a Genin in a single swipe?

"Run...Hinata...chan..." Naruto's eyes opened in time to see Hinata staggering away, gagging and coughing while the smoke of the gas bombs still hovered around the filaments of her thick bulky jacket.

His vision tilted sideways, but that wasn't what worried him most.

His friend, his first and only female friend other than Ayame, must not have had her eyes open because, to his horror, she headed towards a crowd of men that looked nothing more than predators waiting to pounce their prey.

"Do you remember my message, Naruto-chan?" Zabuza hooked his fingers around Naruto's skull like a vice grip, forcing him to view Hinata's inevitable trap, "Do you remember what I told you what would happen when those that have a taste for the young and beautiful like your little Hyuuga friend when they get a hold of her?"

Naruto swung a limp arm at Zabuza, elbowing him in the throat.

With his free hand, Zabuza gripped the offending limb and yanked back and thrust his knee forward with all of his might.

A painful tear of ligaments and separation of Naruto's shoulder briefly announced itself.

"Aaaaaaaghh!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm trying to teach you a lesson, Naruto-chan." Zabuza scolded as he let Naruto's arm dangle uselessly at his side. "Now, where was I?"

"Hina...ta...no..." Naruto's mind throbbed with the raking pain at his shoulder, staring as one, right after another, man gripped at Hinata's hair, her jacket, her arms, and began to tear at her clothing.

Her scream reached the deepest and darkest parts of his soul.

As he fought consciousness, the loud slaps and high pitched wails of her cries went unanswered...

He, the future Hokage, was powerless to help her...

...powerless...

...powerless...

...powerless...

xxx

Deep in Naruto's soul, something dark and sinister bubbled. Frothing in a miasma of liquid hate and raw venom of wrath, it stirred in the need of it's host's soul...


	18. Ch 18 Get Her!

AN: Read, Read, Read!

This chapter will be a little graphic, with some language and intense scenes! I don't think its enough to warrant a 'M' rating, but it will be uncomfortable at times.

Respectfully,

Your Mistress.

* * *

><p>For The Good Of The Village<p>

Ch 18 Get Her

"This is my power as an Uchiha?" Sasuke spoke out loud, looking over the treeline that he had finally been able to succeed in his training. Now at the very top without difficulty, he had successfully reached the top and back down again without slipping his foot a single time. He had practiced walking, side stepping, and even going so far as to standing parallel to the ground with only one foot on the trunk without too much strain on his chakra reserves.

He did it. The fundamentals of walking on trees and walls had finally come to a close.

As a Genin, he should be happy.

As an Uchiha, he felt defective. It had taken him days to perfect this technique.

Why? He was strong, a prodigy, a specimen of shinobi perfection, yet he was still skillfully inferior to Hinata's pedigree... even Naruto's! One of _that_ loser's top ninjutsus was the Kage Bushin No Jutsu, an A Rank jutsu if rumor was correct, and it was in the arsenal of the dead last of this years Academy Genin. Hinata had already activated her doujutsu, her! While he had not heard of anyone of the Hyuuga not being able to activate their blessed ocular jutsu, there were those in the Uchiha that couldn't: Two thirds, to be exact.

His mother, Mikoto, was an Uchiha distant cousin that had married his father, Fugaku, and they had both activated their Sharingans before they graduated the Academy and made Jounin by the time they were fifteen. By now, Itachi was already on the path to becoming an ANBU captain and had already enjoyed the rank of Chuunin by two years.

The history and numbers weren't looking in Sasuke's favor, as he had yet to activate the Uchiha's prized doujutsu or surpass his family's Academy graduation expectation. So far, he was just...average. Was this his limit? To be...

"No, I am an Uchiha," Sasuke reminded himself, starting to make his way down the tree towards the known training grounds where the two soft hearted and soft minded 'team mates' of his were still training. "It's time to see if they've been able to keep up."

xxx

"Keep fighting me, Uzumaki Naruto-chan," Zabuza torqued Naruto's arm in a vicious chicken wing with one arm and snatching the back of his blonde hair in a fist with the same limb, yanking painfully till Naruto's feet were off the ground, kicking uselessly. "But stay awake. I want you to see what happens when you don't properly take care of your team mates."

"Hinata! Fight back! Don't let them-"

He tried to reach her, but if she could it wasn't helping.

The soft voiced heiress shrieked at the top of her lungs as if she was being mauled by wolves. He knew her body was dulled by the poison he still felt coursing in his veins, heating his arms and legs to a numbness that weakened him as much as it had possibly weakened her.

"Kaaa-ssaaaaan!"

He couldn't see Hinata from here, only a squirming of shadowy bodies and silhouettes overlapping the other, smothering Hinata's drab jacket and dark pants. Ripping fabric and pinched wails got louder, as did the frenzied movements of her attackers seem to get closer and closer to their goal.

_Her mother...she's crying for her mother..._

Zabuza's thick chuckle made the hair on Naruto's neck rise.

"They always call out to the person they love and feel comfortable around when they know the inevitable is about to come." Zabuza's deep baritone heated Naruto's ear. "Do you think she'll call out for her father next?"

Naruto couldn't think, couldn't breathe. This was madness! If they were going to kill her, than just kill her! No, they were toying with her, touching her...at this distance, he even saw one man licking her face while he tried to unbuckle his pants...

"If you want to help her, I'll let you," Zabuza whispered into Naruto's ear, "Do you want me to let you go, Naruto-chan?"

"Let me go..." Naruto's voice cracked, aching to get to Hinata, to throw himself bodily over her, protect her, rend those...things that would hurt her and scare her like this!

_A bubbling darkness coiled inside Naruto...distracting him from the present...until..._

"If you can get to her and stop them, I'll let you do with them as you wish...but first, a little lesson."

Zabuza's steel dense fist arched into Naruto's lower back with a crushing blow, causing a blazing pain through Naruto's body that he had never felt before.

_The darkness disappeared, swallowed inside the foggy recess of his pain..._

"This is a kidney punch, capable of causing severe agony through your endocrine system to the point of...yeah...that's what is does."

Naruto, unable to control the muscles in his bladder, urinated himself.

Dropping him on the wet dirt, Zabuza arched the next fist up and into the pit of Naruto's stomach a little to the right. The young blonde's body lifted off the ground, rolling away with bloodshot eyes, too engrossed in another agony that made him throw up.

"That is a liver punch, able to take out even some of the most hardened fighters." Zabuza flexed his fingers, cupping them, and then slapping it as hard as he could against Naruto's bowed head.

"An open hand strike over the ear will cause the cochlea to rattle, possibly destroying the small bones of the ear, making balance and equilibrium turn into different degrees of vertigo...are you feeling a little dizzy, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto staggered to his side, vomiting whatever was left of his breakfast that Hinata and him had shared that morning with Tsunami. In his mind, he had been on the receiving end of countless beatings from the villagers when he was younger. When he was at the Academy, Sasuke, as well as many others, had embarrassed him in their spars, but this was a whole different level of punishment.

Zabuza was picking him apart with a precision nurtured by shinobi perfection.

In reflex, Naruto wanted to summon his shadow clones, but he couldn't move his arm. The shouts Hinata was calling out were getting muffled...why were they so quiet?

_What were they doing to her?_

"Hina...ta..."

_No...they...they weren't..._

While the world turned sideways, or maybe he was sideways and the world was right side up, he saw more and more men taking off their clothes. Someone threw something in the air...

What was it? It looked familiar. Was it...

Like some wide piece of canvas to a kite, it fluttered in the air with a damning sense of finality.

...her pants?

"NNNnaaaaarrruuutttoooo!"

_Th-thump..._

He could hear their cackles, the way their feet shuffled underneath them, the sound of buckls unbuckling and the rough hands scraping over Hinata's smooth skin.

_Th-thump...th-thump..._

Their lust...it was permeating the air. No, there was just one more scent as thick as their disgusting sense of debauchery...

...Hinata's fear.

_Th-thump...th-thump...th-thump..._

"FIGHT THEM, HINATA!"

xxx

Naruto's hug had been the most wonderful thing she had ever enjoyed besides the one she had received regularly from her mother before her passing. When she had looked past his shoulder and into the black hate of Zabuza standing over a tree limb throwing three small paper bombs, it was all Hinata could do to push her Naruto-kun out of the way.

And she had succeeded, sort of.

A few things were able to keep in focus as she jumped backwards, one of which was advice from her team mates. Kiba told her to keep moving and face upwind when having contact with some kind of smoke bomb. The fumes need to stay away from your nose, eyes, and mouth, so it would also be a good idea to remove any clothing that might pocket some of the gas, like her jacket. If there is any liquid residue, it will seep into the skin after some time, so quickly remove any clothing that might keep the liquid on you or smother it with dirt or water to dilute its properties. It was working, she felt very little effects...or had it?

Her feet wouldn't listen to her, they stumbled about here and there. Pins and needle like pricks were starting at the tips of her toes and her hands, dulling her tactile sensitivity to things around her. Opening her eyes to avoid any kind of collision, she wasn't sure what she was seeing till it was already too late.

The poison had twisted her vision into something like a kaleidoscope of leering, mocking, sneering faces.

It had to be some kind of illusion, a genjutsu. Her sensei had warned her that shinobi were masters of this craft and she was prepared to defeat it with her fingers laced in front of her, the dispel call of 'Kai' at the tips of her numbing lips till she felt something, no, someone grab her joined fingers and yank her to the ground.

Illusions didn't do that...the feel was too physical, to violent and forceful. This wasn't an illusion, this was real! They were real!

Their cackling voices, their fetid breath of booze and improper hygiene nearly suffocated her olfactory, gagging her...even when the wind blew.

Why was that? Why couldn't she get a fresh breath of air?

Hands...

Hands were everywhere, pulling at her...at everything!

Her net blouse, her pants, her feet, her legs, her hair...everywhere there were hands!

It was true...this...was going to happen and she couldn't remember anything she was taught about self defense, expression of chakra through her tenketsus...she just wanted them all to stop!

Their voices were as droning as their scent was suffocating every possible sense she had.

A memory flickered. An equally scary memory...

xxx

**Flashback...**

While she was in the Academy, there was a single day when the boys and girls were taken into different rooms, especially to prepare them for this. Not all Academy females had to participate, but only those who had their parents permission. At this point Hinata was still considered a potentially viable heir, so it was paramount to the Hyuuga that she partake of this education in its most callous way. Hinata had not seen Ino or Sakura there, so it had frightened her to no end, just like some of the other girls whose parents had allowed this horror to be exposed to them. It had been an even deeper sense of dread for Hinata because of what had happened to her when she was abducted as a child, just a little younger than what Hanabi was now.

An ANBU entered their classroom, a woman by her form. She settled on the edge of their sensei's desk, gazing at the few would be defenders of Konoha whose parents had braved to hear the dark side of the prized profession they were entering. With a soft voice that was dulled through her mask, she spoke without hesitation about two outcomes should any one of them become entangled in the situation Hinata found herself in now: one was to simply let _it_ happen. When a kunoichi was overpowered and survival was necessary, it was simply safer, for the sake of the mission, to just participate or allowed _it_ to just happen. The chances of a kunoichi surviving or delaying till a rescue were higher than fighting her rapists.

**Flashback Pause.**

xxx

"Kaaaa-saaaaan!" Hinata shrieked at the top of her lungs, tears stinging her fuzzy vision as some of the smoke's lingering poison found its way into her tear ducts. She flailed her arms and legs as hard as she could, trying to wonder why she wouldn't bite the nearest hand that was trying to muffle her mouth or grab her throat.

That's right, because it would be too unladylike and inelegant for a Hyuuga to fight so boorishly...her father would be displeased.

She wanted her mother, that gentle yet cocooning embrace that shielded her from the rest of the world. All the terrors were held at bay, keeping them just outside the light of her dark world...at least, it had, till she had passed.

A hand reached for her net blouse, trying to lift it over her arm pits, but he couldn't because of the hands trying to keep her thrashing in place.

"Look at the body on this one!"

"Get her clothes off! Look at how her skin glows!"

"Heh, she's so young...but you know what they say, old enough bleed, old enough to breed!"

"She's fighting too much! Lets break her arms and legs!"

"Can we? Gato said she needs to sold so we can't damage her too much!"

"All he said she has to live and not to hurt her eyes. Everything else is fair game!"

xxx

**Continued Flashback.**

This did not sit well with the young ladies, as they looked at each other with troubled eyes. Most of them decided right then and there to leave. Of the ones that stayed, they were shaken to their core.

Hinata remained for one reason and one reason only: She didn't want to shame her clan anymore than what she had already. Looking down at her blossoming breasts, she zipped her jacket a little higher up her neck.

The young ladies who had excused themselves from the class had dragged their friends towards the door of the Academy halls, hoping to protect those they had shared a bond with from the lives they knew could end up at the wrong end of an assault as this one ANBU had experienced.

No one was there to pull Hinata away.

When no one was going to leave, despite their troubled nerves and swaying resolve, the ANBU continued her instruction.

She stood up from her desk, pacing about the third of the girls remaining in the class, praising them with a few eye to eye nods. She tried to speak, but her voice cracked at the memory her experience gave her the right to speak of such a subject without ignorance in the slightest bit. Clearing her throat, she spoke vehemently, passionately about the first choice, but only after she had removed her mask...

She would still be considered beautiful, even though a ragged scar crossed her face. She would still be considered lovely, those one of her ears were lopped off and slightly hidden from her well placed aqua pony tail that failed to cover it. In a weird way, she would still be found a handsome woman if there wasn't an obvious scar on her neck and cheek from a pair of teeth that had marked her like some animal.

It was her eyes, one that were wide and soft like her mother's, that were hallow and empty that made the ANBU fearfully unsightly to be looked upon.

"If you can endure this, for the sake of the village, for your team mates, and for the sake of the mission, than you have nothing more to do than just _let_ it happen.

**Pause Flashback.**

xxx

Hinata couldn't move...

She stopped fighting, the sudden surge of that ANBU's face was so chillingly possible for her now that she had no idea what to do except gaze out into the sky and find someplace in her mind that could protect her from what was meant to be...

"Oh, this one wants some romance! Lets show her how to do it properly, boys!"

The hands crawled over her body, her breasts, up her legs, over her face and into her hair...

One even licked her cheek grotesquely, about to run his tongue over her lips, taking her first kiss...

Belt buckles were being loosened, pants started to fall onto feet, and the circle of smelly, sweaty muscled bodies were tightening around her, panting with lustful need and want...

xxx

**Continued Flashback.**

"However..."

A fire returned to the ANBU's eyes, a regrettable nonaction that had fueled her to step through her own abysmal hell and found some kind of sanctuary built upon by years of self recovery and revenge through a remarkable ability to not die quietly brought her soft whispering voice to a womanly octave who braved her own demons and was able to stand before all of them as a champion of Konoha's elite.

"If I could go back...to that time, I would fight them," She growled, her fist clenched at her heart as if to physically remove the life long scar in her heart. "Take as many as you can with you. If you ever want to avoid that dark stain in your heart, this," She touched her emotional and very real scars on her face, "for the rest of your life, fight them...fight them..._fight...them..._"

**End Flashback.**

xxx

"FIGHT THEM, HINATA!"

It was his voice...

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's spoke into the snickering baritones of the men around her, snapping her out of her daze of self pity and surrender.

The tongue that was lapping at her cheek was just about to touch the side of her lips when she turned her head away violently, glaring at him with lavender eyes throbbing with veins sprouting about her cheeks in a vicious scowl, Byakugan glowering at her molester.

"My first kiss belongs to Naruto-kun!" She hissed, lips pulled back and teeth bared.

The men laughed, especially the one closest to her.

"You can call me Naruto-kun all you want, sugar!" Mouth opened and tongue poking out between plaque stained teeth, he lunged forward to claim her...

WHAM!

...only to see the tip of his tongue corkscrew in the air when his own teeth bit it off.

"RRrrrrrgggghhh!" The man held his hands over his mouth, wailing as he hunched away from her, spitting fractured teeth that had been crunched upon the impact of her head butt.

The men turned in stunned silence as their comrade stumbled out with blood gushing out of his mouth.

When their necks craned back to the half naked young lady in their grasps, they were unprepared to be on the receiving end of a kunoichi who had found her center, her purpose, and her reason to solidify her resolve and fight.

"Jyuuken!"

A blast of blue flame like chakra shot out from her hands and feet, spearing through those restraining her organs, shutting them down and causing different states of distress...

...and death.

Anyone who survived that day remembered that it was not Naruto, nor Sasuke, or even the legendary Copy Cat Nin that had caused the first kill, but the Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Picking herself up, sliding one foot forward, and hovering her hands out in her natural Jyuuken form, Hinata didn't see the men as beasts who could easily maul her body, her virginity, or as kidnappers that would take her away into another country to be experimented upon for the sake of her hereditary traits, but as a group of thugs that would take her treasured purity and untainted affections she had hoped, had prayed would be given to her beloved Naruto-kun when and if he ever saw her as a woman.

All her firsts belonged to him...and no one was going to steal that away from him without a fight!

"Get her!"

The mob surged towards her as one...


	19. Ch 19 Keep Her Safe

**AN: Thank you, Breaker.**

xxx

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 19

_Beautiful..._

That's what Naruto thought when his vision cleared enough to catch glimpses of Hinata through the tangled bodies trying to overpower her with muscle and mass. She dodged expertly, sliding between outstretched hands, kicks, punches and holds. Weaving through their clumsy, uncoordinated attacks, she barely tapped a spot here and there, causing nerve clusters to explode in dreadful pain, collapsing them where they lay.

"You're beautiful, Hinata-chan."

xxx

Twos, threes...more bodies than she could see were subdued through her masterful bends, poking into odd parts of their backs, necks, arms, and legs. No part of their clothed or unclothed frames were protected to her zigzag dotting of Jyuuken strikes. Behind legs, feet, arm pits, elbow pits, knees and even a rake across an attackers face when he got a hold of her hair left her attacker blinded with mucus and blood dripping out of their eyes, nose, and mouth.

She paused, glancing at her hands for just a moment to realize what she had done out of desperation.

Her attackers hesitated to attack again. A score or more were writhing on the floor, whimpering and groaning at their invisible but very real agony of her touch-and-go assault.

Flexing her fingers, she felt the chakra she normally used at the plane of her palm now extend to the tip of her fingers. It was true that a Hyuuga could shut down organs at an extended distance outside of their hands, like a gauntlet, but she didn't have the chakra reserves for something so consuming...

...but her last attack felt more like daggers at the end of her fingers...or more like...

...claws.

Behind her, she could see through her Byakugan that they were reading sticks and clubs now, no longer confident in their sheer size and skill as street fighters against someone who could not only disable with a touch but could also out maneuver them gracefully. It was time to fight dirty.

_Calm...I must be calm...Calm..._

Training with her family for as long as she could remember, any Hyuuga had always started with the most rudimentary exercise of focus and serenity of the mind. That was the shinobi's greatest weapon, even more so for a Hyuuga because they were superior of all the other clans.

It never sat well for Hinata to believe she was ever better than anyone, but, now, times have changed.

These people didn't see others as people but spoils to be taken from and used on their whim. Greed and selfishness were the fundamental scope of their existence which put anyone they came into contact with a victim.

She wouldn't let them victimize anyone ever again...especially when Naruto was counting on her.

_Naruto-kun..._

Chakra at the base of her feet burned, glowing hot like torches.

Nearly nude in just her half torn undergarments for them all to see, the glowing chakra at the ends of her limbs flared a darker blue, the veins around her eyes engorged thickly, making her scowl more sinister, and her voice, which was normally soft and timid, called out in a deeper, womanly hiss to those around her.

"I will _never_ forgive you!"

The club whistled as it twisted in the air towards her head...

She bowed forward, letting it flow past her ear and into the face of an attacker, breaking his nose and felling him where he stood.

"I _won't_ forgive you! I won't! I won't!"

Rocketing from where she stood, she was no longer on the defensive. Before, she was just wounding them, causing them recoverable damage that could be treated and repaired with time.

Blood spilled across clothes and limbs like claws from a raging feline.

She screamed, angry with righteous fury, crying at her own distress of what they wanted to do to her, take from her and her Naruto-kun...

"Naruto-kun..."

She saw him, just off to her left, in front of Zabuza.

He was hurt, badly beaten to the point of near defeat...

...however, he was smiling at her...proud of her.

She was so happy. He saw her, the side of herself she had never knew was there but had always wanted him to see.

She was so glad she wanted to cry.

Darting away from another blindsided blow, she arched her hands across the man's thighs, her chakra claws digging two inches into the man's flesh, over his groin and over his stomach.

His piteous cry could be heard through out the trees around them.

_Keep looking at me, Naruto-kun! I'll do my best for you!_

xxx

Sasuke heard it.

It wasn't far, just a block a way or so, but it was real.

Wasn't it?

There, just at the training ground where Naruto and Hinata usually...

"Uchiha Sasuke."

That voice. He knew that voice. He didn't have to turn around to know he was already at a disadvantage, but that didn't exactly leave him vulnerable.

Jumping backwards, Sasuke threw his back against a tree, preventing any part of himself exposed from behind. Taking a quick inventory of what was around, he already planned several Substitution no Jutsus if he had to when he heard the voice again, this time on the other side of the tree he was hiding behind.

They where back to back with the trunk between them, only about two feet of wood keeping them from touching.

"You're that fake Hunter Nin that works with Zabuza."

"I am. You are Uzumaki Naruto's friend, are you not?"

"He's on my team," Sasuke bit off, "but he's not my friend."

Considering Sasuke's question, his opponent asked, "Why not? You defended him from me. I would have certainly defeated you and your Hyuuga had it not been for him."

"I would have beaten you."

Pause.

"No, you wouldn't have."

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke snarled, "I made my last mistake trying to protect someone else who only makes me weaker for the last time! I'll not let that happen again!"

"I am going to respectfully disagree."

Jumping away from the trunk, Sasuke weaved through the hand signs and spout out a rolling ball of fire at the tree trunk. Out of the corner of this eye, he saw the dashing flicker of a form with a white mask dash away faster than he could keep up.

The air hissed with the sounds of on coming sebons, but Sasuke had prepared for this, Substitution No Jutsu with a near by log in his place. Appearing at the log's old position, he chucked a few stars at the Hunter Nin's back.

They struck!

Or did they...

Water spilled out from his attacker's back, loudly trickling against some rocks below him.

A voice startled him from behind, a pin prick poking at the side of Sasuke's neck, "After I saw how useful a clone could frustrate Zabuza-sama, I asked to learn a Mizubushin from my master. It's very effective. Naruto-kun taught me this."

Sasuke could feel himself getting flustered beyond words.

Was this how he was going to be defeated? By someone's insignificant servant? Was he really that inferior to Naruto that he couldn't even keep himself alive?

He needed to collect himself better than where his focus was now.

Substituting himself for a rock, Sasuke substituted himself again, this time with a branch on a tree.

He saw the Hunter nin who had just trapped him, but he didn't take the bait. Instead, Sasuke jumped higher and higher up the trees, springing off each limb till he saw the horizon of the ocean and the beach just off the way.

A spot to the left showed a debacle that left him stunned.

Hinata was fighting, alone, with at least several dozen men to a losing battle. It was amazing to watch her move, using each part of her body as a weapon, gracefully taking out opponents than any one person would be considered plausible.

Yet, she was doing it.

There was Naruto with Zabuza lumbering over his broken form. Clinging to his unbreakable beliefs to defend Hinata, Zabuza waiting for each attempt to be crushed under foot with a corrective pounding.

Naruto wouldn't let Hinata stand alone like this. What was wrong with him?

Sasuke had seen Naruto receive more than that back at the Academy and the idiot roll with the punches only to dish out as well as he received.

Then there was Hinata. As she took down another small group, her fatigue was mounting. Why? When she fought with Naruto and him, she was just as conditioned physically as any other kunoichi back at the Academy.

What was wrong with her?

Her movements became sluggish. He could see her panting, basically gasping...

Wait, what happened to her clothes?

There was something off about both of them...what was it?

Standing on top of a nearby treetop, Sasuke's opponent called out to him.

"They're poisoned. Zabuza-sama ambushed them and would have killed them had it not been the need to take the Hyuuga alive. Naruto-kun, on the other hand, is someone my master wishes to play with before he kills him."

Sasuke felt something ache in his chest. He had no clue what it was, but it wasn't a pain associated with the need to protect or a compulsion to defend his team mates.

"I'm being...ignored?"

The thought that Hinata had a swarm of thugs trying to overtake her and a Jounin Nuke Nin and ANBU Black Ops Commander of the Bloody Mist personally putting Naruto in his place created a black fire in his heart.

"Am I...that worthless?"

The white masked nin shook his head. "I could have killed you anytime I wanted, Sasuke-kun, but, out of respect for Naruto-kun's protection, I am going against my master's orders to give you a chance. Thirty seconds, to be precise."

"A chance for what?" Sasuke glared over his shoulder, his fist clenched.

Haku gestured towards his two team mates. "That's up to you. I will give you those precious moments to do whatever you choose, unless it is to attack me. What will it be, Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought about it. This nin had him dead to rights several times already and could have subdued him already, but he chose not to due to Naruto protecting him earlier. In front of him, Zabuza, the one who could go toe to toe with Kakashi was giving Naruto one hell of a beating, and Hinata was just about to run out of stamina. Her endurance was waning despite the determined glare in her opal eyes and retribution seething in her momentum.

What was he going to do?

xxx

"Your little friend is quite determined, Naruto-chan," Zabuza had Naruto's hair in his fist, watching another handful of thugs get sliced by Hinata's chakra claws. Only fifteen or so remained, but it was obvious the poison still searing her muscles and blood was affecting her.

Legs shaking, Hinata kept her hands forward with her fingers curled like claws. With her Byakugan active, she could see Naruto's suffering at Zabuza's hands. Time was not on her side.

Flecks of pinkish blood fell from the sides of her lips.

"Perhaps its love?" Zabuza mocked, "Is that it, Naruto-chan? Does the Hyuuga pure blood need to protect her boyfriend?"

Naruto's lip was swollen grinned despite a long sliver of spit and a blackening right eye.

"Sh...she is...Hinata," He wheezed through a pain in his side, probably a broken rib and punctured lung. "There...doesn't need...to be...a...reason."

"Lets find out, shall we?" Zabuza pulled Naruto's head to the side, perching the deadly weapon right against Naruto's neck. "Hyuuga-chan!"

Hinata didn't need to turn her head to see the implied action Zabuza was trying to relay to her. She didn't feel the wind as it pulled at her tattered clothing when she raced through the men still trying to ensnare her but only ended up on the cutting edge of her Jyuuken claws. Her voice sounded like a whisper when it left her lips to call out to Naruto, only the light foot falls of her chakra enhanced feet racing towards her Naruto and his captor reached her ears.

She didn't hear the earth grind into her body when she tumbled, her knees finally giving out.

"Nar...uto...kun..." Her hand reached out, hoping, praying, begging that he would survive.

Out of the corner of her fading vision, Sasuke was diving towards them like a wraith.

_Thank goodness_, she thought as darkness closed her eyes. _He'll save Naruto-kun..._

_xxx  
><em>

Naruto was thankful when he saw Sasuke jump from one branch to the next, slicing through the throng of men trying to surround Hinata. He was thankful, so very, very thankful...

"Keep her safe...Sasuke..."

...when he scooped up Hinata's limp body and ran away.


	20. Ch 20 Angry

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 20 Angry

Kakashi lazily monitored the workers lumbering away to complete the final twenty or so feet of the bridge. While it was only a stone throw away to completion, all the workers were nervously fumbling about with their tools and supplies, awaiting for retribution from Gato and his mercenaries at any moment.

It never came.

While Kakashi's presence was enough to ensure them that they were safe, there were still a lingering doubt if the magnate tycoon wasn't causing the workers hell, then it must be falling on the heads of their loved ones.

A few visiting wives bringing their husband's lunch had denied such claims, causing the laborers to continue to work in earnest.

Some were even braving to voice that Kami has answered their prayers and given them the much needed break to fulfill a chore that would leave a legacy that each and everyone of their families could enjoy for the rest of their lives.

The workers almost wet themselves when three charging bodies bounded land and to the nearest bridge extension without any effort.

Kakashi greeted his visitors with a turn of a page of his treasured book.

"Yosh, my eternal rival!" Guy's teeth reflecting in a brilliant ping and a hearty thumbs up. "You have come to personally welcome the beautiful Green Beast and his adorable students yourself! What a glorious day to be Konoha Shinobi!"

Kakashi stretched his back, eventually glazing over the quartet as if he just saw them for the first time and not from Guy's borrishly loud outburst.

"Oh, Guy, you're here."

Fist clenched in thick annoyance, Guy grumbled, "Curse you and your hip attitude, Kakashi..."

Lee followed his sensei's displeasure at being so casually rebuffed. Tenten simply offered a friendly wave, her eyes drifting to all the tools and equipment the bridge builders were utilizing. Neji, on the other hand, carefully scanned the horizon, acutely curious of one small detail.

"Where is Hinata-sama and the rest of the Genin team?"

Kakashi pushed himself off the rail, stuffing his book back into his pouch. "They're off training while-"

"Sensei!"

Everyone, including the bridge builders, were stunned when Sasuke rushed over to Kakashi and Team Guy with Hinata in his arms. Clothes in tatters and battle bruised, it was obvious that she had been through some kind of abuse that left little to the imagination.

"I don't think I like this kind of training," Lee mumbled, eying Sasuke suspiciously.

Sasuke gave Lee a nasty glare in rebuttal.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Kakashi quickly went over to the duo, checking her for any wounds that may need attention, but the first thing that caught his nose was the most obvious.

"She's been poisoned."

Sasuke looked away, amazed that Kakashi was able to surmise so much just after an initial inspection.

"Byakugan!" Neji barked, scanning his kin's chakra system and any other tale telling wounds she might have. "Her bones are in tact and her bruises are muscle deep, but her chakra has all but been depleted. She needs to be seen by a medic."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Tenten offered, already searching her scrolls for a rain poncho she kept on hand in case of wet weather conditions.

"No, it is the job of a Hyuuga to take care of a Hyuuga." Neji answered stubbornly.

"And it is the job of a woman to make sure she is cared for as a woman," Tenten testily replied.

"You three will take care of her," Guy answered, directing his students in a tone that meant he wasn't to be questioned.

All three complied with dutiful nods.

"Sasuke," Kakashi carefully asked, afraid of what the answer would be, "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, unable to meet his sensei's gaze.

"Gone."

Just as the words left his lips, an explosion shot off, rocketing an orange pillar of fire and chakra into the heavens. The shock wave knocked everyone off their feet, even Hinata tumbled gracelessly into Tenten's and Neji's arms onto the unforgiving tarmac of the bridge.

The Genin's looked at one another, unable to comprehend the dilemma unfolding. Guy and Kakashi were not so ignorant to the familiar darkness that pricked at their senses.

"Sensei," Sasuke's dark eyes glared incredulously at the darkening pyre of chakra fire that snuffed out in front of him. He could feel the shadowy hate seep into his bones and he was a good distance away. "What was that?"

"Trouble." Kakashi sighed, lifting his hiatite. "Stay here and protect the workers. We'll take care of this."

Guy and Kakashi took offer before anything else could be said.

xxx

"I'm going to help them."

The two Jounin sensei's had been gone for only a few seconds, but Sasuke was already trailing them as fast as his eyes could at his vantage point.

"Guy and Kakashi sensei said-" Lee began, but Sasuke was already moving, swiftly taking to the trees to keep up.

Neji and Tenten shared a look as they watched the Uchiha disappear, wondering what kind of leadership Team 7 had to allow such disobedience.

xxx

Zabuza exhaled a sigh of relief when he felt Naruto's body slacken under his firm grip. A presence behind him didn't alarm him, knowing very well who it was. If anything, it only annoyed the veteran shinobi. He would deal with Gato if he decided to say anything to cross him. Right now, he was curious of one thing:

Why had Haku allowed Sasuke to flee?

It was well outside of Haku's character to disobey his order to capture his mark, so this was something he would have to find out later. For now, they had to make a proper appearance as to still being in sync with the other.

"Heh...So he actually has a heart."

Zabuza twisted Naruto's head a little, curious as to what he meant by that.

"Your friends abandoned you and you're happy about that?" Zabuza huffed in amusement.

"Yeah," Naruto coughed, feeling the poison aching more than muscles now. "He wouldn't help anyone before...and Hinata."

Zabuza waited for another fit of coughing take Naruto's breath so he could continue.

"Didn't she look...great out there?"

Shaking his head, Zabuza readjusted his grip so as to pull Naruto's head back so he could look into the blonde's large blue eyes. "It is the heart of every real shinobi that you understand you can't have any friends. They might turn on you or you will have to turn on them to complete a mission. Friendship is not a luxury we can afford, Naruto. You can't tell me that you're blind to what has happened to you."

Naruto shook his head, but his smile never wavered. "Hinata is safe...and Sasuke actually thought about someone other than himself. That's a lot to be happy for."

"You're going to die now, Uzumaki Naruto," Zabuza placed his other thick palm on the side of Naruto's neck, positioning himself to get the right leverage to snap his neck. "Do you have anything left to say?"

"I'm not afraid to die," Naruto turned his eyes towards Zabuza's soulless dark one's, licking his lips and trembling fearfully, "I'm just...afraid to be alone."

"You won't be for long," Zabuza exhaled, ready to torque the young teens neck, "Your ancestors await your return."

"I'm here, Naruto-kun."

Haku fell from the nearest tree, landing delicately in front of the soon to be executed Leaf Genin. Zabuza halted his motion when his subordinate removed his hunter nin's mask to reveal the unmarred and remarkable beauty behind it.

Naruto gasped, recognizing him immediately.

"Haku...chan?"

Haku offered a calming smile.

"But...we are friends," Naruto's voice drooped painfully low, aching at how deep his wounded belief that friends always protect friends was consumed by the facts before him. "How could you allow them to do that to Hinata! They were really going to hurt her!"

Haku lowered his eyes in acknowledgement, accept Naruto's accusation. "Yes, Naruto-kun. For whatever it's worth, I felt no pleasure or even contentment seeing what was about to transpire when Gato's thugs attacked her, yet it was my duty to Zabuza-sama to ensure her capture."

"Heh," He spit out a wad of pink saliva at the dirt, "But she got away from both of you. Right now, Sasuke is headed to go talk to Kakashi-sensei and they'll be up in arms looking for the both of you. You can't beat them."

"On the contrary," Gato emerged, tapping his metal tipped cane on the ground purposely. "I have more of my boys about to spread out through out the village and take every woman and child to hold hostage."

"What?!" Naruto gasped.

"I will have every capable man personally attacking your friends and, eventually destroying the bridge with their very hands," Gato smoothed his greasy mustache over his lip with a confident slide of his fingers. "Ironic, isn't it? They put so much effort into making it and now it's going to take so much effort to destroy it. I may even send in a caterer to see that they eat well as they do it."

Naruto's body tensed again, his fingers clenched tightly as the hidden darkness began to boil in the pit of his stomach.

"Who knows what is going to happen once they find your precious team mates." Zabuza applied pressure to the side of Naruto's neck, feeling the life come back to him.

"And you...are okay with letting this happen, Haku-chan?" Naruto searched Haku's large brown eyes, seeing regret and disappointment weigh heavily in Haku's heart.

"I am a tool, Naruto-kun," Haku's soft fingers touched Naruto's cheek. "I would simply ask that you understand that, like you, I've been abandoned and discarded by my family and everyone around me. I, too, would hate to die alone. That is why I am here."

Haku gave Naruto a sincere smile. "So you won't be.

A part of Naruto did feel at peace by that, knowing he wasn't alone and that someone, even an enemy, was moved by Naruto's beliefs. It was, in it's own small way, satisfying enough for him to simply allow what was about to come pass.

However...

"If you think your little Hyuuga is safe, think again," Zabuza rasped in Naruto's ear, "She's a liability."

Naruto jerked his head towards Zabuza, trying to use whatever strength was left in him against the Jounin nuke nin.

"Now your sensei and the Uchiha are going to be distracted that no one takes her while trying to protect themselves against us and Gato's men. So, tactically, she's helping us. Your friends are in more danger than they ever could be."

...a voice was seeking him, beckoning him inside his gut, pulling him into a shadowy, water filled sewer mind-scape that left him only slightly aware of what was happening.

Zabuza tightened his grip on Naruto's neck, preparing to twist. "Say goodbye to this life, Naruto-chan. Hell awaits."

"Zabuza-baka," Naruto's voice growled, something guttural and feral echoing inside the young shinobi's chest, "I have a message for you."

Deciding the cheeky brat had his last breath to say whatever he wanted, he allowed the slight. "Oh? And what's that?"

"You're called the Demon Of The Bloody Mist?"

"Yeah,"

"How about we see," Naruto's dislocated arm rolled about unnaturally, realigning itself bonelessly, till it snapped itself in place and gripped the dark skinned shinobi around his elbow, breaking it right at the joints.

"It's time to stop playing a demon," Naruto's blue irises slitted, darkening into a vicious crimson and his unruly blonde hair lengthened, canines extended into meat rendering fangs, and nails that were improperly trimmed now lengthened into animal like claws clenched on tightly bound fists. "and see what a real one looks like."

With his good arm, Zabuza brought down his gargantuan blade, ready to cleave Naruto in half top to bottom, but a muted orange hand made of chakra stopped it, just inches over Naruto's glaring eyes.

Haku was already working through handsigns and Gato was sprinting as fast as his stubby legs could take him.

Zabuza could only watch in wonder as a mounting force of raw chakra began to build and build and build...

"What...are you?" He whispered in awe at the pure hatred and violence being released by the swirling chakra storm about to explode.

Naruto's body fought the onslaught of emotions burning inside of him, screaming and howling for release as the Kyuubi's essence frothed about him like some miasma of unholy power.

"Angry," Naruto hissed, looking past Zabuza, through Haku, and towards the fleeing, squat figure of Gato's cowardly form. "Very, very...angry."

Like an unholy geyser of chakra, a mountainous peak of the kitsune's power shot up into the heavens, releasing a pent up roar that Naruto never knew was really inside of him till now.

In front of him, all he could see, feel, and taste was blood.


	21. Ch 21 Justice

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 21

"What is your plan, Kakashi?" Guy asked while racing through the tree branches along side his rival.

Kakashi's eyes focused through the copse of trees towards the heart of where he and everyone inside a mile circumference could feel the acidic burn of the Kyuubi's chakra.

There really was only one answer.

"We have to do what must be done."

The bowl cut taijutsu master glared at Kakashi, shaking his head. "You never were meant to be a sensei. I wouldn't even think along those lines if any of my pupils needed me. I would put my life before ruining theirs."

"You are right, Guy," Kakashi turned to look at his friend. "I'm a horrible sensei, but I am a Black Ops ANBU Captain. For me, the mission comes first even if they have to suffer."

"That is why you will always have a place next to the obelisk of Fallen Heroes." Guy huffed, focusing through the blurring foliage towards their intended destination. "So does this make you lower than trash?"

Kakashi closed his eye, allowing that barb to sink in. Even without his vision, he didn't miss a step or slip on the branches he had to pivot away from.

"Not everything done for the mission or the village is cut and dry, Guy. As a Jounin, you know that."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kakashi." Guy grumbled under his breath.

"Who says I sleep?" Kakashi chuckled humorlessly.

Tilting his head when he heard a branch bend under some weight behind them, Guy called out to his partner and rival, "We have company."

xxx

Uchiha Sasuke had to use every bit of agility and precise natural talent just to keep up with the two Jounin. What surprised him was when they stopped, turned around, and patiently waited for him when he was sure he had masked his presence.

He really did have a lot to learn.

"Sasuke," Kakashi slowly let the name come out of his lips in disapproval. "You were ordered to stay with Hinata and Guy's team. Why did you follow us?"

"That power," Sasuke narrowed his eyes in ambitious curiosity. "Where did it come from?"

Kakashi and Guy didn't bat an eye. "That's what we're about to find out. We also need to make sure your Naruto is still alive."

"I'm going with you."

"Your discipline is lacking in your students, Kakashi," Guy snorted, hands on hips and turning to give his rival an incredulous bunch of his thick brows. "Are you treated this way in ANBU by your subordinates there?"

"Sadly, yes," Kakashi smiled at Guy behind his make, "But only once."

Sasuke's arrogant posture buckled when Kakashi's looming form towered over him, glowering down in contemplation as what to do with his petulant team member. In Sasuke's eyes, defiance and entitlement reflected years of pampering and praising by the villagers and teachers alike. Sasuke was expecting to be given free reign on his desires and not let anything, or anyone, deter him from it...

Kakashi's eyes flicked past Sasuke's shoulder to see a group of thirty or so thugs heading towards the village they came from.

...unless there was something more valuable to be had.

Turning Sasuke around with a firm, quick jerk, Kakashi pointed at the men behind him.

"Sasuke, I have a mission for you. Those men over there are going towards the village. Stop them by _any_ means necessary."

"But I want to," Sasuke began to protest, but Kakashi cut him off.

"Imagine what will be said when the last Uchiha of Konoha comes to save the villagers," Kakashi gestured, putting the image in Sasuke's mind like a golden chalice of glory. "How will it look for them to speak of your valor when they see you, and you alone, come and save them. This is a chance to bring honor to your family name."

Sasuke's focus was derailed. His pride, his hopes of raising to the challenge of putting his name to the likes of his family in a wreath of glory like his kin and make a name for him that very well could open more doors to getting him closer to gaining the reputation in the eyes of the Hokage to seek out his brother and kill him.

Kakashi saw he needed only one...more...

"I know for a fact the Hyuuga's in your age group haven't succeeded in doing what I am ordering you to. Unless you want me to ask them, instead. Right, Guy?"

...push.

Sasuke turned defiant onyx eyes towards Guy, daring him to take away the future glory of his marked claim.

"It would only take a moment for me to call Neji and-"

Sasuke was already on his way towards the group of men headed towards the villagers at breakneck speed.

Kakashi didn't even look at Guy when he was sure his rival was giving him another disapproving shake of his head.

xxx

The attack on the villagers ended before it really began.

Sasuke went through them like a knife through paper, skillfully utilizing his prodigal agility and grace through their offenses and defenses, cutting and stabbing in a dance that was both beautiful and deadly.

It didn't surprise him that his next kill was easier than it had been taking out one of the Demon Brother's. These weren't shinobi, just thugs, bullies with tools, clubs, swords, any kind of usable instrument that gave them an advantage over fists and kicks.

An advantage for a civilian.

To a trained shinobi, one with a pedigree like he did, Uchiha blood and raised, they were children trying to fight in a grown up's game.

At least the Demon Brother's death at his hands offered a minute sense of merit.

Distracted, one attack nearly got the best of him, coming at him from the side with an axe. Behind him, he heard the shuffling footsteps of another attacker. The air whistled with it's oncoming blunt end to mash his skull.

He could feel their attacks, see where it was going to land, and his body moved on its on volition, flexing and dodging before he could even mentally prepare to do what was needed to respond.

Then he saw his own hand thrust forward, pushing the club away at the shaft. His foot came up, kicking the axe out of his other attacker's hand. Torquing the shaft of the club from it's loosened grip, he smashed it across the axe weilder's neck and then over the original club owner's head, crushing it.

"His eyes," one of the thugs murmured, fearfully stepping away from Sasuke, branding a katana in front of him. "They're red!"

_Could it be...?_

He could see. Each and everyone of them, he could see their movements before they even made it. Sasuke knew, just knew who was going to attack first, how he was going to respond, and what actions needed to be made.

_Did he have it? Did he finally have...it?_

Looking at the villagers who were now peeking outside their windows, he knew it had to be true. They were looking at him with respect and awe, smiling like some hero come to take their darkness and fears away.

This was the best mission ever! His eyes had evolved into the first stage of the Sharingan!

"I am Uchiha Sasuke!" He barked, hands and stance wide towards his enemies. "A shinobi from Konoha and the last heir to the great Uchiha Clan! I have come here to seek justice on those you have forced to live in fear!"

With that, he dove into the mob of thugs again, fire blazing from his lips, shurikiens and kunais flying towards their marks, limbs and bludgeoning assaults with his fists and feet, elbows and knees taking down full grown men with a precision the civilians could only relate to as magical.

This was the first time Sasuke could honestly say he enjoyed being a shinobi outside of the purpose of finding a reason to kill his brother.

xxx

He could taste it.

He could smell it.

Fear...

Beautiful, wonderful, and righteously deserving fear came off in a wafting waves from Gato as he ran away from Naruto.

By comparison, all he got from Haku and Zabuza was a sense of defensive agitation. They stood their ground, ready to fight, even as the red chakra formed a cloak around him. Naruto gave the two ninja little notice, his attention focused on the magnate tycoon that brought such devastating criminal activity to the people of Wave. Through crimson slit eyes, he watched the portly slimeball run and stumble like some terrified, confused rabbit. The predator inside him sent pleasurable images inside mind, drawing upon his most basic instinct to chase Gato, hunt Gato...

...kill Gato.

Licking his lips, the scent and sight were whetting his appetite in an abnormal way food didn't.

In the back of his mind, it wasn't the hunt that mattered, but the retribution of all the wrongs done to the villagers, to the good people who he struck fear into...and Hinata.

This was the man that had those vile plans to hurt Hinata, take from her, molest and violate her with his men for his own sick purposes.

He had to pay, but first...

Haku and Zabuza let loose a punishing attack, one a massive dragon spout of water crushing Naruto's body to the earth. Small ice burg sized bodies crashed into Naruto, hammering away at him like some gigantic sledgehammer.

The Kyuubi's chakra was gone.

Haku stood protectively in front of Zabuza, his fingers positioned to prepare another jutsu should the need arise. Zabuza cradled his arm to his side. Still able to use his fingers, he called upon a mist to assist in their escape. It still had not dawned on him what he had seen or witnessed till that 'cloak' of fiery charka enveloped Naruto and his physical features changed.

When it did, he laughed.

Gato nearly wet himself when he heard the dark voice rise into nearly hysterical octaves.

Even Haku was worried.

"Zabuza-sama?"

"Haku," Zabuza sighed, leaning on his gargantuan blade tiredly. "We're already dead."

...there were those that had to pay.

**"GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"**

The tons of ice that had buried Naruto exploded.

"Move!" Zabuza shouted, barely dodging the shrapnel of ice that sprinkled a deadly shower of fragmented icicles.

Haku put up a pane of ice, thick and wide to shield Zabuza's back as got pummeled with pieces of what was once his weapon against Naruto.

"No, help me! I'm sorry! Aarrck-"

"Please, no, don't st-rck!"

Voices.

Screams.

Movement of earth and timber, splintering of wood and pounding earth could be heard from beyond Haku's glass like shield. Behind it, Naruto, still in his foamy orange red cloak with a single chakra tail sprouting from his rear was rending, cleaving, and crushing the enemies that had the strongest scent of Hinata's fear on them, those that had dared touch her, and those that had simply put their hands on her.

He didn't need a weapon, a field of chakra to burn them, or a jutsu to end their pitiful lives.

The animal in him, as Naruto, a loving friend and dedicated believer of protecting anyone that has been bullied, was unleashed.

Hinata had a body count of about fifteen out of the fifty when she was attacked. Naruto ended the lives of those remaining thirty five in the most brutal, unimaginable way possible.

The only remaining sounds left was Haku and Zabuza's careful breathing...

...and Gato's whimpering.

"What is he, Zabuza-sama?" Haku inquired with mounting fear.

"A Jinchuuriki," Zabuza exhaled slowly. "This is one team we never had a chance at, Haku. A Hyuuga, an Uchiha, and a Jinchuuriki. No wonder Kakashi was their sensei."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto turned his glowing red eyes at Haku and Zabuza, his claws and maw dripping with the life of everyone of his victims. Hate, utter loathing, and malicious intent filled his countenance with a power that left both shinobi stuck in their tracks.

"He really is a demon, Haku. A real, live demon."

Naruto opened his mouth and roared, two claws extended from his body, glowing like scalding extensions of evil and fury, nearly cutting Haku and Zabuza in half.

They were quick to dodge, dancing away into the trees.

Naruto watched them go, but his eyes remained focus on one single person: Gato.

**"Kage Bushin No Jutsu,"** He mumbled, making a thousand single tailed Naruto's erupt around him.

As one, they didn't need any instruction as what to do. Leaping, they all went after Haku and Zabuza like dogs chasing a pair of rabbits.

Alone with a simpering Gato backed against a tree, Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Tell me, what made you think you could do this to everyone here in Wave, take Sasuke and Hinata to whatever village to be used as an experiment or live stock, and believe you didn't have retribution coming?"

"Please," Gato whimpered, holding out his hands pathetically, "I...I can pay you anything you want! Do you like girls? I've got girls from all over the world who will do anything you ask! I've got more money than you can spend! I'll give it to you! Do you want your own country? I can get that! Just...just don't kill me!"

"Just don't kill me," Naruto mouthed the words, repeating them and thinking a sickening thought. "Did Kaiza ask for the same thing? Did anyone you ever took from simply ask you for the same thing and you not show them mercy?"

The sharp spike of fear all but drowned Gato, answering Naruto's question.

"A quick death is too good for you, Gato." Naruto's claws extended, his lips trembling with the demonic want to go feral on this creature in front of him. "I'm going to give you what you deserve."

"No..." Gato tried to get up, but Naruto was already there, slamming a powerful fist into Gato's hip, breaking it at his pelvis.

A cry of incomprehensible pain escaped Gato's lips, as he looked into Naruto's eyes, morbidly concerned as to what was coming next.

"Justice."

xxx


	22. Ch 22 Resolve

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 22 Resolve

Naruto wasn't being too careful. His manipulations and forceful rippings created a constantly rasping cry that pierced the calm crashing of waves behind him. His prey was weak, vulnerable, and delicate. The snapping of his bones and ripping of cloth feel onto the ears of anything living near the treeline by the beach. Garbled shrieks and whimpering moans choked through fleshy sounds being torn from the prey he was mutilating with passionate righteousness.

If he didn't take heed, he would lose the purpose of what he really wished to accomplish.

Looking down at the mangled mess before him, Uzumaki Naruto wondered if everything that was rumored about him was true.

"Am I really a monster for doing this?"

Gato, the magnate tycoon, conceited billionaire without humility or limits was now a mangled mass of bleeding flesh still holding onto life with one wet breath after another.

An eye was missing, his limbs were broken in multiple spots, his nose torn from his face, and teeth nothing more than fractured chips inside a ripped maw that held no lower jaw. What was left from his ripped tongue hung partly out of his throat like a panting dog.

This was not the end of Gato's justice. There _needed_ to be more.

Reaching out with his clawed hand, Naruto hooked the twisted body in his grip and started to head back towards the center of Wave.

"What do you plan to do, Naruto-kun?"

Behind him, Kakashi was perfectly positioned to strike, his hiatite opened to reveal his Sharingan in it's Mangekyou tier.

Naruto didn't need to look to know that Kakashi was being cautious. If anything, he was happy that his sensei didn't strike him without a warning. Very few people had given him the chance to talk, let alone consider his words enough to not hurt him.

Hinata was one of those people.

"Justice."

"Fine," Kakashi nodded, his mind clear to do what might be needed should Naruto attack him. "Then we should hand Gato over to the local authorities. This isn't our mission and what you've done will not only put fear into the eyes of the civilians but possibly hinder any mission we may have with Wave and its neighbors."

"Do you think I care about the mission, sensei?" Naruto barked, turning around angrily. "You have no idea what he hired Zabuza and Haku to do! Those men hurt Hinata! They were going to...going to..."

"I know, Naruto," Kakashi could see the butchering he did to those ruffians that still lingered with Hinata's scent. "You did what you had to protect her and take your revenge. You won, Naruto, now...let the Kyuubi's power go."

Naruto considered it, thinking about how some of his clones were still in pursuit of the nuke nin and his apprentice. "I can't. Not yet, sensei."

"Why?"

Naruto's blonde head lowered, his slitted crimson eyes becoming menacingly haunted.

"Because I'm still hunting my prey."

xxx

The whole world was chasing them.

Snarling, fiery orange sheathed Naruto's scrambled around them like manical wraiths, darting about them with retribution on their chakra cloaked bodies. Zabuza was able to deflect as many as he could with the remainder of his blade, but it only slowed down his attackers instead of destroying them. Haku threw up paned walls of ice, dashing away from attacks all the while protecting his wounded master bodily, throwing himself from one constant set of punishing maiming after another.

They couldn't win this way and they knew it.

Zabuza fingers weaved through a series of signs, calling out, **"Shielding Water Dome!"**

A thick stream of water was pulled from the air in a vitreous cascade, causing the Naruto's giving chase to be pushed harshly away into another when they hit the hemispherical shield protecting Haku and Zabuza. Several of them even popped in the resulting damage of their own kin's chakra cloaks.

Hundreds of Naruto's took up space wherever they could find it, their focus purely zeroed on Haku and Zabuza behind the translucent water jutsu.

Haku stood protectively in front of Zabuza, trying to think of a way to out run, out fight, or simply sacrifice himself so the Naruto's that had corralled him and his master could, at a minimum, give the Kiri Black Ops Anbu nuke nin a chance to escape.

Zabuza flexed his fingers to the arm with a broken elbow, not even wincing at the excruciating pain. He was too much of a veteran with experience in receiving pain as he was at giving it to let it show.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled it noisily, accepting the consequence for what it was: Their death.

"You have been a great disappointment as a tool, Haku."

The boy prodigy flinched, turning away from the bestial glowers of the Naruto's around him to confront his master, the real core of his strength. "Z-Zabuza...sama?"

Reaching out his thick hand to his good arm, he ruffled Haku's brunette locks with as much affection as his calloused hands could offer. "You are not as strong I need you to be...and I am a failure for not foreseeing this outcome in the first place. My hopes of raising Kiri to its former glory are going to die here."

"We can still run, Zabuza-sama! I can protect-"

"No, Haku." Zabuza flexed his hand still holding the gargantuan blade, looking at his own reflection of the wide, dull surface. "We can't run from this. It is time, as any good shinobi, especially those that remember the way of Kiri before Kekkei Genkkei wars began, to die without fear or regrets."

Floating crimson eyes prowled around Zabuza's watery prison, waiting for his next move. Several were already forming chakra appendages, poised to pummel or pierce through the protective jutsu.

They only had a moment left.

"I can no longer stand here and say that you were my tool to be discarded, Haku," Zabuza reversed the grip on his Kubikiribōchō with one hand, his other hand formed to refocus his jutsu. "Remember that you were the only one Momochi Zabuza, The Demon Of The Bloody Mist, would die to protect."

"Zab-" Haku's words were silenced when Zabuza collapsed his jutsu from himself to that of Haku, separating them.

Haku pounded on the concave surface of the inner dome, desperate to get to his master. Zabuza, with a tenderness his voice was never meant to express, spoke his last words to his student, soldier, peer, ...

"Good bye, my son."

...family.

Slinging his sword in a wide arc, Zabuza brandished himself openly towards the prowling Naruto's. "I am the one who gave the order to hurt your precious friends and team mates! Haku is innocent! Spare him!"

Haku could only watch in respectful silence as his master and father figure fearlessly engaged a score of Naruto's, delivering enough force to actually destroy them through jutsu, sword, and sheer power.

Then the others smothered him in an endless red sea of chakra arms.

xxx

Naruto released his one tailed state, trembling with the violent force of his muscle memory through his clones now tensing his limbs. Panting in exhaustion, he looked up at Kakashi, seeing a hardened stare teetering on what he should or should not do to his student now that he was vulnerable.

"I...have them, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi could hear the oncoming rush of bodies through the trees behind him. Looking over his shoulder, the Copy Cat nin saw several Narutos carrying the limp body of Haku, the beaten body of Zabuza, and, lastly, the Kubikiribōchō. Haku was compliantly quiet. Dirtied, forlorn, and hurting, he seem to accept whatever fate that would become him.

"You killed Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi wasn't asking, just stating the fact that an underdeveloped genin had killed a ninja of such superb BINGO Book status that even he, as a Black Ops Captain had not been able to do without suffering repercussions of a near death nature. "And...you left one alive?"

Naruto tilted his head, seeing the subdued Haku unable to keep his eyes off of his bloodied master just off to his right.

"Why?"

"Because," Naruto swallowed hard, unable to keep his own eyes away from the obvious love and loss in Haku's solemn remorse, "I know what it feels like to be so desperate to need someone , that I would do anything for them...even the wrong things just to earn their approval, sensei."

Kakashi covered his Sharingan eye, exhaling in relief that he didn't have to complete a task that would continue his reign of being an nonredeemable bastard. Not this time.

"This is the same boy Sasuke said you saved, isn't it?"

Guiltily, Naruto nodded.

"Hmm," Kakashi took it into consideration. Looking into the wood line where Guy was waiting should he need back up, Kakashi gave a gesture to assist Sasuke with the hoodlums heading to cause havoc.

Guy gave him a thumbs up and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

"And what are your plans for Gato?" Kakashi returned his focus back to Naruto with his hands on his hips.

The tycoon magnate was still quivering in a throes of agony, simply gurgling and whimpering whatever he could.

"The people need justice, sensei," Naruto cried, rubbing his eyes. "They need to see that people will defend them! They need to see that if someone tries to bring them down and keep them down, there is a chance to survive and win if you just keep trying!"

"Naruto-kun," Kakashi walked over to Haku, examining the young shinobi with a critical eye. "If anyone sees you bring in the tycoon like this, they will fear you more than they did this monster. It would be in the best interest of everyone if you let me handle it."

Naruto blinked, uncomprehendingly. "But...he's going to get justice, right, sensei? You're going to give him to the villagers, dump him right in the middle of their village and let them have him...right?"

Kakashi could feel Naruto's growing unease, curious if it was a mistake to release Guy to assist Sasuke if Naruto would become this unstable if his desires weren't met. Seeing that Naruto did have the capacity of mercy in him despite Haku's assistance to Hinata's assaults, the Jounin could also see he was spot on in sparing Zabuza's apprentice.

At least, time would tell.

"As your sensei, Naruto, I'm simply going to tell you two things. One," Kakashi held up his finger when he was sure he had Naruto's attention, "I am going to take the prisoner Haku, Zabuza's body, and then Gato. Your job here is done."

Trembling, Naruto was itching to argue until Kakashi spoke again.

"Two," He held up his second finger, "Hinata is being taken care of by Team Guy's Genin. It would probably be a good idea to see how she's doing, ne?"

Mention of Hinata sobered him instantly, dispelling his clones and taking off in a rush his emotionally and physically numb body could muster.


	23. Ch 23 A Gauntlet Thrown

AN: For all Naru/Saku fans, I will just say this: Manga 614 and 615. Naru/Hina forever! Oh, and the last forty five percent of this chapter was written by Lord Of The Land Of Fire. My deepest love and respect to him for assisting me and being my constant sound board, brain stormer, and stepping stool when I need to demolish someone's ego.

Your Mistress.

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 23 A Gauntlet Thrown

Sasuke said nothing as he accepted another cheer in his name. Hands in his pockets, his newly developed Sharingan released, and a curt, smug turn of his lips all but expressed how the public praise was well deserved...

"Sasuke, you are needed back. Kakashi has sent me to retrieve you." Guy appeared next to him, eying the remnants of Kakashi's student's brutal beating and deaths surrounding the village's outer rim.

...and expected.

"Hn," Sasuke shuffled past Guy, eyes closed and smirking his thin lips. "Did Naruto survive?"

Guy hesitated to answer, his praise of what Naruto had actually accomplished on the end of his lips. However, since Kakashi had made it clear that his team was to be handled 'his' way, Guy simply replied, "We'll have to see."

Without another word, Genin and Jounin took a quick leap into the trees towards Tazuna's house.

xxx

Naruto staggered to Tsunami's home, pushing the door open with what little residual strength he had left. Lee and Neji were the first to see him coming. Patiently waiting, they didn't stop him when he made a near impossible effort to stay on h is feet.

It was Neji that was the first to come before Naruto when the Jinchuuriki aimed towards the room where his cousin was resting.

"You may not proceed any further."

Panting, Naruto looked through his blonde locks to Neji's austere opal orbs.

"And...who is...going to stop me?"

Neji didn't have to say a word. He simply stared, unflinching towards Naruto waiting to see what this young shinobi would do. It was Lee who placed a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder, encouraging him to relax.

"Come, let us see to your wounds and get you something to eat. You've obviously been through-"

"I want to see Hinata," Naruto growled, shrugging off Lee's attempt at dissuasion. "I need to see her."

"Then you will do so when she is ready to be seen, no before, and with permission." Neji calmly retorted, unafraid of Naruto's agitation. "You were unable to protect her or her honor, so it is up to those who can to stand in your place."

Naruto began to growl, but it was Tenten who cupped Naruto's arm, steering him away gently. "You're covered in blood, bruised like one of Lee's punching dummy's, and smell horrible. Lets get you cleaned up and fed. It wouldn't do for Hinata to see you like this, hm?"

Naruto was about to argue, but Tenten was already calming him with, "She's fine, she's fine. I saw to her wounds. She's sleeping, but I'm sure she'll be just as eager to see her team mates as you are to see her. Lets show Hinata that we, as your support team, did our job and helped keep you safe just as I'm sure you kept her, ne?"

The blonde Genin's mouth worked to argue, but he had only to look at himself to agree. He smelled horrible and his clothes were ripped to uselessness. Looking down, he could even see his underwear and some butt cheek poking out of the rips on his hip.

It did look pretty bad.

Swallowing a bit of pride, he simply nodded and allowed Tenten to lead him towards his room to get changed.

xxx

Tsunami and Inari were there at the table, impatiently waiting for word of her father. After seeing Hinata come in to their home under a make shift triage alert status, they were even more afraid of what was to become of them if Team 7 was to fail in keeping themselves alive, let alone try and defend them and their village. Now, seeing Naruto barely keep himself upright, they watched him glaze his eyes over the two of them.

With a hitch in one of his cheeks that failed to appear as a smile, he simply said, "You and your people have nothing to fear from Gato. Believe it."

Considering his haggard appearance, stench of fluids that graffiti'd him, and the weary yet victorious glint in his eyes, mother and child did, in fact, believe him. Unable to express the relief of self doubt, fear, and utter loss of hope, Inari started to cry. Holding her son to her breast, she reflected her son's emotional release and could only pinch her lips and nod a wordless thanks.

Naruto winked at her, accepting such a wonderful sense of gratitude.

Tenten chuckled, steering him towards the bathroom. "Lets go get you cleaned up. I'll find your pack and give it to you so you can change."

Naruto nodded feebly, allowing himself to sit on a small wooden stool. Tenten was about to leave when he asked, "That guy...protecting Hinata. Who is he?"

"Her cousin, Hyuuga Neji." She answered with a bit of warning. "Why?"

Steel filled Naruto's eyes and tightened his jaw when he said, "I _will_ see Hinata when I am out of here."

She believed him.

"Let me talk to him," She raised a hand to hopefully offer a peaceful resolution to a very possible conflict on the rise. "I'm sure I can arrange something."

That was good enough for him.

xxx

"Your Hokage sent word that you have the body of Momochi Zabuza for us to collect," A Kiri hunter nin spoke to Kakashi at a small location away from the village. A pair of white masked nin's stood along side their leader. "Is that true?"

"Hai," Kakashi opened a scroll at his feet, ran through a few hand signs and called out a summoning jutsu.

Five ninkin appeared, each one holding onto the limb of a very dead and mangled Zabuza. They soon dispelled with a gesture from their summoner.

The hunter nins did a quick inspection of Zabuza's body and confirmed that he was the nuke nin they had been searching for.

"His weapon, where is it?"

Kakashi tilted his head curiously, "He had one?"

The three Kiri nin knew Kakashi had to be lying, but it was good enough that they had Zabuza to return to their village. "Who was his killer?"

Kakashi grinned, "I was."

"Then you will be given his bounty through your Hokage when we send it. If there is nothing else."

Kakashi waited for them to disappear in a swirl of mists till he turned away and walk towards Haku.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san, for letting me see my father before he was gone." Haku respectfully lowered his head, however looked up curiously at the silver haired Jounin, "I must ask why you didn't tell them Naruto was the one who killed Zabuza? Do you wish to steal the money that rightfully belongs to him?"

Kakashi shook his head. "It wouldn't do for Kiri to know about Konoha's Jinchuuriki right now. Yes, Naruto was able to defeat your master and you, but only because you under estimated him. Had Zabuza been aware of what he was facing, he would have killed Naruto out right. I won't give that kind of intel to other shinobi if, in the future, we may have to fight them."

Haku simply nodded. "That is wise. Naruto has a great sensei to worry about him as you do."

Hefting Haku up to his feet, Kakashi noticed the bindings on Haku's wrists had not been tampered with. "I'm not that great of a sensei. So, with that said, I have to ask what are your plans now?"

Haku had no answer ready. "I don't know. I've lost everything I've lived for. I am simply going to exist till I either die or someone finds use for me again. I only wish to mourn the loss of my master and father, but, other than that, I have no purpose anymore."

"Lets see what the others say. From what I can tell, we just might have a place for you in our ranks...if you would consider becoming a shinobi of the Leaf."

Haku contemplated it. A question came to mind, "Will it be so easy for me to be forgiven?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get a fitting punishment when we get back, but I'm thinking beyond that. Our people are not like those of Kiri. Kekkei Genkkei's hold a special place in our village. After some probation, there is the possibility of something more for you...if you want, that is."

Haku chewed his lip, then, meekly, he asked, "Will I be able to work with Naruto and Hinata? They were...very kind to me."

"One step at a time, Haku."

Kakashi gestured for his prisoner to lead them back to Tazuna's home as he followed behind.

xxx

Naruto got out of the bathroom flexing his arm when he caught Sasuke sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of him. The atmosphere was somber, with Tenten, Neji, and Lee listening to instructions about their prisoner, Haku, who was sitting on the floor shackled.

Kakashi leaned against the wall, his precious book out and seemingly oblivious to all around him.

Haku offered Naruto a respectful nod, but remained silent.

Slipping the towel off his head, he was beckoned by Tsunami. She was quick to put a plate of food down on the other end of the table, offering a place next to Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure if his Uchiha team mate was going to object, but there was just one thing Naruto needed to get off of his chest before he broke bread with him.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced up from his plate, acknowledging Naruto with a slight nod.

"Thank you for bringing Hinata back. Seriously, thank you."

Naruto offered his hand.

Sasuke considered it, slowly chewing his food till he swallowed. Getting up out of his seat, he gave Naruto a semi respecting nod, and took the hand offered.

"I'm glad you're still in one piece, Naruto. You survived an attack from a Bingo Book nuke nin and a chuunin level shinobi with a kekkei genkkei. I didn't think you were going to survive, so I knew, at a minimum, you would have wanted Hinata out of there."

In that brief exchange, Naruto got the underlying acceptance of his most hated yet respected rival. Sasuke understood Naruto and his shinobi way.

"You seriously annoy the hell out of me, but I have to admit there may be something in you worthy of being in my team. I'll let you carry my bags for me."

"Hmph," Naruto grumped, plopping down in his seat and eying the huge helping Tsunami had served him. "Couldn't you just say, 'you're the greatest ninja I've ever seen can you teach me to be even half as incredible?' Just come out with it, already! It's okay to be my fan girl. I'll allow it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I might be willing to tolerate you now, don't push it."

"That'll do...for now." Naruto cheekily grinned, pointing his chopsticks at Sasuke.

The two returned to their food of fish, vegetables, and rice with Tsunami hovering to ensure their plates were always full.

As the two ate, it was Tazuna who broke the silence with a clearing of his throat.

"What about Gato?" Tazuna asked. The old bridge builder had not touched his food and appeared worried. "I am glad you were able to stop him and his men, but what happens when he returns?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Kakashi continued to scroll his eyes over the pages of his book. "He's been dealt with."

"You killed him?"

"No, but he's rather preoccupied right now. I don't think he'll be causing you or anyone else trouble for quite some time."

"Just what does that mean?" Tazuna inquired cautiously.

Kakashi answered calmly, turning a page to his erotic novel. "I mean he's had both arms and legs broken, his nose, tongue, jaw, and left eye ripped out. Right now he is in a hospital under heavy sedation, and his odds of survival are less than one in four. Even if he does live he'll need dozens of reconstructive surgeries as well as month of painful physical therapy. If after all that he _still _wants to come after you or this country we'll deal with him again, but I'd like to think that after all this, he wouldn't want another 'lesson' we would have to give him."

Everyone in the room was dead silent following Kakashi's description of that had been done to Gato. Tazuna was staring at the man with open disgust and horror.

"How… how could you do something like that?" Tazuna paled, unable to hide his digust. "I hate him for what he's done to my family and my country. If he were to be executed I'd throw a damn party, but I wouldn't wish something like that on anyone, not even him. How could you do something so vicious and be so calm about it? Are you ninja really so monstrous?"

Though no one noticed it Naruto flinched at those words. He'd heard them often enough, but this time they struck home. Tazuna didn't even realize he was the one who had done all that. Unlike the villagers his words were honest without any taint of bias. Kakashi had foreseen this and took the blame off of Naruto and onto himself.

Kakashi at last looked up from his book and glanced over at Naruto, before shifting his gaze to the outraged grandfather. "These sorts of things happen when a ninja takes things personally."

"Is that your excuse for torture? That you took it personally?"

"I wasn't offering an excuse; I was just telling you why it happened. Violent solutions are never as neat and clean as you would like. Emotions run high and you weren't exactly there to see what he did to our fellow Kunoichi who is lying in bed over there."

He gestured across the small room.

"I'm glad you did it." Inari sniffled, large watery eyes tearing up. "I want him to suffer as much as he can before he dies!"

"Inari! Don't say such things." His mother scolded, but her son rounded on her with a scream.

"Why not?" Inari demanded. "He tortured everyone! He broke my poppa's arms right in front of us, beating him senseless! All Otou-san wanted to do was protect the village and he tortured him! My poppa was murdered just because he tried to keep us safe! He deserves to suffer."

"No Inari," his grandfather told him. "He deserves to be executed for his crimes, but mangling a man like that isn't justice, it's nothing but revenge."

"What's the difference? It is what I would have done if I could!" Inari cried stubbornly.

"The difference is that one involves the law and one is just whatever one person wants. If Gato were tried for his crimes and found guilty, then he would be executed and that would be just. It would be justice because he would be punished for violating the laws that people had agreed to follow. It would be an act of the entire community against the crimes willingly committed against it. What Kakashi did was just a strong person doing what he wants to because he has the power to do it."

Inari opened his mouth to argue.

"That's what Gato did to your father, what he did to all of us, and it was just as wrong for Kakashi as it was for Gato. Being powerful doesn't give you the right to do whatever you please."

Inari's mouth shut, unwilling to answer in spite of his confusion.

Tazuna's answer made Naruto think. When he'd been ripping apart Gato and his men it had seemed to be absolute justice. The man had committed so many crimes, he had sent all those animals to try and do _that _to Hinata-chan. Obviously he had deserved to suffer as much as humanly possible. As Naruto had been tearing and breaking him, every cry for mercy, every scream of agonized pain, had sounded like thanks from all the anonymous victims.

How could hurting such an evil man possibly be anything else but justice?

The bridge builder's explanation made him wonder. Had it been justice or had he just been taking out his anger? Was it just revenge for what had almost happened to Hinata? Had he really been just as evil as Gato? Naruto didn't want to see himself that way. He wanted to be the hero who protected the weak and who people admired.

Would anyone really admire what he did to Gato?

To everyone's surprise Haku picked that moment to speak. "There is no such thing as justice."

Neji turned, coolly acknowledging him. "Quiet prisoner."

Tazuna looked at the effeminate boy with iron manacles on his wrists and ankles. "What do you mean by that? There certainly is justice in the world, not as much as we would like, but it exists."

Haku shook his head and spoke in a quiet, almost lilting, voice. "My master, Zabuza-sama, always said that justice was an illusion made to comfort the weak minded. He believed that law and justice were whatever the strong said they were. There is no true justice, only the will of the strong enforced upon those that were not."

"You're wrong," Sasuke said immediately. "There certainly is justice, though I admit it goes hand in hand with strength. Only the truly strong can seek justice. I am going to become the strongest ninja in my village, and then I am going to get justice for my family and clan. Like Gato received from Kakashi."

Naruto observed Sasuke's dark eyes harden, wondering if those were a mirror of what it must have looked like when he was breaking Gato.

Kakashi eyed his student with a modicum of concern. Ninja carried out missions and made completing the mission their first priority; avengers sought personal vengeance and made that their main goal. While he knew of Sasuke's personal vendetta, was this also something to worry about in Naruto since he has had his first taste? Does Naruto wish anything against his village with his new found power? Would he do to his people for his past treatments with retribution on a scale of what he did to Gato?

He'd have to look into it later and tell the Hokage.

Neji sent Sasuke a condescending grin. "Only a fool worries about things like that."

Sasuke sent Team Guy's prodigy a scathing glare. Except for Naruto, no one talked to him like that, and, of course, Naruto didn't count. "What do you mean?"

"There is no point in chasing after justice. Each of us is bound by fate, a fate we cannot escape. Trying to defy that by pursuing some silly vendetta is pointless."

"Silly vendetta?" Sasuke growled, fisting his hands. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Hyuuga." Neji dismissed Sasuke with a blink of his eyes, turning away. "You are Uchiha. There is nothing more that you need to know from me."

"You are Neji," Sasuke whispered, realization and a spark of glee as his memory was jogged. "You are Hinata's cousin, last years top Genin."

Neji said nothing, still focusing everywhere else but Sasuke.

Lee and Tenten could see what was coming. This wouldn't be the first or the last time someone would challenge their Hyuuga team mate. Kakashi wondered if it would be a good idea to intervene at this point, but it would probably be best to let Sasuke see a reality he is not exactly prepared for.

Sasuke stood up, glaring at Neji. "I challenge you."

Naruto had been watching the exchange, curious as to where this would go. When he heard Sasuke throw the gauntlet, he almost choked on his food. "What?"

Neji now gave Sasuke his full attention. "Tomorrow, after you've rested and had your fill." He glanced down at the half eaten plate in front of the Uchiha. "It would be impolite to waste our hosts food. A Hyuuga would know that."

Neji walked past everyone, heading towards Hinata's room. "If you'll excuse me, I have my duties to attend to."

Tenten excused herself as well, closing the door behind them. Lee stayed with Haku and Guy, keeping an eye on their prisoner as was expected.

Sasuke could barely contain himself, a rare smile creasing his lips. Naruto watched in amused curiosity. It was rare for Sasuke to want to challenge anyone. He would have to ask Hinata when she woke up. All of that would come later, when he was sure, above all, that she was okay.

xxx

**AN: I'm going to reply to a review that was logged in as Guest: NaruHina.**

**A-hem. No, I will not remove this story from the Naruto and Hinata characterization. Why? Who are the two main characters I'm portraying? Does having two characters listed for a story require them to be romantically involved? If that was the case, do stories involving Minato/Naruto for example, automatically mean an incest story?**

**I want you to think about that.**

**As far as you believing Naruto is weak, well, that is my prerogative as an author to do with my characters as I wish. Others will disagree with you, if you have read my story, that is. Still, it is my story, after all. I will write them as I see fit.**

**As far as your ASSUMPTIONS as to how my story will go, all I have to say is, "Go with that. It's probably best you don't read anymore. I wouldn't want you to waste your time with my written 'garbage'."**

**Take care.**

**Your Mistress.**


	24. Ch 24 Glowing

AN: Every now and then, I have to reply to a review for the sake of replying since I can't get back to them via PM. Here it is.

_master 12/29/12 . chapter 23 _

_could you put in the summary this _  
><em> "Hinata temporary replaces Sakura for the Wave Mission due to an unfortunate accident that requires her to stay behind. Secrets unfold: Why the Hyuuga's hate Hinata, suitors come seeking marriage, love will be tested and love lost. Promises will be broken and expectations fall short. Naruto's progresses will be shadows under Sasuke's...for the good of the village. This is not a NaruHina story"<em>

_ its a good story but i confuse myself because a dont know if there will be love between naruto and hinata._

xxx

My answer is this, respectfully, no, I will not. If you are confused and you no longer wish to invest your time in my work, that is fine. I can respect that you don't like the pace I've set, and, as a suggestion, there are plenty of other stories out there to get your Naru/Hina fix. I hope you can find what you are looking for somewhere else and find contentment. I will write my story and summary how I choose.

Take Care.

Respectfully,

Your Mistress.

PS-This also goes for the other reviewer, Naru/Hina. I left an answer for you in the previous chapter. Please take the time to read it.

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 24 Glowing

She tossed...

_Hands, they were everywhere. _

She turned...

_Eyes glowing beyond the light, staring at her hungrily._

She whimpered...

_Their chuckles, their cackles, their hungry growls to have her, devour her, to taste her so indecently got closer._

She clutched the pillow at her head, curled inside the blanket covering her...

_The air wouldn't enter her lungs, the strength left her body when they surrounded her, smothering her._

Pushing towards the open air, it didn't seem right that there wasn't some mass or thing there to keep from getting her, but she continued to fight, she had to fight...

_Across from her, Zabuza had Naruto in a vicious hold, subduing him painfully. Hinata had to help him, save him...he was depending on her, needed her, but she could barely protect herself._

She felt so weak...so worthless...

_Zabuza's hand wrapped around Naruto's neck..._

_The hands got closer, gripping her legs and arms._

_Naruto's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat, she could see it from here. A lone tear fell from his cerulean orbs, begging for her to save him, but she couldn't! She wanted to! She really, really wanted to!_

_Their heavy pants were so close, she could smell their breath._

_"You're just too weak, Hinata-chan." Zabuza called out to her, cracking Naruto's neck so loud she felt it pierce her soul._

_The mouths, the teeth, the warm, smelly shadows enveloped her, ripping through her delicate body..._

"Naruto-kun," Hinata gasped out loud, unable to catch enough air to actually scream or cry.

Looking around, she found a good bit of comfort that she was safe inside Tazuna's home. Actually, she was in her room, the one Tsunami loaned out so she could have some privacy. Thinking back on it, Hinata was glad Inari's mother was considerate of such things. It wasn't that she would have minded sleeping in the same room with Naruto and Sasuke...

The idea made her blush that Naruto would see her in her pajamas.

...but she didn't want him to see her like this.

Blinking at the realization that she had been asleep this whole time, she didn't know if Naruto had...had...

Balling her fists to her mouth, she panned her neck to the left, wondering if outside in the hall she would eventually see Naruto...or confirm the mission had not been a success. The idea that her Naruto-kun, the pillar of strength and boy who meant more to her than she could even admit to herself, might not have survived pushed a heavy lump in her throat and heart.

Her stomach knotted at the idea that he might be...might be...

Soft, pink lips quivered at the real potential her beloved Naruto might not be with her anymore and she didn't even get a chance to tell him how she felt.

"Byaku-" The words died on her lips before she could summon her doujutsu.

That was a pitiful and cowardly way to find out if her Naruto-kun was no longer with her. It was shameful and completely unacceptable to find out life's harsh realities through anything than respectful, personal acknowledgement.

Her father would be proud that she took the initiative to do this properly. Well, maybe less annoyed with her.

Looking at her appearance, she was wearing a simple pair of shorts and shirt. Her pale, light skin had been bandaged here and there. Whoever had patched her up was definitely aware of modesty.

Bucking up the courage to face one of her greatest fears, Hinata calmed herself with a few deep breaths, exhaling them out slowly. She hummed a little mantra, telling herself she can do this...she can do this...she can do this...

Her toes touched the cool wood paneled floor and made herself cross the room to the door. Feeling the slight chill of the ocean's mist seep through the poorly insulated walls, she grabbed her coat hanging on the edge of the bed, testing it first to ensure it didn't smell like poison or dirt but finding it safe since it had a soapy scent to it, Hinata pushed her arms through the sleeves and zipped it partially up. Feeling the coats warmth give her a modest amount of security, she took a bold hold of the knob and gave it a turn.

The door lock clicked when it opened, revealing the living room light was still on and there were those still awake.

The first person she saw was clad in green spandex with orange leg warmers.

"Hinata-san, I am glad you are doing well. You look very youthful!" Lee grinned at her, giving a heartfelt thumbs up and a blinding glare of white teeth when he saw her face peek through the door opening.

While it made her happy to see that Lee was standing guard at her door way, it made her think of the next person who should be there.

"Hinata-sama, you are doing well, I presume."

Neji, her cousin was standing on the other side of the door way, like an emotionless sentinel obeying his duty verbatim.

Stepping out into the open, she nodded meekly, glad to see that her nii-san's team, Team Guy, had made it to Wave upon Kakashi-sensei's request. If that was the case, then the chance that-

"ZZzzzzzzzzzz..."

On the floor, be her door lay her Naruto-kun, awkwardly bent at an uncomfortable angle. Snoring loudly, his nose twitched and a long ribbon of drool hung out of the side of his mouth that refused to fall to the floor. A stray hand reached over to scratch his face as he cradled the blanket against himself, mumbling something in his sleep.

Hinata's eyes watered at the haphazard, yet very alive boy in front of her. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and wanted to tell him so.

Neji scowled disapprovingly at their unwanted delinquent, but Lee was quick to defend Naruto's position.

"He wouldn't leave till he was sure you were okay, Hinata-san. He would have slept on your floor, but-"

"But it would be the height of indecency for a lady and a Hyuuga to be seen inside her room with someone like...this." Neji interrupted, his voice thick with polite annoyance. "Seeing as how you're better, I would suggest getting something to eat. Tsunami-san has a plate in the stove ready for you if you were to wake before morning."

"Arigato, Neji, nii-san, Lee-kun." Hinata answered sweetly, with her hands folded properly as was expected of her when presenting herself to Neji and his team mates.

A startling rumble broke the respectful exchange.

All eyes turned to Naruto, grumbling and holding his belly. He mumbled something about ramen, whispering off something about extra toppings for Hinata...he's got the bill on them both.

Hinata's blush went through her skin and deep into her heart.

Could she possibly love this boy anymore?

Neji returned his gaze back to his cousin, inspecting her bandages that were stained here and there from where his eyes could see. "I will get Tenten. She will aid you in changing your wraps. They're starting to seep."

"Eh?" She looked down at her legs to see that, yes, they were splotching.

Hinata accepted his suggestion with an approving, "Mn."

"I will get your food, Hinata-san." Lee announced dutifully, proudly able to help. "Please, don't strain yourself. I'll have it ready in a moment."

She gave Lee a sunny smile, appreciating him helping her. As the two disappeared, she gave a heartfelt thank you to Kami for giving her nii-san such wonderful friends to look after him. She would have her father know how wonderful they are when she saw him next.

A loud snort brought her back to the here and now.

She was alone with Naruto, with none of Neji's team mates or Neji, himself, to prevent her from what she knew would probably be one of the last times she could have him to herself before things went back to the way they were in Konoha.

It was now or never.

Hinata knelt down next to Naruto and thought about how this moment was almost lost on that horrible man that tried to take this one important first from her. Pushing her locks of hair from her face, she whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I have always admired you, Naruto-kun. For as long as I remember, there was only one boy, no, one man who has ever made me feel better and stronger inside my own skin. That man is you. Should there ever be a time we could ever be more than team mates and friends, I would highly treasure it. Thank you for being my inspiration. I love you, Naruto-kun."

His eyes opened briefly, sleepily.

Her heart raced that he was actually awake, possibly even alert enough to hear her confession.

Fear and courage took her, making her wonder what to do next when she felt gravity pull her forward. Hinata was sure he moved to say something, raising his head to ask but his lips parted just enough to accept hers.

Time stopped.

The air grew warm.

Something gentle and swaying grazed over her senses in such a delicate way it tickled the deepest part of her soul, fixing and mending what she was so afraid of, keeping the darkest parts still lingering from yesterday further from her to feel...comfortable again. She felt cocooned in this gentle bliss.

Too soon.

Yes, much too soon did it end and their lips separated.

Naruto's blue, blue eyes blinked at her, incomprehension and confusion stirring where a lethargy once held reign. Hinata ached to tell him everything she had just said into further detail, but Naruto scratchy pubescent voice broke the silence.

"Is this a dream?"

Chewing her lip, Hinata shook her head hoping beyond hope this moment was at least half as special to him as it was to her. When he said nothing, just simply stared at her to confirm what had happened was real and not a simple figment of a wonderful transition from fantasy to reality.

She wanted to hide behind her hands, her jacket, just simply close her own eyes, but Naruto's thick fingers curled into the edge of her jacket and her own grip into the top of his shirt. His near desperate fingers to cling onto her confirmed, with a single word, that he, too, felt this shared space in time was equally beautiful.

"This can't be a dream, Naruto-kun...because I want it to be real. I really, really, really want it to-"

She couldn't speak, the words fell into a sigh as he lifted himself to her, reuniting their lips again in a gentle, if somewhat clumsy touch that let her know this was no dream. No, it was a fantasy made real...

...for the both of them.

When he parted, a single tear fell from his eyes.

"I promise to take care of you, Hinata-chan. As long as I'm here, and I have a way to get to you, I'll never, ever hurt you. You'll always be the first thing on my mind. Every happy thought, before I go to sleep and I wake up, it will be how thankful I am that you let me...be with you, Hinata-chan."

She couldn't even speak at how perfectly happy she was. A little nod, a blushing smile, and a gentle hum acknowledge him and accepted him.

Her small hands curled around his neck as he lifted himself off the floor. His spindly arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her deep against him. A soft noise escaped her when he tightened their embrace, feeling his hair brush against her ears. She had so much more she wanted to say, but, like their kiss, her happiness was cut short.

"They're coming."

In the shadows, Hinata had missed a single pair of eyes watching them...

"Hurry."

...Haku's.

Naruto and Hinata gasped in unison, but, at Haku's insistence, Hinata got up and made her way to intercept Lee who was coming to get her. Neji and Tenten were behind him with a small bag of supplies.

"Arigato, Lee-kun," She turned to Neji and Tenten, also thanking them.

Walking towards the table, Lee sat the plate in front of her, eying her skeptically. Tenten and, especially, Neji were aware of something...off.

"Hinata-sama."

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"Did...something happen to you?"

Hinata's large lavender eyes blinked shyly, but her smile could light the whole room. "It's just a beautiful night, Nii-san. I'm happy to be alive."

Given the circumstance in which she was found, they all agreed it was a suitable answer. She did just survive a vicious battle, after all.

Tenten's eyes lingered on her longer, a genuine smile reflecting on her own lips. "I don't know what you've been through, but I hope it happens to me."

Hinata clasped her hands together, whispered, "Itadakimasu," before giving Tenten her attention. "Why do you say that?"

Leaning forward, Tenten whispered into Hinata's ear conspiratorially, "Because you're glowing."


	25. Ch 25 Maybe A Little

AN: I would like to, again, thank Lord Of The Land Of Fire for helping me with the first Scene. Yeah, you'll know what part I'm talking about when you see it. Just think, he believes I'm the bigger perv.

Your Mistress.

xxx

For The Good Of The Village

Ch 25 Maybe A Little

Sasuke awoke to the sound of his door opening, followed by footsteps and a blanket being dragged. A body fell onto a futon just a few feet away from him, lazily turning towards him.

He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know it was Naruto. The childish giggling gave that idiot away.

As much effort it took to ignore him, that simply didn't seem to work. Snickers and childish tittering aimed at the back of his head just seem to multiply, daring him to look at the blonde team mate and acknowledge what had him in high spirits.

Despite his better judgement, Sasuke answered those noisy hiccups of a chuckle. "What, dobe?"

"I'm in love, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes shot open, turning to glare at Naruto's blushing cheeks, and googly eyes of his moronic team mate.

_Damn my Uchiha charm,_ Sasuke thought miserably to himself. _This is just getting ridiculous._

"I'm getting another room."

Naruto was sure Sasuke was a second away from Shun-shin'ing, but a quick grab on his wrist stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Look Naruto, I don't blame you. I mean, I am an Uchiha. But even though you kissed me you need to know I'm just not into that sort of thing."

Naruto stared at him blankly, completely lost. "Huh?"

"I can handle any girl that has a crush on me, well except for Sakura, but I don't really think of her as human. However if you're trying to take advantage of whatever respect I have for you-"

"Whoa!" Naruto let go of Sasuke as if his skin burned him. "Teme! Not you, but a girl! Hinata-chan! I'm in love with her!"

Sasuke studied Naruto's expression, weighing his words and the fervent timber of his words. Exhaling a sigh, he sat back down, severely irritated that Naruto was going to throw this at him when he was trying to sleep. "Naruto, I'm glad you've found a crush other than Sakura. Really, it's great, but she's a Hyuuga. If you start stalking and pestering her you're going to end up in jail. I'm sure as Clan Head, her father knows people..."

"Gah!" Naruto scratched at his hair, "No! She's in love with me, too! I'm serious."

"Oh, really." Sasuke's dead panned stare did nothing to support Naruto's claim. "Well I'm sure she does. The same way I'm sure you'll be Hokage some day."

Naruto glared at him. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Can you prove it?"

"Absolutely!"

"How?"

"She kissed me."

Sasuke blinked, a half choked chuckle almost made it past his lips, but he swallowed it down with a ridiculing dismissal of his hands. "You're dreaming, Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "I am...but it's true!"

"By any chance were there horse size bowls of free ramen there or was the Hokage telling you he wanted you to take over?"

"No! And that's how I'm sure it was all real!"

"You really dream of that?"

Naruto balked at Sasuke as if he admitted something weird. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Go to sleep, Naruto," Sasuke blatantly turned away from Naruto, rolling over to ignore anymore of his teammate's antics.

"I'm serious!" Naruto jumped over Sasuke, putting his face as close as he could to the Uchiha heir. Lips puckered, he spoke furiously "Look! Can you see any lipstick or marks on my lips? Seriously, look! Look!"

"Keep it down, guys, people are trying to-" Kakashi peeked his head only to see Naruto with both hands on Sasuke's shoulders and their faces very, very close.

Naruto's puckered lips were all but touching Sasuke's. The Uchiha prodigy was staring wild eyed at Naruto, terrified that Naruto was using Hinata's kiss as an excuse too...

Kakashi coughed into his hand, distracting both boys.

"Ah, I see. Please, excuse me and feel free to carry on. I'm really glad to see you two have gotten so close. If you don't want rumors getting back home just keep things quiet."

"No, it's not what you think!" Sasuke shoved Naruto harshly away from him, "It's a misunderstanding!"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I was just wanted him to look at the lipstick I have on."

Kakashi shrugged. "Whatever works for you two."

Sasuke glared at naruto. "Dobe, you are not helping!"

"It's all right," Kakashi assured easily, pointing to a certain page in his orange book. "This happens more often than you think. If you want I can tell you about a couple of clubs in Konoha you might enjoy. Anyway I won't tell. Carry on you two."

Kakashi closed the door, waiting for the door to shut completely to say, "Well, that explains a lot."

Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at the other, Naruto up on his elbows looking at Sasuke with his face screwed incomprehensibly. "What just happened, Sasuke?"

"I really do hate you at times, Naruto."

The Uchiha heir got up, took his pillow, blanket, and stomped out of the room.

Naruto scratched his head, muttering to himself. "What was all that about?"

Flopping himself back on his make shift bed, he thought back to Hinata...and giggled. He couldn't sleep. Though his eyes were open, all he could see in the night were lavender tinted, large pale eyes framed by dark indigo hair and the sweetest smile.

Touching his lips, he giggled again. "Best mission ever."

xxx

Hinata woke thinking the world was a beautiful place after all.

She knew what was waiting for her when she went home. There was no doubt about the list of things her father would reprimand her about and receive another scolding about being a disappointment, but the confrontation seemed...tolerable now.

It really did.

She hummed, thinking about Naruto and all the things she needed to tell him other than how happy she was that he let her be accepted by him. A muffled squeal became known, but it was the sudden silence in the room that opened her eyes to everyone staring at her.

Only Naruto had a similarly bright smile on his face.

Guy and Kakashi were talking, making preparations and plans to head back to Konoha now that the bridge was complete. All that was left was to let the tar and cement dry.

Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna were preparing for a village wide feast in celebration of their new found freedom. In a few hours, Team Guy and Team Seven were going to head back to Konoha, but there was just one quick matter to take care of...

"Hinata-sama?" Neji glared impatiently at his young cousin.

Hinata chewed her lip, but did not cow herself as she normally would. Instead, her eyes strayed to Naruto, which he caught, and gave the cutest squint to let him know that she was thinking of him.

He answered her back with a toothy grin, unable to keep his giggles to himself.

...well, another thing to take care of.

Sasuke didn't have to keep his eyes open to realize what was happening.

"Come with me," He spoke to Naruto, eventually making his way towards the door, but not before stopping in front of Neji. "You have ten minutes. Don't make me come after you."

Neji had held his arms loosely across his chest, his attention still focused on Hinata when Sasuke had approached. Still avoiding Sasuke's beckoning encounter, he answered with barely a nod. "Ten minutes."

That was good enough for Sasuke.

Guy's fists were clenched by his check, invigorated by the sudden challenge. "Ha, ha, ha! What a fiery youth! He won't beat my Neji, but what an outstanding scene, eh, Kakashi!"

Kakashi was checking the binds on Haku, seeing that they were tied as they should be. Haku made a point of looking behind his captor and then at Kakashi, silently directing him to do the same.

"Oh, Guy. Did you say something?"

Might Guy looked ready to have a vein in his head explode, but he grumbled out a, "Curse you and your hip attitude."

That was the last Hinata and Naruto heard before following Sasuke out to their training area by the sea.

xxx

They caught up to Sasuke at the center of their training ground, stretching his arms, his legs, torso and back. His eyes were closed, but his voiced reached them well enough.

"So...it's true."

Hinata didn't make what Sasuke was trying to say at first, but Naruto chuckled victoriously, throwing his arm around Hinata's shoulder as if he had been chosen for Hokage right then and there.

It never occurred to her that he would tell Sasuke...or anyone about it. It just didn't click.

Was he really...that happy?

Sasuke's eyes were glued to her, narrowing inquisitively as if to confirm what his idiot of a partner was claiming. Unable to look him directly in the eye, she was able to nuzzle close to Naruto, pinching at the side of his black shirt.

The dark haired Uchiha strode forward, staring down at her, noiselessly questioning her on one simple detail that she knew as well as he if she was prepared to handle the issues that would eventually come up.

What were they going to do when they got back? Her father was definitely not going to approve.

Lavender pupil less eyes under long lashes turned to meet onyx black, responding in kind that she would work on it when the time came.

It seemed enough to answer Sasuke's question. Shaking his head, he walked away to continue to warm up.

Hinata thought of something, forcing her to squeak through trouble lips. "You're not ready, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stopped in mid stretch, looking over his shoulder at her, waiting for her to say it again.

When she didn't answer right away, she repeated, although stutteringly behind Naruto's back with her big, lavender eyes peeking from his shoulder. "Y-you're not r-ready. Neji nii-san is on a different level."

Sasuke whirled on her, causing Naruto to lift one hand up to Sasuke's chest and another to keep Hinata behind her.

"I told you once, _Hyuuga_, I am Uchiha! There is no equal to me! Just because you and Naruto want to be part of a loser club, make out in secret till your daddy, Hiashi, finds out about it and forces you to break up, that's your business, but don't get in the way of mine!"

"Whoa! What the fuck, teme!" Naruto shoved Sasuke away from Hinata, his fists balled and ready to take Neji's place in this match.

Staring back at him and Hinata were Sasuke's trump card, a two tomoe in one eye and a singular one in the other.

Hinata was still shaking her head, but Naruto couldn't see her. Fierce cobalt blue narrowed at Sasuke's red orbs reflecting back at him.

"You will never understand, dobe, this is what I have been waiting for. With these eyes, I can see beyond your perception." He stood another impossible inch closer to Naruto, "I am _more_...simply more. I..._am_...Uchiha! I _can't_ lose."

Naruto could see that Sasuke was looking through him, past him. Turning around, he saw Hinata's shiver under her thick coat, trembling at some memory. Then it dawned on him.

"Did you hurt her?"

Sasuke scoffed, continuing back to his stretching.

"Hey!" Naruto snapped, ready to launch himself at Sasuke.

For a brief moment, Sasuke's felt the heat of hell nipping at his neck, but when he turned around all he could see was Hinata holding Naruto's hand with one of her own and bodily nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun," Her nervous voice reached him, soothing his feral rage. "I'm okay. He just refused my assistance when I offered to help him train."

Naruto could feel how important it was to her that he didn't fight Sasuke. Having faith in her claim, he wrapped an arm protectively around her. "Don't you ever put your hands on her again, teme."

Sasuke huffed, annoyed that Naruto would even think to threaten him. Didn't he know how little it was to him, Uchiha Sasuke?

"S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata stuttered, still trying to reach Naruto's friend. "I really think you need to let me help you. I've trained with Neji nii-san for most of my life, so I can tell you-"

"Have you ever beaten him, Hinata?" Sasuke stopped in a side stretch, focusing on her.

Her fingers poked, unable to answer to calmly about her failures. "No, Sasuke-kun, I haven't, but neither has-"

"Then I'm not interested in what you have to say. Stop getting in my way."

Her long blue locks crossed over her face with a strong wind as she tried to get Naruto to help her convince Sasuke to listen to her. Naruto just shook his head, pointing to something in the distance to distract her.

"Want to waste five minutes with me?"

Beaming a pretty smile, she dashed in the direction Naruto was pointing to. Looking back, she did feel a bit guilty that Sasuke had not even heard her advice. In just a few minutes it would prove to be Sasuke's undoing.

xxx

It only took a few minutes to have Naruto and Hinata's hands filled with a potpourri of glossy shells, shell fragments, and a single piece of driftwood. Both of them had their sandals drenched with sea water and sand after combing the beach for their little treasures.

Peeking at their little bundle, Naruto brought his pile up to Hinata right under her nose. "Pick one."

A rough, thick, spiky orange and red conch shell peeked out from his large hands. Taking it, she showed it to him. He acknowledged it with a nod. The rest, he stuffed into his pocket.

Hinata winced, knowing that sea shells had a tendency to smell if they weren't properly washed before they dried.

"Ano...Naruto-kun..."

"Oh, crap!" He grabbed her hand and bounded off with her in tow, "Sasuke and Neji are about to start."

xxx

Kakashi and Guy were monitoring near the treeline, watching as their prized students made their last preparations before their little 'spar' began. Lee was chomping at the bit to participate, eagerly asking to fight whoever the winner was. Tenten, on the other hand, was doing all she could calm him down, letting him know that Neji needed to meditate and focus.

Which he was doing now. Eyes closed, breathing coolly controlled, and mind centered, Neji opened his silver Hyuuga eyes towards the dark haired Uchiha prowling on the other side of the small clearing to get to him.

Naruto and Hinata appeared in time to see they had not missed a thing.

Apparently, neither did Neji.

His narrowed focus picked up a very incriminating detail that would have to be discussed at a later time...

Hinata quickly whispered to Naruto, "We can't be seen like this." She glanced at their joined hands. "Neji will-"

"Hinata," Naruto threaded his fingers with her, unafraid of Neji or anyone else for that matter. "I'm not going to let you go...ever."

...and Hinata knew it.

Mewling worriedly, Naruto sat on the opposite side of Neji's team, cheering Sasuke on. "Get'm, Teme! Show him how Team seven kicks ass!"

A small bead of sweat ran down the side of Sasuke's cheek, facing Naruto with a smug countenance of premeditated victory already in sight.

"No, dobe, I'll show them how an Uchiha does it."

Neji turned his attention to Sasuke, an unhurried pace towards the center of their arena. Sasuke quickly stepped to the center, about ten feet away from his opponent.

Kakashi put his little orange book away, keeping his hands in his pockets as he and Guy strode to the center of the make shift battle field. The silver haired scarecrow spoke first.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have issued a challenge to Hyuuga Neji and he has accepted. Considering this is not a dual, there will be no fights to the death, outrageous wagers," Guy looked extremely disappointed about that, "or any attempts to permanently injure the other. Is that understood?"

"Fine," Sasuke evenly answered, preparing himself in a well balanced stance meant to prepare for offense and defense.

Neji waited to answer, purposely delaying to observe Sasuke's every detail, every pose, and breathing pattern. Shaking his head, he spoke clearly and pointedly as his opponent.

"You've already lost."

Sasuke's lip curled, growling, "Then say you're ready! Lets fight!"

Inciting him even more, Neji sighed, completely bored, but, never the less, accepting the challenge. "Yes, lets."

Neji nodded towards Kakashi, his hands relaxed at his side and his body favoring his back leg.

"Begin."

"Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes glowed with scarlet irises, charging Neji with a swift combo of kicks and lunge punches.

Neji stepped away, keeping his block tight around his torso and framing his body. He fell back...then fell back some more. Each time he moved backwards, Sasuke got more and more aggressive, trying to clear the distance with shots to the head by extending his reach in kicks, in hay makers, or precision attacks to Neji's guard or feet.

Neji simply slipped away, then slipped away...then slipped away.

"C'mon, Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled, shouting out his frustration, but it was Hinata that answered him.

"He's learning Sasuke and baiting him." Hinata answered, her eyes never leaving her Nii-san and Sasuke.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, unable to comprehend the tactic.

"Naruto-kun, the Hyuuga know everything there is to know about the Sharingan's early stages. We've been the Uchiha's peers for as long as the first Hokage created Konoha. As part of our Clan's curriculum, we are taught about all the famous doujutsus, especially that of our rivals in the Leaf, the Sharingan."

A sliver of reality started to creep into Naruto's instincts. "So...you mean your family were prepared to fight...?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun," Hinata pinched the side of Naruto's shirt, keeping him close. "I tried to tell Sasuke but he wouldn't listen."

A depreciating frown creased Naruto's lips as he continued to watch Sasuke chase Neji down. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad for the teme."

Hinata was already preparing for it, mentally, of what her Nii-san was going to do to Sasuke. It was the same thing he did to Lee or Tenten when he got under their skin.

Like so...

"So you think you've got a weapon in your arsenal, hm?" Neji swapped two forward punches and a lunge to tackle, but hopped away twice. Dusting his bandages, he paced sideways, giving Sasuke his profile. "That is the almighty Sharingan, is it not? The Uchiha pride and joy?"

"Yes, it is!" Sasuke dove at him, pushing him further into the tree line where palm trees and other assorted trees grew.

Neji positioned himself behind a thick trunk, peeking out the other side, "So, tell me, how much practice do you have with it?"

"I've beaten Gato's gang with it! I've got plenty of training to-"

"Ah, civilians with clubs and knives." Neji mocked, grinning arrogantly to Sasuke, "How very...Uchiha of you to be proud of such a testimony."

Sasuke hopped onto the side of the tree, chakra pushed himself off of it and rocketed it towards Neji.

Neji ducked in time to avoid having his head knocked off.

"Oh, haven't we grown from the Academy. You know how to chakra walk up trees. Good." Neji hopped onto the other side of an opposing tree, hands on his hips. "But is this the limit of your capabilities?"

Sasuke followed suit, dashing from one tree to another, but he was not prepared for Neji to start hopping from one tree to the next...on the sides of the trunk.

Sasuke lost his balance for a second, attempting to try what Neji had just completed, but recovered by landing on the ground with a smooth rebound back onto the top of a branch.

Neji was waiting for him on the top of another tree branch, looking down at him with a conceit that Sasuke had not yet mastered.

"It would seem we have found the limit to your abilities...Uchiha."

Closing his eyes and focusing while creating a sign with his hands, Sasuke took the moment to strike quick and true to Neji's blindness.

Hinata turned away, unable to look.

Naruto was sure Sasuke had Neji dead to rights.

Kakashi simply shook his head and started to walk towards the center.

Just as Sasuke flew towards Neji with a devastating knee to the face, Neji's eyes opened with the fierce Byakugan activated. Pushing off the tree with chakra, Neji's arm scythed sideways, catching Sasuke in the throat with a nasty clothesline.

Uchiha Sasuke fell to the ground gasping, choking and suffocating to barely get any air into his lungs.

Neji pushed the attack, going full offensive.

He didn't need to use force or full range kicks or punches. The Hyuuga prodigy took Sasuke apart in pieces, sniping at points at his shins, under his arms, solar plexus, instep, inside of his thigh, and up into his chin and straight onto his nose.

Sasuke fell before Neji, on his knees barely able to feel what happened to him. It was as if his mind was trying to catch up to the pain that his body felt.

"You silly, foolish, stupid, arrogant peasant." Neji paced around the fallen hair, shaking his head at the unremarkable boy who's words that were boldly and caustically boasted before now seemed like an empty promise of noisy bravado. "You think because you have a tool that you know how to wield it?"

Grabbing Sasuke's hair, Neji half dragged, half carried Sasuke to the beach and onto the waves of oncoming water.

"I am Hyuuga," Neji hissed, forcing Sasuke to look into the vein gorged silver eyes inside his sockets. "Everyone of 'my' people are born capable of using this 'tool' since we are able to walk! We are also made aware of your doujutsu's evolution, and what you're showing me now is barely in its pupa stage. You think you can challenge me, a reall Hyuuga, because you've fought civilians, beaten lower ranking Academy students that come from inferior clans? Look at my team mates! Look at them!"

Neji slapped a jab Sasuke threw to the side, pinching the nerve clusters at his opponents neck to keep him still...although his pain reached the ears of anyone listening to him scream.

"You see that idiot in green? He is a master of taijutsu. Did you hear me?" Neji turned Sasuke's face to the side to ensure he had Sasuke's attention. "A master at fourteen. He could easily take on most Chuunin and several lower ranking Jounin. And her, Tenten, with the buns on her head. A weapon's mistress of some of the highest caliber, equally skilled in weaponry as Lee is with hand to hand combat. Do you see them? Do you?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he simply glared at Neji, helpless to even move despite his desire to.

"They are beneath me!" He scoffed at Sasuke, grounding out his pride with those simple words. "Both of them are your betters by leaps and bounds, Sharingan or not! He would run circles around you in speed. She could match you in any thrown or hand held weapon five times over blindfolded! You...are...a...joke!"

Sasuke growled again, attempting another kick, but Neji threw Sasuke over his shoulder bodily, watching him splash into water that was deeper than Sasuke could reach from the bottom without the water coming up over his head. Sasuke had to tread water to stay afloat.

Neji balanced himself easily on the wave's surface.

Sasuke tries to push himself onto the water's plane, but the chakra push wasn't coming to him correctly no matter how the Sharingan showed him how Neji was doing it. He would get sort of on and sort of off...but it was not something he could do just yet.

He hadn't practiced it.

Kneeling just an arm's length away, Neji shook his head, sadly witnessing Sasuke's feeble attempt to even stand on the water and failing.

"Walking on water is what the Hyuuga teach children as they learn how to write." Walking over towards the beach, Neji called out behind him, "You definitely belong on a team with Naruto and Hinata. Congratulations," Releasing his Byakugan, Neji smoothed his sleeves and called out over his shoulder, "You have found a team to be your peers."

Sasuke seethed, unable to believe how quickly he had lost.

Hinata and Naruto both...

Both of them, Sasuke realized with fuming reality.

...ran on the water, skillfully, to help him out and onto the beach.

Once they got him onto a shallow enough surface, Sasuke brushed them off, stomping away from them and Kakashi's barely involved reply of, "Are you alright?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Hey, Sasuke, what happened? You were supposed to win, right?"

Sasuke got further and further away from Naruto, from Neji, from everyone...except, he could not get away from the one last barb he knew was coming.

"How could you lose, Sasuke?" Naruto cupped his hands over his mouth, to purposely crow at the top of his lungs, "Didn't you tell him you're an Uchiha?"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata scolded with her timid voice, unable to agree with Naruto's ribbing of his team mate.

"Tell me he doesn't deserve it, Hinata-chan." Naruto answered back, hooking her arm with his.

Sadly, as much as she hated those who bullied others, she couldn't find it in her heart to defend Sasuke.

"Maybe...a little?"

"That's my girl." Naruto held her close, beaming a wide, cheeky smile.

Hinata followed him in step, leaning purposely and affectionately next to him. With the way Neji was looking at her, she was sure their end was going to come closer than she wanted.


	26. Ch 26 Coming Home

**AN: Dear Readers, I know this may have confuse you as to why I am putting up a chapter that has already been finished, but, please believe me, there is a reason for it. I am starting the next arc after this chapter considering where I want it to begin and this one to end. I should have done it before hand, but, alas, I didn't even realize what I had done till now.**

**So, without further ado, the next arc will be named 'Suitors'.**

**Respectfully,**

**Your Mistress.**

xxx

**For The Good Of The Village**

**Ch 26 Coming Home**

Everyone was gathered at the bridge, the Great Kaiza Bridge.

There had been some hopes to call it the Team 7 Bridge by Tazuna for the quartet he guilted into staying at the cost of his life, Uchiha Sasuke Bridge by the villagers who saw him take down over a score of thugs by himself at their very doorstep, or the Fall Of Gato Bridge by everyone who finally felt the shackles of the monstrous tycoon who held sway of their lives finally fall from their necks. After some insistence from Naruto, after seeing Inari's crestfallen gaze go no higher than his shoes, it was he that spoke heatedly to name it in the honor of Inari's father. The team agreed, even if Sasuke didn't disagree about it being named after him, it would be a better way to honor someone in their own country considering the magnitude of this moment. Tazuna, the old drunk and crabby bridge builder, tried to console Inari and Tsunami, as they wept into his shoulders, at the honor of putting the name of the town's hero, his daughter's husband, and Inari's adopted father to his creation.

A plaque of polished bronze had his words, "Protect whatever is important to you with these two arms. No matter how tough or sad it is, even if it costs you your life."

Over it was a picture of Kaiza, smiling, flexing his right arm proudly and gazing back at the viewer with a strong, earnest, and humble smile.

The two teams waved their good byes to the villagers, making their way back home with their prisoner, Haku, in tow. Naruto and Hinata went to tell her, since they had yet to realize his real gender, thank you.

It was with a simple shake of her head that said 'she' was more than happy to do it.

"You have both found your important person to protect. How could I not help you?"

Both Hinata and Naruto agreed that, if Haku was ever released from her sentence and allowed back into their world, he would be both of their friends...whenever that day should be.

They would even see him in prison...together.

xxx

Team Guy and Team 7's trek would have been a joint venture had it not been for one moment after the first few miles.

Hinata and Naruto walked, shoulder to shoulder, looking away, blushing, but stealing glances when they could. When their eyes met, an innocent, bashful smile creased their lips, warming the stoking the fires of the other's affections.

"Hinata-sama," Neji appeared on her other shoulder, glaring like some vengeful wraith. "You are needed."

Naruto's blonde brows furrowed at their interrupter, ready to say something, but it was Hinata who kept him from reacting aggressively.

"No, Naruto-kun. I will s-see him."

Just being with her for this past week had been enough to worry for her, just as she had seemed to worry for all of them. He liked her as soon as those moon light eyes squinted at him, merrily acknowledging him back at the Hokage's office. Then it was that day...

That moment...

There she was, alone and outnumbered.

He could still hear her screams and see her fear.

There was just so many of them. So, so many of them overpowering her. It was as if he was watching her drown and there was nothing he could do to reach her, help her, save her...

Yet, there she was, growing stronger, her indomitable and fearless spirit rising to the occasion despite her grossly being outnumbered, fighting them with chakra claws and her family's Jyuuken style, defending her despite their circumventing positions, nearly defeated several times over and helpless their desires should she falter even once. Hinata wanted to help yet be helped, and, even in her thickest fears and her most vulnerable moment, she not only disengaged herself from her enemy, leaving her back exposed, but used her remaining strength to save him.

He can still remember that soulful regret in her eyes that said her heart and soul would leave her body to help him if she could. Despite her own imminent violation, he, Uzumaki Naruto, was more important than herself.

What was there not to love in a girl like that? How could he ever be worthy of her, or anyone, like that?

He had never seen it in Sakura...or, well, any girl, for that matter.

Only Hinata.

Then she came to him, the night before last, speaking to him. He wasn't sure what she said, but it was her voice that brought him from a nightmare that kept him on the brink of sleep. Her voice, that melodic, gentle, tender alto whispering to his ear.

Leaning over him, with those solemn eyes, she, Hyuuga Hinata, kissed him.

Kissed...actually kissed him.

There was no way he was going to deny her anything from him. If she wanted to give him her heart, it was all for the taking without limits, without doubts, without fear.

It was...heaven.

Now here was this family member of hers, Hyuuga Neji, dominating her with his glower and stern voice, taking advantage of her gentle and polite nature.

It was enough to make the dark soul inside of his prisoner stir.

Though they weren't far away, Neji and Hinata were talking...well, more him talking, lecturing in some soft spoken way that seem to lower her gaze, curling her shoulders the way he had first met her.

He was breaking her...just like her father and sister did when they were about to depart from the village that day.

Stomping over to Neji, he started to hear some of the lecture she was receiving as he got closer.

"...father's last words to me were to ensure you came back unharmed to greet your suitors."

_Suitors? Is she looking for a man that makes suits?_

"Hey," Naruto purposely walked between Hinata and Neji, placing Hinata behind him and purposely extending a hand out to her cousin. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you are...?"

Neji made the point of letting his stern silver eyes glance at Naruto, condescendingly lower to his offered hand, fold his own hands over his chest, and then back up to resettle his gaze on Naruto's purposely interfering blue.

"Our discussion is none of your concern. This is the business of the heiress. You can dismiss yourself and we will continue without your...presence."

Hinata hummed uncomfortably, fidgeting at the eyes of her nii-san's glower at Naruto.

"I don't think so," Naruto took a bold step forward, curling his offered hand into a fist and poking himself in the chest with his thumb. "You see, she's _my_ girl now and unless you want to get your ass kicked for talking to her impolitely then I'm just going to have to teach you."

Neji scoffed, leaning forward, lowering himself to meet Naruto's challenging glare with one of his own. "You sound like your 'genius' failure Uchiha. However, allow me to clarify the situation you and Hinata are in right now, so as not to confuse it with some ridiculous delusion."

"Oh? Like what?"

"You remind me of this stray dog I saw when I was escorting Hinata-sama to school when we were young."

"Neji nii-san," Hinata began, but he silenced quick with a glance.

She cowed instantly.

Naruto growled.

"These...peasants, simple human creatures were playing with it, kicking it, tying things to its tail and, finally, throwing stones and other garbage at it. It never left their side, despite it's abuse. Do you know why?"

Naruto didn't answer, just peel his lips back angrily.

"Because that _bitch_ would take any kind of attention it could get." Neji turned to face Hinata, making his point clear. "It would love anything, everything it got just because it couldn't be the creature it was meant to be. Pathetic, simply, pathetic."

"You know, it's funny. You sure do know how to lord over her and all, but if you're so sure of your position being better than hers," Naruto growled, his teeth clenched in a passionate declaration, "then why is it you call her, Hinata-_sama_?"

Neji's glare intensified.

"For all your big talk, you sure know your place when you address her."

Now, Neji's gloriously smug smile returned. "Oh no, Uzumaki Naruto, it is not my station or place to tell her what to do, but that of her father's, Hyuuga Hiashi, Clan Head and one of the political leader's of Konoha."

For all it's worth, it was obvious Naruto only understood 'father' and 'Clan Head'. Being a political leader meant absolutely nothing to Naruto.

Neji clarified it for him.

"What it means, you thick shanty dwelling, bottom feeding life form, is despite her disappointing capabilities and substandard achievements among other kunoichi of our Clan and those at the Academy, she is still an heiress and a Hyuuga. Therefore, even as we speak, for her to even allow herself to stay quiet when you say she is 'your' girl is a reflection of how poorly she represents herself or her obligations as a Hyuuga."

"Hmph," Naruto shrugged his shoulders, obviously unaffected by Neji's proclamation. "I hear Hyuuga this and Hyuuga that, but, in the end, this is all you need to know."

Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder possessively, much to her frightened delight.

"She's a part of my team, Team 7, and you belong to your team, Team Guy. She says she wants to be my girl, and I want to be her man, so if you don't like it why don't you go back to your team where you belong."

Neji started to open his mouth, but Guy was there at his side, gripping his shoulder, "He is right, Neji. Come, lets worry about our prisoner. As of now, it takes priority over your personal family business."

"Neji," Tenten called out exasperation, "Leave them alone! You know she's going to have to come home eventually so let her enjoy her time out." She hooked her arm with his, "Besides, did I mention that Hiashi-sama asked me to come visit anytime I wanted?"

That caught Neji's attention.

"What for?"

"I'm not sure, but he certainly wanted to know about my family and other things. Do you think he's planning something?"

Neji considered it, then, realizing Naruto was pulling Hinata away from him, blatantly dismissing his duty, he regained his priority of completing his message to Hinata.

"When you get back, Hinata-sama, your father needs you to prepare to meet your suitors. Don't be late."

Tenten, Lee, and Guy shook their heads, disappointment thick in their expressions.

"Neji, that was very unyouthful." Guy addressed gravely.

Lee simply nodded in earnest agreement.

Tenten's large brown eyes flinched, "Why do you do that, Neji?"

The elder Hyuuga kept his eyes on Hinata, waiting for it.

_There..._

Hinata's face crumpled, whatever defiance or pride built up throughout the mission crumbled.

"Hey," Tenten purposely grabbed his cheek, making him look at her. "_She's_ happy. Why do you have to ruin that for her? Why do you have to make her feel miserable because you are?"

"There is no happiness or sadness in being a Hyuuga, Tenten, only the fulfillment of duty." He answered coolly.

"And what of your duty to your heart?" Tenten angrily shoved him, frustration thick in her words. "And mine?"

"That bastard doesn't have one," Naruto hissed, pulling Hinata back to an awaiting Kakashi and Sasuke.

"I don't need to have one," Neji pressed himself ahead of everyone, eying Haku. "and neither should anyone of you. Fate has already set us on a path to follow. To have hopes, dreams, or expectations outside of that is presumptuous."

"You're so brilliant," Tenten expressed sadly, deeply wounded by his ongoing perception of fate and duty, "And, yet, so incredibly stupid."

"Tenten, lets go." Lee guided his kunoichi partner to their prisoner. "If we can do anything for Naruto-kun and Hinata-san, then let it be to have them enjoy their time while they can."

Tenten agreed, allowing herself towards Guy and their prisoner.

"Kakashi," Guy gestured, "Go on ahead. We'll catch up."

Kakashi agreed.

"Hinata?" Naruto reached for her hand, but she turned away from him, keeping her arms over her shoulders trying to comfort herself.

Silent greeted him.

"Naruto," Sasuke took him by the shoulder, reflecting none of his arrogance that was normally etched into his regal features. "I warned you."

Naruto shrugged his hand off, looking back at Hinata. "Hinata-chan?"

"Lets go," Kakashi took off, taking the lead.

Hinata followed, then Sasuke.

Naruto turned around, giving Neji one last soul melting glower that promised vindication...

Neji returned with a triumphantly, gloriously superior grin.

...and chased after his team mates and girlfriend...he hoped.

"I was wondering," Haku called out from the middle of Team Guy, his soft brown eyes purposely looking at Neji, "am I the only prisoner here?"

"I think we've told you before to be silent." Neji slowly rounded on Haku.

"You have, but, just so you know, I may not have the eyes of a Hyuuga," Haku raised his shackled wrists to the prodigy, "but even I can see you are bound just like I am."

Haku's gaze chased after the direction Team 7 left to, seeing them disappear in the distance. "Pity, even when I was with Zabuza-sama and running from Hunter nins, I was allowed to laugh and play, grow and have expectations of my choosing. It would seem you are more a prisoner than I am. I even was allowed to have a pet rabbit."

Tenten, Guy, and Lee waited for Neji's rebuttal.

"Lets go. We are wasting time on the road." Neji started to march forward, pulling at Haku's bindings.

They never got one.

xxxx

Hinata wasn't ready to explain what suitors meant to Naruto. She was so happy with him, but she hadn't expected for her world to come crashing around herself so soon. She had hoped...hoped...

Thinking of Sasuke's angry words at the beach and her own nii-sans were making it crystal clear that her delusion was just that, a delusion from a girl who wasn't normal.

She was a Hyuuga.

Hinata wasn't allowed to have things like her own greedy wants or selfish desires to be with Naruto. All she could do was find contentment in whatever plans her father had for her. At the very most, she could hopefully, someday, perhaps, find a way to save her Naruto-kun and he'll be able to reach his dreams.

Yes, that she could do, but now she had to-

"Hinata-chan," Naruto asked, keeping in step with her, "are you angry with me?"

Her cheeks tinted an ugly red, unable to look at him.

"If I did something wrong, I'm sorry! I'll make it up, I promise! If you want me to beg, I will! I'll do it now or in the middle of the market place! Please, don't be mad at me!"

Naruto jumped in front of her, nearly crushing his own skull into the ground to show his sincerity.

She gasped, unable to believe he would do this...for her! She wasn't worth it!

"Naruto-kun, stop it!"

Kakashi and Sasuke stopped, seeing their two team mates falling behind. Sasuke only had to look at Kakashi to get what was being left unsaid.

"We'll let them catch up."

They sped off a hundred yards away and waited.

Hinata fell to her shins, trying to pull Naruto up to look at her, but he wouldn't budge.

"No! You have to forgive me! If it was how I talked to your cousin, I'll apologize! I'll let him beat me up! I'll-"

"N-naruto-kun, stop it! You didn't do anything wrong!"

Now he looked at her, a small welt forming on his forehead. "I didn't?"

Reaching into one of her pockets, she took out a handkerchief, wiping it across his brow. "You hurt yourself. Naruto-kun, what were you thinking?"

Looking away guiltily, he mumbled, "That you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"That's so...silly." She touched his cheek, shaking her head at how distant she was being and how it hurt him. "It's not that, Naruto-kun, not at all."

"Then what is it?"

His large, hopeful eyes were desperate to help her and save them. It was so endearing.

One small soft hand touched his cheek, lovingly pulling him close to touch her forehead against his, "Naruto-kun, being with you...anytime I'm with you is...wonderful. You fill me with a happiness I've never known."

A small twitch of his lips lifted, smiling goofishly.

"Really?"

She nodded, acknowledging him. "Really, Naruto-kun."

He cocked his head to the side, curious as to what was bothering her. "Then...what's wrong?"

She nuzzled her head against his before pulling him to their feet, "Lets keep walking and I'll tell you, ne?"

Naruto agreed with a nod.

They continued to keep a steady pace for a while and Naruto, out of desperate confirmation and hope, took her hand into his.

She didn't let go.

Exhaling in relief, he saw that she, too, was happy to receive his affections.

"Naruto-kun, do you know what a suitor is?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned, pulling at his shirt, "They make suits and pants, right?"

Hinata giggled into her hand, "No, that's a tailor, Naruto-kun."

"Tailor? Who wants to have someone make them a tail? That's some kind of weird cat fetish thing, right?" He asked, playing curling his fingers into a paw like mitten.

Now she really giggled. After she caught her breath, a grey shadow seem to fall upon her mood.

"No, Naruto-kun, a suitor is when a family has someone seek out permission for them to marry into another."

"Eh?" Naruto's gears slowly turned, till eventually his smile fell a little. "Your...family has done that, right?"

Hinata hiccuped a small noise, unable to look at him.

"Did you know this before you k...ki..."

Chewing her lip, she gave the barest nods.

"So...you really didn't mean what you-"

"Yes!" Hinata rounded on him, grabbing him by the sleeve. "Yes, I swear to Kami and my very soul, Naruto-kun, I meant every word! Please, believe me, if I could just be a normal girl and be with you, I would! I really, really, really would!"

A spark of his former cheer surfaced.

"But, you just said-"

"Naruto-kun," She leaned forward a little, her toe digging into the ground, "I don't want to meet anyone else. I never have. It's my family who is doing it, not me."

"So, this is what Neji meant about fulfilling your obligatorily?"

"Obligations, Naruto-kun," She grinned behind her fingers, but her smile soon lost its warmth by her next admission. "Yes. My family has a few suitors for me to meet."

"Oh."

"Apparently, when I get home, they will be there waiting for me."

Scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Do you...want to meet them?"

"No," She shook her head, "I've never wanted to meet them, even when I was five."

"Five?" He asked incredulously.

"Naruto-kun, please understand," She touched his arm, "with my marriage I am supposed to help build Konoha, the Hyuuga, and bring honor to myself...none of it has to do with love or what I want. Do you...believe me?"

It was in the deepest part of her eyes, the way her lips curled, and the way she held her breath that he knew, without a doubt, she sincerely didn't want to do with any of the suitors or anything that didn't involve him...relationship wise.

It made him relax.

"So what do we do?"

A dainty shoulder shrugged. "I don't know." Hope, another ray of hope crossed her lips, "We keep our promise to each other?"

Naruto's teeth peeked through his smile, "I can do that."

Briefly, shyly and ever so tenderly, they shared a third kiss.

While pleasantly chaste and simple, it lit her soul aglow.

For Naruto, it felt like all of those years of misery, neglect, and abuse was all worth it.

The day was looking better already.

"I do have something I need to tell you about, though," Naruto answered shamefully, clearly embarrassed.

"Eh?" Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"I...uhm...need to cancel a date I have waiting for me when I get back to Konoha?"

Hinata's cheeks pinked instantly. "You have a...date?"

"I swear I didn't set it up! Kakashi-sensei said he wanted me to meet a really nice girl, Anko-chan I believe is her name! But, I swear, this was before I and you...well...I'm not going to see her, but I have to at least let her know, right?"

Fidgeting with her fingers, Hinata looked extremely uncomfortable. However, with a few swallows of air, and pride, she said, "I-if you...want to go on a date with her...Naruto-kun, you can. It would be a shame to deny her since...since...I'm going to be with suitors."

"No, do you hear me, Hinata-chan?" He answered firmly, taking her hand firmly into hers. "I am and always be here for you as long as you'll have me."

Hinata couldn't help but think even with his limited vocabulary her Naruto-kun said the sweetest things.

"I just have to apologize and tell her that I won't be able to see her, right?" Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets. "That would be the polite thing to do, right?"

While Hinata thought of how things would look if she, Hyuuga Hinata, could politely dismiss her suitors in some way, shape, or fashion, it would definitely be the most considerate thing to do for Naruto as well.

"Hai, it would."

"Good."

Naruto and Hinata continued on their way, with lifted spirits and hope still in their hearts. The gates of Konoha were three days away. Most of that time, Hinata and Naruto simply chatted, held hands, and enjoyed their time as any normal teenagers would with innocence and love in their hearts.

xxx

As all things that are weighed by time, those three days came and went.

Kakashi greeted the gate guards and explained their need to report to the Hokage.

"Everyone, go a head and head home. You're off for the rest of the day. Replace or repair any equipment that needs to be. Naruto, go get another set of clothes. I'll take care of the report, so, all of you, get some sleep. Good job, everyone."

In a puff of smoke, Kakashi disappeared.

Sasuke eyed Naruto and Hinata, his thoughts ticking as to what he should or should not say. Eventually, he decided to head towards his home.

"Hey, teme."

Sasuke stopped, waiting for Naruto to say whatever was on his mind.

"Want to join Hinata and I for a bowl of ramen?"

As usual, this was a standard to any and all Naruto's requests. Sasuke had never actually taken him up on it, however this time...

"Sasuke-kun!"

Like the ambushing kunoichi she was, Sakura appeared out of near thin air, minus crutch and cast, squealing in a plume of long pink hair to latch on Sasuke's arm, "I'm so happy you're back! I've missed you so much! Did you miss me? Did Naruto get in your way? Look, I got my cast off so I can walk now! It was such a hassle and it took me a while to walk on it, but I'm all better now! Want to go on a date with me so we can talk about it?"

Sakura's large green eyes glowed, hoping for any kind of recognition in her Sasuke-kun's eyes.

"You're really not human are you? You're some sort of pink haired demon summoned or some curse of retribution I must pay for the sins of my clan, aren't you?"

Sakura stares at him, then goes off in a titter of laughter. "You mean a cute pink haired demon, like a succubus, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto could feel Sasuke's impatience and exasperation growing.

Sakura, undeterred, continued to press him. "So, how about it? My treat."

He had only to take one look at Sakura and then Naruto with Hinata to get his answer.

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"You will?!" Sakura squawked, unable to believe her luck. She was already thinking of another rebuttal or chance of suggestions, but she never would have believed he would actually say yes! "Oh, Sasuke-kun, there's this cute little bistro I wanted to show you! Oh, I can't wait for all the girls to see us together! They'll be so jealous-"

"Hi, Sakura-chan," Naruto waved, giving her a friendly smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing bet-"

"No, I won't go on a date with you, Naruto-baka!" Sakura snarled, fist clenched and poised in her habitual upper cut warning.

"-ter."

Naruto's hand fell to his side, a bit of a sting still lingering when Sakura, his long time crush, didn't even have a single nice thing to say to him after all this time. He had almost died, succeeded in surviving, found a new love outside of her, and he had really wanted to tell her that he was happy she was doing well and couldn't wait for her to come back to the team, but...

"I guess I'll see you later, Sasuke, Sakura. Ja ne."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata daintily waved her fingers at Sasuke, then, facing Sakura with a very hurt lower of her brow, she hooked her arms with her blonde boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I've got you, don't I?"

That seemed to make Hinata happy.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked in disbelief. "Hinata and Naruto are...what happened on that mission, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura found herself standing by herself with Sasuke following the boy she threatened to send to the moon with her fist and the Hyuuga heiress.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you going? You said you'd go on a date with me!"

Sasuke turned towards her, continuing to walk backwards to try to still keep up and answer Sakura's question at the same time. "I did agree to go out...but it wasn't with you, Sakura. I'm going to go eat with my team mates. Ja."

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!"


End file.
